Chances!
by nicknack89
Summary: Set after jen lied saying tilly was harrasing her which got tilly expelled, love to hear peoples opinions good or bad xx
1. Chapter 1

Tilly was sitting at the folly head in her hands going over what had just happend, she regretted slapping jen but at th same time felt she deserved it. Tilly got up and started pacing back and forth 'how could she tell me she loves me when all that matters to her is her career?, she has jepordised my dreams of becoming a doctor for her own selfish reasons you don't do this to someone you supposedly love'

Tilly's phone beeped she dug it out of her bag to find she had a text from george ' hey hey my fav ginger friend fancy meeting for a coffee and a chat?' Tilly smiled to herself you can always count on george to be there when you need someone.

'Of course georgie anything for you lol see you at coffee shop in ten? xxx'

'Ok see you then! xxx'

She started to make her way to the coffee shop coming to the conclusion that from now on she was no longer going to pine after jen time to look out fr her friends and herself definatly time to move on.

Arriving at the coffee shop a little while later she spots george sitting at a table waiting for her, noticing tilly he waves her over and gives her a hug 'hey till's so sorry to jump straight in but heard mr keeler expelled you, is it true?'

'As much as I would love to say its a rumour georgie it's true'

'What are you gunna do? what are your parents going to say and what the hell happened?'

'I really don't know and I really wanna talk about it george, more importantly have you been to see esther today?'

'Yeah me and phoebe went earlier, she was more talkative today which is a good sign I guess, we thought we would go see her again tomorrow if you fancy coming with?'

Just as tilly is about to awnser she see's jen walkin towards the counter, her mind goes blank all she can do is stare at the beautiful brunette who has yet to notice her, realising what she's doing tilly returns her focus to george who has jst raised his hand into the air and shouted 'hey miss gilmore!'

M


	2. Chapter 2

Jen looking up at the sound of her name being called saw george waving at her but her eyes were immediatly drawn to the gorgeous red head sitting beside him staring very intently at her coffee.

Jen's heart began to beat so hard she thought it would burst from her chest, forcing a smile she replied 'hello george, how are you?'

'I'm ok thanks miss, stressing out a bit about this fashion coursework its got to be in on monday and my mind just keeps going blank...'

Jen stopped listening sneaking another glance at tilly she noticed she was carefully avoiding her gaze her face showing nothing at all like Jen wasn't even there.

'Miss gilmore?'

'Sorry george what did you say?

'I just said did you know mr keeler expelled tilly, its ridiculous isn't it? The people who bullied esther are walking around without a care in the world while tlly a straight A student gets expelled without warning!'

Jen opens her mouth to try and give a professional awnser but tilly beats her to it

'Don't worry about it georgie it's fine, I'll think of something anyway I've got to get going my lovely'

'Already? but thought we were going to have a catch up and you was going to explain what happened at college?'

'I know but should really head home and think what I'm going to say to my parents, this is one conversation I am not looking forward to'

Jen's mind goes into overdrive realising just what she could of done to tilly's future, she tries catching tilly's eye again just wanting to get on her knees and beg forgivness from the beautiful red head.

Tilly hugs george goodbye promises to text him later letting him know what happened with her parents, walks past jen ignoring her completely ad out of the coffee shop.

Jen watches her everymove until she is out of sight, her heart breaking in two at the knowledge that she has thrown everything away for her own stupid selfish reasons, with tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over she vows to do everything she can to make this up to tilly and try and get her back no matter what it takes, she needs tilly in her life or everything is just pointless.

The only question was would tilly be willing to listen?


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly walked slowly home with a million different excuses going through her head each one more ridiculous than the last.

'What the fuck am going to say to my mum and dad, they are going to hit the roof'

It's not like she could say ' well actually mum there's a perfectly good reason I am no longer allowed at college, you know my art teacher well me and her have been havin a relationship on and off for awhile now but I decided to come clean about a few things that have been going on at college lately and to save her own skin she made me out to be an obsessive stalker that just won't get the message,what's for dinner?'

Nope that definatly wouldn't go down to well even if they did believe her, so it looked like she just had to take the blame for this one until she could think of something better.

Reaching her front door she put the key in the lock took in a deep breath and let herself in, the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was maybe her mum wasnt home from work yet, tilly let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in and made her way to the kitchen only to see her mum sitting a the breakfast table with a stern look on her face.

'Hey mum, good day at work?'

Glaring at tilly her mum replied ' fantastic tilly the best ever love the days when I get a phone call at work explaining to me why my only child is expelled from college, I'm looking forward to tomorrow when I'll probably get a phone call telling me you've been arrested oh no hang on I've had that one before to haven't I? you've changed young lady, a few months ago you were a straight A student focusing hard on her studies and her dream and now you've turned into a completely different person who steals cars and money and now gets expelled now you can sit the fuck down and explain to me what the fuck is going on to make you act like this.'

Tilly looked up at her mum shocked she'd never heard her mum swear before let alone twice in the same breath, she stood rooted to the spot not sure what to do or say.

"SIT DOWN NOW TILLY!"

Tilly quickly pulled out a chair and sat down not meeting her mothers eyes fiddling wth her hands unsure what to do now.

"Now explain why you were harrasing one of your teachers, what exactly has been going through your head to make you behave like this?"

Tilly sat there with no idea what to say so she stayed silent and stared at her feet looking like a five year old who had been caught drawing on the walls.

"tilly my patience is not everlasting do not test me young lady"

Tilly sighed and just decided to come up with something she hoped would be believable "mum I'm not really sure why I've been acting the way I have I guess part of it is the fact I was so close to being where I wanted to be with uni and everything that I started to wonder if I had done good enough to make it what if I failed and you and dad were dissapointed in me, getting into trouble and being bad enough to be kicked out well at least this way it was over and done with sooner, I'm so sorry"

Her mum stared a her for what felt like an eternity, tillys fingers crossed under the table praying her excuse was plausable.

"Honey I didn't realise we were putting that much pressure on you, we just want you to be the best you can be in life, I can't pretend I'm not dissapointed in you but let me ring mr keeler and see if there is ayway we can put this right eh?"

Tilly nodded trying not to let her jaw hit the floor she was completely shocked her mum believed her, her phone going off distracted her she got up to get her bag thinking it was george asking how it went with her mum, digging it out of her bag she saw she had one missed call.

It wasn't george it was jen


	4. Chapter 4

Jen sat in her room staring at her phone disappointed but not suprised that tilly had ignored her phone call, she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as a phone call and a sorry she was going to have to pull out all the stops to show tilly just how much she meant to her she just needed to come up with a perfect plan and pray she didn't mess up again.

Meanwhile Tilly was still staring at her phone not quite believing what she was seeing, the shock soon turned to anger as tilly began thinkin 'how dare she try and contact me, if she thinks I'm going to just go running back to her she's got another thing coming.'

"Tilly are you listening to me?"

"Sorry mum what did you say?"

"I said mr keeler has agreed to see us tomorrow, so you should think about what your going to say to get him to agree to let your butt back in college and if you do get back in then I suppose we can skip the part about telling your father ok?"

Tilly smiled "thanks mum I don't know what I'd do without you and thanks for understanding"

"Your my daughter tilly I would do anything for you, just promise me you won't do anything like this again and next time there's a problem come and talk to me alright?"

"Ok"

Back at diane's jen was making herself a coffee when she heard the front door go and sinead came in with george who was talking on his mobile "ok then... Yeah? ... Really that's great ring me tomorrow and let me know what happens?... Ok then tilly speak to you soon bye"

Jens head shot up at the mention of tilly's name and decided to work at the kitchen table hoping to catch some of the conversation between george and sinead.

"So what's happening with tilly then did her mum hit the roof or what?" Sinead asked.

"God yeah tilly said she's never seen her so angry she was swearing at her and everything"

Jen's heart sunk as another wave of guilt washed over her what the fuck was she thinking she needed to sort this now she had to go to tilly's and explain to her mum that it was all her fault not tilly's. As she is about to get up and leave george started talking again.

"But they sat and chatted for a bit and mr keeler's agreed to see her tomorrow so hopefully we should have our gorgeous ginger lesbien back with us soon"

Sinead laughed "yeah I hope so its just not the same without tills is it shall we go find bart then? Beats sitting here waiting for me mum to come back and listen to her moan about anything and everything eh?"

"Yeah ok let's go, oh hi miss gilmore I didn't see you there"

"Hi george, sinead, you both going back out?"

"Yeah" replied sinead "thought we would leave you to listen to the drama that is my mums life, enjoy!"

"see ya"

"Bye"

Leaning back in her chair jen's thoughts strayed yet again to tilly, so she was meeting mr keeler tomorrow she didn't know what was going to be said she didn't even worry about her job just the possibility of seeing tilly tomorrow brought butterflies to her stomach and a smile to her face, she picked up her phone again and sent a text to the love of her life time to start the ball rolling on her efforts to get the beautiful red head back into her life no matter what it took.

Tilly was laying on her bed sketching hearing her phone beep yet again she rolled over to grab it from her bedside table looking a the screen she saw

1 NEW MESSAGE

JEN

Tilly opened the message and read it her eyes becoming more suprised the more she read.

Hi tilly I know I'm the last person you want to hear from and I understand why you didn't take my call earlier, I'm a coward and I am completely stupid to throw you away like you mean nothing yet again, sacrificing your dreams for mine, I know there's not a very big chance you will ever forgive me but I need you to know that even though I've messed up yet again worse than ever before my feelings for you haven't changed and they never will, the feeling to touch you to kiss you to hold you are just as strong if not stronger than ever I love you tilly I think I always have and always will. I know you have a meeting wth mr keeler tomorrow and if your going to tell him the truth I more than understand I will admit to everything and accept the consequences as long as you know you mean the world to me and I am truly sorry for ever hurting you. Yours forever jen xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

5am and jen was sitting on the end of her bed finishing marking a huge pile of papers, she had been tossing and turning all night checking her phone every 10 minutes hopeing for a reply from tilly a reply that never came. So to try and take her mind off the beautiful red head she had decided she would finally finish off marking a bunch of essays but even this wasn't enough distraction to stop her thoughts straying to a perfectly plump juicy pair of lips or amazing green eyes she could just stare in to forever.

Slamming down the paperwork she decided she may as well just jump in the shower and get ready for college, by 6 she was heading to her car and setting of to what could be her last day of teaching maybe even her last day of freedom depending on what tilly decided to do but whatever the outcome, jen thought to herself, I've bought this on myself. Arriving at the college she headed inside and towards her classroom she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Miss gilmore? your in nice and early"

"Oh mr keeler er yes thought I would get the room sorted for my first lesson and finish up on a few things" jen smiled

"Great, great, good to see your taking your teacherly duties seriously" he laughed " I'm glad you came in early actually jen I needed to talk to you about tilly evans?, I just wanted to let you know I have a meeting with her and mrs evans at 11. It seems tilly may have a good enough reason for doing what she did and depending on that reason I may be willing to give her another chance. Thankfully I hadn't got round to finishing the paperwork on her expulsion. How would you feel about that?"

"Well tilly is a very bright student with a very promising future ahead of her, after all the hard work she has done she definatly deserves another chance."

Mr keeler smiled at her "I'm glad you feel that way jen I really am a lot of other people wouldn't be so forgiving."

Guilt flooded through jen yet again, she couldn't pretend anymore.

"Actually mr keeler, there's something you need to know, this... "

"Mr keeler? We're ready when you are"

Jen turned to find a tall blonde woman in her late forties turn and walk back in to mr keelers office,

"I better go jen, can't keep the board of goveners waiting, their here about esther blooms bullying, anyway I shall speak to you later."

Sighing jen made her way to her classroom and prepared for her first class wishing it was already 11 o'clock.

"Tilly we need to leave in 10 minutes love" her mum shouted up the stairs

"Ok mum just finishing getting ready I'll be down in 5 minutes." tilly shouted back.

Applying the last of her make up, she looked at herself in the mirror and even she had to admit she looked amazing wearing a tight top and tight jeans showing off her figure but not like she was doing it on purpose, happy with how she looked she grabbed her phone and bag and made her way downstairs.

After some toast and double checking they had everything, tilly and her mum got in the car and started the journey to college, on the way mrs evans noticed tilly was very quiet putting this down to nerves she patted her daughters hand reasuringly and gave her a little smile, little did she know tilly was absorbed in her thoughts about the text she had received from jen last night, she hadn't replied and had no plans to this was just a ploy to get her to keep her mouth shut and tilly wasn't going to fall for it, 'let her sweat' tilly thought to herself.

She wasn't going to say anything but she didn't have to explain herself to jen and it wasn't for jens sake anyway it was for her own, if it got out she had been sleeping with her teacher it wouldn't look to good on her university application would it.

"Here we are love just in time, you ready?"

Looking out the window tilly see they had arrived, taking a deep breath she turned to her mum with a smile "let's do it"

"That's my girl, just tell mr keeler what you told me and I'm sure he will understand"

The next tilly knew she was sitting opposite mr keeler finishing her explanation to him " so miss gilmore just seemed like an easy target to freak out and get her to report me sir, to be honest I thought she would of done it sooner."

Mr keeler looked at tilly for a few minutes before replying " well tilly I guess stress gets to us all I hope next time you feel like that you realise you can talk to one of us ok? I expect you here on monday morning and to hear nothing but good things about you and your work for the remainder of your time here, I also expect you to apologise to miss gilmore for what you put her through, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok why don't you go and find her now while I have a quick chat with your mum?"

"Ok"

Tilly stood up and left the room heading for the art classroom lost in her own thoughts 'typical she nearly ruins my life, breaks my heart constantly and gets me expelled and I'm the one that gets to apologise talk bout sods law'

As tilly reaches her destination students are leaving the classroom their lesson obviously just ending, tilly peeks into the room and see's jen sitting at her desk her head in her hands and shoulders slumped. Tilly's anger at the brunette faded slightly and her heartbeat sped up while butterflies danced in her stomach. Tilly still wanted and loved her it was going to be harder than she thought.

Oh fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry this chapter is short will try to update again tonight to make up for it if not will definatly add another chapter tomorrow, thanks for your reviews love reading your opinions x**

Hearing a knock at the door jen looks up to find tilly walking into the room looking at everything but her, jens eyes took in tillys appearence the way her clothes clinged to her like a second skin she looked so amazing and she couldn't take her eyes off her. Jens pulse quickened as her thoughts strayed to what was beneath those clothes how that soft skin felt under her touch, how those perfectly kissable lips felt beneath her own, realising her jaw was pretty much on the floor and her breathing was too fast she tried to control herself when all she wanted to do was pull tilly into the store cupboard and show her just how much she missed and wanted her.

Still not looking at jen tilly started to speak "so mr keeler wanted me to come and apologise to you miss gilmore."

"Tilly, please let me ..."

Acting as though jen hadn't even spoken tilly continued "so I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for 'harrasing' you and making you feel so uncomfortable"

Then looking up to meet jens eyes her tone went from sarcastic to determined "It won't happen again miss, you can count on that"

As jens eyes filled with tears tilly turned to leave, just as she got to the door she felt a hand on her arm and was pulled back in to the classroom.

"Tilly please just listen to me for a minute please?"

Showing no emotion tilly turned to face the brunette teacher

"What is it miss gilmore? do you want to tell me how your so sorry you just panicked? Or are you going to confess your undying love and promise me it won't happen again? Well save it I'm not interested in your excuses and I didn't tell on you so don't worry your in the clear now let's not waste any more of your time or mine by pretending you give a flying fuck, your in the clear 'miss'."

At this point jen can't hold back the tears that are now streaming down her cheeks "tilly you really think I'm only trying to make this right between us for the sake of my career?"

"No, I know your only doing it for the sake of your career you've made it quite clear on more than one occasion your career is more important to you than anything, now I'm not being funny miss but I've got more important things to do than stand around here talking to you."

Tilly walks towards the door as soon as her back is turned from jen tears silently slide down her cheeks to fast to wipe away, she won't let jen see how much this is hurting her she can't crumble now. As she reaches the door she hears jens voice softly say " I won't give up on us tilly, not ever I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you if that's what it takes."

Tilly carries on walking but replies "Don't bother."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few hours passed by almost in a blur for jen, she remembered setting assignments for her students to be getting on with, the rest of her time was spent sat at her desk thinking of ways to prove to tilly just how sorry she was and it was going to have to be something good enough to remove those doubts from tillys mind.

'I've really messed her head up, blowing hot and cold all the time I can't believe just how much I've fucked this up, it's time to start trying to make this right'

Back home tilly was celebrating with her mum "I'm so relieved you got a second chance love, mr keeler said apart from the obvious you are a model student he has such high hopes for you, so did you find your art teacher and apologise?"

"Er yeah I explained myself, apologised and made sure she believed it would never happen again."

"Good and she was fine with that?"

"Yeah I think so, anyway I'll make us a cup of tea yeah?"

"Sorry love I've got to get to work, they gave me the morning off so I'm probably gunna have to stay late and I forgot to tell you your dads away until monday, he has a few important meetings in cardiff and it's just easier if he stays in a hotel up there for the weekend. Are you going to be ok doing your own dinner?"

Tilly laughed "of course mum I'm not 12"

Mrs evans smiled back "ok, oh and one more thing I don't want you to think you've got off scot free young lady so I don't want you going out this weekend ok, you can stay in and catch up on your school work, understood?"

"Oh mum come on it won't take me all weekend to catch up"

"Tilly I'm not negotiating on this, you are grounded until monday end of and your lucky it's just the weekend, now I've got to go I'll see you later."

The front door closed and tilly threw herself on the sofa sulking and flicked through all the channels on the tv, just a load of shit. So she tried to focus on catching up with her schoolwork but she kept getting distracted by her thoughts of jen 'did she really mean what she said? No I can't keep getting pulled in by her I've got to stop running whenever she clicks her fingers and show her I'm serious this time I'm not a pushover anymore.'

Remembering she promised to let george know how it went today so she sent him a text explaining it went good and she was allowed back at college starting monday but was grounded all weekend.

5 minutes later while she was writing an essay for science her phone started to ring, thinking it was george she awnsered it without looking,

"Hey ya georgie, glad you rung I am so bored my mums gone to work and I got scared I'd start watching big brother or something I can't believe I've got to wait until monday to hang out with you."

"Well I'd be more than happy to come over to yours and chat tilly in fact I'd love to do that more than anything."

Tilly froze at the sound of the voice she could listen to for hours coming through the other end of her phone, pulling herself together she coldly replied

"Miss gilmore, I thought you were george."

"I'd realised"

Even over the phone tilly could tell jen was smiling, not feeling anywhere near amused she carried on speaking

"Was there something I could help you with miss? It's not really socially acceptable for a teacher to be ringing a student is it, I mean you don't want to risk you precious career do you."

Not missing the sarcasm in tilly's voice she told herself to just go for it just ask the fucking question

"Tilly please I just want you to hear me out, let me make this up to you or at least let me try, look to prove how much you mean to me I'll set up a meeting wth mr keeler when he gets back on tuesday and I'll resign, anything to prove your all I care about, can I come over so we can talk... please tilly."

The silence was starting to drive her crazy "tilly please awnser me?"

Jen heard a beep looking at her phone she saw tilly had put the phone down on her.

Tilly was staring open mouthed at her phone, 'she was going to quit her job just to prove I'm more important, did she mean it or was it a trick? I wouldn't put it past her' Then tilly realised 'she's not in danger of losing her job anymore she knows I'm not in a position to tell the truth about us she has nothing to gain from this'

Back in her room jen ran a hand through her hair thinking what to do next, she didn't exactly expect tilly to invite her round or forgive her so easily but she had to try. She decided to put the next part of her plan in to action 'I'm not going to give up on us, besides I do love a challenge.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tilly woke feeling worse than shit after a restless nights sleep, not exactly happy that it was a nice sunny saturday morning and she would be stuck indoors on her own all day.

Stretching out and rubbing her eyes she thought she better have a quick shower before heading downstairs for breakfast, halfway through her bowl of cereal there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be at 9 in the morning tilly got up to awnser the door, the first thing she saw was a long pink box "delivery for a miss tilly evans"

"Er yeah that's me"

"Sign here please"

Tilly signed for the mystery box, thanked the man and went back inside, putting the box on the table she took the lid off and saw a dozen red roses, picking them up to put them in a vase she noticed one of them was a fake rose.

'Why send me 11 real roses and an artificial one? what's the point?' Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small card still in the box which said 'I will love you until the last rose dies, yours always jen xxx'

Tilly couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, "Talk about cheesy" she muttered to herself "But your going to have to do more than this gilmore."

Just after 2 tilly received a text from jen sayin 'Delivery number 2 outside your door xxx'

Opening the front door for a second time that day tilly found a huge teddy bear holding a heart saying 'forever yours' with a letter addressed to her poking out from behind the heart.

Just out of view jen was nervously watching tilly pick up the teddy, look around and walking back inside with it. Tilly showed no expression on her face so didn't know if she was pleased with the gifts she was receiving but it was a good sign that she was taking them, 'But what if she's only taking them to not raise suspicion at them being left on her door step? Throwing them in the bin as soon as she's inside?, well I guess I'll just have to keep trying.' She thought.

Back in her room Tilly placed the giant bear on the chair next to her bed and sat down to read the letter.

'To the most gorgeous girl in the world,

From the very first moment I set my eyes on you my stomach jumped like when you miss a step going down the stairs, I guess I should of realised then that you was the one for me. That day at the beach getting to know you felt like I'd found the other half of me everytime you smiled your entire face lit up and I couldn't help but smile with you, I knew I was going to try and kiss you that day and when I did oh my god tilly I've never felt anything like it, as soon as our lips touched it was like we were in our own world nothing mattered but the feel of eachother I never wanted it to stop and I think I fell in love with you in that moment. Everyday since then those feelings just got stronger and stronger and doubts started to enter my head what if you didn't feel as strongly as I did or found someone your own age who didn't have to hide your relationship? I kept pushing you away and then pulling you back in because I couldn't stay away from you it hurt too much and then I completely fuck things up with you, the one person who makes me feel complete and happier than I've ever been before, I know sorry is just a word but I really do mean it tilly and will wait all my life for your forgiveness if that's what it takes and I hope to see your beautiful smile directed at me again one day,

I love you so much.

Jen xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Diane's jen was sat at the table listening to Sinead moan about bart "I mean it's his choice really me or the weed, I can't stand him when he's on it he becomes a totally different person, you don't think I'm being unfair do ya?"

Forcing a small smile jen replied softly "I think you should both sit down and calmly talk about what you want from eachother and work out what to do from there just the two of you."

"I might just do that ya know, cheers jen. Hey listen are you ok? Ya been propa quiet since you came back."

"Oh I'm fine just tired I guess."

"Ok, well I'm gunna go see if can find bart, talk things through, I'll see ya later"

"Good luck, bye."

Sinead was right Jen had been quiet lost in her own thoughts, checking her phone every two minutes to see if she had any messages from a certain sexy red head but nothing. It had been over 6 hours since she had seen tilly take the bear and letter indoors and she was more worried than ever she had lost her for good. She had enjoyed her chat with sinead they were beginning to get on quite well and it had distracted her from tilly, checking her mobile again and only receiving disappointment again she decided to have a bath finish her marking and get an early night.

Meanwhile Tilly was at home cooking dinner for her and her mum who had just come home.

"Oooooo something smells nice and the place is absolutely spotless what are you after eh?"

Tilly smiled "I thought it was the least I could do mum, nice chilli con carne and a chocolate cake for pudding."

"Sounds as lovely as it smells love thanks, I've just got to make a couple of quick calls and I'll be down ok?"

"Ok"

Tilly had spent the last 6 hours cleaning everything she could, she'd polished, hoovered, cleaned all the windows, done the kitchen and bathroom put the washing on, cleaned her room everything she could think off to stop her picking up her phone and textin jen. The letter really got to tilly and made her want to forgive the sexy brunette meet with her and show her just how much she missed her but she wasn't going to let Jen know that just yet.

Dinner done tilly called up to her mum letting her know and placed the plates of food on the table.

"Thanks love, this looks great! I don't want to spoil the good mood and everything and I really do appreciate the dinner and the kim and aggie style cleaning but your still grounded you know that don't you?"

Tilly burst out laughing "I know mum like I said it was the least I could do."

Mrs evans smiled "Ok then, oh before I forget your dad rang me at work he has to stay another week and suck up to some big client but he sends his love and misses you, plus I've got to go to a conference monday and won't be home until late wednesday night are you going to be ok or do you want to see if you can stay at george's house for a few nights?"

"I'll be fine on my own mum, I am a big girl now I can even dress myself and yesterday I learnt how to tie my shoelaces!" tilly grinned.

"Big girl my butt your a sarcastic little mare. I want you to call me monday though let me know how college goes ok?"

Tilly agreed cleaned up after dinner and spent the evening watchin tv with her mum until she was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open, saying goodnight and going up to bed she fell straight asleep.

Tilly awoke to the sound of her mum shouting up the stairs "Tilly! I've been called in to work big emergency apparently I've got to go love, might see you tonight if not then wednesday. Love you! Bye!"

"Yeah ok mum! Bye"

Deciding she may as well get up now that she had been jerked awake probably along with her neighbours by the mouth of her mother she had a wash and went downstairs to watch TV.

10 minutes in to watching eastenders tilly heard the sound of something coming through the letterbox and landing on the mat, frowning to herself because there was no post on sundays tilly slowly made her way to the front door to see what it was she saw a black velvet box, moving forward and opening it she saw a beautiful necklace with a heart shape on it and in the middle of the heart was a small diamond. Taking it out of the box she saw a note with it that said 'When you wear this look in the mirror and you will see the two most beautiful things in the world.'

Tilly's heart swelled with happiness at this jen really was trying and even though tilly hadn't responded in any way she wasn't giving up like tilly thought she would, still 'jen can sweat it a bit longer' she thought to herself.

Jen had spent the whole of sunday sulking at the fact that she hadn't heard from tilly at all, she knew this was going to be hard but to be honest she had expected to of a least heard from her by now. At least she got to see her for her first lesson at college tomorrrow, happy with this thought jen had another early night.

Monday morning both women woke with butterflies in their stomach, knowing she had art first thing with jen tilly spent extra time getting ready and before they knew it both women were at college.

Jen was nervously fiddling with the bracelets on her arm scared but excited at being able to see tilly again in just a few minutes hoping she didn't see hatred or disgust in tilly's eyes. Hearing students starting to arrive she stood up ready to take the lesson watching them take their seats waiting for the one person she needed more than anything to arrive.

Finally in walked tilly talking with george and sinead and sitting next to eachother, jens heart sunk tilly didn't even glance in her direction.

Tilly was finding it so hard not to look at jen knowing if she did she wouldn't look away again, so she focused harder than ever on work until she smelt a familiar perfume and knew jen was behind her.

"Wow tilly this is coming along very nicely I love how you've captured the light here."

Tilly just nodded.

"Er listen tilly I need you to stay behind after class just to go over what you missed on friday."

Again tilly just nodded. A little while later the bell went and the students left leaving tilly and jen alone, jen slowly walked towards the red head "tilly I just wanted to say sorry again I know I hurt you." Gently touching tillys hand she closed her eyes as that one touch sent shivers through her whole body.

"Have you been getting my presents?"

Tilly reluctantly pulled her hand away from Jens and yet again just nodded.

"Tilly please say something, I'm going to make an appointment to see mr keeler for when he gets back tomorrow I'm doing it straight after lunch, I don't know how else to show you what you how much you mean to me."

"Don't bother going to see keeler miss..."

"Tilly please" jen begged reaching for her hand again.

"I don't want you to quit jen ok? Your a good teacher you shouldn't give it up just for me..."

Jen interrupted "I'd do anything for you tilly, I just wish I could make this up to you somehow."

Tilly took a step towards jen and finally looked into her gorgeous dark eyes, jens heart started to beat so fast she was suprised tilly didn't hear it she looked deep into tilly's eyes then moved her gaze slowly to those perfectly plump lips, letting out a shaky breath she began to lean in to tilly just wanting to feel her lips against hers, stroking jens face gently tilly closed the gap between them. As soon as their lips touched they both seemed to melt into eachother time stopped for them and nothing else mattered, the kiss started to heat up and tilly pulled away. Jen began to protest but tilly interrupted her.

"We're in the middle of a college classroom jen anyone can walk in, it shouldn't of happened."

Jen grabbed tillys arm to stop her leaving "No tilly please don't say that I can't stand the thought of being without you any longer" Tears rolling down her face.

Wiping them away tilly whispered "I just meant it shouldn't of happened here jen that's all but we do need to talk."

Jen nodded "Just name the time and place and I'll be there."

"My parents are away so my place tonight? Say 6ish?"

"I can't wait."

"Oh by the way I really love the necklace" whispered tilly pulling it out from underneath her top "it's perfect."

Jen smiled "Not nearly as perfect as you"


	10. Chapter 10

Jen was so happy she couldn't believe it she got to see tilly again after college and the kiss they shared GOD that kiss it was just perfect she kept replaying it over and over again in her mind 6 o'clock couldn't come quick enough.

Tilly spent the rest of the day in college equally happy but hiding it by forcing herself to get involved with coversations with sinead and george. After college tilly rushed home wanting to make herself look amazing for when jen arrived. Just after half 4 tilly received a text from jen 'I can't wait any longer to see you tilly I dont suppose your free now? xxxx'

Smiling to herself tilly replied 'Miss Gilmore I am suprised at you, your usually more patient than this but if you really can't wait then I suppose I can spare a few minutes for you xxxx'

Not even two minutes after the message had sent there was a knock at the door, awnsering it tilly saw it was jen "well you don't waste much time do you?"

She stood aside so jen could come in but she just stayed rooted to the spot staring open mouthed at tilly, her eyes taking in the way the dress she was wearing clung tightly to her breasts and showed the perfect curve of her waist.

"Are you coming in or did you want to stay out here and have a conversation with my front door instead?"

"What? No of course I want to come in."

They made their way into the house "do you want a drink or anything?"

"Erm a coffee would be great."

Tilly walked off in to the kitchen to make the drinks, jen continued to stare trying not to just grab hold of tilly and kiss her again knowing if she did she wouldn't stop and she didn't want her to think she only came round to get her in to bed.

To distract herself from staring at tilly's cute butt she walked round the front room looking at the paintings on the wall, one in particular caught her eye it showed a beautiful sunrise on a beach with a small group of people stood together facing the water watching the sun appear, examining it closer jen saw tillys name in the corner.

"Wow tilly you painted this?"

Walking back in with two cups of coffee tilly placed them on the table and stood next to Jen

"Yeah after the crash and everything I wanted something to remind me of all the good times we all had together, the memory of us partying all night at abersoch and then neil wanted to impress this girl so acted like he was a sensitive type and wanted us all to go watch the sunrise before going to bed." Tilly laughed "and don't sound so suprised that I could paint something half decent it did take ages though."

"I didn't mean it like that and it's better than half decent tilly, the details you've added are amazing its so breathtaking."

"Thanks"

Going to get her coffee and taking a seat in the comfy chair leaving jen to sit on the sofa, they both sipped their coffee and the silence built between them, jen took in a deep breath deciding to speak first seeing as she caused this.

"Look tilly I want you to know if I could go back and change everytime I hurt you then I would, you would be so much better off without me I know this but I just can't let you go, your on my mind pretty much all day and no matter how I try and stop thinking about you it's impossible. I need you and I am begging you to give me another chance even though I've already had more than my fair share, please?"

Jen nervously swallowed waiting for tilly to give her an awnser, their eyes met and tilly shook her head "I'm sorry jen."

Jen closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping and nodded "I understand."

She felt tilly's breath on the side of her face "No you don't" whispered the red head seductively "I'm saying sorry because you are stuck with me I'm afraid but please jen don't hurt me this bad again"

Opening her eyes at tillys words jen turns to look at her with a huge smile on her face "really?"

"Really"

"Oh tilly thank you I'll never let you down like that again, I can't believe I get another chance with you!"

Tilly grinned and twirling jens hair around her finger she whispered "so what do you say you show me just how much you've missed me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry just a short chapter but will hopefully post another chapter tonight if I have time, thanks for your reviews love reading them xx **

Leaning towards tilly jen gently pressed her lips against hers letting out a slight moan she had missed this so much, it didn't take very long for things to start heating up, Jen used her tongue to part tillys plump soft lips and kissed her as if she was tasting her shuddering as tillys hands stroked down her back and up to her neck, losing some of her control jen stood up taking tilly with her kissing tilly deeply again she started to push her towards the stairs instead they ended up against the wall. Tilly pulled back from the kiss and ran her lips lightly down jens neck and let her hands wonder underneath jens top and cupped her breast and started to tease her nipple until she felt it become hard. Moaning louder Jen ran her hand up tillys leg tickling her with her fingertips stopping just before she reached her underwear and stroked back down again. They carried on teasing eachother for another few minutes until tilly broke jens control completely by rubbing the front of jens underwear feeling the wetness through them, she grabbed tillys arms and raised them above her head holding them in place with one hand, with the other she reached down and tore tillys knickers from her and threw them to the floor before moving her hand back to between tilly's thighs and gently caressing her fingers through the wetness that was waiting for her causing tilly to throw her head back eyes closed and moaning jens name, "jen for god's sake please stop teasing."

Nibbling tillys neck jen whispered seductively into her ear "and you call me impatient? Miss evans you little hypocrite."

Smiling jen entered two fingers gently inside of tilly and began to pleasure her like only she could, tilly began thrusting her groin forward following the rhythm of jens fingers, jen felt herself getting wetter at the sound of tillys gasps and moans, feeling tilly begin to tighten around her fingers jen moved them faster and harder causing tilly to scream out and bite down on jens neck.

"That was fucking amazing" smiled tilly

Jen kissed tilly again "You have no idea what you do to me tilly evans."

"Maybe not but I know exactly what I would like to do to you miss gilmore and I suggest you get your sexy self up to my room so I can show you."


	12. Chapter 12

Tilly led jen upstairs to her room closing the door behind her, turning around she put her lips just inches away from jens and heard her breathing speed up, she removes jens top and bra kissing her hungrily her fingers slowly caressing their way down her neck across her shoulders and down her arms making jen shiver, tilly moved her mouth to jens firm breast using her tongue to circle her nipple until she felt it stiffen she bit down gently causing jen to gasp with pleasure. Pushing jen on to the bed she layed on top of her now kissing and nibbling her way down her stomach pulling off jens skirt and pressing her lips over the black laced underwear hearing jen moan loudly in appreciation, using her teeth to remove the fabric which was stopping her from kissing jens most intimate area, licked and kissed her way back up those gorgeous long legs all the way to the inside of jens thigh, before gently using her tongue to find that sweet spot hearing jens breathing become quicker and moaning becoming louder and louder she began to suck jens throbbing area while continuing to pleasure her with her tongue loving the feel of jen bucking against her, running her hands through tillys hair she was almost screaming with pleasure "oh my god tilly please don't stop!" Grabbing tilly's pillow and pressing it against her face to muffle her screams. Feeling a rush of wetness tilly raised her face to look at jen whose chest was thudding with the beat of her heart, face still hidden beneath the pillow.

Tilly giggled "Are you quite alright there miss gilmore?"

"God tilly, I... god that was...my legs won't stop shaking" she laughed.

"So now we've proved how much we've missed eachother why don't I go make us a fresh coffee and order us some food? We need to keep your strength up." she winked.

Jen burst out laughing "Oh really miss evans and why would that be exactly?"

"well maybe I have plans if your not too busy and I dont want you passing out on me you know with your old age."

"You cheeky cow! Don't make me get off this bed and show you who's boss"

Tilly burst out laughing "Yeah alrite! I'll just go get your zimmerframe for you and put cash in the attic on tv for when you finally come down shall I? Oh and be careful going downstairs don't want you breaking a hip now do we?"

Frowning jen chucked a pillow at tillys head as she was heading out the room, laughing she shouted back to jen "You are so immature you need to start acting your age!"

15 minutes later when she felt she could use her legs again jen got up, washed quickly, dressed and headed down stairs to see where tilly was, finding her in the kitchen on the phone she crept up behind her slid her arms around her waist and gently began kissing her neck.

Jumping slightly tilly held her finger up to her lips and carried on her conversation trying not to let jen distract her "No mum college was ok I was just about to ring you I was just finishing an art essay that miss gilmore set us... no she was fine with me... yes I've been on my best behaviour..."

Jen moved her lips up to tillys ear and whispered "You little liar, you have definatly not been good miss evans not even half an hour ago you was being incredibly naughty."

Slapping away jens hand that had been making its way up the inside of her thigh she tried walking into the living room but jen tightened her grip around her waist and carried on teasing tilly.

"Yeak ok mum, listen I'm going to have to go wanna finish that essay... yeah fine bye."

Instantly after putting down the phone jen grabbed tilly and kissed her deeply

"So thought you was making coffee and ordering some food" she pouted

Tilly smiled "Well now I'm off the phone if you stop distracting me I will, so what pizza do you want?"

They spent the next couple of hours cuddled up on the sofa watching movies and just chatting about art and enjoying eachothers company, jen was staring at tilly laying across her lap thinking this was what she had missed the most and she was not going to risk losing her again.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and they heard sineads voice shout out "Open up tills we got alcohol time to celebrate you being back in college and we know your mums not home PARTY TIME!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh fuck Jen what are we going to do?"

Jen began to giggle and tilly looked towards her shocked.

"What's the matter with you? Do you want to share the joke or do you want to help me find a way for you to get out without being seen by the biggest loudmouth in the village?"

Wrapping her arms around tillys waist and giving her a kiss she whispered "Well we could tie all your bed sheets together and I could climb out your bedroom window? Maybe I could just hide in the cupboard until they go home? Or I could just sneak out the old fashioned way and leave by the back door."

"That might work I suppose."

"Yeah I thought so, text me before you go to bed so I can call you?"

"Yeah ok, you better go or they will start to wonder what's taking me so long."

Jen sighed deeply "Ok but I'm going to miss you."

Tilly smiled at her and after saying their goodbyes and sharing a quick kiss jen snuck out leaving tilly to open the door

"About bloody time till's me, ruby, pheobe and george are half frozen what took you so long eh?"

"I was upstairs that's all"

"Oh right well let's start shall we? There's vodka and some coke the fruit juice is mine obviously."

"I'll get some glasses." said tilly going to the kitchen.

They all sat down and started drinking and chatting away, after about an hour they were all pretty drunk apart from sinead.

"So who's up for a game of truth or dare then?" Ruby suggested

They all agreed, "Ok george truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever done anything with a girl?"

"Eeeeew no, no offence but your gender does nothing for me."

He turned to phoebe "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ooooooh let me think... I dare you to text John paul telling him you fancy him!"

"Oh my god that's gross george he's a teacher and I have to live in the same house as him I'm so not doing it."

"Ok but that means you forfeit and have to down three shots of vodka!"

"Fine."

"Right tilly your turn, truth or dare?"

"Because of the sort of dares your thinking up I'm going to go for truth."

"Mmmmmm ok... oh I know I've been wondering for ages you know when we went to maddie's parents holiday home about 18 months ago did you sleep with that blonde girl? I think her name was kathy."

"Oh my god georgie that was ages ago and I don't want to awnser that."

"Three shots then."

Tillys head was already starting to spin, she knew she was already going to wake up with a hangover.

"Jeez fine yes I did but it didn't mean anything just a bit of fun and it was ages ago so let's just not mention it again ok."

They all started to tease her and carried on playing for another half hour before tilly passed out on the sofa, deciding to stop and go home especially as they all had college in the morning, sinead covered tilly up wth a blanket before leaving.

Meanwhile Jen was in her room holding her mobile wondering why tilly hadn't text her she had heard sinead come back 10 minutes ago, worried slightly she decided to just try ringing anyway but gave up after the fifth time and sent a text instead.

'Hey gorgeous just wondering if your going to bed any time soon? I want to hear your voice before I go to sleep let me know, love you xxx'

An hour later she still had not heard anything and started to panic at the thought tilly had changed her mind about them giving it another go, she tried ringing a few more times but still nothing.

Morning came and for tilly so did a banging headache, lifting her head slowly from the sofa and looking around to the clock she saw she only had 45 minutes to get ready and get to college, there was no way she could skive off not with just getting back in so she dragged herself to the bathroom for a quick shower brushed her teeth and got dressed, luckily she didn't think she could stomach any breakfast so left with 15 minutes to get herself to college.

Jen got to college a bit later than she usually did because she hadn't slept very well last night with all the negative thoughts flying around her head, hoping to catch sight of tilly through the crowd of students but no such luck and she still hadn't heard from her, putting on a brave face she went and prepared for her first lesson.

Lunchtime came quickly for tilly who spent most of her time in lessons spaced out head in hands trying her hardest not to be sick, the bell signaling the end of the lesson went through her head like a marching band, standing up she went to meet george at college coffee for lunch.

"Tills over here! Oh my god no offence but you look like shit." george laughed "Over did it did we?"

"Thanks george you always know just what to say to make me feel special, I'm just going to get a nice strong coffee you want one?"

He shook his head looking back down to his fashion project a look of concentration coming over his face.

Jen walked in to college coffee and straight away noticed the red head at the counter head in her hands, she couldn't stand not knowing what was happening so decided to go over and confront her.

"Tilly have I done something wrong?"

Looking up in suprise tilly was shocked to see jen standing there with a nervous look in her eyes "Jen what are you doing? We have to be careful being seen together."

"Then meet me upstairs in the toilets I need to talk to you, 5 minutes ok?"

Tilly nodded and made her way back to george talking to him about his project and giving her opinion on certain parts. "Just going to the toilet, back in a second."

Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed Jen didn't have to wait to long for tilly to come through the door, "What's going on tilly? You didn't text me last night or awnser any of my calls, have you changed your mind about giving me another chance?"

"Jen no of course I haven't, I overdone it last night and sort of ended up passed out woke up late and had to rush about, I haven't even had a chance to check my phone yet it completely slipped my mind I've got the worst hangover ever. I'm so sorry" she went forward and kissed jen deeply and passionatly both moaning with enjoyment jen started to rub tillys thigh trying to heat things up but tilly pulled away.

"Hey I wasn't finished!"

"Really miss gilmore where is your mind at lately eh? Anyone could walk in and see then where would we be? Now as much as I would love to make it up to you I better get back to george."

Grabbing tilly and taking her into the cubicle jen kissed her again "My mind miss evans is on you as usual and before you leave can't you make it up to me just a little bit? No one can see us in here, a few kisses might even help with your hangover please? Jen pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"5 minutes then I have to go ok?"

Jen smiled and leaned in for another kiss "Ok I suppose can settle for that."


	14. Chapter 14

Pushing herself against tilly and pinning her against the wall she began caressing her breasts.

"Enough of that thank you, I can't keep george waiting much longer and don't you have to get back to college?"

"Oh tilly just a few more minutes? I thought you was making it up to me? Plus I don't have any classes this afternoon I was only going back to do a bit of marking so..."

She started to kiss tillys neck gently but tilly pulled away "Jen we can't plus you already had your few minutes, now I've got to go text me later yeah?"

Jen stuck out her bottom lip pretending to be upset, "I might do if I've forgiven you for being a complete meanie!"

Smiling Tilly kissed her on the cheek and left to get back to george, "You took your time are you ok?"

"Yeah my mum rang asking about college again, making sure I'm behaving myself blah blah blah."

"Speaking of which, my gorgeous lesbian, we better get back. Can you look over this design for me just let me know what you think? Be honest though."

Jen had been catching up on marking for just over an hour but had hardly got anything done her mind kept drifting away to think of tilly and her lips, how soft and juicy they were and how she made her whole body tingle with the slightest touch. She had never felt this way before not about anyone and it wasn't just about the sex which was definatly the best she had ever experienced, it was about how they could sit for hours chatting about anything and she never got tired of tillys company in fact she only craved it more. Knowing she was in the same building as her was starting to drive her crazy she knew tilly would be in a lesson but had to know when she would next be seeing her.

'Hey, was just wondering when you was going to finish making it up to me? I was thinking it should at least be tonight seeing as you was so mean rejecting me earlier :-( my heart may never heal. Xxx'

Knowing tilly wouldn't be able to text her back for a while yet she began concentrating harder on her marking or it would never get finished and after nearly 10 minutes she became absorbed in her work.

She didn't hear the footsteps coming toward her and only looked up when someone sat on the edge of her desk,

"So your heart may never heal miss gilmore? Is that an over reaction or a professional diagnosis?"

Smiling at her gorgeous flame haired girlfriend she replied "No it's professional the doctor said he'd never seen anything like it they don't have a clue what to do."

"Oh no, isn't there a cure?"

"He said there is only one known cure, the kiss of a young, sexy, smart, gorgeous red head with the most amazing lips but it's really rare to find one so there's almost no hope."

Tilly laughed loudly "You are such a cheeseball sometimes jen, I don't suppose a quick peck from me could to the trick could it?"

"From you a kiss would certainly work but it can't be just a quick peck, it needs to be a very long kiss I'm afraid."

"Well your cure will have to wait a little while longer then, I'm only supposed to be using the toilet quickly but I had to see you even if it was only for a few minutes, plus I was wondering what you thought of coming round mine later so I could cook you a nice dinner? Make up for last night and today, so what do you say miss gilmore?"

"I say I will see you at yours later then, but you do realise you let me down twice and dinner is only one thing so what are you going to do to make up for earlier?"

"I suppose I'll just have to throw in desert aswell then won't I." she winked.

Jen stood suddenly and pulled tilly toward her for a passionate kiss before pulling herself away eyes closed and breathing quicker than usual "You better get going, if you stay much longer I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from dragging you into that supply closet."

"Miss gilmore! You should keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!" She smiled sexily at jen then whispered "Only until later of course, see you about 6?"

"I can't wait."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey just wanted to say a quick thanks for all your reviews I really love reading them xxxxx**

Back at home tilly got out the shower and dressed she decided to just wear a vest and some tight jean shorts. She'd also decided to do chicken breast wrapped in bacon with mash and vegetables in a creamy mushroom sauce for dinner, so headed to the kitchen to prepare everything.

Dead on 6 her doobell rang opening it she saw jen standing there in a gorgeous blue dress which clung to all the right places, tillys jaw was on the floor

"Are you going to invite me in miss evans?"

Stepping aside tilly said "You look amazing trying to impress anyone special?"

Walking up to tilly and closing the door behind her jen began stroking tillys legs and squeezing her backside "Oh she is very special"

"Mmmmm anyone I know?"

"I think you've seen her everytime you passed a mirror."

Smiling tilly placed her lips gently on to jens wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her in as close to her as she could, then using her tongue she parted jens lips, kissing her deeper running her hands through her silky soft hair and biting on her bottom lip gently.

"Mmmmmmm" jen began moaning in appreciation.

Forcing herself to stop before dinner was ruined tilly pulled back slapping jens firm behind "Are you all cured then miss gilmore?"

"I would be if a certain someone would stop getting me all worked up and then just suddenly stopping."

"Oh my apologies your majesty, you really need to learn to be patient." tilly laughed.

"And you miss evans need to learn to stop being a tease, mmmm something smells delicious."

"That would be the dinner your lovely girlfriend has been slaving over, risking life and limb with sharp objects and second degree burns just to make you happy."

"Oh really? Well if there is anything I could do to help her overcome that traumatic experience I would be more than happy to oblige, dinners not the only thing that smells delicious enough to eat."

Tilly blushed slightly "Dinner will be done in 5 minutes so can you open the wine please?"

Smiling Jen opened the wine and poured them both a glass before sitting at the kitchen table watching tilly potter about finishing off the last few things, she loved the way tilly's hips swayed as she walked, the effect she had on her was unbelievable tilly only had to smile at her and she melted, it was definatly love.

Placing the plate of food infront of Jen tilly noticed she was deep in thought "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah of course just thinking how lucky I am to have you. Wow tilly this tastes fantastic!"

"Glad you like it, it's my grandmothers recipe and she's a fantastic cook, I'm glad if can cook even half as well as her."

Dinner over they sat on the sofa drinking their wine, tilly laying with her head on jens lap watching a documentry on leonardo da vinci, near the end of the programme tilly began to softly tickle jens leg moving her hand higher up with each stroke, hearing jens breathing begin to pick up pace she looked up at her biting her lip "So do you think you could handle pudding yet?"

"Mmmm I am definatly up for pudding."

"Good" tilly said standing up "Its just strawberries and cream nothing special. I'll go get it."

Sitting with a slightly shocked expression on her face jen stood up and followed tilly in to the kitchen "You know I was looking forward to something else for pudding."

"Strawberries not good enough for you?"

"I never said that, I just wanted something else red, juicy and irresistable that's all."

"What would that be then?"

Grabbing the waistband of tilly's shorts and pulling her into her body jen placed soft kisses on tillys smooth neck nibbling up to her cheek and along her jawline until she reached her succulent mouth, entering her tongue to get tilly in the mood, they both ended up moaning into eachothers mouths hands running all over the others body and jen could already feel herself becoming wet.

"You."

"Shall we take this upstairs?"

Breathless with desire jen agreed.

They didn't stop kissing all the way up the stairs and when they got to the hallway jen pinned tilly aginst the wall and began stroking her over her shorts, running her hands up her legs until she reached her tight buttocks squeezing them she lifted her up and tilly wrapped her legs around her waist walking them into tillys room and kicking the door shut behind her.

Ripping eachothers clothes off and falling on to tillys bed they kissed, sucked, stroked and licked eachother into ecstasy time and time again until slick with sweat and other things neither one of them could move anymore.

"Tilly... that was... unbelievable... God... That thing... You did... With your tongue...amazing."

"Not so bad yourself, oh we are definatly in need of showers, do you care do join me?"

"Seriously? Again? Where the hell do you get your energy from?"

Shaking her head and tutting at jen she smiled "Old people these days, no stamina, you go first then and I'll get you some clothes to wear."

Jen looked to the floor and saw her dress was ripped and her underwear was practically torn in half.

"You animal, what got into you?"She laughed

"Don't know but whatever it was had brown hair, think it might of been bigfoot." she burst out laughing.

"You cheeky bitch you'll pay for that when I have the energy."

Tilly showered after jen had finished hers and walked back to the bedroom to see if jen wanted coffee she saw her starting to fall asleep, "Hey are you ok?"

Jen nodded "Yeah just a bit tired, come lay with me for a bit?"

Tilly smiled and lay next to jen who wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close, they ended up falling asleep together in eachothers arms both with a huge smile on their face.


	16. Chapter 16

Tilly woke suddenly seeing the sunlight shining into her room she looked at her clock seeing it was 7am, turning to wake jen she found the bed empty. Feeling slightly annoyed she had left without saying goodbye tilly dressed quickly and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs only to find jen in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning gorgeous! I was just coming up to wake you."

Tilly smiled at the sexy brunette who was wearing her red dressing gown "Morning and I must say you look incredible."

Jen raised her eyebrows as she noticed tilly's eyes were wandering all over her body ending with a lustful longing gaze ending at the top of her thighs.

Tutting and turning back around to finish making their coffee she felt tillys hands stroking up her leg over her backside and wrappping themselves around her waist only to begin undoing the tie keeping the dressing gown closed, jen shook her head "You tilly are unbelievable, was last night not good enough for you?"

Pulling down the dressing gown slightly she softly kissed jens shoulder making her way up to her neck "I think we both know last night was not a dissapointment in the slightest in fact I enjoyed myself so much I was hoping for a repeat performance that's all."

Opening the gown completely tilly continued to kiss jens neck while running her fingertips lightly over jens stomach, before they got any lower jen grabbed tillys hands

"I don't think so, I am going to finish making coffee do you some breakfast then you and me are going to get ready for college."

"We would still have time to do what I was thinking of doing."

Jen handed tilly her coffee and smiled at the glint in her eye "That may be the case miss evans but I am pretty sure I wouldn't have time to recover."

"Is that a no?"

"Afraid so, anyway I could do with the rest."She winked

"Fine but I seem to recall that when it was the other way round I had to make it up to you."

"I will have to think of something then won't I, now do you have any clothes that would fit me seeing as you ruined my poor dress?"

Smirking tilly ran up to her room to get some jogging bottoms and a short vest top so jen could pretend she'd just been out running.

"This is all I really had that would fit you is that ok?"

"Perfect thank you, toast is done."

"You do spoil me don't you? Coffee and toast! If I got to finish what I was trying to start it would be a perfect morning"

Jen laughed "Are you being sarcastic miss evans?"

"What awnser would get me a kiss?"

"Well seeing as it's you I think I'd kiss you no matter what you say."

Putting her arms around jens neck kissing her cheek, moving to her mouth kissing her softly and sliding her hand down to cup her breast using her thumb to tease her nipple.

"Mmmmmmmm, tilly we don't have time..."

Tilly cut her off with a harder kiss dipping her tongue in and pushing her against the kitchen side while moving her hand lower to jens upper thigh tickling teasingly close to her private area but not quite touching, jen began kissing back just as hungrily pulling tilly into her and squeezing her butt hard, tilly then proceeded to kiss her way down her neck to her breast taking jens hardened nipple into her mouth and entering two fingers gently into jens throbbing area

"Oh god tilly"

"But you said we don't have time miss gilmore so maybe I should stop?"

Quickly undoing tillys jeans and sliding her hand towards tillys own wet area "well... maybe we can eat the toast on the way?"

Just then jens mobile began to ring, tilly smiled and went to get it for her

"Thanks gorgeous, hello? No I'm just finishing a run... no I won't be long... ok bye."

"Everything ok?"

"No I really have to go now and I don't want to, dianes wondering where I am, why couldn't she of rung a bit later?"

"Never mind, this way you still have to make it up to me."

Jen smiled at her younger lover "I can't wait. I'll see you in art later, I love you."

Quickly getting changed and drinking her coffee she gave tilly a quick peck and left to get home leaving tilly to finish getting ready for college.

Tilly's lessons went by quite quickly and before she knew it she was on her way to art class with george nattering in her ear "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Tills I swear your either going deaf or you have a serious crush on someone, you never listen anymore, so does she have a name? he smiled knowingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just going over coursework in my head making sure I've done what needs doing that's all, so you were saying?"

"Mmmmm fine I won't push you on it... for a little while anyway, I was just wondering if you was up for going away friday after college? Back to brighton where we stayed with maddie where you met the beautiful kathy, I just thought it would be nice to go back remind us of old times, feel close to them in a way? We understand if you don't want to though."

"We?"

"Yeah, me, ruby, sinead and she is going to try and convince bart to drive and we were going to stay in that bed and breakfast again? So what do you say?"

Time away with her friends did sound good and she hadn't partied for a while even if it meant not being wth the same people as last time, it did mean her and george could revisit old memories they had of maddie, jonno and neil.

"Sounds good why not."

"Great I'll let everyone know, I didn't really want to go without you."

Reaching art they took their seats and carried on quietly discussing where they would go and what they would do on their weekend away.

"Right guys carry on with your project from last lesson any questions then just ask ok?"

Jen smiled at tilly who returned it and they both got on wth what they were doing, jen walking around helping pupils who were stuck and tilly engrossed in her painting.

"Very good tilly, I'm impressed."

"Thank you miss, did you mean the painting or last night?" she whispered.

Jen tried and failed to hold back her grin "The painting... and last night, stay behind after class I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok, but I hope you make it worth my while."

A while later the bell rang signalling the end of class and college everybody quickly packed up and rushed to leave, george was meeting pheobe so this left jen and tilly alone just the way they liked it. Jen sat on the edge of her desk watching tilly walk toward her "So what seems to be the problem miss gilmore?"

"No problem, I was just wondering if you were free tonight? I could come back over to yours treat you to a takeout and a movie? Make up for this morning?"

"Oooooo and will desert be included?"

"Desert is my favourite so we can't miss out on that can we."

"Shit, we can't my mums home tonight."

Feeling disappointed at this news jen frowned wondering how they was going to see eachother, she couldn't not see her even the thought made her moody, "So what are going to do then?"

Checking nobody was around tilly kissed jen deep and passionatly running her hands up under her dress causing jens breath to catch in her throat

"That miss gilmore is up to you to sort, I'll be waiting." she said while walking away.

"God you are such a tease!"

Tilly blew her a kiss leaving jen to think of something for them to do tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

Jen was at home on her laptop looking at what was on at the cinema that night and it was all pretty crap nothing that caught her attention anyway. Leaning back on her chair and letting out a deep sigh she tried thinking of something they could do together but all she could think of was tilly, not that she had a problem with her keep popping into her head her thoughts kept lingering on the way she would rub her leg to get her all hot and bothered then pull away at the last minute with a knowing smirk on those plump rosy lips. Jen was pulled back too reality by the sound of sinead and george coming in midway through their conversation

"Good so that's all of us, bart said he would drive us but we all have to put toward the petrol."

"That sounds fair and I've booked the BnB so that's sorted now we just have to wait until friday! If you let ruby and tilly know I can see if pheobe is allowed to come."

Hearing tillys name jen stood and walked towards the living room "You guys going somewhere?"

"Hey jen yeah we're going to brighton friday, get away for the weekend. George and tilly have gone before so they know the best places to go, speaking of which what is the gossip with tilly and that girl george?"

Jens insides froze as she heard those last words from sineads mouth and she listened carefully at georges awnser.

"Oh kathy? She lives near where we stayed her and tilly hung out a lot when we was there last time, I only met her a couple of times but she seemed nice and you could tell she was totally smitten with tilly." he laughed.

"Oooooooooo maybe they will bump into eachother again and tills can finally start dating again. So do you think pheobe will be able to come with us?"

The rest of the conversation was unheard by jen she was too deep in her thoughts of tilly again but this time it wasn't lust coursing its way through her body and mind it was jealousy, 'tilly never even mentioned going to brighton why would she not tell her? Did she have something to hide? Was it this kathy girl?'

Jen didn't know what to think the jealousy was making all logical thoughts disappear all she knew for certain was she couldn't lose tilly not again. Closing her eyes she tried to slow her breathing and calm herself down, 'no tilly wouldn't do anything to hurt her maybe she just forgot to mention it.'

It was the girl that really bothered her tilly was funny, smart and very sexy and could have anyone she wanted what if she realised she wanted someone else? someone who could give her more than a secret relationship, someone she could be with openly not having to hide away.

Hearing her phone beep she saw she had a text from tilly

'Hey sexy, just finished some coursework and thought I'd see if a certain someone was free to spend some time with me and show me how sorry they are for completely rejecting my advances? :-( xxxx'

Jen smiled at the text her doubts slipping away 'Well a certain someone thought they would take you out to the cinema but there is nothing worth watching not good enough for my gorgeous girlfriend anyway, so maybe I should just come and pick you up and we could get some food and drive somewhere nice and quiet and just enjoy eachothers company? What do you think? Xxxxxx'

She didn't have to wait too long for a reply 'mmmmmm sounds good, somewhere nice and quiet eh? I am really looking forward to enjoying your company lol! When will you be coming to grace me with your presence then? xxxx'

'Get your mind out of the gutter miss evans, I will leave straight away my lady so be ready to meet me around the corner from yours, we'll grab some food then be on our way so I'll see you very soon xxxxxx'

Jen grabbed her purse and car keys and shouted bye to george and sinead, hurrying to her car she got another text

'I have no idea what your talking about miss gilmore my mind does not wander anywhere near a gutter and I am offended you would even think it of me. When you see me I expect a very very heartfelt apology or I will sue you for slander! xxxxxxx'

Jen burst out laughing 'God I love it when she's cheeky' she hadn't forgotten her doubts completely but decided to just see what tilly said about going away. She started the car hoping to see tilly as soon as possible, she couldn't wait to give her this 'apology'


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry if this chapter is crappy I'm quite sleepy but wanted to finish writing before I passed out lol, thanks again for all of your reviews! Xx**

Tilly was already waiting when jen arrived, she pulled open the passenger door fixing jen with a stern look tapping her watch and shaking her head "You insult me and then you take your sweet time getting to me, you miss gilmore owe me yet another apology."

"Oh do I now?"

Jen leaned forward putting her hand on the back of tillys neck pulling her forward she kissed her so softly and whispered "I am very very sorry for making you wait and I'll make sure it never happens again."

Sliding her hand up tillys top massaging teasingly close to her breast jen carried on kissing her lovingly until she felt tilly begin to melt into her then she pulled back.

"Hey I was enjoying that!"

"Well now you know how it feels don't you, so was that an acceptable apology?"

"I suppose but you only apologised for making me wait what about for this morning and insulting me earlier?"

Jen started to drive off "Erm no this morning you were not rejected we were interrupted and I didn't insult you it was the truth you have had one dirty mind lately." she winked.

Tilly crossed her arms and feigned sulking which caused jen to smirk, arriving at a supermarket jen parked up "Anything in particular you want me to get while I'm in here?"

"Yeah some manners."

"Aaaaaaaw tilly are you sulking?"

"Nope, why would I."

Jen held in her giggle "Ok fine I'll just grab whatever then."

She was back within ten minutes to find tilly with her arms still crossed but a slight smirk on her face

Jen drove them to a secluded place where she used to sit and paint, it overlooked hollyoaks and you had a beautiful view of the sunset, at night when the stars came out it was breathtaking. "Here we are little miss moody, I bought a blanket I thought we could sit outside eat and watch the sunset if you've cheered up enough of course." she teased.

"Well it does sound like a nice idea I suppose I can forget your rudeness and enjoy the rest of the day."

They set up the blanket, food and drink and sat down next to eachother, they spent their time talking about art jen mentioning a new gallery that was opening soon and suggesting they should check it out.

"Oh that reminds me I'm going to brighton with the guys friday night so tomorrows the last I get to see of you until monday." tilly said poking out her bottom lip.

Jen felt like a rock had dropped in to her stomach she really didn't want tilly to go but knew she couldn't exactly demand her to stay "Right ok, well er... I'll miss you, we can text and ring though can't we."

"Yeah of course we can, it's only for a couple of days anyway."

Jen just smiled and nodded, tilly carried on talking about this and that but jen stopped listening images of tilly with a faceless girl kept popping into her head driving her crazy.

"Jen are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"I said I'll bring you back a present and that I'm going to hate not being able to see you."

Not saying anything back jen began fiddling with her bangles a frown on her face

"Jen what's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking."

Stroking jens hair out of her face tilly asked "About what?"

"I'm just wondering if kathy will be enough to distract you from thinking about me."

She watched tillys face for her reaction which was slightly shocked

"Kathy? What do you mean?"

Jens jealousy hit boiling point and it all just spilled out of her, the images that kept flashing through her mind not helping.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about tilly, I overheard george and sinead talking earlier I know you met a girl called kathy while you were there last time and I know you spent most of your time with her. There's a chance of you two bumping into eachother again this time and I just want to know if there is any possibility of anything happening between you?"

Tilly was shocked not about jen knowing about kathy but at the fact she didn't trust her, it hurt a lot and tilly felt the first signs of anger stirring in her stomach.

"Please tell me your joking, you really think I could cheat on you? That I'm that sort of person? The first time your backs turned I'll start playing musical beds what's the matter with you jen?"

"Well why didn't you mention going away? Or kathy for that matter?"

"Brighton just slipped my mind jen! We were being cheeky and flirty so it wasn't exactly the first thing I thought of funnily enough! And why should I mention kathy it was in the past before I even knew you existed!"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Why do you need to know that? I met her over 18 months ago way before I met you."

"Tilly, did you sleep with her?... Look at me!"

Tilly reluctantly met jens gaze and saw her face drop and tears begin to appear in her eyes

"You did didn't you?"

"Jen I don't understand why your reacting this way it was a long time ago and it's not like you've never been with someone else but you don't see me going completely overboard."

"Maybe that's because I'm not going to be around one of my exes for a weekend especially one where I'm going to be drinking, just the thought of it makes my blood boil tilly I can't stand the thought of you being in anyone else's arms but mine and I definatly don't like the thought of anyone else kissing or touching you it drives me crazy tilly!"

"Then don't think it jen, look nothing is going to happen between me and kathy or anyone else for that matter. Do you trust me?"

Jen grabbed tilly and roughly pulled her into herself, ripping open her shirt scattering buttons everywhere she kissed her way down tillys neck nipping her harder than she usually would, tilly pushed her off slightly and held her at arms length

"No jen I need to know if you trust me?"

"I do tilly I just don't trust anyone else, you don't see how gorgeous and sexy you are and I don't want anyone coming on to you."

"But if you trust me then you have nothing to worry about seeing as I'd have to agree for anything to happen right?."

Jen smiled, only tilly could make her go from overwhelmingly jealous to putty in her hands, maybe she just needed confirmation she was all tilly wanted.

"Right."

"Now seeing as we got all that off our chest including my shirt, what do you say I eat that chocolate mousse off of that gorgeous body of yours?"

Raising her eyebrows she replied "Erm no, seeing as some of your body is already on show how about I strip you a bit more for dining experience only of course and eat the mousse off you?"

"Oooooooo miss gilmore, now that is an offer I can't refuse!"


	19. Chapter 19

Jen removed tillys shirt and unclipped her bra sliding it from her shoulders and ran her her lips lightly down her neck, down her chest to her breast gently kissing it before taking the hardened nipple into her mouth softly caressing it with her tongue causing tilly to let out a slight sigh, then nibbling at it while cupping her other breast with her hand and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Tilly ran her hand through jens silky soft hair moaning her name. Jen continued to run her lips down tillys smooth stomach planting kisses every so often.

Tilly was enjoying the feel of jen hands and lips all over her body, lifting herself up to help jen slide her shorts over her hips "Your not wearing any underwear!"

Smiling at the shocked expression on jens face "I guess I must of forgotten" she teased.

"Oooooo well lucky me."

Nibbling and biting her way up tillys inner thigh she entered her fingers slowly and deeply into tillys wetness causing her to groan loudly in pleasure and grind herself in to jen following her rhythm, then moving her mouth to tillys most intimate part she gently circled her with tongue causing her to gasp "Oh my god...jen"

After teasing her for a while she then sucked tilly into her mouth tasting the juices that were now flowing on to her tongue, knowing tilly was close she quickened the pace of both her fingers and tongue, tilly could feel her orgasm building up deep inside of her "Jen please don't stop!"

Her hands clenching the blanket tightly she felt herself release screaming jens name in pleasure.

Laying on the blanket exhausted tilly let out a giggle "I can't believe you, taking advantage of me in a public place and you say I've got a dirty mind."

"Er excuse me? I didn't hear any complaints from you a few minutes ago thank you very much, in fact you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a lot."

Tilly poked her tongue out "You forgot the chocolate mousse you know."

"I know you tasted good enough all by yourself."

Tilly was glad it was dark enough to hide her blush, grabbing her scattered clothes she began getting dressed, jen gazing at her with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you looking so pleased about?"

Jen kissed tillys cheek and whispered "I guess I just love hearing you scream my name."

"I hope your not letting your head get too big miss gilmore, but then again on this occasion I can understand it I suppose, I guess it was a 6 out of 10."

"You cheeky cow, with all your moaning and groaning it was at least an 8!"

Tilly gave her a kiss "mmmm maybe a 10 actually."

"That's more like it, want some chocolate mousse?"

Tilly grinned "I'm fine thank you, I just want to lay here with you for a while"

"Sounds good to me."

Jen took tilly in to her arms and cuddled up to her looking up at the stars it felt like a perfect end to the night she wished they could be this open in public all the time, she loved tilly so much she wanted to show her to the world, it's only a couple more months and tilly would be 18 and they would have more options then, jen hugged tilly tighter to her

"Erm jen I kind of need to breathe and your making it a bit difficult."

"Oh sorry gorgeous."

"We should be getting back anyway my mum will wonder where I am,can you give me your jumper please?"

Jen frowned "What? Why?"

"Because I can't walk in to mine and risk being seen with a shirt that's been ripped open in the throes of passion that's why, plus it was your fault so..."

"Oh yeah right"

"Oh yeah right" tilly mocked while pulling jens jumper over her head "I thought you teachers were supposed to be smart?"

"You need to learn to respect your elders and stop being such a smart arse"

"Or what?"

"Or I will have to teach you a lesson miss evans"

They shared a brief loving kiss before getting into jens jeep "I kind of like the sound of that."

Stopping around the corner from tillys house they shared more kisses "So are your parents home tomorrow?"

"I'm not to sure, I'll text you in the morning and let you know?"

"Ok"

"I better get in anyway, thank you for tonight it was extremely enjoyable"

Jen smiled "Anytime, I really love you tilly"

"I love you too, bye"

"Yeah, bye"

Tilly opened the car door but got pulled back in by jen for another kiss which kept happening everytime she tried to leave. Giggling tilly pulled away "Jen I really have to go now."

"Fine, go, I'll just be sad and alone all night."

"Yeah right, text me before you go to sleep ok? love you bye"

"Love you, bye"

She watched tilly until she disappeared indoors then drove back to dianes and went straight up to bed, before going to sleep she text tilly

'Missing you aready wish I was falling asleep with you in my arms love you so much xxxxx'

Tilly received the text and smiled while reading it

'Me too, I love waking up with you next to me, see you tomorrow double art last lesson! yay! Love you xxx'


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning tilly was sitting at the kitchen table finishing her breakfast and waiting for george to meet her so they could walk to college together, hearing her mum coming down the stairs she looked up

"Morning mum,"

"Morning love, all ready for college?"

"Yeah just waiting for george."

"Ok, listen I want you straight home today, I have a day off work and seeing as your away tomorrow I thought we could have some mother daughter time before you leave ok?"

Tillys face dropped this was the last day she would get to see jen until monday and she didn't want to miss out spending some time with her before going

"Actually mum, me and the guys sort of made plans to hang out tonight"

Her mum frowned at her "Your going to be spending all weekend with them I'm sure they can spare you for one day, no excuses tilly it's rare I get a day off so let's make the most of it ok?"

Knowing she wouldn't be able to think of a good enough excuse tilly mumbeld her agreement and left to meet george up the road. Walking to college they were talking of all what they would do in brighton and how great it was going to be

"This weekend is going to be great, we're gunna party, revisit old mermories and make some new ones."

"Yeah I can't wait, is phoebe coming?"

"I rung her yesterday and she said jacqui doesn't want her to come she wants her home for some quality family time or something, she's not too happy about missing out."

"Yeah kind of know how she feels mum wants to spend quality time together tonight before we leave"

"Aaaaaaaw poor tilly"

Reaching college they went their separate ways to their own lessons not meeting again until lunch where george, tilly, ruby, sinead and bart all sat discussing the arrangments for tomorrow, deciding it would be best to to grab their bags straight after college and all meet at sineads and bart would pick them all up from there and drive straight to brighton get settled ready to start partying as soon as they could.

Tilly stopped listening to sinead moaning about how she wouldn't be able to drink and how bart should stay sober too when she saw a certain brunette eyeing her up from the corner, she flashed her a quick smile which jen immediatly returned with a sly wink and a slight jerk of her head motioning tilly to folllow her, making her excuses tilly got up and left.

Heading to the art room tilly was disappointed to see the room empty, wondering where else jen would of gone she turned to leave, gasping as she was grabbed from behind and pulled in to the store cupboard

"Jen you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Pulling tilly closer she gave her a kiss and stroked her hair behind her ear smiling at her lovingly, "So... what time do I get to see you tonight?"

Tilly pulled a sad face. "Yeah about that my mums making me spend tonight indoors, she wouldn't take no for an awnser I'm really sorry jen."

"So I'm not going to see you before you leave?"

"I'm not in any of your lessons tomorrow but we are all meeting at sineads before we leave, I could sneak up to you for a quick goodbye kiss?"

Trying to hide her disappointment jen gave her a half hearted smile "Well it's better than nothing right? Plus we have 10 minutes before the bell goes so how about I show you just how much I'm going to miss you"

"Mmmmmm sounds like a plan"

They spent the next few minutes enjoying the feel of eachothers lips and resisting the urge to take things further, hearing the bell go tilly kissed jen once more and left to take a seat before anyone else turned up.

They spent most of the lesson exchanging glances and small smiles the lesson passing quicker than they would of liked, jen planned on asking tilly to stay behind but this was messed up by another teacher wanting a word with her, this made her moody and it didn't look like she was going to cheer up until monday even with the quick goodbye they might share tomorrow before tilly left.


	21. Chapter 21

After college friday afternoon tilly was back at home grabbing her bag and money for the weekend

"Mum I'm off now I'll see you sunday night ok"

"Ok love, text me when you get there so I know your safe."

Leaving to get to sineads as quickly as possible hoping she had enough time to see jen. She arrived in record time and thankfully was the first one there "Jeez tills you don't waste time do ya, someones keen to get going."

Looking around for jen tilly replied "Yeah well you know can't wait to get there and relax, is it ok to use your loo?"

"Yeah course"

Rushing upstairs tilly found jen standing in the doorway of her bedroom motioning her to hurry up and get inside she shut the door quietly behind her.

"So did you rush here to get a goodbye kiss from me or do you usually travel to places like you've got a rocket up your bum? A very sexy bum though if do say so myself."

"You know I could come up with something cheeky but I'd rather spend that time getting my kisses so come here"

Smiling they kissed eachother hungrily leaving them both breathless

"I'm going to miss you so much tilly."

"TILLY COME ON WE'RE GOING"

"Shit, I better go I'll text you later ok? love you"

"Love you too"

Once tilly had left jen threw herself on to her bed, wishing she could of come up with a way of getting the beautiful red head to stay so she could have her all to herself, then again she knew she had to let tilly be with her friends and just be a teenager and have fun. She spent the next few hours trying to take mind off how long it would be until she saw tilly by catching up on her marking.

Meanwhile everyone was getting settled in to their rooms unpacking their stuff, tilly let her mum know she had arrived safely then text jen

'Hey sexy, I've arrived and all I can think of is when I'll get back to see you I'm missing you already and I love you so much xxx'

Everyone met downstairs after they had finished unpacking

"Hey tills me and bart are going to pick up some dinner for us all, do you wanna come or go with sinead and ruby to the beach?" george asked.

"Oh I'll go to the beach with the girls."

"C'mon then tills" sinead said linking arms with her and ruby "Let's get going have a catch up and a gossip."

Arriving at the beach tilly was already bored of sinead moaning about bart and ruby nodding along like the churchhill dog agreeing with everything that came out of sineads mouth. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket seeing she had a message from jen she couldn't stop the huge smile that was spreading across her face.

'Hey yourself gorgeous, I'm glad you got there safe. I can definatly say without a doubt that I am missing you even more and I can't wait until I get to kiss you again, love you xxx'

"Oooooo tills somethings put a smile on your face, anyone we know?"

"Just angelina jolie begging me yet again to go on a date but I told her not this week I'm busy washing my hair, the usual." tilly teased hoping not to be questioned any further.

Bart and george arrived with some chips a little while later in a very good mood, george bounced up to tilly "We have all been invited to a party tonight! You will never guess who it was that invited us!"

Tilly shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but he must be really hot to make you this excited."

"Actually my gorgeous red head it's a she, we ran in to her at the chip shop as soon as she heard you was here we got an invite to her party, we don't even have to bring any booze with us on the condition we make sure you come."

Frowning at george tilly was feeling sightly confused "Who?"

"Kathy!, we're here not even a couple of hours and we run in to her, maybe it's fate eh?"

More like bad luck tilly thought, she didn't want jen finding out she had seen kathy again even if it was in a totally innocent way

"I don't think so george I think I'll skip tonight I'm kind of tired anyway."

"Tilly don't be ridiculous, we came here to party and have a good time and we don't even have to put any money toward this one, don't be a spoil sport, pleeeeeeeeeease?"

George was right they were supposed to be having a good time and its not like anything was going to happen between her and kathy again.

"Fine, what time does the party start?"


	22. Chapter 22

Tilly, ruby and sinead all got ready for kathy's party together, not wanting to send out the wrong signals tilly decided to go in jeans and a top making sinead frown at her when she walked back in to the room.

"Tills you can't seriously be thinking of going to the party in just that, what about that nice dress you brought?"

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing sinead, it's not like I'm on the pull or anything, we're just going to get wasted so there's no point dressing up."

Sinead laughed "Plus you've pulled kathy before eh? So maybe you think you can just pick up where you left off?"

"I don't think so, kathy was just a one time thing and I have no plans to get with anyone tonight ok so let's just drop it."

"I was just saying tills.."

"Well don't ok?"

They carried on getting ready in silence, tilly felt bad for biting sineads head off but she didn't want her thinking she was interested in kathy especially because jen lived in the same house and sinead would definatly gossip about their weekend with her mum.

An hour later all five of them were standing outside a house waiting to be let in, tilly half hidden behind ruby, the door opened revealing a beautiful blonde girl, with deep blue eyes and a slim figure

"George! You made it! Great, hey guys I'm kathy come in enjoy yourselves and most importantly booze is in the kitchen help yourself"

Bart, ruby and sinead introduced themselves as they entered, kathy politley smiling at each of them, her biggest smile however was saved for when she laid eyes on tilly she squealed and grabbed her in to a tight hug

"Oh my god tilly!, I was hoping you'd come tonight. We have to have a catch up come on."

Before tilly could even open her mouth kathy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen shoving a drink in to her hand.

"Oh er thanks."

"No problem, so how have you been?"

"Not bad thanks, you?"

"Great ta, my dads just accepted a job offer so we're moving soon hence the party but other than that its pretty much been the same around here, I'm glad you and george came back before I left."

"Oh right, yeah it was georges idea to come back again seeing as it was great last time we were here."

"Mmmmm it certainly was great last time you were here" kathy replied with a cheeky smile.

Tilly began to feel a bit uncomfortable she hadn't meant it like that and tried changing the subject

"So where is it your moving to?"

"Hey tilly! I have mixed this wicked cocktail that no one will try with me and if you love me you won't desert me in my hour of need."

She turned finding george holding out a glass of something that looked like poisoned puke but she was so grateful for the distraction she took it from him.

"Oh my god george what is in this?"

Ruby interrupted laughing "Tills it is a mixture of pretty much everything he could get his hands on your either going to puke or be completely pissed."

"Pour me a glass to then george this way all three of us can down them together." kathy shouted

Everyone began counting down "3, 2, 1 GO!"

Tilly drank quickly slamming down her glass, the drink made her shudder it tasted so vile, she grabbed the vodka and coke kathy gave her when they came in and downed that too just to get rid of the taste this led to everyone whooping and cheering her on.

"George you owe us big time that was the most disgusting thing ever"

Shaking his head and his eyes watering he looked at tilly apologetically "I admit it wasn't exactly perfect but with a few tweaks it has potential right?"

Tilly cracked up laughing "Yeah the potential of making you hang your head over the toilet 5 minutes after drinking it, start again babe that drink is lethal and not in the good way."

Relaxing and getting into the party mood enjoying chatting with her friends and a few strangers tilly felt all the drinks starting to take effect, feeling the room begin to spin slowly she headed outside for some fresh air.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder "Hey are you feeling ok?"

Looking behind her she saw kathy staring at her smiling "Er yeah I'm fine all good just over done it I think with the drinking stuff feel a bit er..."

"Pissed?"

"That's the word"

Kathy laughed and sat down next to tilly "Hey listen george told me about maddie, neil and jonno I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I know you guys were close especially maddie, it must of been hard."

Tilly just nodded. Kathy continued

"And if you ever want to talk I'll listen you know? Give me your phone and I'll put my number in that way you can call me wenever you need."

Without waiting for tilly to awnser she plucked the phone from tilly's hand and typed in her details.

"All done, so... george also said your not with anyone at the moment, is there no one your interested in around your area?"

"It's not that, I just not interested in a relationship or anything I like doing what I want when I want."

Tilly was finding it hard to talk now and had to really concentrate on what she was saying and she really didn't want kathy thinking they could have another fling.

Kathy however was looking at tilly with lust filled eyes all she cared about was that tilly wasn't with anyone, she hadn't been able to get her out of her head for over 18 months and would do anything to get another chance with her, putting her hand on tillys thigh and slowly leaning in for a kiss she whispered "If it's just fun your looking for then look no further."

Interrupted by the phone in her hand ringing she awnsered it pissed off but forgeting it was tillys phone

"Yeah what?"

"Tilly?"

"Oh shit no hang on I'll pass you over."

Holding the phone out to tilly "Sorry I didn't realise I still had your phone, I'll meet you back inside yeah? And I meant what I said by the way."

Taking the phone glad kathy was going back inside she breathed a sigh of relief "Hello?"

"Hey"

"Jen! I am so so so so glad you rung I miss you more than... more than... well it's a lot."

"Tilly are you drunk?"

"Probably but that doesn't change the fact that I miss you."

"Who awnsered the phone?"

Tilly stayed silent even in her drunken state she knew she shouldn't say it was kathy but forgot to awnser completely which confirmed jens suspicions.

"Let me guess kathy right?"

"Yeah but that don't mean nuthin jen."

"Yeah sure tilly, your drunk with your ex and she awnsers your phone for you."

"Please don't start this bollocks again."

"Whatever tilly I'll you get back to the party and kathy."

Putting the phone down jen was fuming the first night tilly got to brighton se just happened to run in to her ex? Jen found it highly unlikely to be an accident and all the doubts were now returning along with her jealousy and she knew she heard kathy say something to tilly before handing the phone over, something about meaning it.

The question was what was she planning to do about it?


	23. Chapter 23

Jen paced around the kitchen she felt like a total idiot accusing tilly yet again without hearing her side of the story, grabbing her mobile she rang tilly again to apologise but there was no awnser, groaning in frustration jen couldn't just leave it she hated the thought of tilly being upset or angry at her. Picking up her keys and the address of the BnB that sinead had left in case of an emergency she was almost out of the front door when she realised tilly might not even be there by the time she got to brighton and she had no clue where kathy lived, she decided to try and get a bit of sleep and make her decision of what to do in the morning.

Tilly opened her eyes and immediatly closed them again as she felt the sunlight burn them, lifting her head she instantly regretted it due to the pain that shot through her skull.

Groaning she held her head in hands feeling as though she'd been hit with a sledgehammer, looking around she saw she was back in her room at the BnB with no recollection of how she got back, trying to think past the pounding in her head she remembered feeling drunk and going outside for fresh air... then kathy came out and they chatted... she remembered kathy trying it on and the phone call... oh shit the argument with jen... then she headed back in angry at her and her accusations... she drunk another drink with bart then nothing, she couldn't remember anything after that.

Someone knocked at her door then georges voice called "C'mon tills we're all meeting for some breakfast in the cafe next door 15 minutes ok?"

"Yeah sure"

Hearing his footsteps fade away she dragged herself out of bed and had a quick shower, brushed her teeth, threw on some clothes and went to meet everyone.

Walking into the cafe the smell of bacon and eggs among other things reached her nostrils making her pale instantly

"Oh look who it is, we didn't actualy think you would be able to make it" Bart grinned

Taking a seat next to him she mumbled "Don't I feel like complete crap."

"Want any brekkie tills?" sinead smirked at her

"God no, what happened last night anyway how did we get back? I can't remember anything after going outside."

Bart turned to her taking a massive bite out of his sausage sarnie making tilly turn way in disgust "Well you came in with a face like a slapped arse so something obviously pissed you off, you drank a few more vodkas straight by the way then you, kathy and george decided to sample all the cocktails you made, we found all three of you passed out in the kitchen, me and a few lads from the party had to carry you and george back it was hilarious!"

The whole table started laughing "It was a really good night, we're meeting with kathy again today seeing as we leave tomorrow"

"Oh george I'd rather not I feel crap I think I'm just gunna go back to bed and try not to puke if you all don't mind."

They could all see tilly looked under the weather so no one disagreed. She went back to her room and collapsed on to her bed, noticing he phone was lit up she looked at the screen seeing she had 4 missed calls and a text all from jen.

Still quite annoyed at her she was glad she left her mobile when she went to the cafe knowing she would of forgiven jen at just the sound of her voice and she wanted her to realise she was getting a bit sick of her jealousy toward her and kathy. Opening the message she read

'Tilly please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry I got funny with you especially when I didn't give you a chance to explain, please talk to me? I love you so much xxxxxx'

Thinking she would ring Jen back after a nap and once her head stopped banging she laid back and closed her eyes feeling herself drift off to sleep.

It felt like only two minutes later that she was woken by another knock at her door, glancing at the clock on the bedside table she saw it was actualy gone two o'clock, sighing at the fact her hangover hadn't disappeared yet she got up to awnser the door, opening it she found kathy smiling at her holding out a coffee

"Thought you might need this after last night"

"Hey, no kidding, thanks a lot just what I needed."

Kathy's smile widened "No problem, can I come in?"

"Er sure I supppose"

Kathy walked quickly in to tilly's room and sat on the edge of her bed "So last night was good huh?"

"What I can remember of it yeah" tilly replied smiling

Nodding kathy continued "The cocktails were extremely interesting and also the end for us I think, last I remember anyway."

"Same, apparently me and george got carried back here."

Kathy burst out laughing "So I heard, george just told me, I've got to meet them at the beach in a minute and they said you wern't feeling too good so I won't keep you long I just wanted you to know that I really enjoyed seeing you again tilly, we always have a laugh together."

"Yeah we do get on well,I'm glad we're friends." tilly said careful with what she was saying and making sure she used the word 'friend' still not wanting to give kathy the wrong impression.

"Exactly, so I was just wondering if this time we could keep in touch you know ring eachother and text, just make sure we keep in contact, what do you think?"

Glad that was all she was asking for tilly grinned "Of course we can I'd like that."

"Great! Well I'll let you get back to recovering from last night."

Tilly saw her to the door, opening it and letting kathy pass

"Bye tilly I'll call you?"

"Ok, bye then"

Kathy pulled her in to a hug then left, tilly watched her go glad that kathy only seemed to want friendship, her eyes were drawn to the brunette that was staring at her mouth open and tears in her eyes.

Realising jen had seen kathy leave her room and the hug they had shared, tilly knew she had jumped to the wrong conclusion by the pained look on her face, jen looked away shaking her head and began walking away towards the exit

"Jen wait please let me explain"


	24. Chapter 24

Jen couldn't believe what she just saw, that blonde girl leaving tilly's room hugging her and promising to call, something had obviously happened between them, no jen couldn't think about that she just had to get away before the images hit her and she knew she would break down completely.

When she was only round the corner from the exit she felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her back round

"Jen listen to me that was not what you think, just give me a chance to explain."

Tears now streaming down her face jen just shook her head and turned to leave again, tilly grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly back towards her room.

"Tilly! Let me go!"

Ignoring jens protests she continued walking reaching her door she pushed jen inside then closed the door behind her.

Jens eyes were drawn to the bed her thoughts drifting to what could of happened on it, closing her eyes and turning her head away, the pain she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced before and she just couldn't deal with it.

Tilly saw jens glance at the bed and how her face looked as she turned away from it "jen nothing happened between me and kathy I promise you. Please believe me."

"I know what I saw tilly I'm not stupid ok."

"Well your doing a pretty good job of acting it, you saw two friends hugging eachother goodbye nothing more."

"No tilly I saw a girl leaving your room and promising to call you plus the way she was looking at you was not the look you give someone who's just your friend, she was looking at you like a little lovesick puppy."

"She came round to see if we could stay in contact and bought me a coffee to help with the mother of all hangovers, look there it is feel it it's still hot, that proves she wasn't even in here long."

She placed the coffee into jens hand who felt the heat still coming off it

"If that's not good enough for you I'll ring her right now put her on loudspeaker and prove to you nothing happened."

Tilly was just about to press the call button when jen put her hand over tilly's to stop her doing anything.

Looking up at jen with a mixture of tears and anger in her eyes "I thought you trusted me?"

Sighing and running her hands through her hair jen sat on the bed "I do tilly and I know I completely over reacted last night that's partly why I came down here, to find you and apologise."

"Instead you just wrongly accused me again"

"Try and see this from my point of view, a girl who you know I've slept with before leaves my room the day after we've been partying together, hugs me and says she will call me how would you feel?"

Tilly really thought about it jen getting hugged by an ex who had just left her room jealousy shot through her unexpectedly.

"I guess I wouldn't like it"

Jen raised her eyebrow "You guess you wouldn't like it? I'd probably be chasing you through the streets still trying to explain."

"Well yeah I'd be jealous ok, what do you want me to say?"

"That I haven't fucked this up? And you forgive me?"

She looked at tilly the uncertainty clearly showing on her face "God tilly please tell me I haven't fucked things up, I'm sorry I really am."

Jen put her forehead to tillys "Please don't give up on me"

"Of course I'm not, look I get it ok and it's kind of sweet you get jealous I suppose, I'm just glad you believe me when it matters, and do you seriously think I'd finish with you? Have you walked past a mirror recently your stunning."

Jen smiled "So you have a major hangover eh?"

Tilly nodded and pouted "The worst ever."

"Well the best thing for it is to go back to bed."

"No it's ok I already slept half the day away and now your here I'd like to stay awake for some reason."

Jen kissed tilly hungrily before whispering seductively "What makes you think I meant go back to bed to sleep?"

"In that case I think I've just changed my mind"

Jen stripped herself and tilly in record time, pushing tilly onto the bed she climbed on top of her kissing her way up her body paying particular attention towards her breasts

"God your perfect tilly you know that don't you."

Kissing jens neck her hands stroking at her inner thighs tilly could feel the warmth radiating from between jens legs moving her hands towards the heat she nibbled jens ear before whispering "God jen your so wet!"

Jen moved her hips trying to catch tilly's fingers but the red head was enjoying the effect she was having on her sexy teacher so continued her teasing. Lightly grazing jens nipple with her teeth she carried on sliding her fingers through the wetness

"Tilly please"

"What?"

"You know exactly what your doing to me"

Tilly smiled moving her fingers closer to where jen wanted them "Stay here with me tonight please? Everyone knows I'm in here all day today so what do you say?"

She slowly entered one finger inside of jen causing her to let out a loud moan "God yes, whatever you want!"

Plunging two fingers into jens increasingly wet opening moving them faster and harder making her moan more frequently and much louder, whenever she felt jen was close to release she slowed down the movement of her fingers for a while before speeding them back up, after a few times of doing this she wriggled her body down the bed until her head was beneath jens most intimate part without removing her fingers or slowing them down she sucked jen into her mouth, letting out the loudest scream yet jen collapsed on top of tillys face not being able to hold her own weight up anymore, feeling the pleasure build inside her like nothing she had ever felt before, tilly feeling jen was close quickened the pace of her fingers and tongue pushing her over the edge as jen experienced the biggest, longest and best orgasm she had ever had, screaming tillys name over and over again

"Oh my god tilly! Tilly! Don't stop!"

Knowing someone would hear tilly moved quickly and moved jens head to her neck where she could bite down to muffle the screams that were still ongoing.

"Tilly, god that was amazing, your amazing, I can't believe how good that was"

"You are more than welcome"

They both giggled, jen planting kisses all over tilly's face before laying down and wrapping her arms around her "When I can move do you mind if I use the shower?

"Of course not"

"Will you be joining me?"

"Do you even have to ask" tilly laughed.

Jen enjoyed the feel of tilly so close, she should never of worried in the first place of course kathy wouldn't come between them they loved eachother too much.

Little did she know that soon kathy was going to be a very big problem.


	25. Chapter 25

Sunday morning everyone met for breakfast again, tilly in a daydream about the night before with jen, reminiscing how fantastic it had been neither of them got much sleep and jen left in the early hours of the morning. Tilly was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the sly looks the others were giving her or the whispers that kept breaking out between them.

"So tills are ya feeling better today then?"

"What? Oh yeah much better thanks, just needed time to recover I guess."

Sinead shared a knowing smile with ruby "Yeah I bet ya did."

Frowning at the tone of sineads voice she was just about to ask what she meant when george interrupted them "Come on then let's get a bit of time at the beach before we have to pack and drive back."

All agreeing they spent a few hours relaxing at the beach and had some lunch tilly spent almost all of her time with george listening to him go on about some boy he met and spent some of yesterday with. Before they knew it it was time for them to head back to hollyoaks.

"Hey tills why don't you stay at mine tonight? We didn't get to spend too much time together at brighton and you already have clean clothes on ya for tomorrow."

Liking the thought of seeing jen again so soon tilly agreed "Yeah I'd like that I'll text my mum and let her know"

Sinead text diane asking if it was ok and she text back saying it was fine and so did tillys mum.

Jen was sat at the kitchen table doing some marking that she was supposed to do the night before, hearing the front door open she looked up to see sinead walking in followed closely by tilly. Her heart began speeding up just at the sight of her sexy girlfriend and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"Mum! We're back!"

"I noticed and so does half the street with your gob! So did you girls have a good time then?" diane asked coming down the stairs

"It was ok I guess, tilly seemed to have the best time though"

Tilly looked at sinead confused "Eh?"

Rolling her eyes sinead awnsered "C'mon tills don't try hiding it, saturday kathy didn't stay with us long at the beach, she come up with some excuse about moving that day but when we passed by your room we heard some noises that made it obvious you wern't exactly alone or sleeping off your hangover"

Knowing they heard her and jen caused tilly to blush "I don't think so, it must of been the tv or something."

"Tills you are such a shit liar, but fine I'll get the truth sooner or later, ya hungry?."

Tilly nodded and sinead went to the fridge to do them something to eat, tilly quickly glanced at jen who didn't seem bothered by the comment at all, in fact she had a slight grin on her face and her eyes were roaming tillys body obviously thinking back to the night before. A bit shocked that jen wasn't freakin out she decided to distract herself from jen by helping sinead with the dinner, then sat and watched a couple of movies with her after jen and diane had gone up to bed and both ended up falling asleep watching twighlight.

"Sinead, sinead hey you should get up to bed, I bought the spare quilt and pillow down for tilly."

"Oh right yeah cheers jen, night then."

Tilly slowly woke up to jen laying her down on the sofa putting the pillow gently behind her head and placing the duvet over her before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on to her head then turned to head back upstairs.

"Excuse me miss gilmore but I think I deserve slightly more than that for a goodnight kiss." tilly whispered

Jen turned back finding tilly watching her biting her bottom lip seductively.

"I thought you was asleep miss evans'

"Obviously not, so why don't you get your sexy self over here and say goodnight properly?"

Giggling jen jumped on to the sofa and began kissing tilly, hands going straight up her top until she could feel tillys warm soft skin.

"Mmmmmm you feel so good, why don't you come sleep in my room?"

Frowning at jen, tilly said quietly "What has got in to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you didn't freak out when sinead mentioned saturday night when a few months ago you would of ended us or at least cooled us off for a while and now you want to risk us being found in your room together."

"I already told you that your more important to me than anything and I don't know I just can't seem to get enough of you lately its not my fault your irresistable is it."

"I guess I just can't help it, its a gift and a curse, but we shouldn't risk it jen."

"Ooooh tilly! Come on we won't get caught"

Jen was doing her best to heat things up between them but tilly stood her ground."

Jen pouted "Fine I didn't want to anyway."

"So stop with your sulking then."

"I'll remember this little miss stubborn when you next try it on."

"Oh really you'll refuse will you?"

"Most definatly"

"Ok we"ll see won't we."

The next morning tilly woke to sinead shoving a cup of coffee under her nose

"Better get up tills you only just got time for a shower before college"

Mumbling tilly quickly rushed around getting herself ready and they Only just made it in time for their first lessons.

"Okay people today we are carrying on with the math problems from before but before you start I'd like to introduce a new student who's joining us today..."

Tilly looked up in interest and felt her mouth open in surprise. Kathy was the new student.


	26. Chapter 26

Kathy took the empty seat next to george but turned to give tilly another smile and a wave, all through the lesson tilly could only think of jens reaction to kathy being around for good, they were obviously going to hang out together seeing as they got on pretty well, tilly enjoyed kathy's company and found her funny but she didn't want their friendship to come between what her and jen had.

"Oooooh looks like your girlfriends going to be around for good tills!"

"Sinead seriously get it in to your head she is not my girlfriend and before you start no I don't want her to be either we are friends that's all there is to it." tilly hissed.

"Alright! Jeez take a chill pill"

"When you decide to give your mouth a rest I will"

Shocked at tillys attitude sinead made no more attempts to tease the red head and remained silent for the rest of the lesson.

Tilly went through the rest of her classes in a daze wondering if she should tell jen or if she already knew, would this break them? Or cause her to give her the cold shoulder for a while? Why did something always happen that could fuck them up just as they were getting on great? Sighing to herself tilly made her way to her last lesson of the day which of course was art

"Hey tilly!"

She turned to see kathy running towards her

"Hey! So are you surprised to see me?"

"More than you know"

"That's what I thought, anyway I've got most of the same lessons as george he is such a riot I love him already. You have art now right?"

"Yeah why?" tilly asked fearing she already knew what was about to come out of kathy's mouth

"Cool me too great huh? I get to see you twice on a monday, so I can sit next to you right? george said he didn't mind he was going to sit next to callum anyway."

Tillys heart sank hearing this but couldn't think of a good enough reason to refuse.

"Yeah I guess that's fine then."

Kathy linked her arm to tillys "Great!, So tell me why no one here has snapped you up? You are by far the best looking girl in the school."

Tilly blushed "No I'm not trust me and like I said before I'm not really interested in anyone I'm enjoying being single."

"Mmmmm well you never know what's round the corner right?"

"Unless its something with chocolate in it I'm really not interested trust me."

Kathy stared at tilly like she was studying her, she didn't know if she was picking up her hints that she liked her, the truth was she was crazy about tilly and had been for a while everytime they touched or even made eye contact her heart would speed up and it would get harder to breathe, also she was used to getting what she wanted and right now that was tilly and if that meant she had to take it slowly that's what she would do.

"I think you mean chocolate and ice cream" she smiled playing along.

Tilly laughed " How stupid of me, almost forgetting the most important thing."

Jen was watching everyone enter and take their seats keeping her eye out for her most favourite student, hearing her phone vibrate she went to her bag and read her text message slyly without anyone seeing what she was doing

'Need to speak to you after class, don't be mad I didn't know I swear ask me to stay behind? I love you xxxx'

Frowning at the cryptic text from her beautiful red head she looked up to see tilly sitting at her desk with a pretty blonde girl next to her who jen instantly recognised as kathy. Standing shocked for a minute jen pulled herself together and focused on teaching

"Ok settle down thank you, now last lesson we were focusing on copying a drawing from a book or magazine, today I want you to draw something from memory so think of your favourite place or person and put it to paper if you complete this by the end of the lessons then you need to start writing your essay explaining your painting and why you chose it, this needs to be at least two thousand words, ok? Any problems just ask, off you go then."

Tilly didn't get a chance to catch jens eye all lesson, she was trying to focus on her assignment and everytime she would look up at jen kathy would start a conversation with her mostly asking questions so tilly actually had to listen.

The bell went signaling the end of the lesson, "Ok people put your work away neatly, paintbrushes in the sink and then you can go... tilly I need a word with you about your last essay so stay behind please."

"Do you want me to wait for you tilly? We was all going to meet for a coffee and then george was going to show me around the village if you want to come with?"

"No it's ok I've got to get home anyway got a lot of work to get through today."

Kathy wasn't quick enough to hide her disappointment "Oh ok another time though yeah?"

"Sure"

Jen turned to face tilly when she knew they were alone she opened her mouth to start speaking but tilly beat her to it

"Jen I swear I didn't know she was starting school here or anything it shocked me when I saw her and..."

Jen kissed tilly and pulled her in to the privacy of the store cupboard

"I don't care she's here I'm not making that mistake again ok? I trust you completely one hundred percent. You miss evans are extremely gorgeous and I have got to get used to people drooling over you no matter how much I hate it."

She had been rubbing tilly's thigh the whole time she had been talking and after turning jen down last night this was having more of an effect than usual.

"Right, good, that's ok then."

Jen raised her eyebrow and moved her hands higher causing tillys breathing to become noticably louder and quicker

"It is miss evans, now I heard you say you had to get home to catch up on your work so you better get going."

She stepped away and opened the cupboard door to let tilly out

"Are you serious? Your going to leave me in this state?"

"I don't know what you mean miss evans"

As she went to pass jen she stopped and put her face as close as she could without touching "Oh really, well two can play this game miss gilmore, here I was with an empty house and plans to make a very sexy brunette scream my name until she lost her voice, I was even going to pick up some cream or chocolate to lick off her gorgeous body"

Jen was now the one breathing heavy and felt herself getting wet just at the thought of what tilly was saying.

"But I guess I'll just have to settle with a double episode of jeremy kyle and a cornetto, see you tomorrow miss."

Jen watched tilly leave she was incredibly turned on and knew she hadn't done a very good job of hiding it, she quickly text tilly

'What time can I come over?'


	27. Chapter 27

For the next two weeks jen and tilly could hardly spend any time together seeing as mr and mrs evans had the two weeks off work and were home a lot and kathy was taking a lot of tillys time, turning up out of the blue constantly and when tilly tried making an excuse to leave kathy would always find a reason to tag along.

Although tilly liked kathys company she was finding this increasingly frustrating the longer she was going without seeing jen also kathy was becoming more flirty and touchy which the red head was finding harder to ignore. Tillys frustration however was nothing compared to how jen was feeling she hated that her sexy girlfriend was always unavailable and worse still that her time was being spent with the beautiful blonde, on the occasions she caught sight of them together usually accompanied by george she had to bite her tongue as she saw kathy openly flirting or touching tilly. All this and the fact that the only contact they had over the last few days was texts and a quick phone call at night before bed was making both women moody and more likely to snap at people.

Thursday afternoon when they had a free period george and kathy decided to go to college coffee obviously kathy went on at tilly until she agreed to join them, arriving the girls sat at a table while george went to order their drinks.

"So tills it's my 18th on monday and sinead suggested doing a little party at hers for me tomorrow night I know its short notice but your coming right? Everyone else said they would be there."

Tilly's only thought was that she might actually get a chance to sneak off and share more than just a smile with jen, feeling a lot more cheerful all off a sudden she replied

"Yeah of course! What time does it start?"

Kathys face lit up at tillys enthusiasm

"Great! Turn up anytime after 4, also I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine tonight? We could get some food and pinch a bottle of wine from my dads collection watch a movie I just got taken 2. Just me and you? There was actually something I wanted to ask you anyway."

Knowing kathy would think this was some sort of date tilly didn't want to get her hopes up and accept the invitation "Actually tonight my parents want us to have a meal together as a family its their last day off together and I can't really get out of it, sorry"

"Oh, no don't worry its fine another time then?"

"Here are your coffee's girls, so tills you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Of course georgie like I'd ever pass up the chance to be with you."

Strangely george looked towards kathy nervously before giving tilly a slight smile, kathy huffed and stood up,

"I'm just going to the loo back in a minute"

Tilly turned to george "Hey what's up? Your not your usual self, we usually have a little banter. Your not having trouble with your new fella are you?"

"No it's not that, look tilly I didn't want to say anything and I know your friends and I think she's a lovely girl but... be careful around kathy ok?"

"What do you mean be careful? Is she a serial killer or something? tilly teased.

"Look when your not hanging around with us she is constantly going on about you, asking questions and always nagging us to get you out too. Whenever me and you do our banter she gets all huffy and sulks, lately she's got worse I'd say she's getting obsessive tilly and I just want you to be careful."

She had realised kathy fancied her but was shocked at the information she had received "Right, well I'll make it clear I'm not interested in being more than her friend, I'll wait until after her birthday though no point putting a downer on it."

George nodded "I think its good idea for you to make things clear."

Once kathy came back they finished their drinks and made small talk before heading back for double art which tilly was definatly looking forward to, on the way she received a text

'Hey stranger can't wait to see you in my lesson today, you won't believe how much I've missed you, do you have an empty house today? If not can we meet after college I don't care when or where just need to see you, love you. J xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

'Hey yourself, I'm missing you just as much believe me. Parents are out tonight dinner at a friends and I've already told the guys I have to go with them so free house! xxxx love you to xxxx'

Arriving in art tilly took her usual seat kathy taking the one next to her chatting non stop about the party, tilly was hardly listening she was to busy sharing secret glances and smiles with the woman of her dreams and alternating between writing her essay and staring at the teachers gorgeous body as she walked past, This had not gone unnoticed by jen and she smiled to herself everytime it happened glad she had this effect on tilly.

"Tilly, bart can you both stay behind please? The rest of you are free to go home and enjoy the rest of the day"

George and kathy waved bye before leaving and jen began speaking to bart in a hushed tone about his work for a few minutes before letting him leave then turned to tilly

"So how's your essay coming along?"

"Fine why?"

Jen perched herself on the edge of her desk "Because miss evans your eyes were not focusing on your work very much today, they seemed to keep getting distracted."

Tilly walked closer to jen "Well miss gilmore it's not my fault they found something more interesting to look at is it."

"What exactly would that be?"

"Your gorgeously long legs, your perfectly firm butt and if you thought my eyes were distracted you have no idea what was going on in my mind" she teased stroking jens thigh.

Her breathing became heavier at tillys touch "And what was that?"

Whispering close to jens mounth the red head awnsered "I was wondering... what underwear you have on and how quickly I could remove them using just my mouth..."

Jen stood suddenly moving away from tilly "Ok now is really not a good time for your teasing, if we start anything I don't think I would be able to stop. What time are your parents leaving?"

"Half past four, can you come straight over?"

Jen giggled "Tilly the way I feel I'll be outside at four wishing for them to hurry up and leave so I can finally get my hands on you"

"Well someone thinks their on to a sure thing that's very big headed of you jen, what makes you think I'm in the mood? I was thinking we would just have a chat and a cup of coffee but as usual your only thinking of getting in to my knickers." she tutted and shook her head.

"Fine we can just chat" jen replied straight faced

"No it's ok we'll do it your way don't want you sulking do we? Don't be late."

With that she left and rushed home with a smile on her face wishing for half four to hurry up. Jen grabbed her work and drove home had a cup of tea with diane and a chat

"By the way sineads got a few friends around tomorrow afternoon, their having a party for that new girls 18th birthday you don't mind do ya?"

"No of course not I'll just stay in my room and mark some coursework or something" 'Hopefully get a visit from tilly aswell' she thought to herself.

Noticing it was ten past four already she made her excuses and drove to tillys house stopping a little way down the road waiting for tilly's parents car to leave. As soon as the car disappeared around the corner jen jumped out of her jeep and ran to tillys door knocking impatiently.

"Bloody hell jen you don't waste much..."

She was cut off as jen slammed her lips in to tillys moaning in satisfaction and pushing tilly inside the house kicking the front door closed behind them.

Neither of them noticed the blonde girl that had watched them share the passionate embrace, or how her face became twisted with rage. That bitch teacher touching the girl she was in love with kathy had half a mind to kick the door in and drag the woman outside away from tilly and show her what happened to people who touched what belonged to her. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down she knew she couldn't let tilly see that side of her she would have to wait until she could get the teacher on her own, she had to be smart about this.


	28. Chapter 28

Jen and tilly layed in bed getting their breath back jen had patches of chocolate drying on to her skin, "Tilly do you mind if I jump in the shower? You missed some of the chocolate."

"Are you saying I wasn't thorough enough miss gilmore? Did I not do a good enough job?"

jen laughed "I'm not saying that"

Tilly pursed her lips "Whatever go get your shower"

"Thank you, won't be long."

Tillys eyes followed jen as she got up from the bed "mmmmmm talk about a room with a view."

"Matilda evans it's rude to stare."

"I can think of something ruder."

"Mmmmm I bet you can but right now I need to get clean." grabbing a towel she headed to get a shower.

Tilly waited until she heard the water come on and quietly snuck in to the bathroom and stepped in to the shower behind jen quickly grabbing her making her jump.

"Jesus tilly! That is so not funny" Slapping her arm playfully

"I didn't mean to I just realised that I needed to shower to and we should save all the water we can, you know for the enviroment."

"For the enviroment?"

Tilly nodded "Also you was moaning that I left chocolate all over you so its only fair I help you wash it off." She grabbed the soap and lathered it up then began washing jens body seductively while kissing her collerbone gently.

"Do you ever run out of energy?"

"No not where your concerned I don't, seeing as you keep complaining about it though I'll leave you alone"

She removed her hands and began cleaning herself smiling when she felt jens hands close over her own and took over with the cleaning of tilly's body, turning her to face her

"Eeeer no I never said it was a complaint thank you and I definatly don't want you to stop."

Taking tillys face in her hands she pulled her closer kissing her deeply shockwaves immediately coursing through her body causing her need for the beautiful red head to rise even further, feeling her self control begin to slip she pushed tilly against the cold tiles her hand going straight between tillys legs finding her already wet enough jen pushed two fingers into her opening making tilly throw back her head and gasp with pleasure.

Tilly began doing the same to jen and their moans began to echo in the small room, they slid in and out of eachother more forcefully "Tilly... I'm so... close...go with me... Now... Oh god Tilly!"

As they climaxed together jen bit down on tillys neck to muffle her screams of pleasure and her nails scraped down her back, only tilly's arms around her stopped her from sliding to the floor.

"How is it you get better everytime?"

Tilly laughed "I guess I have a good teacher, anyway I'm not the only one, your amazing." Nuzzling at jens neck and stroking her back

"Are you kidding? We are not going again!"

Putting on a shocked face "Jen what do you take me for I was just... just..."

Jen raised her eyebrow "I know what you was 'just' doing thankyou, I swear your going to shag me to death."

"What a way to go though eh? Plus it will be one of the best storys going around heaven."

Shaking her head and supressing a grin "Come on let's get cleaned up and dressed, I'll order us some food get our energy levels back up, well mine anyway."

Jen finished showering first and went to order some food, she came back in to tillys room just as tilly was getting dressed and noticed the deep scratches down her back and enormous lovebite with teethmarks on her neck.

"Oh shit tilly I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I was being so rough."

Shrugging she replied "It's fine, I enjoyed it. So what did you order?"

Eyes still lingering on the bite mark "Just pizza."

"Good, Jen listen stop obsessing ok, it must look worse than it is, its really not that painful now come on get downstairs and we can watch a film we only have a couple of hours until my parents get back."

They spent the remainder of their time together cuddled on the sofa eating pizza, at the end of the film jen stroked tillys face and gave her a gentle kiss "I suppose I better get going."

"Yeah I guess, or you could stay and explain to them why you took a chunk out of my neck... Joke!"

Jen scowled "Don't quit your day job because your so not funny."

Tilly poked out her tongue and walked her to the front door, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You will and I will definatly enjoy seeing you in my class miss evans, are you going to try and come up and see me at the party tomorrow?"

"Its the only reason I am attending the party miss gilmore."

"And to celebrate kathy's 18th with her?"

Tilly just shrugged her shoulders "Yeah and that I guess."

Jen frowned "Has something happened? Has she made a move on you?"

"No it's not that, it's just george mentioned she was becoming a bit obsessive."

"Obsessive about what?"

"Me, but I'm not interested you know I'm not your the only one I want you know that right?"

"Don't worry tilly I'm not going to accuse you again but I don't like this, I just get this bad feeling about her."

"I'm having a word with her after her birthday anyway making it clear I only like her as a friend."

"Just be careful around her ok?"

"I will don't worry."

Jen kissed her again "Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

They both went to bed that night with smiles on their faces glad that they finally got some time together and would see eachother again the next day.

Kathy however went to bed with anything but happy thoughts, 'I think me and miss gilmore need to have a chat tomorrow so I can spell things out to the stupid cow, with her out of the picture me and tilly can be free to be together the way its supposed to be.'


	29. Chapter 29

On her way to college tilly quickly popped in to college coffee, while waiting for her drink she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hey gorgeous."

Looking behind her she saw kathy who's eyes had definatly been fixed on tilly's behind, "Hello kathy, you alright?"

"Yeah great thanks, I'm looking forward to the party tonight, your still coming right?"

"Yeah course, anyway I better get going don't want to be late for class"

"We both have math first so I may as well walk with you."

Tilly paid for her coffee and left with kathy, she could feel kathy's eyes roaming her body she wasn't even trying to disguise what she was doing "So what have you got me for my birthday."

"I can't tell you can I, its supposed to be a surprise. Do you want it tonight or on your actual birthday?"

"What's that on your neck?"

Tillys hand went to cover the lovebite jen had given her "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me, looks like someone tried eating your neck, from one of your no strings attached just a bit of fun conquests eh?" she asked watching tilly closely

"Er yeah, you know me"

Kathy nodded but continued to look at her sternly which began to make tilly feel even more uncomfortable, beginning to see what george meant tilly just wanted kathys birthday to hurry up and be over so she could make things clear between them.

"Come on we should get in we can talk to sinead more about your party"

Kathy stayed in her sulky mood all the way through the discussion about what to bring to the party and the gossip about people who would be there that night, she stared at tilly the whole time seemingly lost in her thoughts. The mark on the red heads neck was constantly reminding her of what she saw last night, the way tillys face lit up when she saw miss gilmore at her door and the way her beautiful smile had immediatly appeared. She wanted tilly to look at her like that and only her, what the fuck did the teacher have that she didn't? Whatever it was she needed to put a stop to it quickly the sooner she broke them up the sooner tilly would be with her.

"Kathy! The bells just gone come on."

Paying no attention in any of her classes kathys only thoughts were of jen and tilly she couldn't come up with a good enough plan because everytime she thought of them being together all she felt was rage and she couldn't concentrate properly so decided she would just have to wing it. Last lesson of the day was art so she headed there to join the queue outside the door slipping in next to tilly just as jen stopped near them talking to another teacher.

"Hey again sexy red, you know that love bite looks really sore, maybe you should put some cream on it or something."

"No I'm sure its fine."

"Ok if you say so, I was only saying because it looks like they bit you really hard but then again speaking as someone who's experienced your talents I can't say I blame them." she teased enjoying seeing jen's posture stiffen at her words.

Tillys mouth dropped open in shock at how forward she was being "Kathy!"

"What? I'm just being honest and while I am you know you only have to say the word and I would definatly be up for a repeat performance, I like you tilly I think that's obvious and I guess I just want you to know."

Really happy with the look of pure anger on jens face kathy left it as that happy with the damage so far, that should definately cause an argument. George was one of the few who overheard the conversation walking up to tilly he whispered "Hey tills, I was kind of hoping to sit next to you today me and john have had a little tiff and I wanted your advice on some stuff?"

"Yeah of course georgie"

"Thanks, you don't mind do you kathy?"

"Course not"

She did but couldn't say it out loud, she had planned on teasing jen further during the lesson.

"Ok guys in you go carry on with your essays please, any questions you know where I am."

Ten minutes in to the lesson kathy got a text from sinead 'Hey straight to mine after college we can have a gossip and make sure the party is exactly how you want it, meet me at my locker as soon as the bell goes!"

Finally in a good mood again she text sinead back agreeing to meet, looking at jen the smile was instantly wiped from her face when she saw her exchanging smiles and lovey dovey glances with tilly, 'fine I'll just have to be more direct' she thought to herself.

"So what's up with you and john georgie not anything serious I hope?"

"No actually we're really good I'm going to visit him in a few days. I overheard kathy and you looked so uncomfortable I thought I'd help you out."

Tilly smiled at how thoughtful george could be "That georgie is one of the many reasons why I love you."

After college finished tilly and george headed home to get ready for the party looking forward to seeing jen tilly put in a bit of an effort, while kathy was at sineads mixing the drinks and helping diane set up the food.

"Thank you so much for letting us have the party here mrs o'connor I really appreciate it"

"Aaaaaw that's no problem love"

"Mum where is the vodka? I asked you to get a few bottles yesterday."

"I completely forgot come on we can go get them now, do you want to come along kathy love?"

"No it's fine mrs o'connor I'll finish setting up the table."

"Ok, jen you don't mind helping kathy finish setting up do ya."

"No of course not."

Diane and sinead left leaving jen and kathy alone, this oppurtunity was just to perfect kathy thought "Thanks miss gilmore I don't think I'd get this done all by myself."

"Its no problem"

"Good because I want tonight to go perfectly, I don't want anything to mess up my chances."

Jen looked up curiously "Chances of what?."

"Getting with tilly, we were so great together before, we just couldn't have a relationship because of the distance you know so now I'm here for good I think we can give it a go and I know she feels the same. Plus I have a plan."

Jen hated hearing her speak about tilly like this she just wanted to tell her how she didn't have a chance in hell but had to bite her tongue and deal with it "Really? Well good luck with that" She replied smiling up at kathy unable to completely keep the sarcasm out of her voice

"What's with your tone miss? You think I'm kidding myself or something?"

"It's none of my business and watch how you talk to me I'm still your teacher."

"Your right it's not any of your business and for your information that plan I was talking about involves telling you to stay the fuck away from tilly, I saw you at her house last night before you start denying it, if you don't leave her alone I'm going straight to the headmaster to tell him exactly what I saw do you understand? And seeing as I'm not pissing about I'd watch how you speak to me because I have no problem ruining your career. All you have to do is stay away from tilly."


	30. Chapter 30

Jen was staring at kathy open mouthed not quite believing what she had just heard, as diane and sinead returned kathys face changed from being angry to calm and pleasant in a heartbeat.

Diane came over to see how they were getting on with the preparations "Hey jen sorry to be a pain but I just see a friend in the village he asked me to go for a drink do you mind being here on your own with all this lot, I'm not asking you to stay down here and supervise or anything I know you've got your marking to do but just keep an ear out eh?"

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem"

"Thanks love your a star I er won't be back tonight but me and sinead are staying at me sisters tomorrow I'll be back to get her in the morning, so I probably won't see ya until sunday or monday now, have a good weekend."

Jen threw her a smile "I'll try and you to."

Diane grabbed some stuff and said her goodbye's, while jen carried on helping out with the last few things, sinead walked over to help kathy with making the punch "So are ya hoping for anything in particular for your birthday?"

"Oh you know I have a couple of things in mind" she replied smirking towards jen

"I suppose one of those things is a birthday kiss from tilly eh?"

"Sinead! I can't tell you that... it might not come true."

"Oh my god I knew it! You so still fancy her don't ya?"

Watching Jen she awnsered "Like you wouldn't believe, I really like her, have done since we first met."

"Aaaaw that's proper sweet that, and I heard about when you two first met ya dirty stop outs. Back in a minute need the loo, this baby won't get off me bladder."

Kathy stood next to jen grinning smugly at her "Incase you were wondering sinead was talking about when me and tilly first met and well you know one thing led to the other."

Not trusting herself to speak jen remained quiet, so kathy continued trying to get a reaction "She sure does know her way around a womans body though don't she, I mean she sure does know what she's doing, no ones ever came close to how she made me feel, sparks flew you know?."

Jen spun round and faced the blonde "You are really starting to piss me off and..."

She stopped suddenly hearing sinead coming down the stairs, she knew she had to get away from kathy before she lost her temper

"Right I'll leave you to it I've got marking to do so enjoy yourselves"

"We will miss, don't you worry about that."

Trying her best to ignore the last comment she made her way up to her room going over everything that was said, she had always had a feeling that there was something not quite right with kathy but never imagined she would be this obsessed and deluded about tilly. But it didn't change the fact that she had found out about their relationship and was demanding jen put a stop to it or risk losing her career, she threw herself on to her bed resisting the urge to scream while she thought about what to do.

Everyone started arriving just after half 4 handing kathy cards or little presents she was loving all the attention but her eyes kept returning to the front door waiting for tilly to arrive, she got her wish a little while later as the red head came through the door accompanied by george and even though she was just wearing jeans and a small top she looked beautiful, kathy went up to her straight away "Hey! Glad you came, kiss for the birthday girl?"

Tilly laughed acting as though she thought kathy was joking "Card and a little present."

She opened the card which was for a friend on their 18th and the present turned out to be a cd of a band which she quite liked

"Thanks tilly"

"No problem, I'm just going to get a drink."

"Ok I'll come with you."

What a surprise tilly thought to herself hoping kathy got drunk as soon as possible so she would pass out and leave her alone, george stayed close to tilly aswell but only because she had asked him not to let her and kathy be alone together.

By 6 the party was in full swing everyone having a good time george and tilly was dancing when kathy came over and tried to start dancing with tilly, when she moved in closer tilly began to feel uncomfortable "I'll be back in a second just need to use the loo." She shouted in to kathy's ear as the music was so loud.

"Ok" She was taking tillys politness to mean that she was interested in her too, so she happily made her way to the drink table to get another vodka and coke and started talking to sinead who was sticking to lemonade.

"I'm going to ask her out you know."

"What tilly? When"

"After the party, I'm going to tell her how I feel, the signs are there I know she likes me too so what's the point in waiting."

Upstairs tilly was checking no one was around before knocking jens door it was awnsered almost immediatly.

"Hey! I've was hoping you would come visit me."

Tilly stepped in to room closing the door behind her, looking closely at jen she frowned "Is everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know you just seem a bit stressed that's all."

Placing her arms around tilly waist she whispered "Maybe I'm just trying to hint for a massage."

"Really? As much as I would like to do that I can't stay too long can I, people will notice."

They shared a loving kiss jens hand sliding down to tillys breast who stepped back.

"You call me a tease? You know I can't stay but you still try and get me all worked up."

"Stay here with me and I'll do more than tease, no one can prove you were in here with me, as long as you be quiet."

Tilly laughed "It's not me that has a problem with making noise miss gilmore. I better get back anyway before you distract me any further."

"Try and come see me later? Please?"

"Ok I'll try, are you sure everythings alright?"

"Yes and now I know I get to see you again it's got even better."

They shared another kiss before tilly headed back downstairs to the party. Bart was standing by the kitchen side with a load of shot glasses filled with vodka "Tilly! Me and you drinking shots, we do 10 each whoever finishes first wins, what do you say?"

Seeing kathy coming towards her obviously wanting to dance again she quickly agreed "Deal! But don't cry when I beat you."

"Yeah right we'll see. Ready, set, GO!"

Tilly threw them one after the other down the back of her throat trying not to notice the taste, slamming down the last shot glass she looked over at bart who still hadn't finished

"Aaaaaaw bart, you got beat by a girl!"

"Whatever one more time come on tills, this time we put a 20 pound deal on it."

"Ok once more I don't mind taking your money."

Again tilly won, picking up the money she looked toward bart "What's that smell?"

"Eh I don't smell nothing."

"It smells like victory to me!"

"Your funny aint ya, bet you couldn't do it again."

"I've beat you twice, I will not humiliate a friend a third time it wouldn't be fair, see if you can beat kathy."

She prayed kathy would agree knowing she would play until she passed out and then tilly would be able to sneak back upstairs without anyone noticing how long she was gone. Thankfully she agreed, all tilly had to do was wait.


	31. Chapter 31

Kathy had lost four times in a row and was getting louder the more she was drinking, "Sinead you should ring her dad to come and get her before she passes out or pukes all over your house, you know diane would go mental and you would be the one she'd make clean it up." george suggested.

"You might have a point there georgie, I'll go do it now."

George winked at tilly and handed her a vodka and coke "George I really don't think I should carry on drinking, those shots are going straight to my head."

"Aaaaw tills come on I've spent most of the night trying to keep phsyco kathy away from you and I just sorted it so she gets taken home, the least you could do is have a drink with me."

"Well seeing as you put it like that."

One drink turned in to three and tilly was becoming quite drunk by the time kathy decided to stumble over towards her and george.

"Tilly I been looking for you, I need to talk before I go, it's about me and you I think we should because well just because that's the way it's supposed to go you know?"

Tilly frowned not understanding and george eased kathy away "Come on birthday girl your dad's outside waiting for you."

"But she has to understand george."

"Well you can sort it monday when you see her ok?"

Kathy nodded and allowed herself to be steered towards her fathers car and left without another word which quite a lot of people seemed to be happy about.

George decided to leave to now that kathy had gone saying bye he left to meet with his boyfriend, looking around tilly realised she could sneak upstairs unnoticed seeing as sinead and bart were in the middle of an argument that didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. Climbing the stairs slowly so she didn't lose her balance she knocked jens door for the second time that night, jen opened the door and pulled tilly inside and pulled her in for a kiss

"Wow tilly! You smell like your a member of the smirnoff family, have you drunk enough?"

"It's not my fault people made me"

"Oh really? I suppose you put up a fight but they wouldn't take no for an awnser?"

"Exactly! I hated every minute of it but I realised I was chosen for this it's like I'm the harry potter of the drinking world it was my destiny." She burst out laughing.

Jen couldn't help but smile "Your such a sarcastic cow do you know that?"

Tilly put her arms around jens neck "And you are very sexy did you know that?" She asked pulling down the strap of jens dress and kissing her shoulder while trying to walk her towards the bed.

"I hope you don't think your getting some, not with the state your in miss evans"

"What? That's not fair!" She threw herself on to the bed sulking.

Jen laughed and layed next to her "It's not that I don't want to you know that, I just don't want to take advantage."

Tilly just huffed and folded her arms looking away from jen "How about I make it up to you in the morning? I'll make you breakfast and I'll help you take your mind off the hangover that is definatly going to hit you in the morning, what do you think?"

"My parents are home in the morning so you can't, so how about you just let me have my way with you now and the memory of it can help me out in the morning?"

"I meant you stay here with me tonight, I want to wake up with you in the morning, just have you to myself for a while"

"We can't sinead and diane..."

"Their leaving early to stay at dianes sisters until sunday, so will you stay with me please?"

"In that case you miss gilmore have got yourself a deal."

"Good, What exactly is sinead shouting at bart for anyway?"

"Drinking too much apparently and how he needs to grow up responsibilities blah blah blah."

"Well she's right in a way."

"I guess so but he's not the only one who needs to change she needs to stop being so self absorbed all the time, she's lucky to be having a baby some people don't find it that easy."

"Do you want children?"

"No! I'm 17 I think about drink and sex not getting up the duff thank you very much."

Jen smiled "Those are the two things that end up making teenagers pregnant."

"Weirdly enough I think I'm safe jen, but if you end up getting me pregnant you can be the one to explain it to my parents ok." finding herself funny she had to push her face in the pillow to muffle her laughter.

Rolling her eyes jen got up to get tilly an oversized shirt to sleep in and throwing it at her "Your so immature sometimes"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just one of the many things that makes me love you even more."

Tilly smiled and stripped down to her underwear "Are you getting changed for bed to?"

Jens eyes were fixed on tilly biting her lip she shook her head "I'm not risking being semi naked at the same time, I know what your like."

"Oh jen come on, your not even going to be taking advantage I can still string a sentence together so I'm not completely wasted."

"No we have all day tomorrow together plus we don't have to fall in to bed everytime we see eachother do we."

"Fine, I'll remember that. Spoilt sport."

Tilly ended up falling asleep laying in jens arms but the brunette was finding it harder to drift off, kathy's words still playing in her head finish with tilly or kathy would end her career but it wouldn't just be her job she lost it would be her freedom too.


	32. Chapter 32

Jen woke the next morning with her arms still wrapped around tilly, smiling at the way her hair was all over the place and her mouth hanging wide open she pulled tilly closer to her loving the feel of her skin and the warmth radiating from her. Checking the time she saw it was already past 9 so snuck out of bed and went downstairs to make her and tilly a coffee knowing sinead and diane would of left already.

While waiting for the kettle to boil jen went and cleaned her teeth freshened up and put on her dressing gown, finishing the coffee's she went back upstairs to wake her beautiful red head.

"Tilly... Tilly come on time to wake up now."

Tilly's eyes opened partially before squinting almost shut "Oh god my head, I swear I'm dying."

"It's your own fault, it's lucky you don't smoke if a lighter went anywhere near your mouth last night you would of turned in to a human flamethrower."

"Ha fucking ha, drinking was the only thing I could do to stop kathy talking to me, so you should be happy."

Jens face dropped at the mention of kathys name but she didn't say anything about their conversation to tilly and just handed her the coffee

"Thanks, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You did this last night jen and I let it go but I can tell by your face somethings bothering you so can you just tell me please?"

Jen knew she couldn't risk telling her the whole truth because tilly would just talk her out of the decision she had made and she didn't want an argument if this was going to be one of the last days they spent together

"Yesterday before the party started kathy and sinead were going on about when you and kathy got together and how amazing you were, how special it was and sparks flew , I just hated hearing it that's all."

"That girl is seriously deluded jen we were both pissed out our head and it was nothing special believe me, you on the other hand are very special to me and are the only one I want."

Jen smiled and leaned in to give tilly a kiss.

"I don't think so gorgeous I need a shower."

She pouted "Fine hurry up then so I can get my kiss"

Tilly crawled out of bed making her way to the shower, the water clearing her head slightly and making her feel refreshed, she hurried the shower just wanting to get back to jen.

Meanwhile jen was pacing her bedroom she hated being away from tilly for ten minutes so she didn't know how she was going to cope with being away from her for a lot longer but was something that just had to be done, all thoughts stopped when she saw tilly coming back in to the room in nothing but a towel her skin still damp, she was chatting away but jen wasn't taking no notice her need for tilly was overpowering at this point making her mouth dry and her breathing deepened, she stepped close to tillys body sliding her hands up her bare arms to her shoulders.

"Er I seem to remember you didn't give me any last night miss gilmore so what makes you think you can get what you want?"

Instead of awnsering jen looked deeply in to tillys eyes letting her see how much she loved her just by that one look, continueing to slide her hands to tillys neck and cupping her face, moving toward her lips she kissed her gently making tillys legs go weak, kissing her way down the red heads neck her hands pulling at the towel and throwing it to the floor she walked her to the bed laying her softly on to it.

Jen removed her dressing gown and underwear climbing on top tilly and pressing her groin in to tilly's causing her to shudder and let out a small whimper they began rubbing themselves against each other slowly and lovingly jen nibbling tillys neck while tilly cupped jens breasts rubbing her thumb over her nipples, speeding up her rhythm causing tilly to moan with pleasure, she pinned tillys arms above her head taking control, bringing tilly closer and closer to the edge enjoying the sound of her moans, she knew she couldn't hold back her own orgasm for much longer so sped up further causing tilly to scream jens name before biting down on to her neck, feeling the sudden gush of wetness made her body spasm and tore frantic screams from mouth, collapsing on top of tilly breathless and both covered with sweat

"That's cheating, how did you expect me to turn you down when you do stuff like that?"

"Well obviously I didn't want you to did I and your the one walking in here all sexy and wet, God I love you so much!"

Tilly giggled "Good I should hope so,"

"Do you want some breakfast now?"

"Oooooo yes I could definatly eat something" she teased climbing on top of jen kissing her way down her body as she reached her waist there was a loud banging at the front door, looking up at jen who said "Ignore it they'll get the message"

"Someones keen." She smiled lowering her head to carry on what she started, but the banging was now louder and longer.

"Oh for fuck sake" Jen got up pulling on her dressing gown she quickly kissed tilly "Don't go anywhere ok?"

"As if, make them go away quickly I want to show you just how much I love ya."

Smiling jen went to awnser the door, seeing kathy standing there wiped the smile from her face, "Sineads not in she should be back monday."

Going to close the door but kathy stopped her pissing her off even more

"I wanted to talk to you actually miss, what I said yesterday about you ending it with tilly it gets done today."

"No actually it doesn't" jen replied smiling

Kathy frowned "I will report you I'm not fucking joking!"

Jen shrugged "Fine do it but get it in your head I am not ending things with tilly and if that means losing my job or worse then so be it, she's worth it."

Kathy's face twisted with rage "You stupid bitch you think this will stop me getting her? Because it won't, when your out of the picture she will realise its me she wants not some ugly bitch of a teacher."

Jen just continued to smile "Yeah sure, you keep kidding yourself kathy I hope your delusions keep you warm at night, I on the other hand will have tilly to keep me warm."

Kathy looked as though she was going to slap her but ended up gritting her teeth and walking away shouting back "Your gunna regret that."

Closing the door she started to walk back upstairs only to bump in to tilly who looked very angry.

"Why the fuck are you keeping this secret from me?"


	33. Chapter 33

Jen's stomach dropped at the sight of tillys face which was clearly angry, folding her arms across her naked breasts she tilted her head "Well?"

Jens smile returned as she realised tilly was still naked but this just caused the read head to shake her head in disbelief and storm off back to the bedroom. "Tilly wait!"

Following the angry teenager she saw she was half dressed and pulling her jeans back on "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I can see that, why?"

"Because jen one of us has got to try and sort this out!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? She saw us outside your house so she was obviously following you, the only thing she will accept is if I break up with you and we're not going to let that happen are we?"

Tilly didn't awnser and put her head in her hands letting out a frustrated growl.

"Tilly? That's not going to happen right?"

"Jen this isn't just your job it's prison, I can't ask you to risk that for me I just can't."

"It's my decision to make."

"Then stop making the wrong one."

"I'm not! And we are not ending this especially not for some spoilt brat like kathy, you can't seriously be considering it?"

Again tilly remained quiet staring at the floor if they finished it would break her heart of course it would but at least she would still see her about, but knowing she was in prison because of their relationship and not being able to see her at all, hearing people whisper and gossip about jen that would hurt more.

"Look at me tilly."

Jen couldn't stand the thought tilly might end it her heart pounding in her chest she pulled tilly towards her and reached out a hand to tillys face and lifted her chin gently "Listen she has no proof of what she saw it's her word against ours ok? She's not exactly doing herself any favours with the way she's been acting around you lately, please don't let her ruin us tilly I couldn't bear to be without you not now."

"Jen look..."

She was cut off as jen kissed her passionatly and whispered "Please" softly kissing her way down her neck "Don't give up on us, don't let her win."

Enjoying the feel of jens lips on her neck she closed her eyes relaxing into her, feeling her determination slipping away as the sexy brunette removed tillys top and bra, unbuttoned her jeans and continued kissing her way down to her chest running her lips slightly down the edge of tillys breast making her take in a shaky breath as she took her nipple into her mouth teasing it with her tongue.

Pushing her against the wall she slid her hands inside tillys jeans happy to find she wasn't wearing any underwear and was already moist from desire, jen ran her fingertips lightly over her causing her to shudder and let out a moan, continueing to tease her further while she returned her focus to tillys chest until the red head couldn't take it anymore, thrusting her hips forward trying to catch jens fingers "Jen please."

Smiling at the effect she was having "Does this mean your not going to break up with me then? And that we will deal with this together?"

Tilly just nodded

"I didn't hear that you'll have to speak up" she teased pulling the jeans off completely and entering her fingers until they were deep inside her.

"Oh my god! Yes!"

Tilly pulled jen against her body and wrapped her legs around her waist kissing her hard nipping at her bottom lip her moans becoming louder as jen began furiously pumping her fingers in and out until she felt tilly tighten around her fingers and scream with pleasure biting down hard on jens neck.

Jen held her until she recovered covering her with little kisses "I love you so much"

Tilly smiled her head resting on jens shoulder "I'd noticed, but asking me to agree to things during sex is unfair miss gilmore."

"You wern't complaining at the time miss evans."

"Mmmmm very true, anyway where is this breakfast you were talking about? My energy is running low and I think I need to keep my strength up"

"Ooooooh and why is that?"

"Because I plan on paying you back for this morning?"

"I like the sound of that, get dressed and I'll start on the breakfast ok?"

Kissing quickly jen went downstairs with a smile on her face getting everything she needed from the fridge, tilly joined her in the kitchen "Everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm going to have to pop to the shops though we have no eggs left, I was thinking Dianes not back until late tomorrow so maybe we can make a weekend of it I can cook us dinner, breakfast again and show you just how sexy I think you are all day and night."

"Says the woman who gets tired out after a couple of hours, bloody lightweight."

"Hey!"

Tilly laughed "Look I'll go get the eggs I'm already dressed plus you have a giant hickey on your neck. Anyway this way I get you back to bed quicker."

"Oh shit tilly! How am I supposed to explain this?" Examining her neck using a spoon.

"I dunno just say its a shaving rash or something." she laughed

"God you can be a bitch."

Tilly stuck out her tongue and left hurrying slightly wanting to get back as quickly as possible, she was nearly at price slice when she felt a tap on her shoulder

"Hey beautiful where you heading?"

Tilly turned and looked at the person whose hand was still on her

Kathy just the person she wanted to see.


	34. Chapter 34

Tilly couldn't understand how kathy could stand there smiling at her like butter wouldn't melt, not even two hours ago she was a completely different person vindictive and basically a complete bitch.

"Did you want to grab a coffee I actually wanted to talk to you about something?"

Tilly frowned "What did you want to talk about?"

Kathy smiled again and poked tilly in the ribs "If you come for a coffee with me I can tell you can't I."

"Well I'm kind of busy actually so..."

"Doing what?"

"Just busy, what does it matter?"

Kathy's face hardened slightly "It's just I know george is busy this weekend with his boyfriend and sineads away until monday, your parents have gone out so I wondered what else could possibly be keeping you busy."

Tilly was starting to get really freaked out hearing all of this "How did you know my parents had gone out?"

Suddenly looking guilty kathy stammered "Well... I er... I just... I walked past your house and noticed the car wasn't there all."

"How did you know it wasn't in the garage?"

Kathy open and closed her mouth a few times before awnsering "Look that's not important ok, what I want to talk to you about is though so can we go and talk somewhere please?"

"No I told you already I'm busy today."

Kathy brushed a stray hair from tilly's face "Oh come on you can spare ten minutes for me can't you? Considering the circumstances."

Tilly took a step away from her "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's time we stop pretending don't you? There's something special between us tilly, your on my mind all the time and your gorgeous and funny, we should mke a go of it I know you feel the same to." She looked at her lovingly as if that was all there was to say on the matter.

Tilly stared at her mouth wide open and disbelief plain across face at the confidence in kathys voice that tilly liked her like that. "Kathy I'm sorry but I don't think of you in that way, we had a one night stand a long time ago and that's it as far as I'm concerned."

Kathy's face was a mixture of anger and confusion "No, we have something special your just afraid to admit it because that bitch art teacher has got in your head."

"Kathy read my lips I'm not interested in you that's no ones decision but mine ok, as for me and miss gilmore I don't know what you think is going on but your wrong." she said hoping to get her to back off.

"I know what I saw outside your house, I know your dirty little secret and unless you want your precious teacher to go to prison I suggest you do what I say."

"Excuse me? You seem to spend an awful lot of time hanging around my house or following me about, almost as if you were stalking me and I'm not the only one to notice, so unless you want me to make that public knowledge I suggest you keep your nose out of other peoples buisness."

Tilly began walking away when kathy shoved her down the alleyway and grabbed her roughly pushing her lips forcefully on to tillys, who instantly pushed her off "What the fuck do you think your doing?!"

"You keep telling yourself you feel nothing tilly I know you do and just so you know if I can't have you then like fuck am I going to let anyone else have you."

"Seriously? Do you really think anyones going to believe you if you drop jen in it, you need some sort of help kathy, normal people don't act like this when they don't get the awnser they want."

"Oh I'm not going to grass on that posh bitch I've got something different in mind for her now."

"Stay away from her kathy I mean it."

"No I don't think so, it's her that's stopping us being together."

"Oh my god you crazy phsyco! Get it in to your head I don't want you! I never will!"

Tilly stormed off in to the shop to get the eggs, there was something seriously wrong with kathy she thought if she just explained that she didn't fancy her she would accept it and leave it be she didn't realise she was this obsessive it was a dangerous infatuation, feeling uneasy at kathys words she knew she had to warn jen because by the sound of it they were both going to have to be careful around kathy from now on.


	35. Chapter 35

Jen was starting to wonder where tilly had got to she was taking longer than expected and jen couldn't text or phone her because she had left her mobile behind, just as she was going to go upstairs to get dressed and find her there was a knock at the back door, shocked to see tilly standing there nervously looking around she ran to unlock it and let tilly in.

"Why didn't you come in the front door like most people?."

"What? Oh I just wanted to be careful not to be seen that's all, here I got the eggs."

Jen took them noticing tilly avoided looking in to her eyes when she awnsered, "Ok and what took you so long? Did you walk to a farm and wait for the chickens to pop half a dozen out?"

"Well we know you posh people like your eggs to be organic and free range."

"Hey! I'm not posh! I'm just not lazy with my vocabulary that's all."

Tilly grinned and put on an over the top snooty voice "Of course darling I completely understand, but when those peasants drop their T's and their H's it's enough to make you feel sick don't you think? Now could you tell jeeves to hurry with my breakfast I'm simply famished."

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Moi? I would never do something so ghastly."

Jen turned to hide her smile and started with cooking breakfast muttering under her breath. This gave tilly time to think back to what kathy had said and the look in her eyes as she spoke, it was like a completely different person was talking and threatening her all she knew for a fact was kathy wasn't someone to ignore or turn your back on, she didn't know if she would actualy hurt jen but that was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

"Hello! Earth to tilly."

Tilly was jolted from her thoughts by jens voice, looking round she saw the frown forming on jen's face "Breakfast is ready."

Forcing a smile tilly sat with jen at the table and began eating slowly picking at her food which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette "What's wrong?"

Tilly didn't awnser straight away and jen reached across the table taking tillys hand in hers "Tilly? Tell me what the problem is please? Did something happen when you went to the shop?"

She nodded "I ran in to kathy near price slice, she said she wanted to talk to me and I told her I was busy, she went on about how we were supposed to be together and had something special but I told her I wasn't interested, she completely changed it was freaky she seems to think its all your fault and she said she's got other plans for you now. You need to be careful around her jen I mean there's something not quite right about her, I think she's been watching my house jen, she knew my parents had gone out and everything plus her seeing us together. Also... she kind of pushed me down the alley and er... she kissed me."

"What! Are you serious? That little bitch!" Jen felt so angry how dare kathy even touch tilly all she wanted to do was go and find her and either tell her exactly what she thought of her or punch her in the mouth.

"Are you ok though?"

Tilly just nodded.

Jen stood up and pulled tilly in to a tight hug "Listen nothing is going to happen to me tilly I can look after myself, but to be on the safe side we'll be careful yes? Now stop worrying let's enjoy our weekend together, eat your breakfast I thought you needed to keep your energy up?"

She loved how jen could make things better with something as simple as a hug and she was right they should enjoy the weekend kathy would love it if she knew the trouble she was causing and tilly didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"I do don't I and you need to keep up jen I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses." She carried on eating her breakfast.

"I do not make excuses thank you very much but if we did it every time you wanted to I wouldn't be able to walk."

"See! That's an excuse, you could get a wheelchair or mobility scooter at your age they give you it for free don't they? No wait that's a free bus pass."

"Your going to regret all these old age jokes you know, so I suggest you stop."

"I wasn't joking." tilly replied cheekily

Jen raised her eyebrows "I'm only 22 so that's 5 years between us thank you very much."

"4 actually." tilly interrupted "I'm 18 in a couple of weeks, or did you become an art teacher because maths was too difficult for you?"

Jen took tillys now empty plate and put it in the sink "Your mouth is going to get you in to serious trouble if you don't stop with the attitude miss evans"

Tilly stood and walked slowly over to jen her eyes lingering on her gorgeous toned legs and working their way slowly up jens body stopping on her lips, jen knew the look in tilly's eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Undoing the tie of jens dressing gown she whispered "Then maybe you should think of something to keep my mouth busy miss gilmore."

Nibbling jens ear lobe while sliding the robe from jens body letting it drop to he floor, she ran her hands over the smooth silk like skin and focused her lips on jens neck biting every so often.

Enjoying every touch tilly was giving her jen relaxed in to her eyes closed and breathing in her scent, tillys hands continued their journey of jens body her mouth finding her breasts, paying particular attention to the nipples until they became hard against her tongue she bit down gently causing jen to moan and whisper tilly's name.

Her hand trailing down between jens legs and the pool of wetness that was waiting for her touch, she caressed her lightly with one finger circling her gently "Mmmmm, tilly maybe we should... Oh god!" she cried out as tilly entered her and then just stopped.

Jen looked at her through heavy lidded eyes her breathing faster than normal "Let's go upstairs?"

Not breaking eye contact or awnsering tilly pushed jen toward the kitchen table and lifted her on to it, she knelt down and began leaving kisses up jens legs reaching her thighs

"Tilly, I really think we should... Oh fuck!"

She felt tillys mouth on her intimate area causing all thoughts to leave her head focusing only on the long lingering strokes of tillys tongue and the amazing sensations rushing through her body, tilly began taking her time teasing jen, dipping her tongue inside before pulling back out and sucking jen in quickly then going back to caressing her with her tongue, she kept doing his until she hard jen's voice "Shit tilly... I can't hold it much... OH FUCK!"

Entering her tongue as far as she could and caressing every where inside that she could reach she felt jens body begin to spasm and her hand grabbed the back of tillys head grinding herself against her "God! Tilly! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

She felt jens walls tighten on her tongue and her juices flowed in to her mouth while jen screamed tillys name over and over again her hand tightening on her hair.

Jen lay on the table trying to remember how to breath her face flushed and her heart pounding inside her chest. Tilly gave her a quick kiss on her forehead "Thanks for breakfast." she smiled "I'll wash up shall I? while you relax."

Jen found her voice and replied "Relax? More like recover!"

Tilly shook her head and tutted "Always complaining, you posh people are never satisfied are ya."

Jen laughed "I am not posh, but I am satisfied."

Tilly finished washing up when she felt jen behind her "You ok?"

Tilly turned to face jen and replied "Of course I am, I get to spend the weekend with the sexiest woman I know"

"You better be talking about me miss evans."

"Well I was talking about Cheryl Cole but I suppose I'll have to cancel, you get a bit scary when your jealous."

"Sarcastic cow, anyway I'm going for a shower."

Tilly pulled jen back in to her "Why don't you have a bath then I can join you, save on water and I can wash your back for you?"

"Are they the only reasons? Or do you have an ulterior motive?"

"Jen! How can you say that! I was just trying to do you a favour, jeez that's the last time I try and help the aged."

"You cheeky bitch!"

Jen chased a giggling tilly around the kitchen, finally catching her she threw her over her shoulder and carried her upstairs muttering "I'll show you I'm not old."

Tilly grinned this weekend was going to be fun!


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry I've not updated for a few days been a bit busy, I'm guessing you've seen the jen and tilly spoilers coming up soon I won't say too much just in case but I'm glad they back on screen soon!**

Tilly sat in the common room waiting for george as they both had a free period, she was happily reminiscing about her weekend with jen which had been thoroughly enjoyable.

"What's the reason for that rather large smile on your face tills?"

Still not able to hold back her grin she looked up at george who was taking the seat opposite her "Just in a good mood I guess."

"Yeah yeah seem to be in a good mood a lot lately don't ya? I can't wait to find out her name." He teased.

She rolled her eyes at his comment "Whatever, anyway listen I spoke to kathy at the weekend and put her straight about me and her."

"How did she take it?"

"To tell you the truth george she was kind of weird, started going on about how she knows I feel the same, I'm definatly keeping my distance from now on she gives me the creeps."

"I told you there was something not quite right there tills, but I thought you was waiting until after her birthday? Which is today by the way."

"I know but trust me it needed saying as soon as possible before she deluded herself any more than she already had."

"There's something your not telling me."

"Doesn't matter georgie it's all sorted now I'd rather just forget all about it, anyway enough about me what's going on with you?"

Almost instantly he began offloadsing his own troubles and worries on to tilly about coursework and the upcoming exams his fear of failing, tilly listened intently offered advice where she could just like george always did for her, she had missed their chats and gossip sessions and she knew she was definatly going to make more time for george from now on not that he had complained of their limited time together but she had picked meeting with jen over him a few times. So she spent the rest of her free period helping him with his own worries and problems.

Meanwhile jen was sat at her desk trying to get through a pile of marking that seriously needed finishing but she to was reliving her weekend enjoying a particular memory of how tilly had distracted her from the marking she was now stuck trying to do in her free lessons.

"Oh jen thank god your here, I need to ask you a massive favour."

Mr Davies the English teacher had stepped in to the room and was looking at her with a pleading look on his face,

"What's the favour?"

"Can you take my next class? I know it's short notice but I've got something really important to take care of, please?"

"Honestly I really wouldn't mind usually but I've got to get through all this marking to get through..."

"All their doing is reading through their books and revising for their exams so you shouldn't be bothered by any of them you can continue marking in peace, I'll owe you one?"

"If that's the case how can I say no" she smiled

"Thank you so much! You are a life saver."

"Don't mention it."

The bell went and she gathered up all her stuff and went to the english class room to find students already lined up outside, seeing a flash of blonde hair she realised kathy was in this class, doing her best to keep her cool as she remembered the fact that this girl had tried to force herself on her girlfriend she opened the class room door and ushered them inside with gritted teeth.

"Right mr davies has had to attend to other things, so I will be supervising this lesson all you need to do is read through your notes and books preparing yourself for your exams so off you go."

Seating herself behind the desk she busied herself with her own work feeling kathy's eyes on her the whole time, eventualy she looked up to meet them with a glare "Is there a problem kathy?"

"No miss" she let jen see the hatred on her face

"Then focus on your work please."

Instead the blonde got out her phone and began texting, sighing jen stood up and walked to kathy's desk taking the phone from her "You can get this back after class, now get on with what your supposed to be doing."

Kathy shot her a look of pure venom "Give me back my phone... now."

"Don't speak to me like that, now this is your last warning get on with your work."

"No"

"Kathy go and see Mr Keeler."

She got up and stormed out of the class slamming the door behind her, jen noticed the other students whispering about kathy and how she was a weirdo, some even commenting on her going on about tilly all the time, "Ok guys settle down and let's all get on with what we are supposed to be doing."

She was glad that people were starting to see the real side of kathy though. Realising she still had kathy's phone in her hand and making sure no one could see what she was doing she began to go through it to see if there was anything on there that could back up her claims of a secret relationship between the teacher and tilly, there were no voice recordings but jen was shocked to find pictures of only tilly. Ones of her leaving her house, sitting in the coffee shop with george or alone, in school, all were obviously done without tillys knowledge there was even a load of tilly asleep on what looked like a kitchen floor hugging a bottle of beer passed out. Feeling sick jen looked through the video's which again were all of tilly jen put the phone away even though she was relieved kathy had no evidence she was disturbed at the thought of her having all those video's and pictures of the red head, she had been following tilly and recording her it made her feel sick. She would have to let tilly know what happened and decided not to delete anything on the phone as it could be used as evidence if tilly wanted to make an official complaint. The bell rang and everybody left before kathy walked in "Can I have my phone back now?"

Jen handed it back without saying a word, "So how is my beautiful red head doing?" she smirked trying to get a reaction out of jen who was still remaining silent but wanted nothing more than to knock kathy's teeth down the back of her throat.

"I saw her over the weekend you know, she looked as gorgeous as ever... her lips are just as juicy as I remember them she always was an amazing kisser and the things that girl can do with her tongue..."

Jen slammed the books back on to the desk "You listen to me stay away from tilly I am not going to tell you again."

"Worried of the competition?"

"Not even slightly." she replied walking away leaving kathy standing there annoyed at not getting the reaction she wanted.

It wasn't until lunchtime jen see tilly who was walking in to the toilets, making sure there was no one around jen quickly followed her.

Tilly was just making her way in to the cubicle when she felt someone put a hand over her mouth and shove her in from behind locking the door behind them, tilly was turned around to see jen with a huge grin on her face "Hello beautiful."

"Jen that wasn't funny you freaked me right out!"

"Ssssshhh, keep your voice down anyone can walk in."

Tilly whispered "Then you shouldn't of risked being caught should you."

Jen pulled tilly in for a kiss and instantly wanted to take it further, she stopped before she lost control "I needed to see you."

"Ooooooo really? Was you missing me already?"

"Always, but seriously I need you to stay away from kathy ok?"

She explained about the english class and kathy's phone "I think you need to make an official complaint because this is just getting ridiculous tilly and it's beginning to worry me ok?"

"Er yeah ok, I just can't believe she would take this so far that's all."

"I know, are you ok?"

"Yeah but you can make me feel better later if you want?"

"Mmmmmm I'd love too, I better get going I've got a double lesson with my favourite student, you should get there a bit late so I have a reason to keep you behind."

"Miss gilmore! Honestly!"

"Is that an ok?"

"Of course, I love it when you keep me behind."

"Ok I'll see you in a bit, love you."

"You too."

They shared a quick kiss and jen left just as the bell went, five minutes later tilly left the cubicle only to find kathy standing in her way saying nothing tilly went to walk past her but kathy blocked her path

"Excuse me."

"No I don't think so, you see I heard everything you and that bitch was saying, you think you can make a complaint and I'll go away? Because it won't work you know I'm here until you realise it's me you want, now seeing as she is expecting you to be late and it is my birthday how about that kiss?"

She took a step toward tilly and grabbed her arm but tilly instantly pulled away from her grip "Don't ever touch me kathy! When are you going to get it in to your thick head all I want you to do is stay the fuck away from me!"

She walked out the toilets and began making her way down to the art class room as she reached the stairs she heard footsteps behind her and kathy's voice "I've had enough of you pretending you don't love me tilly! Your lying to me and yourself!"

She grabbed tilly again who lost it and slapped her "Stay away from me you mental case!"

Kathys face filled with anger as she watched tilly walk away she pushed her from behind causing tilly to smash her head in to the corner of the wall and fall down the stairs hitting her head even more on the way down, kathy stared at tilly laying there not moving watching the blood seeping from her head, panicking she made sure no one was around and ran off.


	37. Chapter 37

Jen looked up as she heard the door open but was disappointed to see kathy enter the art room she hadn't even realised she wasn't there already. "Sorry I'm late miss gilmore."

"Ok well take a seat and continue with your coursework and you'll have to stay behind after class please."

She didn't want to be in the same room as the blonde for a second more than was necessary but knew it would look weird if she asked tilly to stay behind when she turned up late but not kathy, even more time passed and jen looked at the clock class had started nearly twenty minutes ago she knew she had asked tilly to turn up a bit late but this was taking it to far.

Standing up and deciding to go have a quick look for her she spoke to the class "I need to go check something no messing about while I'm gone anyone who does can look forward to detention, I won't be long ok."

Leaving she headed towards the toilets first seeing as that's where she last see her, coming around the corner she see something laying at the bottom of the stairs, realising it was a person she sped up and saw red hair, her stomach dropped and her heart began pounding against her chest so hard it was suprising it didn't burst out, she ran to tillys side kneeling next to her and gently running her hand over her "Tilly? Tilly are you ok?"

She felt something wet and sticky on her hand, pulling it towards her she saw the blood and instantly paled realising the situation was more serious than she first thought. "Oh my god! Tilly! Tilly can you hear me? Please tilly, please wake up!"

She pulled out her mobile and dialled 999 "Emergency services, which service do you require?"

"Ambulance please! To hollyoaks community college, she's unconcious and there's blood coming from her head!"

"Ok miss try to stay calm the ambulance is on it's way, can you check if she's breathing for me?"

Jen put her shaking fingers to tillys throat, she closed her eyes praying to find her pulse and felt relief flood through her entire body as she felt it thump against her skin "Yes! yes she's breathing!"

"Ok that's great and without moving her can you see any other obvious injuries apart from the head?"

Jen checked her as much as she was able to but couldn't see anything else wrong "No not that I can tell."

"Ok that's good, the ambulance won't be long make sure she isn't moved and stay with her until they arrive."

"Ok thanks."

Like anyone could make her leave tillys side anyway, she looked just like she was sleeping, jen just wanted to take her in arms and make sure she could never be hurt again but had to settle for kneeling beside her stroking her face gently whispering that everything was going to be ok and hope she was saying the truth.

Hearing hurried footsteps coming behind her she turned to see mr keeler rushing toward them "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know I found her laying here, she's not waking up." jen awnsered close to tears.

"We need to ring an ambulance straight away."

"I've already done it they should be here soon, we can't move her or anything."

"Good, good, well done jen I'll try and get through to her parents are you ok to go with her to the hospital? Stay with her until her parents arrive I'll get someone to cover your classes."

Not trusting herself to speak knowing her voice would show just how upset she was so just nodded.

"Great thanks, I'll go and sort everything now."

As he left the paramedics arrived and began examining tilly "What's her name love?"

"Tilly."

He nodded "Tilly? Can you hear me love? Tilly?" He raised his voice even louder and tried again but got no response, he squeezed her fingers but still nothing, examining her head carefully he nodded to the other paramedic and spoke quietly, they then fitted tilly with a neck brace and quickly but gently got her on to the stretcher with jen watching the whole time worry plain on her face.

"Are you coming with love?"

"Yes."

Transporting tilly to the ambulance and securing her inside they turned on the siren and rushed to the hospital, the man checking her vitals every so often.

Jen couldn't hold back any longer "Is she going to be alright?"

"I can't say for sure all I can say is she has had a serious knock to the head maybe more than one and she was unresponsive but she is breathing ok, the doctor will be able to tell you more after some tests."

Arriving tilly was rushed inside to a room where doctors crowded around her, they made jen wait outside so she couldn't even see what they were doing all sorts of possibilities were running around her head, what if thngs were really bad? What if she had brain injuries? What if she never woke up? No she had to stop thinking like that she needed to be strong for tilly, so focused instead on what could of happened, she spent the next hour going over every scenario she could think of when she remembered kathy had turned up late to class and thinking about it she seemed pale and oddly quiet usually she would try and wind jen up, anger welling up inside her she knew that phsyco had something to do with this and she wouldn't rest until she found out the truth.

A couple of hours later a woman with red hair that could only be tilly's mother was walking toward jen her face full of worry and concern "You must be miss gilmore? Have they said anything? What happened to my baby girl?"

"They haven't said anything yet Mrs evans but they can't be much longer, I found her just laying at the bottom of the stairs I don't know how it happened but I promise I won't stop until I find out."

Tears began to fill both womens eyes the door to tillys room opened and a doctor stepped out "Mrs evans? I'm Doctor Clarks your daughter is awake now but there are a few things I need to discuss with you."

Jens heart sank judging from the look on the doctors face this couldn't be good news.


	38. Chapter 38

The colour drained from tilly's mums face and she swallowed hard "How serious is it? Is she going to be ok? Is it life threatening?"

"Mrs evans let's go to my office and we can discuss this in private."

"No! Just tell me now! Please!"

"Mrs evans I think it would be better if we went somewhere private..."

Jen couldn't stand not knowing exactly what was wrong with her girlfriend each thought that went through her head was worse than the last until she felt like she would explode with the uncertainty running through her

"For God sake she said no so can you just say what's wrong!" she shouted, causing the doctor and mrs Evans to turn towards her shocked.

Composing himself he consulted the papers in front of him and cleared his throat "Ok, well your daughter took quite a blow to the head and it looks like she hit her head a few more times as she fell resulting in a few bumps and bruises but the main injury was to the front of her head just on and around her temple which required a considerable amount of stitches."

"How did she hit her head in the first place?" interrupted tilly's mum.

"It could of been any number of things Mrs Evans, she could of tripped or been pushed, or had a low sugar level and fainted, low blood pressure can cause fainting too but we have ruled that out as tillys was fine a little higher than ususal but we believe that's due to the shock, basically we're not sure at the moment what caused her injuries."

Jen frowned "Hang on, you said tilly was awake now why couldn't you just ask her what happened?"

"That's what I wanted to explain, when we bought tilly around we did what we usually do with patients that have had a blow to the head or have been unconsious for more than a few minutes, there is a set of questions we ask and depending on their awnsers we decide wether to do a few more tests, Mrs Evans from the tests we have done today I'm afraid its become apparent that your daughter has retrograde amnesia."

"My daughter has... Amnesia is memory loss right? And what exactly does the retrograde part mean? Say it straight and no technical terms."

"Basically she can remember most things but large parts are missing from before today, she hasn't forgot completely everything but is finding it difficult to remember certain things obviously we can't say what she can and can't recall that will become more obvious with time but at the moment she thinks Gordon Brown is still the priminister and has no idea how she hurt her head or what she was doing before hand. With this type of amnesia nine out of ten patients do regain their memories they could return in a matter of days or weeks or it could be months or years."

Jen and Mrs Evans were both standing there shocked, tilly's mum spoke first "Is there anything we can do? I mean what do we expect to be happening in this time?"

"Well the brain is a complex organ and will most likely sort this itself when its ready to, tilly may get frustrated and angry when she can't remember things it is going to be hard on her for a while the best you can do is to just be there when she needs you and not try to force her to remember things as this can slow the recovery process."

"Of course, I understand. Can I take her home today?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea and I'd like to keep her in overnight for observations, if she seems ok tomorrow then we can let her go home ok?"

"Ok can I see her?"

"Doctor Franks is just finishing explaining everything to tilly so you can go in once he's all done, do you have any other questions?"

She shook her head "Ok then if you'll excuse me."

He left leaving the two women alone both lost in their thoughts trying to process what they had just heard, tilly's mum suddenly turned to jen "I'm so sorry I haven't even said thank you, Mr Keeler said you found her and rang the ambulance, you've even stayed here for hours so thank you I am so grateful."

Jen shook her head "Honestly Mrs Evans it was no trouble at all believe me, I'm just glad she's ok... well you know what I mean."

"Yeah, it could of been so much worse and call me Carol."

Jen smiled "Then you can call me Jen."

A doctor left tilly's room "You can see her now, I've explained everything to her and I must say she has taken it rather well, very mature girl." He smiled and he too left.

Carol looks at jen just before she gets to her daughters door "Did you want to see her to? I'm sure she would like to thank you when I tell her what you did for her."

Jen felt torn she desperatly wanted to see tilly and find out for herself if she was ok but was scared she was one of the things tilly wouldn't remember, her concern for the red head won the battle however and she nodded "That would be great." She smiled and entered the room behind Carol her eyes seeking out tilly, finding her laying on the bed with a big cut across her head and looking pale but other than that she seemed fine.

"Hey mum."

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" She asked taking a seat beside tilly's bed.

"Got a headache, still not as bad as a hangover." She joked

Her mum gave her a small smile "I'm just glad your ok, thanks to Miss Gilmore eh? She found you and took care of you until the ambulance got there, do you remember her love?"

Jen stepped forward closer to tilly a desperate look in her eyes and a silent pleading inside her head 'Please God let her remember me.'


	39. Chapter 39

Tilly focused her attention to the woman who was now standing in front of her, a frown forming on her face as she felt there was something familier about her but when she tried to think harder about the brunette it was like hitting a brick wall that wouldn't let her thoughts travel any further.

"Er it's kind of weird I have a feeling I know you from somewhere but I just can't think, I'm really sorry."

Jens heart shattered as she heard these words fall from the lips of the woman she loved, on the outside she offered only a small smile while inside she felt her world was crumbling away from her.

Carol placed a hand over tillys "That's ok love, it will all come back to you, you just have to give it time, isn't that right Miss Gilmore?"

"Call me Jen and yes just give yourself time and I'm sure that extraordinary brain of yours will sort itself in no time. Anyway I erm I best be off now, look after yourself tilly and it was nice to meet you Carol."

"You to Jen and thanks again."

Tilly was still frowning at jen "Yeah thanks er...Miss."

"Like I said it was no trouble, bye." She replied not meeting tillys eyes knowing if she did she would either burst in to tears or just not be able to bring herself to leave. She rushed out closing the door softly behind her and went outside to phone a taxi to take her back to the college to get her car, it was only as she sat in her jeep that she let go of her emotions and cried herself to exhaustian. Making it home she went straight to her room and layed on the bed her thoughts only on tilly and how things had just started going great, wishing tilly had remembered who she was and what they had together, after what felt like hours she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the hospital tilly was still resting up while having George, Phoebe,Sinead, Ruby and Bart visit her and she remembered everyone but Phoebe and Ruby who left not long after wishing tilly to get well soon, Sinead, Bart and George were still there, her mum was still at her bed side aswell reading magazines and passing the odd comment on the latest celebrity couple, noticing tilly had remained silent for quite a while now she peered at her daughter.

"Tilly? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just trying to think that's all."

"You shouldn't force yourself love."

"I know but I need to know if I've done something wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"Why hasn't Maddie visited me? Have we fallen out or something? Neither have Jono or Neil but then again they are probably still out chasing girls but Maddie would be here in heartbeat, does she even know?"

Carol didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected this she looked around at everyone else who all looked as shocked as she did.

"Er tilly... the thing is erm... I don't really know how to say this love..."

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply, George then stepped forward and sat on tillys bed taking her hand in his own "Tills last year... wow this is hard, last year there was an accident and Maddie, Jonno and Neil... well they didn't make it honey, they died."

Tilly looked around the room as if she wanted confirmation and found it written across everyones face, her mum looked at her sympatheticly "Love I am so sorry you have to go through this again."

Tilly just felt numb inside she rolled on to her side "I wanna be on my own if you all don't mind, I'm kind of tired."

"Love we are all here for you, you don't need to do this on your own okay?"

"Mum just go ok, like I said I want to be on my own."

"Oh ok love I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow then. I love you."

She waited until they all left before she allowed her tears to escape and roll down her face not knowing she wasn't the only one to cry herself to sleep that night.

The next morning jen woke early her mood still the same as yesterday she got ready for work and made her way downstairs for a coffee surprised to see Sinead already awake and sitting at the table, "Morning Jen."

"Hey, your up early everything ok?"

"Not really I went to see Tilly last night, she didn't remember about the crash... God Jen the look on her face when we told her it was horrible, the fact she has to grieve all over again it's unfair and she's not letting anyone help she keeps pushing us away and that's not the Tills we know, do you know what I mean?"

Jen remembered what the doctor had said "People that suffer from this type of amnesia can get frustrated when they can't remember information, the best you can do is be there for her when she needs you to be."

"I know I just wish there was something I could do now, anyway I better go meet the guys before college, thanks for listening I'll see you later."

"Ok and anytime." Jen smiled, 'God poor Tilly' she thought to herself wondering if she would be pushing her luck if she went to see her before going to work, no that was a bad idea she might not even be home yet. Her mood becoming even worse than before she grabbed her keys and followed Sinead out the door.

Back at the hospital Tilly was getting a final checkover by the doctor "Ok Tilly everything seems ok so I see no reason to keep you any longer, if you get any dizziness, fainting or extreme vomiting then your to come straight back immediatly ok? Also don't push yourself to remember things they will come back in their own time and I've given you some strong painkillers to help with the headaches you will be experiencing, any questions?"

Tilly shook her head and carried on staring in to space. "Ok I'll leave you to it then."

Tilly stayed silent all the way home and when they arrived she declined her mums offer of food and went straight to her room.

Lunchtime came and Jen had been distracted all day wondering how Tilly was, walking towards the staff room she saw Kathy coming down the corridor looking at the floor when she see Jen, angry at the fact that Tilly didn't remember her she grabbed kathy's arm and roughly pulled her in to the nearest empty class room shutting the door behind her before turning to face the girl who could of ruined everything.


	40. Chapter 40

Kathy looked up at Jen with a slightly worried look in her eyes, she backed up until she had put some distance between them feeling braver the further away she was, rubbing her arm where she had been grabbed she spoke through gritted teeth "That hurt you know."

Jen raised her eyebrows "Do I look like I care Kathy? If we wasn't in college right now and I thought I could get away with it then it would be a lot more than your arm you would be crying about believe me. Why did you do it? Did she reject you yet again eh? Did she tell you the truth and you couldn't deal with reality?"

"Look I know you must be upset about Tilly but you shouldn't be blaming me for it, I genuinly don't know how it happened but rumour has it she fainted Miss, what's the matter don't she remember you?" She smiled and looked extremely smug.

"You little bitch I'm going to wipe that smug smile from your face!"

Jen pushed the desk in front of her to the side in an attempt to get hold of Kathy quickly.

"Now now Miss Gilmore, control that nasty little temper of yours, it wouldn't look too good two students getting hurt in two days would it especially for you, being found with both of them people might start thinking it was you who pushed Tilly."

"You conniving little cow, I know you pushed her and you will not get away with what you've done."

Kathy walked right up to Jen " I already have, I think I might go see how she is after college and she will probably remember me, I'll comfort her and you never know she might finally admit her feelings for me now your not around, but don't worry Miss I'll give her a nice big kiss make her feel better in no time."

Before Jen could stop herself or even think of the consequences she had already pulled back her arm and punched Kathy straight on the nose causing her to fall back on to the floor with blood running down her chin. "Kiss that and if you go near Tilly again you will get more than that understood?"

Kathy laid there a hand over her nose "Your going to regret that you stupid bitch."

Jen smiled at her before leaving the room "Trust me I will never regret that."

Tilly was laying on her bed looking through photos of her and Maddie together not wanting to believe she would never see her again, she tried focusing on when she last see Maddie, what was the last thing they had said to eachother but she couldn't that wall was back stopping her from remembering and she hated it, what sort of a friend forgot something so important she hated it, she hated everybody and everything most of all she hated herself. Anger pulsing through her body she stood up dressed and snuck downstairs taking a bottle of vodka from the cupboard and left the house, if all her brain would do was make her forget then fine she would help it do just that she headed to the shack planning to get completely smashed.

Arriving she walked inside taking in her surroundings the tatty sofa and chair which had been covered with a throwover the table between them and the floor littered with beer cans, cider and vodka bottles, with cigarette and joint ends in the ashtray, it was as good as any other place though so she flopped on to the sofa, unscrewed the bottle and took a swig pulling a face as she swallowed not quite used to the taste yet, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she saw her mum was ringing she cancelled the call and went to the options on her phone her anger still in charge of her actions she restored her phone to factory settings without going through anything first everything that had been on there was now going to be deleted, a message came up saying 'Are you sure?' without hesitation she pressed yes and put the phone away in her pocket again. Why should'nt she get a say in what she remembered and what she didn't well this was her way of taking charge, she didn't care about anything at the moment anyway she just wanted Maddie, Jonno and Neil back but seeing as that wouldn't happen she settled for drinking even more.

With college finished Jen decided to go for a walk to try and clear her head, Kathy hadn't been to Mr Keeler about Jen hitting her and she had remained silent through her class although she had thrown quite a few dirty looks towards the teacher which hadn't gone unnoticed but Jen didn't really care. While she had been lost in her thoughts her feet had subconciously carried her to the shack where she used to meet Tilly a lot of the time when they had nowhere else to go, smiling to herself she made her way inside only to stop in her tracks as she saw the back of a red headed girl on the sofa drinking from a large bottle of vodka.

"Tilly?"

Her heart melted as soon as Tillys eyes turned and met her own "Tilly what are you doing? They must of put you on painkillers you shouldn't be drinking while taking them."

Tilly replied slurring slightly "I aint taken them yet... I'm not stupid, look if you don't mind I wanna be left alone."

She stood up too quickly and swayed on the spot, Jen was by her side as quick as a flash she held her arms to keep her steady "Are you ok?"

Tilly caught a whiff of Jens perfume and again felt as though their was something familer about the brunette "You... Your perfume..."

Jen suddenly felt a rush of hope "Yes? What about it?" She whispered.

Tilly shook her head the alcohol clouding her mind even more with every passing moment "Nothing, doesn't matter... bye."

She picked up her vodka and went to leave but Jen put out a hand to stop her "I don't think that's a good idea Tilly, leave the bottle yeah? I'll walk you home ok?"

"No I appreciate what you done for me Miss but we aint in college no more so you don't have to look out for me at the moment, so just leave me alone ok."

She rushed past her hand brushing against Jens bare skin and instantly felt something rush through her body at just that small touch she stopped and looked up at the beautiful woman beside her wondering what that feeling was but just as quickly dismissed it blaming it on the drink and leaving the shack and the teacher as quickly as possible.


	41. Chapter 41

Jen watched Tilly leave wanting more than anything to run after her and tell her everything, how much she missed her and loved her but knew she had to wait for Tilly to remember on her own, the doctor had said it could happen anytime it could be a matter of days or weeks, he had also said it could be months or years Jen couldn't even think of staying away from the woman she loved for that long weeks would be bad enough but months maybe years? That would be pure hell.

She forced herself not to follow Tilly instead she went straight home only to walk in to the middle of an argument between Bart and Sinead.

"Forget it Sinead I don't wanna hear it."

He stormed out and Sinead burst in to tears running up to her room slamming the door behind her, Jen looked at Diane curiously.

"What's going on?"

Diane sighed "Turns out the baby isn't Barts, it's some random guys from a drunken one night stand, I can't believe it Jen that she could be so stupid! Poor Bart he's been trying so hard to change done a good job to, anyway I best go see if she's ok."

Jen gave her a sympathetic smile then decided to get a quick bite to eat before getting on with some work to try and take her mind off things.

Tilly arrived at the folly feeling a bit more sober and suprised to find Bart already there surrounded by smoke and the smell of weed, "Hey Bart, you ok?" She asked taking a seat beside him.

He laughed "Nah not really Tills... The baby... It er..."

"Shit Bart nothings happened to the baby or Sinead has it?"

"Nah nothing like that their both ok but... The baby aint mine."

Tilly was shocked she didn't know what to say so stayed silent, Bart turned to her frowning "Did you know?"

She raised her eyebrows "I'm not exactly the best person to awnser that question am I, but I'd like to think I would of told you if I did."

He nodded "Sorry I can be stupid sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Oi fuck off." He smiled

Tilly offered him the vodka bottle which he accepted and drunk some, "Sorry Tills I shouldn't be putting my problems on you when your going through your own shit."

"Yeah well lucky for you I don't remember my own shit and I don't think I want to so carry on, that's what friends are for right?."

He smiled at her and drunk some more vodka "Oi don't hog it your not the only one who wants to get trashed."

"You should try this, it will help you get there gives you a good buzz?"

Tilly looked down at the joint he was offering her, being sensible all the time was boring her and look how fucked up her life became anyway, "Yeah why not fuck it."

She took it from Barts hand, smoked some coughing at first but quickly got used to it she had more and more disappointed that it wasn't really having an effect. Passing the vodka and joints between them and listening to barts problems Tilly began feeling light and carefree a smile appeared on her face for no reason, Bart noticed this "Tills you look like the chesire cat." He joked causing Tilly to burst out laughing.

"Is that because the huge grin or because I'm ginger." She asked once she had calmed down.

"Both."

They stayed out laughing and joking until late before Bart walked her home "Thanks for tonight Tills, I really appreciate it."

"No problem plus I had a good time, hope my mums in bed I feel fucked plus I'm starving need something to eat before I go to bed."

They hugged goodbye and Tilly quietly let herself in the front door, noticing her mum asleep on the sofa she tip toed to the kitchen and made herself a mega sandwhich putting whatever she could find inside it and hungrily biting in to it while making her way up to her room.

Tilly went back to college a week later and had spent most of her time with Bart both smoking cannibas more and more, they even smoked on the way to college, Tilly really didn't care anymore she went through all her classes in a daze not listening meeting with Bart again after lunch and they made their way to double art together both with red eyes and the giggles.

Jen opened the class room door to let in the queue of students waiting outside, she knew Tilly was back today and was anxious to see her after what felt like months. Everyone began taking their seats talking among themselves and Jens heart leapt as she saw Tilly enter deep in conversation with Bart. She also noticed Kathy staring at tilly with a mixture of nervousness and lust she glanced at Jen cockily before walking up to the red head.

"Hey Tilly! It's Kathy we always sit together in art do you remember?"

"Er nah sorry and I'm going to sit next to Bart I'm sure you understand."

Kathys face fell and she was pissed at Tilly's dismissive attitude towards her grabbing Tillys arm to stop her walking away "We always sit together."

"You really need to let go of me, what is your problem?"

Kathy dropped Tillys arm and looked around seeing everyone looking at her like she was a weirdo, without saying a word she walked back to her seat and stared at the floor clearly embarresed.

Jen smiled to herself she had secretly been worried that Tilly would remember Kathy and the blonde would be able to manipulate things to look like they were a couple, "Ok guys today you are going to be picking a scene from a story and drawing your interpretation of how you see it, you can pick anything you want but you need to explain why you picked it in the essay you will need to write once you have finished your drawings any questions?"

She saw Bart whisper something in Tillys ear making her burst out laughing hysterically.

"Is there something you two wanted to share?"

Tilly raised her eyes and Jen noticed how red they were she knew Bart used to smoke drugs and may have started again due to his recent discovery about the baby but surely Tilly wouldn't be so stupid.

"No Miss."

"Perhaps you already have an idea what to draw?"

"I have actually Miss, I'm going to draw a giant M."

Jen frowned "And why would you do that Tilly?"

"It stands for McDonald's and I chose it because I'm starving."

Bart burst out laughing and wasn't the only one.

"Everyone calm down, Tilly stay behind after class I want a word. Now get on with your work all of you."

Jen was shocked at Tillys behaviour and attitude which didn't improve the whole of the double lesson she showed no interest in her work and was constantly laughing with Bart. When the bell went she got up to leave "Er Tilly? A word please."

Tilly sighed loudly and rolled her eyes "I'll meet you at the shack yeah?"

"Yeah alright, I'll pick up some munch on the way."

Jen closed the door "Tilly what's going on? This isn't like you, usually you take pride in your work and give it your best, you don't show up stoned making stupid jokes and messing about all lesson."

She just shrugged her shoulders "I'm here if you ever need to talk, I know your having a rough time at the moment and..."

"Don't stand there telling me what I feel, you don't know me! I don't even know me, just keep your nose out!"

She turned to leave and Jen grabbed her hand pulling Tilly back towards her but Tilly stumbled and ended up a lot closer than Jen had expected, their faces were only inches apart Tilly closed her eyes as she breathed in jens scent, that feeling was back like butterflies in her stomach and it had happened everytime this woman touched her. "Why do I keep having this feeling that..."

"That what" Jen whispered her heart beating fantically, not moving away enjoying being so close to her again.

The door was opened and Mr Keeler walked in luckily he was focused on the paperwork he was holding. Tilly jumped back looking more confused than ever and left without a word, while Jen could only watch her go.

"Ah Miss Gilmore I'm glad I caught you, the college art trip next week we had to cancel the art gallery so was there anywhere else you could think of?"

An idea forming in her head she smiled "How about Crosby beach?"


	42. Chapter 42

Tilly was woken by the sound of her alarm screeching at her groaning she turned over and slammed her hand on to the stop button. Last night her and Bart had got completely wasted exactly what they had been doing most nights but yesterday Tilly had gone completely overboard her throat hurt fom all the smoking and her head hurt from all the drinking. Yet again she had tried to recall something only to remember nothing, twice now she had felt different when she had been around the art teacher but couldn't work out the reason why? So she had gotten angry at herself again and turned to drink and drugs.

Forcing herself to get up she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and stepped in to the shower letting the water splash over her head and down her body, after washing she turned it off feeling clean and refreshed then went to get dressed so she could join her mum downstairs for some breakfast.

When she got downstairs she heard her mum on the phone. "No I understand, I'll definatly come in today it won't be a problem, yes... ok see you soon, thanks for calling, bye."

"Morning mum." Tilly said while helping herself to some toast.

"Morning." Carol replied staring at Tilly, after five minutes her mum still hadn't looked away and Tilly could feel her temper begin to rise as it did so easily these days,

"What?" she asked bluntly

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady!"

"Stop staring at me then!"

"I'm trying to work out where my hard working sensible daughter has gone!"

Tilly rolled her eyes "Ring the missing person helpline."

"Don't be so fucking flippant! What has happened to you?! You are refusing to talk to anyone, stay out until stupid o'clock every night, I made excuses for you in my head after what's happened I know it can't be easy all your going through. But now I get a phone call from Mr Keeler your not doing your work, being rude to the teachers and to top it off they are pretty sure your smoking drugs... Please tell me that's not true Tilly."

"It's not true their all lying, can I go now?"

Carol's face hardened "You are 18 next week Tilly grow up and act your age, wait until I tell your father what's been going on."

"Leave it out mum what's he going to do? Cancel his latest buisness trip and come back early to tell me off and send me to my room?"

"Tilly! What has got in to you?... We are meeting with Mr Keeler after your second lesson so meet me outside his office this needs sorting."

"Yeah what ever." Tilly said grabbing her bag and walking out the door. She pulled out the joint she had left from last night and smoked it on her way to college, just past the coffee shop she bumped in to someone.

"Oh bollocks."

Raising her eyes she saw it was Miss Gilmore, the weed starting to affect her she smiled at Jens choice of swear word. "Language Miss Gilmore."

Jen looked at Tilly and for a second thought the old Tilly was back smiling and happy to see her teasing her again but then she noticed the red eyes and the unmistakable smell of cannibas coming from her.

"Hi Tilly, thought I smelt a herbal smell."

Tilly's smile left her face quickly replaced with a frown "I take it your one of the ones who went running to Mr Keeler then, well thanks Miss now I've got my mum on my back hope your happy now why couldn't you just keep your nose out eh?"

"Tilly all me and Mr Keeler have spoken about is the art trip next week, I never mentioned your behaviour in my class which by the way we never finished dscussing before you ran out."

Tilly blushed slightly she couldn't exactly admit she felt funny whenever the teacher touched her or that she loved the smell of her perfume she would sound like a right weirdo "Yeah well I had places to be didn't I... anyway what's this art trip thing your talking about?"

The wind blew Tilly's fringe in to her eyes and Jen reached out to brush it back, stopping herself just in time "Er we were supposed to go to an art gallery but that fell through so... I... er... I had to pick somewhere different."

After so long of not even being able to touch Tilly she was finding it harder to be around her and control herself, the red heads lips looked so inviting and Jen found herself staring at them.

"And where did you pick?"

Doing her best to pull herself out of this trance she replies "Crosby beach, have you ever been?"

"No but I've always wanted to! Last year I even painted one of the sculptures that are on the beach from a photo I see and since then I've wanted to see them myself..." Tilly frowned.

Jens heart leapt that was the picture she had harshly commented on causing Tilly to put her in her place if she just remembered a little more then she might remember Jen.

"Er I better get going don't want to be late... see ya Miss." She said quietly looking a bit confused.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't remember that painting until now, weird how things come back to ya aint it? I'm just glad I've actually remembered something."

"Me too."

"Alright Tills!"

"Oh hey Bart you ok?"

"Yeah you walking to college you got to try some of this stuff I just got."

"Er Bart! I'm your teacher and I'm standing right here, I can hear what you saying you know."

"What? I was talking about chocolate."

"I know exactly what you were talking about thank you."

Tilly grabbed Barts arm "Come on or we're going to be late."

They walked off together leaving Jen to enjoy the view of Tilly's backside, Bart pulled out his lunch box and showed the inside to Tilly which was full of chocolate brownies "You really was talking about chocolate?"

"Yeah, they are my special recipe ones, herbal remedy." He laughed

Tilly smiled "Give us one then I'm starving."

Tilly had history first lesson and the teacher had a problem saying the letter R instead he would pronounce it like a W and because of Barts special brownies Tilly had burst in to a fit of giggles every time this happened "Miss Evans! Is there a weason for your constant outbursts?"

Tilly went bright red trying to hold back the laugh that was building inside her again, not being able to speak she settled for just shaking her head.

"Then wemain silent while I teach this class please."

Letting out another snort of laughter and tears running down her face she tried apologising but couldn't get a word out. "Tilly this is widiculous collect your things and leave my class woom, don't come back until you can act your age."

This caused another wave of hysterical laughter as she left.

Jen was going through her lesson plan for the week as she had a free first lesson, looking forward to having Tilly in the next class she was surprised to see her walk past "Tilly? Why are you not in your history lesson?"

"Mr Yates sent me out."

Jen sighed "Come on, in here you have art next anyway."

"Nah your alright."

"Tilly! In here now! You are not going out to get even more stoned and disrupt my lesson aswell!"

She entered the class room muttering under her breath. "Right you can give me a hand cleaning the paintbrushes and then help me get everything ready."

Tilly turned to her mouth open "What? Who do you think I am cinderella?"

Jen held back the smile "Or you can go see Mr Keeler and tell him why your not in your lesson?"

Tilly frowned and began washing the old paint off the brushes "Fine, but you owe me for helping you."

Jen laughed "Excuse me, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well as far as I can remember I did not take on a cleaning job here, so seeing as I am not getting paid to do these jobs it is classed as slavery which by the way is illegal now so its the law that I should get something out of it."

"You want me to pay you for washing a few brushes?"

"Not money just a mars bar or something."

"Your thinking about your stomach a lot lately arn't you?"

Tilly turned to look at Jen and raised her eyebrows "Are you calling me fat?"

Jen laughed "Not at all, just passing a comment on the fact you seem to have the munchies and now I see your getting paranoid too, I wonder why?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I better get on with my chores the lady in charge says if I don't finish them I don't eat."

Jen laughed she had missed Tilly's cheekiness and wanted her back more than anything. The bell rang jerking her out of her thoughts which was a good thing as she had been staring at Tillys butt again.

Tilly took her seat next to Bart again but Jen got no trouble from either of them all lesson which she which she was very pleased about.

Mr Keeler came in at the end of the lesson and once everyone but Tilly had left Mrs Evans entered too, realising what was happening Tilly groaned and put her head on the desk.

"Don't start with the attitude Tilly this is for your own good!"

"We know your going through a difficult time at the moment Tilly but your lack of respect for my teachers and drug use in my school is unacceptable and it stops immediatly. You have a weeks worth of detentions at lunch times and on the college art trip you will stay at Miss Gilmores side the whole time and Bart McQueen will stay with me. Also your mum and I hve been discussing the fact your exams are next month and you have a lot of catching up to do your a smart pupil and we have no doubt you will do brilliantly with some extra revision classes, Miss Gilmore? Myself and Mrs Evans thought you would be perfect to help Tilly?"

"Oh erm yes of course."

Carol smiled at Jen then turned to Tilly "Is this all understood? No more attitude, no more drugs, you do your detentions and you study hard for your future... So do you understand?"

"How could I not?"

"Miss gimore do you think you could handle the lunch time detentions too?"

"That's fine Mr Keeler."

"Thank you, Tilly I expect to hear nothing but good things from now on, off you go."

Jen was in her element she got to see Tilly every lunch time for a week and after school for extra studying and the best part she would be by her side the whole time at crosby beach.


	43. Chapter 43

Saturday afternoon Jen was in the living room watching television with Diane, she was trying to watch some animal documentry but her mind kept drifting to Tilly and the lunch time detentions they had spent together that week, they had spent their time discussing different artist, their favourite paintings, places they wanted to go and even though Jen already knew all of Tilly's awnsers before she had even said them she was just happy to be in her company and talking like they used to.

Sinead came down the stairs looking thoughtful "Mum? Ya know it's Tilly's 18th birthday monday? Can we have the party round here for her?"

"I don't know Sinead it's a school night and Jens got that college art trip the next day so she don't wanna be hearing you lot all night does she."

"No it's ok Diane it wouldn't actually bother me to tell you the truth." Jen interrupted at least this way she could be around Tilly while she celebrated her 18th.

"See she don't mind please mum you aint even gunna be here."

"Why are you pushing at this?"

"Tills is my mate I want her to have a good 18th that's all."

Diane carried on looking at Sinead suspiciously.

"Fine, Bart and Tilly have got quite close so there's a good chance he will come to, then maybe I can talk to him and explain."

"I thought it had something to do with him... Fine you can have the party here but you clean up the mess and Jens in charge understood?"

"Cheers mum! I'm going to ring Tills see what she thinks."

"Jen you will do your best to make sure her and Bart don't have some huge argument won't ya? I don't want her to get too stressed."

"Of course I will, don't worry just enjoy your time with Finn."

"Cheers love."

Tilly was sat in college coffee having a catch up with George when she felt her phone vibrate

'Hey Tills! If your not busy on monday I was gunna throw you a party round mine, what do you think let me know asap? Sinead xxx'

"Who's that?" George asked

"Shit it's Sinead wants me to celebrate my birthday around hers."

"But we were going to go to Chez Chez! I've already planned it all out and invited people to meet us there!"

"Take a chill pill Georgie, I take it you forgot to invite Sinead?"

"No I just haven't seen her yet, she usually takes so long to text me back I thought it would be quicker to do it face to face."

Tilly smiled and shook her head.

'Hey sorry already got plans at Chez Chez! Your coming though right? Bart will be there so you might get a chance to sort things out? x'

Almost instantly she got a reply

'Oh ok then, yeah that sounds great Tills thanks! xxx'

"All sorted, we're still going clubbing and Sineads coming too."

"Ok, so how are your detentions going? Have you learnt your lesson and decided to be a good girl from now on?"

"Funny. I've got the last one on monday they actually aint that bad you know Miss Gilmores alright... she's quite funny... and you can joke about with her and she don't take it personally you know?"

"Yeah she is nice, I like her. Oh I forgot to tell you Ryan is down this week he's coming to your party too, you don't mind do you?"

"Erm who's Ryan?"

"Sorry Tills I keep forgeting you don't remember some stuff, he is my boyfriend."

"Oooooo spill! I want to hear everything!"

They spent the rest of their time discussing George's relationship with Ryan and planning the minor details of Tilly's party.

Monday came round quickly and Tilly was woken by her mum knocking on her bedroom door and walking in with breakfast on a tray. "Happy 18th birthday!"

"Thanks mum" She replied groggily.

"Eat that up, then get ready for College and come down you've got a load of cards and presents waiting for you!"

Tilly noticed her mums eyes were slightly red like she had been crying a lot but a little while ago and there were bags under her eyes suggesting she hadn't been sleeping much

"Mum? Is everything ok?"

"Course it is love, now eat up before your breakfast gets cold."

Doing as her mum said she began eating and checked her phone she had received lots of texts wishing her a happy bithday but because she had deleted everything she didn't know who some were from if they hadn't said their name. Finishing getting ready she went downstairs quietly as she could hear her mum on the phone again. "It's her 18th Nick can't you get back for your own daughters birthday?... Fine I'll have to let her know, yes I'll give it to her... No of course I haven't told her yet I'm not ruining today plus she has enough to deal with at the moment... Ok then... Yeah... Bye."

"Haven't told me what?" Tilly asked walking in to the kitchen

"Jeez Tilly you made me jump! Don't sneak around like that."

"I wasn't sneaking, what haven't you told me?"

"Just leave it Tilly it can wait it's not important, come on open your presents."

"Is dad coming back today?"

"No he's not love he is sorry though and your present is here from both of us, do you want that one first?"

"No I want to know what's going on mum, if you want me to act like an adult you have to start treating me like one."

Carol took in a deep breath "Ok your right but I didn't want to do this on your birthday, me and your dad have... well we decided it would... we're getting a divorce love."

"What? Why? I didn't even know you were having problems, I don't understand."

"It's just one of those things that happen love it's been on the cards for a while now, but... Um... your dad... He's moving to Scotland... And er... he wants you to go with him... or you can stay here with me, it is completely up to you ok? I'm sorry love don't let this ruin your day yeah?"

Tilly couldn't get her head around all of this but didn't want to make her mum feel guilty she had made her tell her what was going on after all so she forced a smile on her face and gave her mum a hug "Yeah ok, what's this present you have for me then?"

Carol looked relieved "That's my girl... here you go."

She handed Tilly an envelope, Tilly opened it revealing a check for 18,000 pound making her jaw drop "Wow mum this is a lot!"

"I know we have been saving since you were born but it's for uni expenses or a car something worthwhile we are trusting you not to waste it all ok?"

"Ok, thanks mum."

After opening her other presents which were mostly clothes, alcohol and money she left for college, as soon as she shut the front door behind her she stopped acting like everything was fine. The fact her parents were divorcing had definatly come as a shock,' maybe I would of noticed if I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself lately' she thought. Trying her best to remember what they had been like before her accident but it wouldn't come to her, she didn't know who to live with she had friends here, her mum and college but that was going to be over in a few months and Scotland had a couple of good universities and would be a completely fresh start for her. She knew she had to make a choice... but which one?


	44. Chapter 44

Arriving at college Tilly began receiving birthday wishes from everybody so forcing a smile she thanked them all and overall did a good job pretending everything was fine, she didn't even mention anything to George, Bart or Sinead when she was in lessons with them they had just arranged for her to meet Sinead at hers at half 6 then meet everyone else outside Chez Chez at 7 and Tilly had to spend most of her fourth lesson convincing Bart to still come even though Sinead was going to be there. Class ended and they were slowly walking down the corridor together avoiding the students that were rushing to lunch.

"Oh come on Bart you can't miss my 18th! And don't pretend you don't miss her I know you do, hear what she has to say and if your still not interested we wll be in a club which is full of booze and women what do ya say?"

He smiled at her "Well seeing as you put it like that how can I refuse?"

"Great! So that's sorted and now it's time for my last detention."

"Yeah mine to, your lucky to of got Miss Gilmore you know better than Mr Yates the grumpy wanker and I'm stuck with Keeler on the whole of the art trip tomorrrow and yet again you get Miss Gilmore."

"Yeah she's not bad."

"Not bad? She is fiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

"Are my ears burning Bart?"

They turned to see Jen who had been quietly walking behind them, Tilly burst out laughing "Not as much as his face." She teased

"Piss off, or I won't let you have any of my women at the club tonight."

"Eeeeew like I would want your rejects I can get my own thank you."

Jens didn't like hearing any of this "Come on Tilly your supposed to be in detention not standing here chatting."

"Alright keep your wig on, I'm coming see you later Bart."

"See ya Tills."

Following Jen in to the art room she sat at the desk in front and pulled out her lunch seeing her mum had tried to be funny and made her peanut butter and jam sandwhiches which she hadn't had since she was nine, laughing under her breath she began eating them and they were actually quite nice.

"So I hear it's your birthday today?"

Tilly nodded.

"Well happy 18th then I hope you have a good one."

"I plan to."

"So what are your plans tonight then?"

"Just meeting the guys at Chez Chez and seeing what happens I guess."

"And watching Bart try and pull women by the sound of it."

Tilly scoffed "Bart won't do that he just wants to make out he don't care about Sinead anymore, he might flirt a bit but nothing will actually happen."

Jen desperatly wanted to ask Tilly if she would be flirting while out tonight but was to scared of the awnser.

"Is that a peanut butter and jam sandwhich?"

"Yeah, why is that a problem?"

"No it's just I thought you were 18 not 8."She teased

Tilly raised her eyebrows "Well it's not my fault your so old you can't try it, I take it the seeds from the jam get stuck in your dentures?"

Jen couldn't hold back the smile and couldn't think of a comeback.

Tilly laughed "And round one goes to... Me!"

"It's your birthday I had to let you win."

Tilly nodded sarcastically "I'm sure that's true and it had nothing to do with the fact your hearing aid has run out of battery and you couldn't hear what I said."

"You are such a sarcastic... madam. Anyway what did you get for your birthday?"

"Clothes, alcohol and money."

"What did you get from your parents?"

Hearing Jen mention her parents had bought back the fact they were divorcing "They er... they gave me money too."

Jen noticed the change in Tilly even though a lot of other people wouldn't of picked up on it "Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothing." She replied forcing a smile.

"Yes there is I can tell, what's happened?"

"Miss there's nothing wrong."

"Liar."

Tilly frowned "What are you a teacher or an agony aunt?"

Jen sat on the desk where Tilly was "For today both so come on spill."

"I found out today that my mum and dad are getting a divorce, dad's moving to Scotland for good and wants me to go with him and mum wants me to stay here, it just came as a shock I guess."

"Wow that's not the best present you could of got is it."

"No shit."

Jens heart thumped so hard against her chest as she asked the obvious question. "So... Do you know who your going to stay with? Your mum or dad?"

"I'm not sure but if I go with dad I get to have a whole new start."

"Scotland though? It's a long way away really isn't it."

"Trying to convince me to stay?" Tilly joked

"What can I say I'm biased." Jen said forgetting herself for a second.

Tilly frowned at her obviously confused "Eh?"

"I just meant... well your my best pupil. When your not all red eyed of course." She joked trying to distract Tilly from her slip up.

Tilly just poked out her tongue at the teacher and began eating her apple. Jen sat staring at those luscious lips and wanted more than anything to kiss them imagining what it would be like after so long. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer "Seeing as it's your birthday why don't you get going forget the rest of detention."

"Seriously? Thanks Miss!"

Tilly left before jen could change her mind and went to met George and Sinead who would be the common room.

Later that evening Jen was in the front room still dwelling on the fact that Tilly may end up going to Scotland when she heard knocking at the front door, getting up to awnser it she saw Kathy standing there all dressed to impress, "What do you want?"

"I'm going to celebrate Tilly's 18th, did you not get an invite Miss?"

"There's no way Tilly invited you so don't bullshit."

"Sinead did, she didn't think Tilly would mind and I couldn't exactly pass up this oppurtunity could I, she is going to be drunk and she thinks she is single it's too perfect."

"You know I've got no problem smashing your face in you know."

Just then Tilly appeared walking up towards the door she had dressed up and looked amazing in her very tiny shorts and tight black top.

"Hey Miss Gilmore is Sinead ready?"

Staring at Tillys figure she just wanted to pick her up take her to her room and remind her of what they had. "Eeeer she will be down in a second she was just putting on her shoes... you look nice."

"Thanks!"

Tilly glanced at kathy who smiled at her "Happy birthday, Sinead invited me along hope you don't mind and Miss Gilmore is right you look amazing! Bet you'll be fighting them off tonight eh?"

Tilly just smiled politely and was saved from awnsering by Sinead coming downstairs "Right let's get going shall we."

Tilly turned back before leaving "Bye Miss Gilmore."

"Bye Tilly."

At Chez Chez quite a few people had turned up to celebrate with Tilly, things quickly got started with round after round of shots, she enjoyed chatting with George and Ryan laughing at the way Bart was trying to make Sinead jealous and she was acting like she couldn't care less. Ruby and Kathy were talking quietly among themselves. Around half ten they were all pretty pissed except Sinead who wanted to go home after failing to get Barts attention all night, Tilly told the others she would be back after walking Sinead home and Kathy took this oppurtunity to tag along.

Reaching Diane's Tilly watched Sinead go in before turning to head back to the club only for Kathy to grab her face and kiss her hard she pushed her away and began shouting at her "What the fuck do you think your doing!?"

"I was just trying to give you your birthday present Tills."

"Well thanks but no thanks you can keep it I'm not interested ok?"

Saying this stirred something in her memory she remembered arguing with Kathy and then a shove from behind causing her to slam in to the wall and all she remembered after that was waking up in hospital.

"You twisted bitch it was you! You pushed me!"

She headbutted the blonde and began punching her in the face, Kathy got a few punches in but the anger and adrenaline going through Tilly's body stopped her feeling any pain.

"Because of you I had to go through the death of my friends again! Just because you can't take no for an awnser?"

Kathy was shouting and screaming and Tilly felt someone pull her off and hold her back while Kathy got up and ran away, struggling to go after her the arms wrapped around her body to stop her tightened "Tilly calm down! Just stop ok, your bleeding we need to clean you up come on."

Tilly twisted round to see who had hold of her and saw Jen standing there looking at Tilly with concern, looking in to her deep chocolate eyes Tilly felt everything come rushing back.


	45. Chapter 45

**just wanted to say a quick thanks for all your reviews i wasn't planning on uploading another chapter tonight so it's a bit rushed sorry if its crap thanks again and hope you all had a good easter xx**

Tilly stood there in Jens arms not knowing what to do or say, she couldn't believe she had forgotten what they had together becoming even angrier towards Kathy she mumbled "Just wait until I get my fucking hands on her."

Jen turned Tilly to face her so she could see where the blood was coming from "I don't think that is a very good idea Tilly, you need to got cleaned up before you go anywhere. What were you two fighting about anyway?"

Just as she opened her mouth to awnser the question she heard hurried footsteps from behind her and saw George,Bart,Ryan and Ruby running toward her Bart reached her first "Tills! What's going on we just see Kathy in the club her face covered in blood we asked where you was but she just grabbed her bag and coat then left... Oh shit you don't look much better did you two get mugged or something?"

"No! We just sort of had a bit of a falling out."

She just wanted them all to leave so she could talk to Jen but then Sinead came out too completely ruining any chance of Tilly talking to Jen privately at least for tonight.

"You ok Tilly?"

"Yeah I'm fine, look let's just carry on with the party yeah?"

George frowned "Aren't you going to tell us what happened? I mean why did she look like she had just had her face rammed in to a brick wall?"

Tilly sighed "Look she tried coming on to me and wouldn't take no for an awnser and we ended up fighting."

Bart grinned "She always acted weird around you everyone noticed it she probably would of started stalking you soon."

Tilly scoffed, he had no idea how crazy Kathy is but Tilly wasn't going to enlighten him or anyone else for that matter the first person she wanted to talk to was Jen, she had put some distance between them when everyone had showed up and hadn't made eye contact since either, knowing if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Right let's get back to the club, Ruby you can help Tilly clean up her face and I will get a round of drinks in and some shots." Said Ryan.

Everyone cheered and began making there way to the club when Sinead spoke "Bart can I have a word?... Please?"

"Er yeah I suppose."

Leaving them to it the rest of the group crowded Tilly and led her back to Chez Chez, without looking at her she said her thanks to Jen then left to get on with her birthday celebrations but spent nearly the whole night thinking of the woman she loved not even able to text her because she had deleted everything from her phone but with drink after drink shoved in to her hand she ended up so drunk she didn't even remember getting home.

Meanwhile Jen spent the rest of her night wondering if Tilly was ok and what exactly had gone on she knew Tilly wouldn't go that far over just a kiss but couldn't understand why she would lie about it deciding to try and speak to her about it on the trip tomorrow she went up to bed.

Tilly woke the next morning sprawled on the sofa to the sound of her mum making breakfast the smell of egg and bacon reaching her nostrils she sat bolt upright feeling the bile rise up her throat, her mum walked in with a full fry up on a plate "Good your up! Thought you might want a nice breakfast before your college trip plus it's one of the best cures for a hangover and judging by the state you come home in last night you should definatley be feeling worse for wear and what exactly happened to your face?"

Her hand rushing to cover her mouth at the stronger scent of the breakfast she rushed upstairs and made it to the toilet just in time as her stomach emptied itself of all the contents of last night, hating being sick she jumped straight in to the shower to feel clean the cuts on her lip and above her eye instantly began to sting, remembering she got to see Jen today she hurried to get ready and dressed quickly and casually for the beach. Going back downstairs her mum smiled at her "So... good night last night?"

Tilly just nodded

"Are you going to tell me why your face is a mess?"

"You said I was born like this!" Tilly joked

Her mum tutted at her "I take it you don't even remember, come on I'll give you a lift or you'll be late. Got everything? Good let's go."

Arriving just in time Carol reminded Tilly she wouldn't be home tonight and kissed her goodbye. Lining up with the rest of the students George tapped her on the shoulder "Hey! Sit next to me on the coach?"

"Sure" Tilly awnsered while keeping a eye out for a certain sexy teacher.

"Last night was great huh?"

"Er yeah as far as I can remember."

"Well you beat Kathy up who hasn't shown up by the way, drunk your body weight in alcohol and passed out we carried you home you were so funny and best of all Bart and Sinead are talking again."

Tilly smiled and began to say how great it was, "Tilly Evans! Bart McQueen! Over here please!" Mr Keeler called from the front of the coach.

Wondering what was happening now she went over "Right as you two know your extremely lucky to still be coming on this trip because of your behaviour a little while ago, unlike everyone else you are not allowed to wander off this is going to be an educational day only, Bart you will be with me and Tilly you with Miss Gilmore no running off with friends and any rule breaking you will be on the coach for the rest of the day understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now Bart you will be sitting next to me at the front and Tilly your at the back next to Miss Gilmore."

Both nodded and went to sit their seats, Tilly felt so nervous at the thought of seeing Jen and spending the day with her not really knowing how she was going to explain everything. She put in her headphones and closing her eyes began listening to her music to distract herself.

A little while later she felt someone pull out one of her headphones "I hope your not going to be this unsociable all day Miss Evans."

She opened her eyes to see Jen sitting beside her smiling, Tilly couldn't stop staring at her noticing just how dark her eyes were, how inviting her lips seemed how beautiful her skin was and just how plain perfect she was in every way, she realised she had missed her so much.

"So how does your face feel today?"

"Er... Fine... Thanks."

"That cut above your eye looks sore I've got some cream in my bag if you want to use it?"

Deciding to have a bit of fun teasing Jen she replied "I don't think anti-wrinkle cream would work Miss."

"Oi! I'm not much older than you!"

"Really? Those crows feet tell a different story"

Jen laughed "It's not your birthday anymore Miss Evans so just remember I have the power to punish you and put you back in to detention if you carry on being cheeky."

Making sure no one was looking she leaned into Jen and whispered "And you Miss Gilmore should know I do remember and I have the power to lay you on a kitchen table and make you scream just like I did the last time I was this cheeky."


	46. Chapter 46

Secretly enjoying the feel of the red head being so close and breathing in her scent it took Jen a few seconds to realise what Tilly had said, her heart skipped a beat and she quickly made eye contact with her and there it was the the sparkle in Tillys eyes and the flirty smile she used only on Jen. This was the Tilly she had missed so much and she finally had her back feeling the biggest smile ever spread across her face she leaned in towards those juicy lips to show her just how much she had missed her.

Tilly quickly leaned away looking slightly shocked which completely confused Jen "What's wrong? I... I thought you said you remembered."

She didn't understand did Tilly not want to be with her anymore, had she met someone else while she hadn't realised she was with Jen? Feeling the tears rise up and blur her vision she began to turn her head away to hide the hurt then felt Tilly's hand on her leg.

"I do! But incase you hadn't noticed we are surrounded by people one of them happens to be your boss, now those of us who are educated know that kissing in front of that many people is not the best way to keep a secret relationship secret."

Jen looked around at the nearly full coach she was glad that no one had noticed anything but at the same time wished she wasn't a teacher so she could hold Tilly in her arms and kiss her, show her and everyone just how happy she was to have her back.

Sighing deeply Jen whispered "I guess your right, I didn't even think." Putting her hand over Tilly's to stop her from removing it from her leg "And seeing as your so educated and know everything how do you suggest I control myself enough to keep my hands off you all day?"

"I'm kind of having the same problem but how about you tell me what I've missed for the last couple of weeks, what have you been up to?"

Jen moved her hand to Tillys thigh just below her jean shorts and started to caress her skin "I would much rather show you what you've missed Miss Evans."

Tillys breathing sped up as she watched the hand on her leg slide higher "Jen you're really not helping with the self control thing."

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I'll have to try and behave myself then." Still not stopping her hand.

Swallowing hard she knew she had to stop this before it got went to far "Listen my mum isn't home tonight so are you free to come over?"

"Since I haven't been able to see you for so long I'm up to date on all my marking and lesson planning, so I am most definatly free tonight."

"Well then do you think you can restrain yourself until then please Miss Gilmore?" She asked reluctantly removing her hand from her leg.

Jen bit her lip "Spoil sport! But I guess I can try, I'm not promising anything though."

When they had nearly arrived at the beach Mr Keeler announced to the rest of the pupils how far they were allowed to go and what time they had to be back at the coach and everybody had to of started their drawings anybody who didn't follow the rules would have to deal with the consequences.

Bart caught Tillys attention and rolled his eyes at the headmaster causing her to give him a smile. Being the last people off the coach Jen quickly squeezed Tilly behind and gave her a quick wink "Right let's go find a good place to start drawing shall we?"

"Yes Miss."

Resisting the urge to take hold of Tillys hand she led the way down the beach, she was secretly trying to find a secluded spot but was disappointed that they were all taken. Annoyed with the situation she found a spot that had a good view of the gormley statues "Here I suppose this will have to do" She mumbled

"What's wrong with you? It's an amazing view from here."

"Yeah, amazing." Jen moodily replied

"Aaaaaw is someone sulking that all the private spots were gone?"

"It feels like forever since I last got to kiss you and I just need a few minutes alone with you is that so much to ask?"

"We are going to have all night later, just try and distract yourself." Tilly laughed plonking herself on the sand and pulling out a pencil and sketchbook ready to start on her drawing.

Jen groaned feeling frustrated "Fine!... So what happened between you and Kathy last night?"

Tilly started her sketch but her face showed how angry she was "After she tried kissing me yet again something clicked and I remembered everything, she was in the toilet when we last met up and she heard everything we said, she followed me out and started with the bullshit that I did like her blah blah blah I slapped her, turned around, she pushed me and next thing I know I'm waking up in hospital. I just lost it that she had caused me to forget some really important things and we began fighting and you know the rest."

"The little bitch, I knew it was her. We need to do something about her Tilly."

"We will but for now I just want to enjoy being back here with you so let's not mention her anymore deal?"

"Deal."

Tilly had been sketching for a while now her and Jen making small talk, the odd flirty comment every now and then. She had spent the last 5 minutes staring at Jens long slender legs "That dress looks really good on you by the way, was you trying to impress someone."

Jen smirked "What can I say? I needed a plan to get you to notice me."

"Well just so you know it's working."

"Good."

"Shall we go get a drink? Plus I need to use a loo."

Jen agreed and led the way to a nice clean cafe that also had toilets "What do you want to drink?"

"Er just a bottle of water please, back in a minute."

Walking in to the ladies toilets she heard someone close behind her, Jen took her hand and pulled her in to the cubicle at the end locking the door behind her and turned to face the red head "Jen! What are you doing?"

"What I've been waiting weeks to do, now come here."

Pushing Tilly against the wall she lowered her face to meet those juicy lips with her own, as soon as they touched she let out a loud moan of pleasure, this felt so good after not being able to for so long. They both knew they should stop but neither could, things quickly began heating up as Tilly turned Jen so she was the one against the wall holding her hands above her head she used her free hand sliding it up her leg and to her underwear which was already wet through.

"These are useless now aren't they Miss Gilmore? Maybe we should just get rid of them?" Tilly whispered seductively in to her ear.

Jen was so turned on she could only nod and try to slow down her breathing. Tilly let go of her hands and lifted Jen dress up around her waist and lowered her head until it was between Jens thighs and lightly kissed her over the underwear and running her tongue over the same spot causing Jen to shudder and moan "God Tilly!"

Using her teeth she removed the soaked material and made her way back up and hungrily started to pleasure the brunette with her lips and tongue "Oh fuck!... Tilly I'm not going to be able to stay quiet we have to sto... Oh shit!" She panted and her groaning was quickly becoming screams of pleasure Tilly quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers kissing Jen hard to try and muffle the noise. Knowing how close she was she quickened her pace feeling Jen tighten around her fingers and her whole body tense as the orgasm roared through her whole body, she bit down hard on Tillys shoulder until the feeling came back to her legs.

"Ow Jen! Can I have my shoulder back please." Tilly joked

Still feeling shakey and breathless Jen whispered "Sorry baby, but it was either that or scream the place down. You have no idea how good that felt."

"Is that a thank you?" Tilly teased.

She kissed Tilly gently and nibbled along her jaw to her ear "Just you wait until I get you back to yours, I am going to show you just how grateful I am."


	47. Chapter 47

Tilly was really looking forward to getting home now so Jen could fullfil her promise, kissing her passionatly she nodded towards the door "We better get going incase anyone realises how long we've been gone."

Jen grabbed her arm and pulled her back in to an embrace "Five more minutes won't hurt." She said leaning in for another kiss.

"No stop it, we have been in here too long as it is."

"Oooooh Tilly, don't be mean, maybe I just want to return the favour." She said seductively while sliding her hand inside Tillys shorts making her gasp.

Quickly moving out of Jens reach "Jen seriously any more screams from in here and the police will be called, they probably already think someones been attacked because of your lack of control and inability to be quiet." She teased.

"What can I say? It had been a while and it didn't exactly stop you from carrying on did it?"

"What! You started it! Following me in here and getting me all worked up."

"You shouldn't be so irresistable then should you Miss evans."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Gillmore."

"Here's hoping it gets me in to those shorts then." She teased grabbing Tilly again.

"Your going to have to wait, I'll leave first then you follow in a couple of minutes ok?"

Resisting the teachers advances Tilly left to get the drinks and some food, Jen joined her outside moments later her eyes roaming Tillys body desire showing clearly in her eyes.

"Jesus Gilmore, do you ever think about anything else?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Shaking her head she replied "You know what I'm talking about, anyway I got you a coffee and a sandwhich."

"Aaaaw you spoil me."

They went back to the beach so Tilly could carry on drawing the details and ate lunch, finally the time came to get on the coach to go home, because no one could see anything they were doing seeing as they were right at the back again Tilly began tickling Jens thigh "How long until you can get to mine?"

"I just have to... erm have a quick meeting with... Mr keeler I'll come over straight after if that's ok with you?" She stammered as Tillys fingertips were edging closer and closer between her legs.

"Ok well try not to be to long then because I can't wait to..." She stopped talking as her fingers brushed against Jens wetness causing her to take in a sharp breath.

"Jen! Where's your underwear?"

"I couldn't put them back on could I they were ruined because of a certain someone!"

Now beyond aroused Tilly didn't reply she just wanted to get Jen back to hers, after enduring the agonisingly long journey home she whispered to Jen to hurry up to hers and practically ran off the coach and hurried home.

Jen knocked the door of the headmasters office "Come in!"

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah! Jen excellent, yes now as you know Mrs Trent is leaving in a couple of weeks which creates a job opening as head of the art department, I had a meeting with the governers a couple of days ago and we all agree that even though your still quite new to the job your devotion and care towards the students is incredible and we would like to offer you the job."

Completely gobsmacked Jen couldn't believe her ears this was an amazing oppurtunity for someone so new to the teaching proffesion. "I would love it... Thank you... Thank you so much!"

"Great! Obviously the Job comes with a considerable pay rise, we can go through the details tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

She left college feeling on top of the world she had just been promoted and best of all she had her girlfriend back and got to spend all night with her putting her foot down she quickly arrived outside Tillys house.

Knocking the door she heard Tilly shout "It's open!"

Smiling to herself she walked in shouting back "I have just had some really good news you won't believe it!" Looking around for Tilly who came down the stairs in nothing but a lacey black thong and matching bra.

"What's happened?"

For the second time in an hour Jen was speechless she couldn't stop staring at the smooth skin, amazing legs and perfect breasts that were in front of her.

"Jen? What's the good news?"

Not able to contain herself any longer she dropped her bag and rushed forward grabbing Tilly and kissing her hard steering her up the stairs and pushing her against the wall her hands sliding over the top of Tillys bra and down her flat smooth stomach before sliding inside her thong feeling that the red head was more than ready for her she teased around the area Tilly wanted her the most until she bit down hard on her lip in fustration "Jen please." She begged.

Removing the bra Jen bit down on Tillys nipple at the same time she inserted her fingers gently inside "Oh god Jen yes!"

She lowered her own hand under Jens dress and began pleasuring her in the same way finding the same rythmn, both panting in pleasure hungrily kissing eachother as if it would be the last time. Their moaning becoming louder as their orgasms were building inside of them filling them up until their bodies couldn't contain it any longer, screaming out at the same time and digging their nails in to the others skin as wave after wave of pleasure exploded through them until they collapsed to the floor sweaty and shaking.

Tilly smiled up at Jen "Well that was definatly worth waiting for!"

Jen stroked Tillys face looking deeply in to her eyes "God I love you so much Tilly."

"I love you too, what's with the serious face?"

"I just need you to know that's all, I don't want to lose you ever again."

Tilly grinned and kissed her softly "What do you say I run us a bath and then you tell me this good news of yours eh?"

"Ok."

"Great, I hope it involves you being able to hold your breath underwater for a very long time!" She teased.

Just then the sound of the front door opening caught their attention "Tilly! Are you home?"

"Oh shit! It's my dad!"


	48. Chapter 48

Pulling Jen up and rushing in to her bedroom she grabbed a dressing gown and quickly went down to meet her dad before he came upstairs. "Hey dad! What are you doing here?"

"I live here Tilly." he laughed.

"I thought you were staying in Scotland?"

His face dropped slightly "Your mum told you then? She was supposed to wait so we could do it together."

"Don't blame her I wouldn't let it go I knew something was wrong with her."

"What did she tell you?"

Tilly shrugged "Just you two hadn't been happy for a while it was time to go your seperate ways."

Noticing her dad looked slightly shocked she added "Why? Is there something else going on here?"

"No! No!" He replied a little to quickly "Did she mention I want you to come with me? To Scotland? I mean you have had so much heartache here lately love maybe a fresh start somewhere new could be just what you need eh? And there's some great colleges up there to plenty of oppurtunities for you, it's the best decision for you to make ... so what do you say?"

Tilly became suspicious at the way her father was speaking, "I think... that there's something you and mum aren't telling me. If you two hadn't been happy for a while then why is has mum been crying in secret and working all the time as though she's trying to think of anything but the divorce? If you were both unhappy being together why is she more upset now your apart? So how about telling me the truth?"

At first her dad looked at her shocked then his face became angry "I should of known she would start playing the victim to get you to stay with her!"

"What are you talking about? She has done nothing of the sort! She said she supports what ever decision I make unlike you... just walking in here with your opinion of what you think is best for me. Where were you when I ended up in hospital? Or even on my birthday? Mum was right there through it all so you don't get to speak about her like that!"

"Look I'm sorry about that Tilly I really am, your 18 now so you deserve to know the truth I guess... your mum ended things between us... because... the reason was..."

It suddenly dawned on her "Oh my god! You were cheating wern't you?"

Not making any eye contact he nodded once

"You come in here acting all innocent like she's 'playing' the part of a victim when she is the victim, after all she's done for you that's how you repay her? After years of doing everything you say when you say it because you always have to be the one in charge! I'm happy she's chucked ya! You make me feel sick! And you can stick Scotland up your arse."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady! Remember I'm your father you will speak to me with respect or deal with the consequences!"

Tilly was disguted by what she had heard, her mum had supported her father for years and he was hardly ever home always away on buisness which thinking about it was probably just an excuse.

"Respect? Respect has to be earned and you don't deserve anything from us so why don't you just piss of back to Scotland and stay away from us."

The next thing she knew he had slapped her across the face causing the cut on her lip to open up again and left shouting "Your no daughter of mine!"

Before he could slam the door shut she screamed back "And your no father of mine!"

She turned hearing hurried footsteps down the stairs "Did he just hit you?"

"Forget it Jen I couldn't care less anyway."

"No! I won't!" She angrily replied heading toward the door

Tilly quickly ran and stood infront of the door to stop Jen opening it "Don't be stupid, he has met you before he knows your my teacher what would you say when he asks what you was doing in his house alone with his daughter who was in nothing but a dressing gown eh?"

Jen ran her thumb gently over Tillys lip "But he hurt you, your bleeding."

"Then instead of leaving why don't you stay here and nurse me better?"

"Ok but only on one condition no more hanky panky, you have to be upset after what just happened do you want to talk about it?"

Tilly smiled "Hanky panky? Showing your age again aint ya? And no deal by the way I'm not upset and I don't want to talk but I can think of something we can do that involves using our mouths." She whispered seductively.

Jen shook her head smiling and cleaned Tilly's cut feeling the red heads eyes on her the whole time, as soon as she was done Tilly gave her a kiss which Jen stopped before it got too heated.

"What was this good news anyway?" Tilly asked

"Oh yeah, well I have been promoted to head of the art department!"

"Jen that's great! Congratulations! We should celebrate!" She wrapped her arms around Jen "Maybe I should take you upstairs and show you how proud I am."

"Or maybe I should go get us a bottle of wine and we order a takeout when I get back. I need to pick up a couple of things from mine anyway. I won't be long."

She got to Dianes got in the shower quickly dressed grabbed Tilly's birthday card and present and rushed back to Tillys picking up a couple of bottles of wine on the way. Tilly had also had a quick shower put on some make up and was laying on the sofa waiting for Jens return wearing a black corset, thong and lace top stockings.

Hearing a knock at the door then Jen walking straight in she looked over "I got red wine I hope that's ok and I thought we could order a chinese and have a chat..."

She had just caught sight of Tilly who got up and walked towards her, took the bags from her hand putting them on the sofa and slowly unzipping Jens dress "Red wines fine but can we leave the food and chat until later because I had other plans you don't mind do you?"

Swallowing hard her eyes looking the sexy red head all over and trying to find her voice "Not fair Tilly how am I supposed to resist you dressed like that?"

Letting Jens dress drop to the floor she kissed her hungrily and replied "Your not supposed to."


	49. Chapter 49

Just seeing Tilly standing in front of her dressed like that Jen could already feel herself becoming wet, trying to sound like she wasn't completely and utterly turned on "I just don't want to take advantage of you, that wasn't exactly a fun conversation you shared with your dad was it, you have to be at least a bit upset."

Tilly sighed "No I'm not, what I am is very horny because I've hardly seen my girlfriend for over two weeks and today we was supposed to make up for it but she keeps rejecting me"

"Tilly it's not that I don't want to believe me especially with you looking as incredibly sexy as you do I want nothing more than to take you upstairs and..." Closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip as her imagination went on over drive.

She felt Tillys lips brush against her ear "So if I want to and you want to then we should because I also want nothing more than for you to take me upstairs and show me just how much you have missed me until I cry out your name."

Feeling a jolt of pleasure between her thighs at hearing these words Jen opened her eyes, picked Tilly up and wrapped her legs around her waist and carried her upstairs to the bedroom, running her hands all over her lovers body knowing she could touch her forever and still not get bored. Laying Tilly on the bed and climbing on top she kissed her passionatly moaning as their tongues intertwined, planning on showing Tilly exactly how much she had missed her but got side tracked as she felt Tilly's hand rip away her underwear and enter her fingers inside Jen again causing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips "Mmmm...Tilly wait... I wanted to you to... go first... Oh shit! Tilly!"

Her protests changed to groans then cries of pleasure as Tilly found that sweet spot, Jen was grinding herself faster and harder against Tilly fingers which kept flicking over that spot that prolonged Jens screams making her feel as though the pleasure would never end "God Tilly please don't stop! I'm going to... Oh fuck Tilly!"

Tilly felt her tighten around her and the gush of wetness that flooded over her hand before jen collapsed on top of her.

"I hope my neighbours didn't hear you Miss Gilmore."

Jen gently began kissing the side of Tillys neck "I don't care if they did."

Tilly laughed "Well if you can walk we should go order the food because I am starving."

"Er no all I want to taste is you." Sliding down the red heads body she spread her legs happy with the fact she could see Tillys thong was crutchless making access easier, lowering her mouth to the wetness awaiting her she lightly licked her way around Tillys opening using the flat of her tongue she caressed her way to the top and back down again quickly dipping her tongue deep inside before repeating the process over and over again, kneading Tillys breasts as she enjoyed her taste. Lifting her hips so she could probe her tongue in even further causing Tilly to moan in delight, the red head reached behind her to hold on to the headboard tightly as she enjoyed the feel of Jen between her thighs. Knowing Tilly was close Jen sped up and began sucking Tillys most sensitive part in to her mouth while still pleasuring her with her tongue making her scream Jens name over and over again until she was left exhausted and breathless.

Jen smiled at her "I hope your neighbours didn't hear you Miss evans" She teased.

"Oh well they probably wern't the only ones, but your going to have to get the phone because I don't think I can move just yet."

"And why's that?"

"Because there is a woman laying on top of me who don't know the meaning of exercise." She smiled

"Oi!"

"I'm joking! It's because an extremely sexy teacher has satisfied me beyond belief."

"That's more like it, right then I'll be back in a second."

She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone plus Tillys birthday card and present and rushed back up to her placing them on the bed "Happy late 18th birthday! Sorry I couldn't give them to you yesterday but you probably would of found it weird."

"Aaaaw Jen! Thank you."

She opened the card which read 'To the most beautiful woman in the world I hope you have a birthday that's just as perfect as you, Hope your free this weekend so I can take you away somewhere! I love you more than ever happy 18th Jen xxxxx'

"Oooo take me away huh?"

"Yep so are you free?"

"I'll have to check my diary but I suppose I can pencil you in some time somewhere."

"Cheeky cow, I want the whole weekend by the way."

"Oooooh that does sound good!"

"Open your present."

Tilly ripped open the present which was a long black velvet box, opening it she saw a charm bracelet which had lots of charms already dangling from it including a miniature gormley statue, a tiny bottle of sand, a heart, the letter T and the letter J.

"Jen it's perfect, I really love it thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

They ordered their food and drank the wine spending the rest of the night enjoying each others company "So this promotion I've got comes with quite a big pay rise."

Tilly looked at her "That's great you can pay off your student loan quicker."

"Yeah I was also thinking of getting my own place."

"Diane and Sinead doing your head in more than usual?"

"No, I was kind of thinking that you only have a couple of weeks of college left and maybe... after your exams... and once people know we are together... I know it won't be for a couple of months yet but... I just thought I'd ask what you think about the future..."

"Jen will you spit it out? Your babbling" Tilly laughed.

"What do you think about us living together?"


	50. Chapter 50

Jen was nervously watching Tilly for any sort of reaction to her question but saw only a dumbfounded expression and a prolonged silence, feeling like a complete idiot she instantly regretted asking, 'Of course Tilly wouldn't want to take such a big step she was only just 18 why would she want to move in with her girlfriend? She would probably rather spend her nights partying and not having to worry about bills and rent.' Jen thought to herself.

"Eeeeeer...wow... Jen that's..."

"No, forget I asked Tilly it was a stupid idea... I shouldn't of even said anything." Standing quickly she began grabbing all her things "Look I should actually get going, I have to get up early."

"What? Jen can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I have marking to do and I want to make sure I'm all prepared for tomorrows lessons and everything. Plus your exams are next week you should start revising more."

" I have been plus you said you had done all that already..."

"Yeah but there's a few things I need to go over so..."

"Look Jen about us living together..."

"Like I said forget I said anything ok. It was just an idea... I didn't expect you to say yes or anything I just thought I would ask that's all."

"Jen can we just talk about this?"

"I've really got to go Tilly I'll see you tomorrow ok? Bye."

Jen rushed out the house leaving Tilly standing there frustrated and slighly confused. Reaching her jeep she climbed inside and rested her head on the steering wheel. 'Way to go Gilmore you prat, she's young of course she doesn't want to settle down like that yet, why did you have to ask her.'

She knew the awnser to that, she loved Tilly more than anything, she had never felt like this toward anyone before and knew Tilly was the only one for her. Maybe Tilly wasn't as serious about them as she thought? What if she just wanted a bit of fun with a teacher but once they could be together openly she wouldn't want to know anymore because the forbidden part was no longer there? No she wasn't like that Jen thought to herself but she just couldn't get the thoughts to leave her head.

The next day at college Jen had just finished another lesson leaving just a double art class after lunch which included Tilly who hadn't rung or even text her since she left last night, not even when Jen had text her saying goodnight thinking Tilly would of been revising before bed and probably fell asleep she didn't think much of it.

The bell went signalling the students to get to lessons, hearing the voices of a bunch of teenagers gossiping outside her door Jen got up to let them in. She saw Tilly deep in conversation with george and got ready to give her a smile expecting Tilly to give her the usual cheeky wink but the red head walked past her without even a glance taking her seat next to george and carrying on their conversation.

Frowning at the silent treatment she was receiving she walked to the front of the class, "Right guys, I can see you have all started your paintings which is great, you have all come up wth some really good ideas and I can't wait to see how they turn out once their finished remember these count for 25 percent of your final grade so carry on with what your doing any problems just ask."

She spent the first fifteen minutes trying to catch Tilly's eye but not having any luck so far as she focused solely on her painting. Half an hour before the end of the double lesson she heard "Miss Gilmore? There's no more brown, red or blue paint and your running really low on paintbrushes now." A student said while leaving the store cupboard.

"Ah ok thank you, I'll go get some I won't be long so behave please any one messing about when I get back gets detention, Tilly your furthest along with your work would you mind giving me a hand please?"

Tilly looked at her for the first time that day and she didn't look happy, throwing down her brush she followed Jen out the class but walked fast to the art supply cupboard not waiting for Jen to catch up she walked in grabbing the paints and tried leaving before Jen arrived but she walked in just as Tilly reached the door.

"Hey, what's the matter with you today?"

"Nothing." Tilly shrugged and tried walking around Jen only to have her path blocked and the paints taken from her.

"Tilly just tell me the problem ok? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Are you serious? You walk out suddenly last night with some stupid excuses and you expect me to be completely fine with you the next day?"

"Tilly I told you I had to finish a few..."

"Oh don't bullshit Jen I'm not stupid ok, you went off in a huff because I didn't awnser you straight away when you asked about moving in together so don't lie. You acted like a spoilt child last night and you know it."

"Tilly! Look I already said it was no big deal..."

"Stop lying!" Tilly said angrily

"Fine! I wanted us to live together as soon as we could but you obviously don't want that so what can I do Tilly huh? I thought you was as serious as I am about us but I was obviously wrong."

"How fucking dare you! How many times have you fucked up with us, done something stupid and picked your precious career over me then come running back with your sorry's and you will never do it again bull shit, I take you back every single time and forgive you but I'm the one who isn't serious about us? After all I've put up with from you! Last night you asked to move in together out of the blue, this is something big Jen and it shocked me you didn't even wait for me to awnser before you got up and left before I could explain!"

Jen began to feel guilty everything Tilly said was true "I'm really..."

"Don't bother apologising Jen I've heard it all before remember." She picked the paints up again and left Jen standing there.

When the teacher got back to the class Tilly was once again focusing intently on her art work and didn't stop until the bell went, packing up her stuff she went to leave with everyone else when Mr Keeler and a male and female police officer entered the room. "Tilly can you stay behind for a moment please?"

Tilly sat at her desk and quickly looked at Jen who was now talking quietly with Mr Keeler, the female officer came and sat next to Tilly "Hi there Tilly, my names Emma."

"Hi, what's going on?" Tilly replied uncertainly. Was this about her and Jen? Had they been found out?

"Well we have been trying to get hold of your mum all day but we don't seem to be having any luck."

"And why do you want to talk to my mum?"

"Tilly I'm very sorry to have to tell you that your father was killed in a car accident in the early hours of this morning."


	51. Chapter 51

**Just wanted to thank you all for your reviews they really do make me want to write more and I appreciate them a lot. So thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

Tilly sat there numb with disbelief, this was some sort of sick joke it had to be her dad wasn't dead he couldn't be. The police womans mouth was moving but all Tilly could hear was the blood rushing between her ears, she thought back to the last time she saw him and remembered their argument and the last words they had said to eachother.

"Tilly? Have you got someone to stay with you until we can contact your mum?"

Tilly just stared blankly at her not really taking in what she was saying "I'm sure we can arrange something Miss Gilmore could you keep Tilly company until Mrs Evans gets home?" Asked Mr Keeler.

"Of course." Jen replied she hated seeing Tilly look so lost and just wanted to take her in her arms and make the pain go away.

"No, that's ok. I'll be fine... I am fine."

The police lady looked at her closely "I think it's best for you not to be on your own sweetheart, shock can delay the emotions your going to be going through so maybe you should let Miss Gilmore take you home, make you a nice cup of tea and just look after you until your mum gets back shall we?."

"Then maybe she can tuck me in to bed and read me a story? I'm not in shock and I don't need anyone to help me or look after me ok! I'm not a child!" Standing suddenly she slung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Walking through the village in a daze with the last words her dad ever heard from her echoing through her head 'Your no father of mine.' She would never be able to tell him she never meant it not really, she was just angry at the time but he would never hear her say sorry she couldn't stop thinking that he had died thinking she hated him. Entering price slice she picked up a couple of bottles of vodka watched closely by Cindy

"I hope your planning on paying for them, I know what you college kids are like."

"Yeah? And us college kids know what your like too." She replied putting the vodka on the counter and pulling out the money for them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Does the term 'money grabbing tart' ring any bells?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Listen I am not in the mood today I've already had to go through the horror of looking at your face which is why I need the vodka and now I have to listen to your whingy voice so why don't you be a good little shop girl and do the one job you can actually understand" She threw the money down and walked out with the drink leaving Cindy standing there lost for words.

Taking a slow walk home she saw a familier blue jeep sat outside her house and her plans to quickly turn around and go somewhere else were stopped as Jen noticed her and exited the car rushing toward her.

"Hey I've been trying to call you, where have you been?"

"My phone's on silent and I've just been walking around nowhere special."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fantastic."

"That was a stupid question I'm sorry, look why don't we go inside I'll wait with you for your mum yeah?"

"Like I said ealier I'm not a child and I don't need looking after."

"No one is saying your a child Tilly, you have had some really hard times lately and now you have to deal with this, it's too much and I just want to help."

"Jen I don't want your pity or your sympathy ok so save it for someone who deserves it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't act like you don't remember Jen, you heard what I said to him yesterday. He walked away from here after hearing me tell him to stay out of mine and mums life for good and he was no dad of mine, those were the last words he heard from me and I can never tell him I didn't mean it or that I'm sorry."

Jen pulled Tilly in to her arms "Tilly you were both angry and you both said things and deep down I'm sure he knew you didn't mean any of it."

Tilly pulled away "We shouldn't risk being seen like this."

"I don't care about that Tilly all I care about is you."

Tilly nodded "Look I kind of just want to be on my own if you don't mind but thanks."

Jen felt torn she didn't want to leave Tilly alone when she was feeling guilty like this but couldn't exactly force her to let her stay.

"Ok but if you need anything and I mean anything then call me and I will be straight over ok? No matter what the time is just call me if you need me, promise?"

"I will. Thanks."

Jen watched Tilly walk indoors before getting back in her Jeep and driving home wishing she could help Tilly through all this.

Three days later Jen still hadn't heard anything from Tilly she hadn't replied to any of her texts and when she tried to ring she couldn't get through. So that day after college she decided to go round to her house, knocking the door she heard hurried footsteps before the door was quickly opened.

"Oh it's you Jen... erm please come in."

"Thanks Mrs evans." She said following her to the kitchen.

"It's Carol love. Tea? Coffee?"

"Oh er Coffee would be lovely thank you."

"So what can I do for you?"

Looking at Carol closely Jen could tell she wasn't getting a lot of sleep, had obviously been crying a lot and looked extremely worn out.

"I was wondering how you and Tilly were doing and if you needed anything?"

"Aaaw that's sweet of you love but I'm fine."

"And Tilly?"

Carol suddenly burst in to tears, Jen put a hand on her shoulder and steered her on to one of the kitchen chairs "Here sit down, I'll finish the coffee's ok."

Bringing the drinks over Jen took a seat opposite Carol who looked at her with tear filled eyes "Sorry I just... I don't know how Tilly is, I heard about... well you know and I rushed back we chatted but she didn't cry or anything just kept asking if I was ok. Then that night I heard her go out and she hasn't been back since, I've tried calling but her phone must be off or the batterys died. I've even called the police and reported her missing but they said because she is over 18 she's not a high risk case but they will keep an eye out. I don't know what to do I just want to know my little girl is ok."

Jens blood ran cold Tilly had been missing for days anything could of happened, she comforted Mrs Evans and insisted on looking around for Tilly, she went everywhere she could think of including the shack and folly, running out of ideas she went back to Tillys house and kept Carol company they chatted for a while and Carol obviously appreciated all Jen was doing and Jen just wanted to keep busy so her thoughts didn't dwell on the negative thoughts of what could of happened to the woman she loved.

When Carol went upstairs Jen took the oppurtunity to ring Tillys mobile and leave a message "Tilly please ring me or your mum or even just a quick text to let us know your ok, please just let me know your safe I love you so much Please come home."

She hated not knowing where Tilly was, she had to hold back her tears and fears and hope that she heard something soon.

"What do you mean you love her? Your her teacher!"

Jen turned to find Mrs Evans standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well?"


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry it's just a short one tonight! Let me know what you think! xx**

Jen didn't think she had much of a choice on what to say Carol had obviously overheard the message she had left for Tilly and she didn't really care about the consequences of what she was about to do she just wanted Tilly back safe.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your her teacher! You are supposed to be a responsible adult! I'm not having this you are taking advantage of her and I will not stand for it! Now get out of my house before I throw you out!"

"Look Mrs Evans I know this has come as a shock but yes I do love your daughter, she means more to me than anything in this world and all I want is to find her and make sure she is safe so I am begging you please let me help and then you can do whatever you think is right, I won't stop you reporting me to Mr Keeler or even the police I will admit everything."

Carol stared at her for a while longer "Your her teacher it's wrong!"

"I'll admit I am her teacher but I will never say that what me and Tilly have is wrong not ever."

"How did this even happen?" She asked her curiousity taking over as she heard the fondness in Jen's voice as she mentioned Tillys name.

"About a year ago Tilly organised an art event I was new to the village and decided to go, long story short I critisised her painting and she really put me in my place." She began smiling at the memory. "The next day I saw her and invited her to come with me to crosby beach she accepted, I thought she was at university she was so mature and she didn't correct the mistake I didn't find out I was her teacher until the fire at college and I ended everything, but after a while it just became impossible to stay away from her and I couldn't pretend I hadn't fallen in love with her any longer. Tilly has made me complete and I can't even begin to explain how happy she makes me and I know... I know I will never be good enough for her but as long as she wants me I will be with her trying my best to make her as happy as she makes me."

Carol was surprised at how sincere Jen seemed and before she found this out she did like the teacher but this was all quite a shock, before she could say anything her phone started ringing. "Hello?... Yes speaking... I don't really know what she was wearing she left in the middle of the night... Bracelet? No she didn't have a bracelet..."

Jen quickly interrupted "I bought her a charm bracelet for her birthday."

Carol glanced at Jen but it was long enough for the brunette to see the fear in her eyes.

"Wait it seems she would of been wearing a bracelet... Please just tell me... No I understand I'll leave now...No there's no need to send anyone I'll be fine... bye"

"What is it?... Mrs Evans please what's going on?"

"They found a young woman a little while ago she matches Tilly's description they want me to go see if it's her." She replied stonily

"When you say found what do you mean? You don't mean... Is the woman ok?"

"No the woman is not ok alright! Now I already told you to get the fuck out of my house! And don't you dare come back if you know what's good for you!"

Shoving Jen outside and locking her door she made her way to her car ignoring Jens pleas to go with her she drove away to see if she had lost two people in less than a week.

Jen was left staring at where Carols car had disappeared around the corner, she couldn't think straight was it Tilly they had found? And if it was how could she live in a world where she would never see her again? No it wasn't her it couldn't be and she was not moving off this doorstep until Carol returned and confirmed that it wasn't her.

Nearly two hours had passed and it had been pouring with rain for the last 20 minutes, Jen was soaked and frozen to the bone but still wouldn't move from her spot. Every car that came around the corner made her stomach drop and her heart leap in to her throat, finally she recognised Mrs Evans car and stood up as Carol slowly approached the front door.


	53. Chapter 53

Jen was trying to read Carol's face but the rain was so thick she could hardly see past it, she could see that she was lost in her own world though seeing as she hadn't even noticed Jen standing there wringing her hands with worry. Jen wanted to ask her question so badly but was so scared of the awnser she might receive, finally swallowing her fear...

"Mrs Evans? Please I know you hate me but please I have to know...Was it... Is it Tilly?"

Carol looked up shock filling her face as she realised Jen was still there, not only that she had stood in the pouring rain waiting for her to return with news "Jen? Your soaked!"

"I don't care about that... I just need to know... please tell me?"

"It wasn't Tilly."

Feeling the relief rush through her whole body her legs became weak, leaning against the wall she whispered "Oh thank you God!"

Carol watched Jens reaction closely she saw the way Jen had braced herself for the worst possible outcome, the pain and desperation in her eyes and then when she heard the awnser to her question the tension rushed from her. She started to wonder 'Ok so maybe she does care for Tilly, maybe it is love who knows? She doesn't look like she's any older than early 20's so there's not much of an age gap. When Tilly finally comes home maybe they can all sit and have a chat...If Tilly ever comes home.'

"Come on I can't leave you out here frozen to the bone let's get inside you can take a bath or shower whatever and I'm sure Tillys got some clothes that would fit you."

"Oh er Thank you."

Carol ushered her inside "I take it you know where everything is?"

Jen nodded "Yes, thank you."

She headed to Tilly's room to grab an old pair of jogging bottoms and a top, she could smell the red heads scent on them and put them to her face taking in a deep breath, wishing she actually had Tilly in her arms or at least knew where she was. Looking around Tillys room and just being there made her think of her even more, the joking and laughing Tilly teasing her about her age and not being able to keep up with her.

The tears fell thick and fast as she stepped in to the hot shower silently praying for her to come back to her safe and sound.

All dry and warm Jen went back downstairs finding Mrs Evans in the kitchen making coffee, she watched her nervously wondering if she was going to be verbally attacked again but when Carol noticed her standing there she could see Jens eyes were red and had obviously been crying she received a small smile and one of the steaming mugs of coffee "I thought you might need this to help warm you up even more."

"Thank you Mrs Evans."

"It's Carol Jen."

"Sorry."

"No I think maybe I should apologise... I should never of judged you before I heard the whole story, you have proven in less than a few hours how much you care for Tilly with your words and with your actions, I don't know many people that would stand in the rain when their car was only ten feet away." She smiled

"I didn't want to miss the chance to speak to you."

"Well I've realised you care for my daughter and your worried just as much as I am, I don't like the fact that your her teacher but if your what makes my girl happy then I'm not going to stop that God knows she needs something good to happen with everything she's had to go through lately... don't make me regret my decision though Jen."

Jen was genuinly shocked at the sudden change but then again Carol must of been feeling a rollercoaster of emotions at the moment. "I won't I promise."

Carol nodded "Ok, good. Are you hungry? I could do something to eat?"

"No I'm fine thank you, I don't think I could stomach anything at the moment."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So... how long have you and Tilly been an item?"

"Erm on and off for nearly a year now."

"On and off eh?"

"Yeah it's been kind of hard with the whole student teacher thing but Tilly never gave up and she wouldn't let me take the easy way out either."

Carol smiled fondly "Sounds like Tilly."

"She is the most wonderful person I've ever met, funny, kind, forgiving..."

"Stubborn, sarcastic and cheeky?"

Jen laughed "Those too, but I wouldn't want her to be any different it was all those things that made me fall madly in love with her, I know exactly how lucky I am to be with her."

They sat on the sofa chatting away mostly about Tilly and the funny or stupid things she had done, both grateful for someone to talk to plus it took their mind off thinking the worst.

"When she was around three she used to get up in the morning and give me a bottle so I could do her a tea and then she would lick her finger and pretend she was putting my make up on by nine o'clock my face would be covered in spit." They both laughed

Carol noticed it was now 5 in the morning "Oh God! Look at the time! Jen I'm so sorry I didn't mean to keep you this long."

"No! Seriously it's fine I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway so it's not a problem." She smiled.

Hearing a loud knock at the door Carol rushed to open it followed closely by Jen, flinging it open she saw a police lady who Jen recognised as the one who told Tilly about her father.

"Hi Mrs Evans? I believe this is your daughter?" She said motioning to a very drunk Tilly.


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorry this chapter kept getting deleted for some reason think there something wrong with my phone had to keep rewriting it so its a bit rushed sorry if its rubbish.**

Both women felt the weight lift from their shoulders as they saw Tilly standing there slowly swaying on the spot, they knew she was safe now at least.

"Oh Tilly thank God! Where have you been?"

Tilly shrugged "I dunno here and there...you know just... places... maybe even Narnia!"

Carol stared at her not quite sure what to say or how to react, Tilly continued "Because that would of been cool... It's cold in Narnia...snow and stuff...but...you go through a wardrobe to go there so I guess... you could grab a coat on the way."

The police woman turned to Carol "We found her in town she was hanging around with a group of known trouble makers drinking and we believe they have been taking some drugs most possibly cocaine and ecstasy we are not sure if Tilly took any but still...I recognised Tilly from the other day at the College and remembered you had reported her missing. Listen Mrs Evans I bought her home instead of arresting her because I know she is going through some hard times at the moment but if there is a repeat performance I'm afraid I won't be able to turn a blind eye again."

"I understand officer thank you so much for bringing her home."

"No problem, look after yourself Tilly and stop worrying your mum ok?"

Tilly stood up as straight as she could and saluted "I certainly will Miss PC lady! Good luck in your fight against crime."

Carol was getting angry at Tilly's attitude "Indoors!"

"No mum this is outside, its all open see? Indoors has walls and an upstairs and downstairs and if your rich you can get carpets."

"Tilly get inside right now!"

Sighing loudly she staggered inside stumbling straight in to Jen who caught her "Oooo why hello Miss Gilmore!"

"Tilly where have you been? Me and your mum have been worried sick."

"Well? Awnser the question Tilly!"

"Jesus what is this 20 questions and can you stop saying my name it's kind of freaky"

Jen was so worried Tilly was drinking again and possibly back on drugs only these were a lot more dangerous than weed, "Tilly please anything could of happened to you, you could of been seriously hurt or..."

"Or what Jen? Nothing happened did it I'm fine or I would be if you would just fuck off and leave me alone stop treating me like a naughty little child!"

Carol stepped forward spun Tilly around and slapped her across the face. "Ow! What is with people slapping me has my face offended everyone or something?"

"No but your mouths doing a pretty good job! You want to stop being treated like a child then stop fucking acting like one! And how dare you speak to Miss Gilmore like that! Now get upstairs, cleaned up and then get your arse straight back down here is that understood?"

Still holding her hand to her face Tilly stomped upstairs without a word, Jen was upset at the way she had been spoken to by Tilly but was trying her hardest not to show it, thinking that maybe Carol and Tilly might want to be left alone to talk she asked "Do you want me to go Carol leave you and Tilly to it, I'm just happy to know she's home and safe."

"No Jen your fine here, you have been worried just as much as me so you have every right to stay here and hear what she has to say for herself."

Jen smiled grateful Carol wanted her to stay and they spent the next hour and a half drinking coffee, making small talk and waiting for Tilly to come back down. Finally she appeared in the kitchen sober and with a stubborn look on her face.

Carol glared at her "Firstly you can wipe that look off your face! Secondly you can apologise to me and Jen!"

"What for!?"

"What for!? What for?! For making us worry about you, for taking drugs and drinking yourself stupid hanging around with a bunch of idiots and for talking to Jen like she is a piece of shit on your shoe!"

"You want me to say sorry for having fun and back chatting my teacher?"

"But she is not just your teacher is she Tilly she is your girlfriend the woman you are supposed to love! She's also the woman who waited outside in the pouring rain and freezing winds for what must of felt like a lifetime to hear if you were dead! Yeah that's right we had to go through that while you were having 'FUN'. I only had to see the look on her face to know how much she truly loves you and you should be ashamed how you spoke to her earlier, if you don't feel the same way she does then say so be honest but if you do then you need to sort yourself out before you lose her."

Tilly looked at her shocked she knew about her and Jen and wasn't going completely ape shit about it and also she hadn't realised what they might of been going through. She opened her mouth several times but couldn't find the right words.

Carol spoke again."Right I'm going up to bed I haven't slept for four days I'll leave you to talk, Jen thank you for every thing love."

Jen could only nod touched that Carol had stuck up for her like that, she turned her gaze to Tilly who wasn't meeting her eyes which worried her. Had Tilly realised she didn't love Jen? That she didn't want to be with her anymore? If that was the case she didn't think she could handle hearing that right now.

"Jen... Listen..."

"I better go Tilly I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"I lost my phone but listen..."

Jen just panicked 'she doesn't want me anymore'

"No Tilly really I have to go."

Tilly saw Jen's tears roll down her face as she quickly grabbed her car keys and rushed out the house.


	55. Chapter 55

Hi** thanks for all your reviews this chapter has taken ages to get finished because my phone's still playing up big time hoping my friend can fix it tomorrow if not I won't be able to upload any new chapters for a while until it's sorted so fingers crossed and thanks for reading! xxxx**

Later in the afternoon Carol walked in to the kitchen after catching up on some sleep to find Tilly at the kitchen table deep in thought. "Haven't run off again then I see?"

Tilly looked up and had the decency to look guilty "No course not... I really am sorry about the last few days mum... I didn't even realise I'd been gone this long."

"Yeah well I suppose getting off your face on drink and drugs can make you lose track of time. But you could of at least rung to let us know you were ok."

"I lost my phone somewhere I haven't got a clue where I'll have to pick up a new one in town tomorrow or something."

Carol tutted and shook her head.

"I said I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Carol could see Tilly meant it. "Well you have been through a lot lately that's not an excuse for your behaviour though! I'm just saying I guess I can sort of understand why you went off the rails hopefully that's the last time though."

"Me too."

"How did it go with Jen?"

Tilly sighed deeply "She ran off before I could explain or apologise."

"Well can't say I blame her really, she was genuinly worried about you."

"I can't believe your not shouting and screaming about me and her."

Carol looked thoughtful "Well at first I wasn't happy I'll admit...but anyone who watches her talk about you... her eyes light up its just obvious how much she loves you, why didn't you go after her?"

"She left so quick and I was a complete bitch to her. Oh God! Mum I feel so guilty I don't deserve for her to forgive me."

"Well you should get off your backside and go apologise and beg for her forgiveness don't you think?"

Tilly shook her head "I can't uncle Rob rang earlier he's on his way up today to help plan... you know dad's... thing." She couldn't say the word funeral it would make it seem too real too final and she still felt guilty about what she had said.

"I can deal with everything Tilly you shouldn't have to help plan all this..."

"No mum I'm not leaving you to do it all by yourself it's not fair..."

"Tilly it won't be on my own Rob will help you know what he's like he will probably end up doing most of it, I'll be fine love so go apologise to Jen."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Tilly your my daughter nothing you do could ever stop me loving you and I will always listen when you need to talk I might get angry sometimes but I will always forgive you ok?... Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Mum... the thing is... but I didn't mean it... No there's nothing it's fine, I better go find Jen eh?"

Carol frowned something was obviously wrong Tilly hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before heading to the door "Tilly? When you want to talk I'm here ok?"

Tilly gave her a small smile "I know mum, thanks. I'll see you later then."

She wanted to tell her mum about the argument with her dad but was to scared what if she didn't forgive her for this? She didn't want to see the disappointment on her face not again she had put her through a lot lately she didn't need this aswell.

Arriving in the village she went to the coffee shop to get a quick caffiene fix, when she was leaving she bumped in to Sinead "Hey Tills! How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, are you ok? And the baby?"

"Yeah great ta, listen do you wanna join me and mum for a coffee? We're gunna go to the spa after she won't mind you coming along too, her mate works there said we can have all these treatments for free."

Diane appeared behind Sinead "Oh hi ya Tilly how you doing love?"

"I'm fine thanks Mrs O'Connor."

"Mum you wouldn't mind Tilly coming with us today would ya?"

"No of course not your more than welcome love."

"No really I think I'll pass but thank you so much for the offer it's really kind of you."

"Well maybe next time?"

"Yeah maybe... anyway I better get going enjoy your time at the spa I'll see you later."

"Ok bye Tills."

"Yeah bye love take care of yourself yeah."

Tilly nodded and left, if Sinead and Diane were out for the rest of the day she was hoping Jen was at home alone, quickly popping in to price slice she picked up a box of chocolates and the best bunch of flowers she could find which suprisingly were gorgeous and smelt great, taking it all to the counter to pay she was met with a stare from Cindy "Anything else?"

"Er... no...thanks."Tilly replied remembering their last conversation.

"Ok that's 14.80 then please."

Tilly handed over 15 "Don't worry about the change."

Just as Tilly got to the door Cindy quickly spoke "I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

Tilly looked back "Thanks."

She left the shop and made her way to Diane's hoping Jen was in and the flowers and chocolates would at least help a little with her apology. She knocked the door and stood nervously waiting for an awnser, hearing movements inside a split second before the door opened and she see Jen stood there looking shattered and miserable. Tilly hated knowing it was her fault Jen looked so unhappy swallowing nervously she whispered "Hey... can we talk?"


	56. Chapter 56

**Finally got my phone back! Thankfully he fixed it yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

Jen was suprised to find Tilly at her door and also worried, was she here to break up with her? To tell her things just wern't working out between them anymore and she had realised she didn't love her? "Erm...Yeah I guess come in."

She stood aside so Tilly could get past, closing the door behind her she led the way to the kitchen "Coffee?"

"No thank's I've not long had one, anyway I guess I should just get on and say what I want to say and leave you to it you look really tired."

Jen closed her eyes waiting to hear the words that would destroy her world, she felt Tilly step up closer to her "Jen...I'm really sorry for how I spoke to you earlier, I was a complete cow and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope you give me another chance... I got you these to help show how sorry I am and I'll try and make it up to you no matter what it takes... Please?"

Jen couldn't believe her ears she was so sure Tilly didn't want to be with her no more, she looked at the chocolates and flowers Tilly was holding out to her and the unsure pleading look on her face and felt so relieved. "Tilly you didn't have to get me these, I can understand why you did what you did you've had a lot..."

"No Jen that's not the point, there's no excuse. You didn't know if I was safe or not you even went through a time thinking I could be dead and that's my fault, I was only thinking of myself and what I was going through I didn't spare a thought to what my actions were doing to you or to my mum."

"I'll admit when it became a possibilty that it was you laying in a morgue... God Tilly I've never been so scared in my life, waiting for a couple of hours to find out it felt like an eternity but it made me realise I love you even more than I thought... I didn't think that was possible but it's true. Of course I forgive you... after all the times you've given me another chance I'm sure I can do the same." She smiled and pulled Tilly in for a hug squeezing her tight.

"I'm so lucky to have you."Tilly murmered

"I think that's the other way around actually." Jen replied loving the feel of holding the red head in her arms, knowing she was safe, she tried to supress a yawn which didn't go unnoticed by Tilly.

"I better leave you to get some sleep..."

"No!... I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to? I've got to catch up with some marking and you can keep me company? I've got some books you can use to do some revision or you can watch tv? Whatever you want... unless you have to get back to your mum, sorry I shouldn't of even asked you to stay it was stupid of me..."

"Jen it's fine mum has my uncle Rob going round today and she didn't want me involved with planning...everything... Anyway when was the last time you ate?" She asked after hearing Jens stomach let out a gurgle.

"Tilly are you ok? Do you want to talk?"

"No I'm fine... so how long?"

"Oh erm... I don't know a couple of days maybe... but listen..."

"Jen! You need to eat, I'll go get us some food from the deli and you start with your marking ok? I won't be long."

She left quickly before Jen could say anything, the brunette knew that Tilly was avoiding talking about her dad which she needed to do, feeling that sort of guilt could really mess with someones head and she didn't want Tilly going of the rails again. Then again she couldn't force her to talk she would just have to wait until she was ready. Going up to her room she dug out the books for Tilly incase she wanted to revise there were ones for Art, Science, Math and English by the time she had finished finding them all over 45 minutes had passed, where was Tilly surely it didn't take this long to pick up a sandwhich or something? She began pacing the frontroom worrying Tilly had decided not to come back, finally 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door which Jen opened within seconds.

"Wow that was quick, did someone miss me?" The red head teased.

"Always"

"You big softy, right I got us pizza and a couple of bottles of wine, is that ok?"

"Course how much was it?"

"Not telling you and your not paying so don't offer ok? No arguments, grab some glasses though please." Tilly asked already heading up to Jens room.

After they had finished eating Tilly pulled the books towards her "I suppose I better start revising then."

Jen smiled at her gently stroking her back. "You will do great anyway but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Tilly layed back across Jen's lap and began reading while jen started her marking, it was silent except for the odd comment passed between them and as it got dark outside Jen went to ask Tilly how she was doing only to find her fast asleep, not wanting her to leave she decided not to wake her just yet instead she phoned Tilly's house phone "Hello?"

"Hi Carol? It's Jen."

"Oh hi love everything ok?"

"Yes it's fine I was just calling to let you know Tilly's with me but... er... she's kind of fallen asleep and I didn't know if you wanted me to wake her and bring her home or just let her stay over?"

"Oh no if she's asleep just leave her Jen, thanks for letting me know though."

"No problem, how is everything?"

"Oh you know, we've nearly finished sorting everything out, the funeral should be in a few days hopefully, I know it's quite quick but... well you know. Anyway thanks again Jen."

"Ok, I'll bring Tilly home in the morning... bye."

"Bye love."

Jen turned over to find Tilly starting to wake at her movements "Hey sleepy head I rang your mum she's fine with you staying here if you want to?"

"What about Diane and Sinead?"

"Let me worry about them, I just want to cuddle up to the most gorgeous woman in the world tonight."

"Cheryl Cole?"

"Er no, she doesn't even compare to you."

"Hmm well I'd like to stay have you got something I can wear to bed?"

Jen got her an oversized shirt and they climbed into bed Jen pulling Tilly in close, happy she had her back with her, knowing the red head was going to have a hard few days and hoping she would let her be there for her and not hide it all away.


	57. Chapter 57

The next morning Jen was woken by a loud knock on her bedroom door and two seconds later Diane popped her head round, Jen shot up to try and hide Tilly fom view but realised she wasn't there. "Sorry Jen I didn't mean to make ya jump, me and Sinead are heading in to town today to pick up a few more baby bits and I just wondered if you needed anything?"

"No I'm fine for everything thanks Diane."

"Ok just give me a call if you think of anything, I'll see ya later on then." She smiled closing the door.

Jen wondered where Tilly had got to but before she had time to start worrying Tilly popped her head up from beside the bed "Wow! That was so close!"

"Hey! I thought you had left me."Jen pouted

"As if, I heard Diane tell Sinead she was going to ask if you wanted to join them so I quickly hid with the skill of a professional stuntman while you just layed there snoring your head off."

"Oi! I don't snore!"

"No of course not I must of been mistaken, it was an earthquake causing the windows to rattle and the room to shake." Tilly teased climbing back on to the bed and planting a kiss gently on Jen's lips.

"Mmmmm, I will forgive you for that comment seeing as I got a kiss. So can I cook you some breakfast?"

"Nah I better get back home." Tilly replied and started to get changed.

"Oh ok then... Do you want a lift?"

"No it's fine I'll walk."

Jen was disappointed that Tilly was leaving so soon but understood "Ok, so can I call you later?"

"Of course, I've got to pick up a new mobile but I'll text you the number as soon as I get it. I'll see you later then."

She kissed Jen goodbye and went to leave "Hey!"

Tilly looked back "Mmmm?"

"I love you."

Tilly smiled "You too."

Arriving home a while later Tilly called out "Mum I'm home!"

"Hey love! Coffee?"

"I'm going to jump in the shower quickly maybe after, where's Uncle Rob?"

"He's just popped out to pick up a few things."

"Ok... er... how did last night go?"

"We sorted pretty much everything actually... er... it's going to be quite soon love."

"How soon?"

"Tuesday morning."

"Wow that is quick."

"I know your exams start wednesday but I rang Mr Keeler and he said under the circumstances he can try and get an extension so you can do them at a later date?"

"No it's cool, I'm going to get in the shower then."

While washing her hair Tilly's mind wandered to thoughts of her dad and the good times when she was a child when they had days out at the beach or amusement parks which made her smile to herself, she hated the fact they had been so cold to eachother when they last spoke, she couldn't bear it if he died thinking she didn't love him. Quickly pushing these thoughts away she jumped out the shower, got dressed and went back downstairs.

"Hey! My little ginger genius! How you feeling honey?"

"Hey Rob I'm fine and less of the ginger and more of the genius if you don't mind."

He chuckled "So when I was in town I picked you up this mobile it's quite new, your mum said you had lost yours so thought I'd save you a trip to town. Do you like it?"

"It's great thanks! But you really shouldn't have." She replied gratefully. It was a really nice phone and really expensive.

"Don't mention it I'm just glad it gets your approval."

They all sat having a catch up until late afternoon Rob and Carol carefully avoiding the subject of the funeral as Tilly kept going silent at any mention of her father. Carol had a feeling there was more going on than she knew about but everytime she tried getting Tilly to open up she only received an 'I'm fine' when she obviously wasn't but like Jen she didn't want to push the subject. When they were alone Carol turned to her daughter "So how did it go with Jen? Are you two ok?"

"Yeah I think so, she said she was fine with me just happy to know I was safe. I'll make it up to her properly at some point anyway"

"Aaaaw that's good, maybe you should take her for dinner or something? Your check cleared yesterday so you can't say your broke."

"I completely forgot about that, yeah maybe I'll give her a ring see if she's free."

Tilly grabbed her new phone and walked upstairs dialling Jens number "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous it's me."

"Tilly! I'm missing you already, you ok?"

"Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner my treat?"

"I'd love to! But you don't have to pay I can..."

"No Jen I'm paying your driving so when do you want to come pick me up?"

"Very bossy aren't you Miss Evans, I'm free now so I can come straight over?"

"Great I'll see you soon."

She told her mum she was going out and waited outside for Jen to turn up. She didn't have long to wait as she see the familiar blue jeep pull up she jumped in to the passenger seat "Hey."

"Hey yourself, so where would you like me to drive you madam?"

Tilly put on a posh voice "Out of Hollyoaks I can't be seen in these run down places they let in commoners you know."

Jen laughed "How about that cafe just outside town? The foods great."

"Sounds perfect, drive on jeeves."

They bantered playfully the whole drive there, arriving they got a table apart from anyone else and both ordered their food.

"So did you get much marking done?"

"All finished and ready for college tomorrow, how's your studying coming along?"

"Good thanks, anyway enough of the politeness... what underwear have you got on?"

Jens mouth dropped open "Tilly!"

"I was just kidding! I'm just sick of people acting like I'm going to break so I was just trying to have a laugh."

"Maybe it's because we can tell your hiding what your really feeling." Jen replied cautiously.

"I'm fine Jen."

"See that's what I mean that's all we get, your obviously not fine Tilly your just hiding what you feel hoping it will go away, it won't though not unless you talk about it."

"Can we not do this now ok? I told you I'm..."

"Fine, yeah you said. But your lying and you know it."

"Why are you doing this? I just wanted to have a nice dinner with my girlfriend not a therapist."

"I just want to help."

"Well you can't can you! Not unless you have a magic phone so I can tell my dad I'm sorry and I never meant what I said... and I love him and miss him and I just wish he could come back..." The rest of Tillys words were lost as she dissolved in to tears, Jen slid around the table and wrapped Tilly in her arms.

"You can tell him Tilly he can hear you, he will aways be with you in spirit, he's your dad of course he knows all of this but you do need to get it off your chest so speak to him and stop pushing people away."

Tilly wiped her eyes and nodded "Sorry."

"And stop apologising I told you I'd forgive you for anything. Your stuck with me forever I'm afraid."

"Oh God how ever will I cope?" Tilly teased.

Jen raised her eyebrows "You'll just have to learn to love me."

"Too late."

They enjoyed the rest of the night together before Jen dropped Tilly home both happier after their chat but Jen was a bit upset that she wouldn't see the woman she loved until wednesday at the start of exams now. That night Tilly took Jens advice and got some things off her chest. She rolled over to go to sleep her last thought was she really was lucky to have Jen in her life and that she should plan a nice surprise to show her just how much she loves her.


	58. Chapter 58

Tuesday came around a lot quicker than Tilly had expected it to, before she knew it she was up showered, in a nice new respectable black dress and in the back of a black mercedes sitting between her mum and uncle Rob. Carol was quieter than usual trying to be strong in front of her daughter and Tilly was doing the same for her mum, Rob turned to Tilly "You ok?"

"Sure"

"It's ok if your not Tilly, you don't have to hide it."

"I know but someone told me just because he's gone doesn't mean he's not around anymore one way or the other."

He grinned at her "Sounds like a wise person."

"She is."

Carol winked at Tilly and held her hand knowing she was talking about Jen. It was going to be a hard day no matter what but she was glad Tilly was being so strong about it.

Jen meanwhile was teaching a class but was distracted the whole time wondering how her younger lover was coping and wanting more than anything to be there for her, finally she decided to send a text.

'Hey beautiful I know todays going to be difficult for you I'm thinking of you and if you need me for anything at all just call and I'll be right by your side quicker than anything no matter what. I love you so much xxx'

Later that afternoon after the funeral everyone was back at Tilly's house for the wake, a lot of people had turned up to pay their respects, there had been tears especially from Tilly and Carol and people had made speeches of what a great man he was. Wanting to be by herself Tilly tried her best to sneak upstairs but got caught by a few people offering their condolances, Carol and Rob distracted them knowing what the teenager wanted.

Alone in her room she checked her phone seeing the text from Jen which she appreciated and sent back a kiss, she then spent the rest of the night alone with her thoughts.

Wednesday Tilly was busy with exams and every second she had spare she used to get in some last minute revision and Jen got called upon to oversee some other tests last minute so they didn't get to meet as planned that day as she had to meet liam after college, she text Tilly saying she didn't mind canceling it and wanted to but the red head told her not to be silly she should get some more revision in anyway.

Thursday Tilly had more exams which obviously kept her busy and her uncle Rob was going back home early friday morning so she spent the afternoon and evening spending some time with him before he had to leave. Late thursday night Tilly was on her laptop when she came across an advertisement for luxury holidays and one of the deals was for a week long stay in Italy at a four star hotel, smiling to herself Tilly knew it was the perfect way to show Jen how much she appreciated all she had done and put up with plus tomorrow was the last day at college before a week off.

After her final exam on friday when everyone else was going home Tilly went to the art room looking for Jen who was bent over a box looking for something, she was instantly overcome with desire having not seen the brunette for more than a couple of seconds at a time she bit down on her bottom lip.

Sneaking up quietly behind her she pinched her backside making the teacher jump "Shit! Tilly! You scared me!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

Jen brushed Tillys hair behind her ear "So how are you doing? How did your exams go?"

"Good and good I think well I hope anyway."

"Your smart so I'm sure you done brilliantly."

"Yeah but your biased. Anyway I have a surprise for you..." Wrapping her arms around Jens neck.

Jens heartbeat immediatly began to speed up at Tilly's touch and desire spread through her entire body, it had been a while since they were last intimate and she wanted her so much but after all Tilly had been through she didn't want to push her.

"Oooooo what's that Miss Evans?"

"Are you free next week?"

"What day?"

"All of them... All week."

"I guess I could be why?"

"Monday morning meet me at mine at 7am sharp bring a suitcase full of clothes and your passport because I am taking you on holiday."

"Passport? You mean out of the country holiday?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I can't let you pay for that Tilly! If we go I pay half deal?"

Tilly shook her head "No! Just let me do this."

"And how can you afford a 2 week holiday out of the country for 2 adults hmmm?"

"That's my buisness and I can afford it so just let me ok?"

"I can't its too much."

Tilly stuck out her bottom lip and pulled Jen closer "But I want to treat you... just as much as I want to kiss you."

She gently kissed the brunette entering her tongue to add to the teasing she began massaging Jens breast making her moan deep in to Tilly's mouth. "And as much as I want to run my hands down your body and feel you just... here."

Lowering her other hand under the dress she had stroked over Jen's underwear causing her to shudder and gasp, quickly moving Jen in to the store cupboard so she could continue without the fear of being caught.

Putting her lips against the teachers ear she whispered seductively "And almost as much as I want to taste you."

Before Jen could reply Tilly had removed her underwear and was kneeling between her legs, at this point she was so turned on she didn't even try to stop her. She began kissing Jens intimate area gently before carresing her with her tongue enjoying seeing her older lover throw back her head and her knuckles whiten from the death grip she had on the shelves behind her "Oh my... Tilly that feels so good! Oh my God! Yes! Right there!"

Tilly continued to devour her with her lips, teeth and tongue working her in to a frenzy and when she knew Jen was about to release all that tension she quickly stopped and stood up.

"What.. What are you doing?"

"Why? Did you want me to finish?"

"Well obviously, you can't leave me like this!"

"And I wanted to take you on a nice holiday but your being stubborn so why don't you call me when your feeling more cooperative and maybe I can be more cooperative to." She teased.

"Tilly you can't do this it's not fair."

"Neither is a baboons arse but they have to learn to deal with it Miss Gilmore."

She went to leave but Jen quickly grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss "Er I don't think so Gilmore your not getting around me like that. Call me when you change your mind about the holiday but don't leave it too long because I am desperate to get my hands on you." She took Jens hand and slid it in to her jeans letting her feel the wetness that had collected there.

"See what I mean?"

Jen stood in the store cupboard shocked and aroused beyond belief as she watched Tilly leave.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks for all your reviews they make me want to continue writing. Also thanks for taking the time to read this story. :-) xxx **

Jen came to her senses and rushed out the class room locking it behind her, ran out to her car and drove the route Tilly usually walked home. Spotting her 5 minutes from the college she pulled up next to her "Want a lift?"

Tilly walked over and leant in the window "But you don't even know where I'm going Miss Gilmore it might not be on your way."

"Well I was kind of hoping you would want to come back to mine?"

"Really? And how would you explain my presence to motor mouth 1 and motor mouth 2?"

"They are having another day out so the house is empty until late tonight."

"Mmmmm so I have a few hours to convince you to let me pay for a holiday." Tilly said her eyes wandering over Jens body.

"No it means I have time to convince you to let me help pay for the holiday."

"We'll see, luckily I've got my bank card on me."

"That's not fighting talk is it Miss Evans?"

"No of course not Miss Gilmore... it's a fact, anyway I think I'm going to enjoy making you change your mind." She bit down on her bottom lip and stared at Jens cleavage.

Already feeling a tingle between her legs Jen grinned "Just get in the car."

"When did you get so bossy?"

"Round about the same time you got so demanding, now do as your told."

"Yes Miss."

Jen smirked at Tilly's cheekiness and watched her walk round to the passenger side and get in, she had focused so hard on the red heads perfect body and the way she moved that she didn't realise she had been staring.

"Have you forgotten how to drive or something? See that pedal there? If you put your foot on it you magically go forward and you twist the wheel in front of you in the direction you want to go..."

"Yeah, yeah I get it little Miss sarcastic."

She drove to Diane's as quickly as she could and they both rushed inside keen not to be seen. Once inside Tilly turned to Jen "So how are we going to settle this then?"

"Well if you think your going to get your own way by getting me all worked up and leaving again your wrong, so I'll make us a coffee and we can discuss it while I finish off some work."

"Fine I'll see you in your room" Tilly replied heading upstairs and laying on the bed, a few minutes later Jen entered carrying two cups of coffee handing one to Tilly she went and perched on her desk putting some space between them knowing if she joined the beautiful woman on the bed she wouldn't be able to resist her and would end up losing the deal.

"So where are we going on holiday anyway?"

"That's a surprise."

"Fine... I still think you should let me help pay though Tilly you can't expect me to let you pay for everything." Jen turned to put her coffee on the window sill, when she turned back Tilly was stood right in front of her.

"But I want to Jen, I want to do something special for you to show you how much I love you and this is it, so why can't you just let me treat you?"

"But holidays are expensive..."

"Just forget money, forget about expenses I've got it all covered ok?" She ran her hands over Jen's breasts and squeezed them "All I'm asking is for you..." She removed the dress and Jens bra leaning down her head she took a hardened nipple into her mouth teasing it with her tongue before biting down a bit harder than usual Jen groaned her approval.

"To let me spoil you for once." She kissed Jen gently at first but as the sexual tension rose after not satisfying eachother for so long it grew more hungry, Tilly ran her hands down to Jens underwear and ripped them off before entering two fingers deeply inside her. Jen threw back her head in pure pleasure breaking the kiss so Tilly continued kissing her breasts while her fingers pounded none to gently which she was thoroughly enjoying, Tilly had never been this rough or dominant before and although Jen knew she wouldn't be able to handle it often right now she was in heaven. Pulling the red head harder against her she ran her hands up the back of her top to unclip her bra but Tilly chose this moment to speed up her actions causing the desk Jen was sitting on to start banging against the wall,her moans began getting louder and her fingers digging in to Tilly's back, the lamp on the desk fell and smashed causing Tilly to stop "No Tilly just leave it, it's a shit lamp anyway.. please? Don't stop."

Moving her fingers against her again hard and fast like before except now she used her thumb to circle Jen at the same time she curled her fingers slightly so they were rubbing against her sweet spot causing Jen to scream loudly in pleasure. Tilly whispered seductively "So this holiday... do I get to treat you?"

"Yes! God yes! Just don't stop!"

The desk was now banging vigarously against the wall as Jen felt the pleasure begin to build to new heights inside her "Tilly! Tilly! I'm... God ... I'm going to..." She bit down hard on Tilly's neck to try and stop the screams and dragged her nails down her back as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her whole body and she felt a gush of liquid leave her, finally she slumped against her younger lover shaking and breathless.

Kissing the top of her head Tilly asked "Are you alright?"

Jen could only nod her head.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Letting out a small giggle Jen shook her head "No... In fact that was fucking amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Jen see the wet patch she had caused over Tilly's jeans and smiled "I more than enjoyed it... I've never done that before."

"Really? I am honoured. Do you think you can stand by yourself I'll make us a new cup of coffee and then can I use your laptop to book this holiday?"

"I suppose."

"Oi don't sulk I won fair and square."

"It was hardly fair."

Tilly made the coffee's and booked the holiday while Jen showered. Just as she had finished Jen walked back in her dressing gown. "So do I get to know where we are going now?"

"Nope, just pick me up at 7am and we go to the airport then we get to spend a whole week together no interruptions."

"Oh... how will I know what sort of clothes to pack?"

"Don't pack any, you won't hear me complaining."

Jen raised her eyebrows

"Ok jeez, it should be mostly hot weather."

"Ok."

"Oh and I'm driving to the airport."

"Er no your not you haven't even got a liscence!"

"I've got a provisional!"

"I don't care your not driving my jeep!"

"That's unfair."

"I'll tell you what..." Jen picked Tilly up and threw her on to the bed climbing on top of her "Let's see who wins this time."


	60. Chapter 60

Tilly slowly opened her eyes her brain taking it's time to realise she was still in Jens bedroom, looking at the clock beside her she see it had just gone six they must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours but then again her and Jen had quite a workout. Glancing at the teacher behind her who was breathing deeply sound asleep Tilly slowly sat up and pulled on some clothes, finding her top hanging from the side of the headboard where Jen must of flung it she was about to put it on when she felt a hand slide around her waist pulling her backwards "And where do you think your going?"

"I have to get home Sinead and Diane could be back anytime now."

"I don't want you to go though" Jen pouted holding Tilly tighter and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I have to, we still have to be careful not to get caught and we do have a whole week together in a few days... just us."

"You have no idea how good that sounds... but can't I help pay even a little?"

"You lost ok, it's not my fault you have no self control."

Jen looked outraged "Excuse me? I have self control, I just... you started... it had been a little while hadn't it."

"Yeah yeah enough with the excuses."

"Well you didn't do much better when it came to who was driving!"

"Yeah well that was a lot better than getting to drive your shitty jeep anyway."

"Oi! My jeep is not shitty, it's perfect."

"Well if you love it so much maybe you should go on holiday with it instead?"

"No I already checked the seats aren't big enough."

Tilly slapped Jens leg "Right I've really got to go."

"No I'm not letting you." Jen teased.

"What if I promise to take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

"No you have spoilt me enough thank you, so I will take you out for lunch but I want the whole day with you deal?"

"Ok the whole day together but make a picnic for lunch yeah? You need all the money you can get for this place of your own your planning on getting."

"Deal. I can't wait to find somewhere, you won't have to rush off all the time and maybe... well you can stay whenever you feel like it." She had been about to bring up moving in with eachother again but didn't want to hear no for an awnser and maybe it was to soon for Tilly and she didn't want to push her in to it.

"Mmmmm, I will definatly take you up on that offer, give us a kiss then... Mmmmm... one more... Mmmmmm... ok last one..."

Jen giggled "I thought you had to go?"

Tilly pretended to be offended "Looks like someone can't wait to get rid of me, fine I'm off to try and put the pieces of my broken heart back together and cry a river of tears..."

"Stop being so dramatic, I didn't mean it like that I'd keep you here forever if you gave me half the chance." Running her hands over Tillys bum and squeezing, planting soft kisses on her collerbone.

Tilly ran her hand under Jens dressing gown stroking her thighs "But then you would never get any rest Miss Gilmore."

"That Miss Evans is a chance I'm willing to take." Biting her earlobe.

Tilly rolled on top of Jen untying the robe and opening it while passionatly kissing the sexy brunette, moving her lips to her neck then shoulders down to her stomach, using her hands to spread Jens legs she placed long lingering kisses up her inner thighs always stopping just before the spot she knew Jen wanted her the most, loving the effect she was having on her, watching her chest rise and fall faster as her breathing sped up with anticipation and desire. Lowering her lips to Jens heated area she kissed it gently followed by softly carresing it with her tongue, raising her hips slightly to meet Tillys touch and a small whimper escaping her as she enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving.

Suddenly Tilly stiffened and the quickly sat up covered Jen quickly with her gown and rolled off the bed, confused Jen went to ask what was going on when her bedroom door opened Sinead standing in the doorway "Me mum wants to know if you want something from the chippy or if you've already eaten?"

"Sinead can you knock in future! I could of been getting changed or something."

"Sorry, I didn't think... so do you want summat or not?"

"No thanks I'll eat something later."

"Ok I'll leave ya to it then." she said closing the door behind her.

"That was too close." Tilly whispered.

"Lucky you heard her."

"You were completely oblivious fat lot of good you were eh?" She teased.

"I can't help it if I was a bit distracted now can I?... Speaking of which your not going to leave me in this state are you?"

"Are you going to be able to keep quiet?"

"Mmmmmm probably not but they are going to the chip shop in a minute."

"Yeah and I need to use that time to get out unnoticed."

Jen sighed heavily and began to sulk "Fine."

Hearing Diane shout up they would be back soon and the front door slam, Tilly quickly kissed Jen bye "I'll make it up to you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, I love you."

"You too, bye."

Jen hated whenever Tilly left it made her feel empty inside she couldn't wait to have her to herself for a week and when they got back Tilly would only have another couple of days until she left college for good and Jen could bring up them becoming a couple openly which was something she couldn't wait to share with the world, that out of everyone Tilly Evans had chosen to be with her.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey just a small chapter but will try and post a longer one tomorrow to make up for it. Hope you enjoy! xx**

Saturday Jen had got to spend all day with Tilly just as she had wanted, they enjoyed a nice picnic together talking and joking, Jen had tried to find out where Tilly was taking her on holiday but the red head didn't give in.

Sunday Tilly spent the last free day with her mum and Jen spent hers with Liam before going away and monday morning came around quickly. Jen pulled up outside Tilly's house at quarter to 7 that morning already too excited to wait, her suitcase and passport safely put away all she was waiting for now was Tilly who was saying goodbye to her mum and promising to stay safe. Finally getting in to the jeep her and Jen started their journey to the airport, "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"I suppose I could give you a clue... it's a place almost as beautiful as you."

"That's sweet but not a good clue Tilly."

"Fine... it's quite famous for it's art."

"Paris?"

"Nope maybe this will help..." She leaned close to Jen and whispered "You siete la donna che piu bella ho vista mai."

Jen looked thoughtful "Bella? Is that Italian?"

Tillys smile widened as she nodded

Jens had to stop herself screaming with excitement "Oh my God, we're going to Italy?"

"Yep we're staying in Florence, they have so many amazing galleries there Jen, it's going to be amazing. If I decide to let you out of the hotel room that is because I had plans that I can't do in public."

"Really Miss Evans? I do like the sound of that... What did you say earlier? When you spoke italian."

"Just the truth... You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I could get used to all these compliments you know and you sound extremely sexy when you talk italian are you fluent?"

"Not completely but I know most of it."

"Well I look forward to hearing more, maybe you can teach me a little?"

"Oooooh I become the teacher and you become the student, I like that idea. If your pronounciation is even a little off you are so getting put in detention."

Stopping at a red light Jen kissed Tilly "You are such a tease."

"Non vedo l'ora di baciarti tutto."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out later."

"And is that a good thing?"

"Well I for one am quite looking forward to it."

Jen spent the rest of the drive trying to guess what Tilly had said but was still unsuccessful by the time they had arrived at the airport.

Once they had boarded the plane and were up in the air Jen turned to Tilly who was reading a book "You never said how you afforded this holiday a week long stay in a four star hotel alone is quite expensive."

"I've been killing people for the mafia the moneys good and you get good deals on holidays to Italy and a discount with tesco's."

"What's tesco got to do with it?"

"Say someones pissed off the boss man I have to put a horse head in their bed and tesco disposes of the rest in their meat."

"Tilly that is disgusting... seriously where did you get the money?"

"I got it for my 18th, don't moan I've got plenty left and this is my way of saying thank you for putting up with me."

"Tilly you shouldn't..."

"Jen I just said don't moan, I can make my own decisions and you have to accept that. Now I don't suppose you fancy joining the mile high club do ya?"


	62. Chapter 62

Tilly sat back down in her seat followed five minutes later by a red faced Jen "I can't believe I let you talk me in to doing that."

"Yeah because you took so much convincing didn't you Jen and I didn't hear you complaining ten minutes ago."

"I feel like everyone knows what we just did, you don't think they heard anything do you?"

"I'm pretty sure they didn't, you bit down so hard on my neck I'm still picking your teeth out." Tilly joked.

"Sorry about that but it's better than me screaming the place down and embarresing us."

"Speak for yourself I wouldn't of been bothered I was the one causing the noise not making it."

Jen frowned "Read your book."

Tilly laughed "Look at you thinking your the boss I think I've proved that is my job now."

"Is that so? Wait until I get you in that hotel room then we will see who's in charge."

"Mmmmm, Non vedo l'ora di farlo."

"Means?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Two and a half hours after take off they arrived in Italy, Tilly insisted on pushing their luggage to the taxi rank, as they walked Jen placed her arm around Tillys waist pulling her closer as they walked. Jen noticed her look around when she did this "Tilly relax, no one here knows us we can be a proper couple in public and I am going to make the most of it."

"I know it just feels weird not having to be careful all the time."

"I'm loving it, let's just enjoy it yeah?"

"Ok but I draw the line at shagging you on the bonnet of a car or something ok?"

"Ooooo and there was me picking out the perfect car great colour and everything." Jen joked giving her younger lover a kiss.

"Mmmmm, I could definatly get used to this."

Loading their stuff in to the taxi Tilly told the driver what hotel to take them to in Italian causing Jen to bite down on her lip and whisper "It really turns me on hearing you speak like that."

"Really? Well Miss Gilmore maybe I should tell you that voglio esplorare il tuo corpo utilizzando solo la mia lingua fino a urlare il mio nome mille volte."

The driver turned around and smiled widely at Jen "Wow! Signora it sounds to me like you are going to have the time of your life tonight eh?"

Tilly blushed she hadn't expected the driver to of heard her, Jen saw Tillys blush and burst out laughing "Why what did she say?"

"Signora I would not dream of ruining such an amazing surprise which was made by such a beautiful woman but I will say she has a passion as fiery as her hair si?"

This only made Tilly's face turn even more red making Jen take pity and give her another kiss "Aint that the truth."

The taxi driver laughed "So are you here on honeymoon?"

"No just a holiday." Tilly replied

"Oh, well this is perfect place to come for two people so in love, I see it when you look at eachother no? You have admitted this to eachother si?"

"La amo piu della vita stessa."

"Signora are you sure there isn't a little italian in your blood? So romantic."

"What did you say?" Jen asked

"If I may translate Signora she said she loves you more than life itself."

"Awwwwww I love you too."

The rest of the journey the driver told them the best places to visit in Florence, what places were good to eat in and what ones to avoid. Arriving outside a beautiful looking hotel the driver turned around "I hope you enjoy your stay in my beautiful country, also enjoy your surprise signora."

Jen smirked, Tilly paid and they both thanked him before saying goodbye and walking in to the hotel. Jens mouth fell open "Oh my goodness this place is amazing!"

The hotel lobby was huge, spotless and beautiful pieces of art were hanging on the wall with baby cherubs and angels on the ceiling, a gorgeous restaurant was to the left. Tilly smiled "I'm glad you like it, I'm going to get us checked in."

"Ok"

Jen looked closer at the paintings while Tilly was talking to the man behind the desk, she couldn't believe how amazing this place was.

Another man walked towards the desk and Jen saw Tilly pass him some money while saying something in italian he nodded, picked up the suitcases and entered the lift.

Tilly walked over to where Jen was standing "Shall we get something to eat before checking out the room, I'm starving."

"Ok but I'm paying."

"Fine."

"What no arguments?"

"No, I'll let you think your in charge for half an hour or so."

"What did you say in the taxi?" Jen asked trying to catch her off guard.

"Like he said it's a surprise."

They sat and ordered a pizza to share and a bottle of red wine, after finishing the food and the alcohol Jen still gushing about how beautiful everything was.

"It is nice but you take first place when it comes to beauty."

"You are so cheesy."

"I'm also really turned on so can we go to our room now?"

Jens stomach filled with butterflies when Tilly said 'our' room, she realised just how much she wanted them to live together. "We can if you tell me what you said in the taxi."

" But in 5 minutes you can find out."

"Fine if you don't want to tell me I think I'll go for a nice walk."

"Jen don't tease."

"I'm not, do you want to come with me? We can check out some shops?"

"Ok fine, Voglio esplorare il tuo corpo utilizzando solo la mia lingua fino a urlare il mio nome mille volte means..." She stepped closer to Jen running her hand up her back and whispered sexily "I want to explore your body using only my tongue until you scream my name a thousand times."

Jen swallowed hard, grabbed Tillys hand and almost ran to the lifts pressing the call button repeatedly making Tilly laugh. The doors opened and they rushed inside "What floor?"

"9"

Jen jabbed the button impatiently and as soon as the doors closed she pushed Tilly against the wall kissing her hard, her hand disappearing under her skirt and rubbing over her underwear. Tilly gasped at the touch "Jen not in the fucking lift! The doors could open any second and anyone could see... Oh fuck! Mmmmmm..."

"So who's in charge now Miss Evans?" She asked her fingers teasingly close to entering Tilly.

"Mmmmm God! You are!"

The lift shuddered to a stop Jen stepped away from Tilly "And don't you forget it."

The doors opened and Tilly led the way to their room "That was nasty teasing me like that."

"Now you know how it feels."

Tilly opened the door and walked in, Jen followed and stopped yet again surprised. Tilly had arranged for the room to be darkened when they entered, candles lit all around the room and rose petals scattered across the bed spelling out 'I love you'


	63. Chapter 63

Jen was touched by all Tilly had done for her, she felt a lump form in her throat and fell in love with her even more. "Tilly... I don't know what to say... it's perfect... Thank you!"

"Don't be silly, your worth it. Look we have a balcony to relax on too, we can use the pool outside or inside, they have a spa aswell and there are so many art galleries around here by the time we leave we will be experts."

"It all sounds amazing, almost as amazing as you." She wrapped her arms around Tilly's waist pulling her in for a loving kiss which Tilly gladly returned.

"Mmmmm Le tue labbra sono morbide come una seta, potrei bacio per sempe!"

""Mmmmm and what does that mean?"

"Your lips are as soft as silk, I could kiss you forever."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me to... now I do believe something was said about a surprise I wanted to give you."

"I think.." She kissed Tilly quickly and walked her backwards towards the bed "I need to show you.." Another kiss, "How grateful I am for all this." Pushing Tilly on to the bed she looked down at her with a huge grin on her face slowly unzipping her dress and letting it fall to her feet before seductively climbing on top of the red head "So how would I tell you in Italian that I love you?"

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo a fucking lot." Jen whispered.

Tilly burst out laughing "Spot on, your accent and grammer were perfect."

"That's what I thought."

"Puoi portare quelle labbra sexy di tuo qui e baciami?"

"That was something about sexy."

"Can you bring those sexy lips of yours over here and kiss me."

"Mmmmmm my pleasure."

She kissed Tilly trying to put everything she felt for her into it, pulling the shirt over Tillys head and flinging it across the room now enjoying the skin contact, they removed eachothers bra Tillys hand about to caress Jens breast. "I don't think so Miss Evans your not distracting me this time."

Grabbing her hands and raising them above her head holding them both in place "Your laying on me mostly naked and your not letting me touch you? Your becoming almost cruel."

Jen kissed her way down to Tilly's collerbone then began kneading her breast her thumb teasing the nipple "I can stop if you want me to?"

"No... I'll just have to deal with it I suppose... but lo non vedo l'ora di correre le mie mani su tutto il corpo mentre bacia il seno prima ho eseguito la mia lingua il vostro stomaco fino a quando posso assaggiare io e te non si fermera fino a quando le ginocchia vanno debole dal piacere."

"God I love it when you talk like that!" Her hand quickly removed Tilly's thong running her fingers through the building wetness there causing the red head to arch her back and whisper Jens name. Entering her slowly she began to pleasure her younger lover enjoying the noises she was bringing from her until she felt her start to tighten and her breathing become erratic, she came screaming Jens name repeatedly and digging her nails into her back.

"Did you just call me?" Jen joked. "I thought I heard you say my name... or scream it."

"Don't start... getting all big headed... Jennifer." she replied breathlessly.

"I think I have a right to after that Matilda."

"Give me 2 minutes and I will return the favour."

"Worn out are we? And what exactly did you say to me in that sexy language Miss Evans?"

Tilly rolled over quickly so she had Jen pinned beneath her "I never get worn out thank you unlike some I could mention and I said..."

She slid down Jens body until her mouth was hovering above Jen underwear she gently removed them with her teeth and then whispered in her ear "I can't wait to run my hands all over your body while kissing your breasts before I run my tongue down your stomach until I can taste you and I won't stop until your knees go weak from pleasure."

"Miss Evans you are getting very dirty thoughts since we arrived here I hope they are only about me."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way, let me show you."

An hour later Jen was laying on the bed feeling completely satisfied, Tilly had done everything she had said and more. "You are amazing you know that don't you."

"I do my best gorgeous, shall we grab a shower and have a walk around or do you want to relax with some wine on the balcony and leave the sight seeing until tomorrow?"

"For some reason I don't think I have the energy today, so would you mind if we stayed here?"

"Course not, just means I get you all to myself and I like that idea a lot. So... do you want to join me in the shower?"

"I can't even get off the bed yet."

Tilly laughed "Ok maybe it's for the best anyway, give your old bones a rest."

"It's not my bones that need the rest thank you."

Tilly playfully rolled her eyes "Always complaining about something. Right I am getting in the shower can you manage to call room service and get a couple of bottles of wine? Or is your arthritis playing up?"

"I'm sure I can manage, I will even pay for them"

"Got your pension today then?"

"If you want to carry on getting sex whenever you want I suggest you keep your mouth closed." Jen smiled.

Tilly looked thoughtful then mimed zipping her lips together and locking them throwing away the key, Jen smiled and shook her head as Tilly got up and walked silently in to the bathroom.

Jen ordered the wine which arrived just as Tilly got out the shower and dressed in to a top and shorts, after Jen got out the shower and dressed she was about to join Tilly on the balcony when her phone began ringing. "Hey Liam, you do remember I'm out of the country right? This is an expensive phone call."

"Hey nah it's ok, listen there's a flat becoming available just on the edge of the village it can be viewed from next week. It's my mate's and he owes me a favour and I need to know if your interested enough to look around when you get back. The bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom are all massive and there's a little room which you can use to paint in. What do you think?"

"Wow it actually sounds perfect for me, is the rent reasonable."

"Very, like I said he owes me."

"Then great! Set it up, Thank you so much."

Just then Tilly came in "Jen! Come look at this view it's unbelievable!" Her face fell when she saw Jen on the phone.

Liam's voice turned angry "Jen? Is that Tilly!?"


	64. Chapter 64

**_thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, i really didn't expect more than a couple of people to read this story when i started it and it means a lot to know you enjoy it so thanks again! x_**

Tilly stared at Jen her heart beating ten times faster than it should of been, she just hoped whoever was on the phone wasn't anyone she knew and if they were that they hadn't heard her.

Jen covered the mouthpiece with her hand and smiled at her "I'll be out in a minute then, pour me a nice big glass of red please?"

Relief spread through Tilly's body Jen would of been freaking out if it was a problem "Ok and of course I can." She whispered.

Jen waited until Tilly was out of earshot "Jen?! Jen! Will you awnser me!?"

"Liam.. listen to me ok..."

"Was... That...Tilly?"

"Yes it was ok and before you start I'm not interested in your opinion of the fact I'm seeing her ok?"

"This is one of the most stupid things you have ever done, you know that right? You are risking your career which you worked so hard all them years for... your risking it for a fling with some girl!"

Jen watched Tilly who was sipping her wine and looking out over the balcony with a look of contentment on her face, she looked so beautiful standing with the sun shining on her "It's not a fling Liam and Tilly is definatly more than just some girl, a lot more. So yes I am risking it I would risk anything for her. If you don't like it then... tough."

"Jen just listen to me..."

"No! Nothing you can ever say will make me change my mind. Anyway this is none of your buisness!"

"My sister is ruining her life and it's none of my buisness?!"

"Are you sorting out this flat for me or not? That was the point of you ringing so let's leave it at that before we fall out ok?"

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone. "Fine, I'll speak to Pete. Get it sorted."

"Thank you, I'll see you when I get back then."

"Suppose you will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jen ended the call, she didn't really care that Liam knew, it wouldn't be too long and they could tell anybody they wanted to she thought to herself unable to supress a grin from spreading across her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

She walked out to join Tilly "I'm in a gorgeous country...with a gorgeous girl..." She took a sip of wine "Mmmm with amazing wine...and amazing sex." She teased planting a kiss on to the soft juicy lips in front of her.

Tilly gasped playfully "Jennifer! Control yourself. So who was on the phone? I swear I nearly choked on my heart it went to my throat that quick!"

"It was Liam..."

"Oh shit! He didn't hear me did he?"

Jen didn't want to lie but didn't want Tilly to spend the rest of the holiday worrying so decided to tell part of the truth and avoid the rest "He called about a flat of his friends that's going to be available soon and I get first refusal, I'm going to have a look when we get back."

"Wow that's great! Finally getting your own place? Your growing up so fast." She mocked.

"Funny, so will you be interested in coming to mine for a sleepover occasionally?"

"I'm not sure, my girlfriend might get jealous."

"Really? What's this girlfriend of yours like then?"

"She's a proper moody cow, always complaining. 'My hips hurt'... 'Who stole my zimmerframe'... 'Where are my dentures' stuff like that."

Jen raised her eyebrows "You were warned about these jokes Miss Evans, you are now on a sex ban until I feel you are truly remorseful of your actions."

Tilly snorted in to her glass "Yeah right! Your really stick to that."

"We will see." Jen layed on the sun lounger and took in the view, Tilly was right it was amazing. She stood up and went back inside, searching through her suitcase she found her camera, going back outside she started snapping pictures of the scenery she then turned the camera toward Tilly taking close up shots of her bum.

"Hey! What happened to the ban?"

"The ban is no sex it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. Now come here so I can take a few of us together."

She got quite a few good pictures of them both they looked naturally happy, in one particular shot where they were about to share a kiss you could see the love they had for eachother written all over their faces. They were both truly happy. They spent the rest of the day relaxing, enjoying eachothers company and drinking wine, ordered dinner to their room and after trying to get Jen to lift the no sex ban for over an hour and being unsuccesful they went to bed Tilly sulking, Jen cuddled up to her holding her tight making the red head smile. Tomorrow they got to explore the area and wander the galleries but Jen was looking forward to being a couple in public the most.


	65. Chapter 65

Jen woke to find the bed empty, sitting up rubbing her eyes she looked around the room for any signs of the red head, finding none she put on her dressing gown and searched everywhere including the bathroom but couldn't find her anywhere.

She was just about to call her mobile when she walked through the door carrying a bag n 2 hot drinks. "Hey your awake, I popped out to pick up some breakfast from the best cafe ever, you are going to love the coffee. Here you go, I thought we could eat on the balcony?"

"Yeah sure, you went out on your own? What if you got lost?"

"Jen, I've been here before I know my way round my mum and me used to relax while my dad had to work, plus I've got you here to rescue me right?"

Jen smiled "That depends on if you make me wake up to an empty bed again doesn't it."

"I do apologise Miss Gilmore but you looked so gorgeous sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you. Forgive me?"

"Might do... for a good morning kiss."

Tilly kissed her softly "Mmmmmm, right come on then breakfast."

They enjoyed their coffee and biscotti on the balcony, Tilly was right Jen absolutely loved the coffee. After a bath and getting dressed Jen cuddled Tilly from behind "So what are we doing today then?"

"Well if someone hadn't put me on a stupid sex ban then I would be spending most of my day making a certain sexy brunette writhe around in our bed but..."

"Then a certain red head should learn when to stop with the old jokes."

" Trust me lesson learned I can't stop thinking about you... Naked... But anyway I guess we can settle for visiting the Uffizi art gallery."

Jen looked gobsmacked "No way! Are you kidding me? How are we going to get in it's always so busy..."

"Ok Jen bloody hell breathe woman, I've already reserved the tickets so can we get going I want to see the Leonardo da Vinci painting."

"What one?"

"Adoration of the Magi."

"Did you know that it's actually unfinished..."

"Yes I know let's save the commentary until we get there and then you can teach me until your hearts content yeah?"

"Ok let's get going."

All the way there Jen could hardly contain her excitement, the Uffizi gallery was the one place she had always wanted to see. The louvre in Paris was great but she had expected more she wanted to walk in and be inspired people she knew had been to the Uffizi and had all gushed at how amazing it was.

Once they were inside Jen could definatly see why it was so popular it was truly breath taking. This was a perfect day trip out for her "Shall I get you the audio tour?" Jen asked.

"What's the point I would much rather hear it all described by you... your voice just does it for me I guess. I love how you get so passionate when talking about art. So come on Gilmore begin the lesson."

Jen laughed "Ok if your sure you don't mind me droning on."

"Not at all... anyway if you start boring me I can just stare at your arse."

Taking Tilly's hand in her own they began walking around Jen stopped to talk at a lot of the paintings including Boticelli's 'The Spring' and 'The Birth of Venus'. Leonardo da Vinci's 'Annunciation'. Michealangelo's 'Sacred family' and many other pieces. Tilly listened to Jen telling her everything she could about the paintings and the artist, She loved listening to her talk with such passion her face shining and eyes lighting up when they came to the ones that she obviously favoured.

They ate lunch in the terrace where the view was wonderful before continuing their tour. It was late afternoon by the time they left, Jen was still talking when they got out the taxi back at the hotel, Tilly just smiling softly at her listening to her reasons why she loved Botticelli's The Birth of Venus the most.

"What are you smiling at? Did I get on your nerves? You probably spent the whole time looking at my butt didn't you?"

"I'm smiling because your sexy when you talk about things you enjoy and no you didn't get on my nerves you actually told me a lot I didn't know, I enjoyed it you were definatly born to teach your a natural. Also for your information I only spent a couple of minutes looking at your butt... The rest of the time I was staring at your boobs." She laughed.

"Likewise and I must say it was an amazing view."

"I'll go grab us some more wine do you want to head up to the room and relax or do something else?"

"God no I'm going back to the room my feet and legs are killing me and before you start it has nothing to do with age!"

"I wasn't going to say anything like that I told you I have learnt my lesson thank you very much, I'll see you soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah it's fine, go rest those sexy legs of yours. Perche qualcuno bello come gli dei devono avere per fare il lavoro di un mortale."

"Eh?"

"Why should someone as beautiful as the Gods have to do the work of a mortal?"

"You are so trying to talk me in to bed."

"I can't believe you would accuse me of something so low! I would never ever ... is it working?"

Jen laughed "Maybe a little, see how I feel when you get back."

"Ok, give me a kiss then."

Jen went up to the hotel room to wait for her to return. While Tilly went to the shop to get the wine and also some massage oil hoping to give Jen a nice massage only to help with her aching feet of course.


	66. Chapter 66

**thanks so much for all of your reviews I love writing about their holiday in Italy and I hope your all enjoying reading it as much, thanks again! xx**

Still waiting for Tilly to return Jen flopped on to the bed exhausted from all the walking they had done, hearing her mobile ring she automatically thought it was Tilly "Hey I hope you are on your way back to me, I'm missing you already."

"So I take it you think your talking to Tilly? Thought you two would be joined at the hip seeing as your risking everything for her"

"Shit Liam! Sorry yeah I did. So er... What's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know you can view the flat monday after college and if you like it you can move in whenever you want to."

"That's great! Thanks, I can't wait to get a place of my own."

"Yeah I'm sure, sneaking about with Tilly must be difficult. I mean with a place of your own your away from prying eyes making it easier for you both... your still risking your career though there's still a chance you will get caught."

"Liam I've told you to leave it, I appreciate you getting me a good deal on a flat but it doesn't give you the right to tell me how to live my life ok? You've had your opinion, given your advice and I've chosen not to take it end of ok?"

"Fine! Ruin your life! Don't come crying to me when it all fucks up."

Jen had enough and went to respond angrily reminding him of all the times he was a stubborn idiot that never listened but heard a click letting her know Liam had put the phone down, sighing in frustration she began rubbing her eyes, she didn't want him ruining this holiday with his negative attitude so she decided to just deal with him when they got back.

Over an hour later Tilly returned "Hey! What took you so long I was about to send out a search party."

"Sorry I was picking up the wine and a couple of other things, plus the old couple that run the shop recognised me and we got chatting."

"I just worry a bit especially because we are in a different country..."

Tilly cut her off with a long passionate kiss "I'm sorry I should of at least text, I got some great wine though."

"Ok. Great thanks, shall we take it on the balcony again? Seeing all those amazing portraits has kind of inspired me to paint again and that view would be perfect to draw."

"Sounds great, I'm glad your all inspired. You go get comfortable I will bring out the wine and how about a nice leg and foot massage while you draw?"

"You don't have to do that Tilly, you have more than spoilt me enough already and we have only been here two days."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. I mean come on I'm not going to pass up the chance to rub oil in to your skin am I?"

"Seeing as you put it like that... I'll see you out there Miss Evans."

"Maybe you should put on the dressing gown so the oil doesn't get on your clothes?"

"Good idea actually. Or is this just a chance for you to get me in less clothes?"

"Course not I'm just trying to be helpful, like a good girl." She replied cheekily.

"Yeah right." she muttered and went to get changed while Tilly poured them both a glass of wine. She carried them on to the balcony Jen already laying on the lounger sketching looking amazing in her gown "Mmmmm, Ciao per la persona piu bella che abbia mai posato gli occhi su."

Jen smiled up at her "Was that something sweet again?"

"Maybe." She sat at the end of the lounger and pulled Jen's feet over her lap and started to massage her feet.

"Wow! Tilly that feels so good!"

"Try it in italian. Wow Tilly che si sente cosi bene."

Jen repeated it perfectly "Wow Gilmore I'm impressed!"

"What can I say I'm a quick learner."

"Ok try this one 'Tilly puo portarmi a letto e scopata me finche prendere piu"

"What exactly will I be saying?"

"Does it matter? I'm just teaching you some italian like you wanted." She replied in an innocent tone now massaging her calves."

Trying not to relax in to Tilly's touch "Er no I have a feeling you have an ulterior motive here Miss Evans, so what does it mean?"

Huffing to herself Tilly awnsered quickly "Tilly can you take me to bed and shag me until I can't take no more."

Jen burst out laughing "Well nice try but your not getting forgiven that easily."

Tilly pouted then shrugged "Don't really care anyway."

"That's ok then isn't it." Jen carried on drawing hiding her smirk behind the pad of paper, trying not to laugh as she heard Tilly muttering under her breath.

"...was only a stupid joke... no need to take it so seriously... a sex ban... taking it too far... well I ain't begging... get on with it... it won't be me that gives in..."

Jen lowered her sketch and raised her eyebrows "Is that so Miss Evans? Well let's see who gives in first then shall we?"

Tilly stood up and put her lips close to Jens giving her a good view of her cleavage "Game on Gilmore!"


	67. Chapter 67

Jen woke the next morning pulling Tilly closer to her loving the feel of her warm skin against hers, she had gone to bed wearing very little in an attempt to make Jen give in and even though Jen had been extremely tempted she had just about been able to resist.

"Come on beautiful, time to get up." She whispered kissing Tillys cheek causing her to stir.

"Mmmmm, Jeeeen we're on holiday there is no time to get up, we can do what we want." She groaned sleepily.

"I know but I want to have a nice walk around and see the sights with my beautiful red headed girlfriend. Take her for breakfast, visit some shops just be a proper couple in public. Please?"

"Don't look at me like that... Fine, I'll get up. I hate it when you do that look it makes me want to agree to anything."

"Ooooo really? Well maybe you should give in and lose our little game gracefully?"

"I don't think so Gilmore, you are looking at the winner I'm afraid. By the end of today you will be begging me to take you to bed."

Jen shook her head smiling and stood up starting to get dressed "We will see, you'll be eating your words later."

Tilly got up to still in just her underwear and swayed seductively towards Jen until she was almost touching her "I can think of something much better to eat thank you."

Jen swallowed hard "And what would that be?"

"If you give in I'll show you."

Jen was silent for a while very tempted to just say yes but knew she wouldn't hear the end of it, Tilly had been taking charge for too long now and Jen decided that it was time to change that. "No that's ok, so I'll have a quick wash and we can get going yeah?" She spoke quickly walking past Tilly and in to the bathroom.

Tilly stood there for a few minutes in shock it looked like this was going to be harder than usual but that was fine she loved trying.

Once they had both washed and dressed they left the hotel to go to a nice cafe around the corner, Jen ordered toast and coffee while Tilly had just a coffee.

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"What I want to eat isn't on their menu and anyway when I do get it I want to take my time to enjoy it."

Jen blushed feeling the tingle between her legs, she decided to change the subject before she gave in and dragged Tilly back to their room. "So where should we go after here?"

Tilly smirked at the redness of Jens cheeks "There's a sort of market place about 20 minutes walk from here if you fancy it? They sell a bit of everything there."

"Ok sounds great."

After breakfast Jen paid and went to use the loo while Tilly waited for her outside, "Wow Ciao bella!"

An italian man who was obviously used to women falling at his feet was walking confidently toward Tilly his friend standing silently at his side looking shy. "English?"

"Yeah"

"Holiday?"

"Yeah" Tilly nodded not impressed.

"I am Federico this is David, so I am guessing your name is just as beautiful as you."

Tilly almost burst out laughing at this guys cheesy pick up lines but Jen took that moment to arrive at Tilly's side. "A friend as equally beautiful eh?" He turned to his friend "Dieci minuti e verranno mangiare fuori I palmi delle nostre mani, a mezz'ora saranno nei nostri letti."

Tilly raised her eyebrows "lo dubito molto Federico visto che tu sei uno scarafaggio e io non sarei interessato se tu fossi l'ultima persona su questo pianeta."

He looked shocked then extremely embaressed "Bella listen... that was just silly talk I didn't..."

"Didn't what? Didn't know I could speak Italian? Carry on with your sad games ok like I told you I'm not interested."

They walked away Jen frowned at Tilly "What did he say?"

"He was just one of those men that believes he can talk any woman in to bed, he thought they would have us in theirs within half an hour."

"And what did you say?"

"Just that I doubted that, he was a cockroach and I wouldn't go there if he was the last person on the planet."

Jen laughed putting her arm around Tilly, they spent their day looking around all the shops and stalls buying little bits here and there, Jen enjoying them openly being a couple. They had lunch Jen took more photo's, they window shopped some more and then headed back to the hotel.

"I'm going to jump in the bath Tilly enjoy a nice soak."

"Ok I'll open another bottle of wine."

"God your going to leave Italy an alcoholic."

"It's all that helps me get over the pain of your rejection." She mocked.

Half hour later Tilly heard Jen calling her name, she walked in to the bathroom. "Yes my lady?"

"Can I have a glass of that wine before you inhale all of it?"

Tilly rolled her eyes and got her one placing it near the bath, taking notice of Jens naked body which she was now stretching out. "You ok Tilly?"

"...Yeah... Fine."

"Ok... good. Can you do me a favour and wash my back?"

"Er... Yeah sure."

Lathering up soap she began washing Jens back, getting turned on just from touching her wet skin not helped by the fact Jen was purposely moaning at Tillys touch.

"Can you stop doing that please?"

"What?"

"You know what"

Jen laid back again giving Tilly another full view of her body "Sorry I'll stop." She took a sip of wine eyeing Tilly seductively.

Tilly couldn't hold back anymore once Jen started to wash herself slowly, she kissed her hard, running her hand over her breasts teasing the nipple with her thumb. Moaning into Tillys mouth Jen ripped her clothes off pulling her into the bath with her.

Tilly gasped as she landed on Jen kissing her hungrily "So do you give in Miss Evans and admit you lose?"

"What? No! you pulled me in!"

Jens hand travelled down Tilly's leg "But I do believe you started it Matilda, I guess seeing as neither of us give in then we should stop." She moved her hand closer then began to pull away.

"No wait!... " Tilly knew she couldn't resist the brunette any longer "...Maybe... Maybe I started it."

Jen gently stroked between Tilly's legs making her groan "And?... You admit you lose?"

"Yeah I lose... You win."

Biting on Tillys earlobe she whispered "That's what I like to hear... almost as much as I like to hear you scream my name."

She began to expertly satisfy Tilly with her fingers enjoying the moans and whimpers coming out her younger lovers mouth soon becoming screams of appproval as she climaxed.

"Oh God! That was definatly worth losing. I really love you Jen."

"Glad you enjoyed it, I love you too... more than anything."

"Good." She kissed Jen softly then slowly moved her kisses to her collerbone, chest then stomach noticing Jens breathing speed up considerably, she took a deep breath and lowered her head underwater and covered Jens intimate area with little butterfly kisses and caressing gently with her tongue.

This drove Jen crazy, raising her hips to meet Tilly's touch enjoying the shockwaves already rushing through her, someone was moaning loudly and she realised it was her. After a while Tilly came up for air then quickly went back underwater quickening the movements of her tongue darting in and out, Jen couldn't get over how good it felt she could feel her orgasm building inside her growing until she couldn't hold it back anymore screaming Tilly's name until her eyelids fluttered and closed with pure satisfaction.

After what seemed like an eternity Jen came back to earth smiling at Tilly "You are amazing."

"That makes two of us then. Shall we order dinner to the room? I'm kind of knackered."

Jen giggled "Ok... Can you smell that?"

"No what?"

"Really you can't smell anything?"

"No."

"Oh of course you wouldn't would you... it's victory." Jen joked

Tilly laughed "Cow! Don't get cocky."

They ordered dinner and enjoyed the rest of the night finally falling asleep in eachothers arms both wth smiles on their faces.


	68. Chapter 68

Saturday came far too quickly for Jen's liking, it was the last full day that they would spend together in Italy before going to the airport tomorrow morning and back to Hollyoaks. Back to hiding their relationship from everyone Jen thought miserably, back to acting as if Tilly was nothing more than a student she taught art to.

Watching Tilly sleep she decided to spend today spoiling the red head seeing as she had been treated like a princess all week, Tilly had taken her to other galleries, out shopping and yesterday had paid for them to have a day getting pampered in the spa, all of these days had ended with them falling in to bed for amazing mind blowing sex. It really was the best holiday Jen had ever had and one she knew she would always remember.

Rolling over she picked up the phone and ordered a nice breakfast for them both not forgetting the amazing coffee she had become used to, then she woke Tilly with kisses to her shoulder, back and neck, running her hands over Tillys bum lightly. "Mmmmmm I like this wake up call Miss Gilmore, I could definatly get used to this."

"And I would love to be able to wake up next to you every morning, you have no idea how much I want that."

Tilly glanced at Jen smiling and running her hand through the silky smooth dark brown hair. "You big softy, has Italy turned you in to a hopeless romantic?"

"Ti amo Tilly Evans."

"I love you too"

"Good, so can I have a kiss?"

"Most definatly...Where about's would you like it?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

Jen bit her bottom lip "I was just meaning the usual kiss but now you mention it your lips are more than welcome anywhere on my body Matilda."

Tilly immediatly rolled on top of Jen pinning her to the bed "I like that awnser very much and I think I'll start just here." She hovered her lips above Jens breast teasingly but before she could take it any further there was a knock at the door. She looked questioningly at Jen

"Shit, I forgot I ordered some breakfast in."

"Then I suppose instead of saying a proper good morning I'll get the door shall I?"

"Maybe breakfast can wait? We can eat later."

Tilly grinned and lowered her mouth towards Jens chest again and suddenly pulled away "Nah I'm hungry now."

Putting on a dressing gown she went to get the door "Your such a fucking tease woman!"

"And you should of thought that maybe we could have some morning fun before ordering breakfast to the room Miss brain of Britain."

Opening the door the waiter wheeled in the cart full of delicious looking food and left quietly closing the door behind him.

Jen walked up behind Tilly putting her arms around her waist "I did it because I wanted to spoil you on our last day here, so I thought a nice breakfast when you woke would be a good start."

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, it all looks amazing. Thank you." Giving Jen a big kiss.

"No problem, coffee?"

Tilly nodded and watched Jen sorting out the breakfast with a big smile on her face, this all felt so right.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

They ate breakfast exchanging little glances and smiles every so often, then dressed and left the hotel.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tilly asked.

"That is completely up to you, but tonight I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oooooh really? What have I done to deserve this then?"

"I just want to treat the woman I love is that ok?"

"I suppose so. Until then shall we go back to the art gallery? Have a look at what we missed?"

"That sounds like something I would choose, what do you want to do?"

Tilly quickly dragged Jen down a secluded alley, pushing her against the wall she spoke quietly and close to her lips "Firstly, you Gilmore are not the only one who likes art ok? I want to go back for another look around before we leave. Secondly, I've told you before it really turns me on when you go all teachery." Caressing Jens thigh she continued "So... Shall we?"

Jen swallowed hard "Ok."

"Good, then let's go."

They went back to the gallery they visited on their second day, visiting the rooms they didn't get time to on the first visit, Tilly hanging on to Jens every word. They ate lunch there again and left just after 5 visiting the gift shop before they left.

Then it was back to the hotel to change for dinner, Jen was taking Tilly to a fancy restaurant so Jen wore a nice black dress while Tilly wore a gorgeous blue one making Jens jaw drop when she saw her.

"Wow... You look... wow I can't even find words good enough. We could always stay in and..."

"Enough with the dirty thoughts Jennifer I was promised a romantic meal and I expect one thank you... E se sei fortunato che posso essere tuo deserto"

"Definatly something about desert." Jen smiled.

"Find out later."

"Mmmmmm can't wait. Let's get going then I don't want to lose our table."

They arrived at the restaurant on time and were showed to their seats and given the menu.

"Jesus! Jen this place is way too expensive!"

"I can afford it ok so just order what you want and if you pick all the cheapest stuff then whatever you said about desert earlier is off the menu."

Tilly's eyes explored Jens body thoughtfully "Fine, I'll get everything." She joked.

Jen ordered wine and a chicken salad starter which Tilly also had and for their main they had the most delicious pizza they had ever tasted.

"I am stuffed! That was the best meal I've had in a long time, thanks Jen."

"My pleasure, so if your full I take it you don't want any pudding?"

"Nah thanks, I've got plans for desert later. Shall we head back after this bottle?"

"Ok, first though I wanted to give you this."

She pulled out a long velvet box and slid it across the table toward Tilly.

"What is it?"

"Well to find out what's inside a box people usually open them up."

Tilly opened it up revealing a gorgeous necklace with a minature statue of david by michealangelo hanging from it. They had gone to see the full size version a couple of days ago and it was breathtaking Tilly had been especially taken with it.

"It's just a little something to remind you of our week here and how much of a great time we had... but if you don't like it just say I'd rather you have something you..."

"No Jen... I really love it. Thank you so much and it's the perfect gift to remind me of this week. I just wish I'd got you something."

Jen laughed "I'm fine with an all expenses paid holiday to Italy thanks Tilly... although... I am looking forward to this desert you mentioned."

Tilly bit down on her bottom lip hard "Your not the only one."


	69. Chapter 69

They only just made it through the door before ripping each others clothes off, Jen lifting Tilly on to the desk and pleasuring her until she screamed her name and her legs started shaking uncontrollably. Tilly then returned the favour and they carried on enjoying exploring each others bodies until past midnight when they both fell exhausted in to bed.

"Well I can say I definatly enjoyed desert! It was well worth the wait... don't you think?" Jen asked

"You can say that again, in fact I think I deserve seconds." Tilly teased.

"Your still not satisfied? Am I that bad?"

"Not at all, your that good. I guess I just can't get enough of you."

"Well I've reached my limit I'm afraid, not everyone has the stamina of a rabbit you know."

"Yeah I guess some people just want a horlicks and sleep... maybe a glass of water for their dentures..."

"Is that another old person joke?"

"No!" she said quickly "Just a passing comment that's all."

"Mmmmm, I hope not because I would hate to put you on another ban."

"And I would hate it if I my young, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful girlfriend put me on that ban, did I mention she is young?"

Jen laughed "I love you. I hate that we have to leave here it's been so perfect I don't want it to end."

"Me either but we have the memories of our time here and I have my necklace. Plus we can aways come back one day in the future that's if you haven't had enough of me by then."

"That can never happen, I could spend every day with you for the rest of my life and still want more." She said softly stroking Tillys face.

"Hmmmm, that sounds like heaven." She replied sleepily starting to fall asleep at Jens touch.

Jen wanted to bring up the subject of them moving in together but noticed Tillys breathing was beggining to deepen and decided to let her sleep.

What felt like ten minutes after she closed her eyes Jen was poked awake by Tilly "Jen we have got to get our arses in gear, we have to pack and leave or we are not going to make it in time for the flight, taxi is on it's way I've just about finished packing my stuff up so if you want to get a quick wash or whatever I'll start on yours yeah?"

"Ok thanks beautiful."

Making it to the airport just in the nick of time they boarded the plane waiting for take off.

"Jen? Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem really quiet, did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"Not really and I wonder why that was."

"Because an incredibly sexy red head took the time to give you a night of amazing sex?"

Jen gave Tilly a small smile and ran her hand through her red hair "You could say that."

"What's wrong?"

Jen sighed deeply "I just... I'm not looking forward to going back to hiding our relationship and what I feel for you. It's going to be hard especially after being so open this week that's all."

"Aaaaaw Jen, just think you should have your own place soon which is another place we can spend time together without worrying about being caught..."

"That's my point Tilly, we're going back to hiding away and it's not fair."

"No it's not but it's the way it has to be and if it's the only way we can be together then I can deal with it. Can you?"

"Of course but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know, cheer up though and I might consider shagging you at 32,000 feet." Causing Jen to grin.

They arrived back in Hollyoaks just after midday, Jen stopped outside Tilly's house she had been quiet the whole drive back. "So when do I get to see you again?"

"I'm in your first two lessons tomorrow."

"No I mean see you properly where I can actually treat you like you like my girlfriend. Are you busy after college tomorrow? You can come and view the flat with me?"

"I would of but I kind of promised George and Ryan I would grab a coffee with them, catch up and that I've been rejecting them a bit lately."

"If I like the flat I can move straight in and you can come round after you've seen your friends?"

"I don't know what time it will be..."

"Anytimes fine... please? I just want something to look forward to and I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"If you meet me tomorrow you will find out won't you."

"Ok, I'll fit you in somehow, make the arrangments with my secretary." Tilly joked.

"Give us a kiss then... mmmmmm... I will see you tomorrow then. Say hi to your mum for me."

"Ok and I will do, good luck putting up with Diane and Sinead."

"Oh God don't remind me and Liam is going to start as soon as I get in, hopefully it's the last night I have to deal with them."

Tilly looked confused "Why is Liam going to start?"

"... He... You know... probably moaning I've been gone so long and he had to do his own cooking, cleaning and washing."

"I doubt it, Diane's probably waited on him hand and foot."

"Maybe...Anyway thank you for the perfect week away, I had the best time ever."

"My pleasure."

They kissed again and Tilly grabbed her stuff and went indoors waving bye before closing the front door. Jen drove back to Dianes she walked in and was relieved the house was empty, taking her stuff up to her room she was startled to see Liam sitting on her bed. "Welcome back Jen... I think we need to have a chat don't you?"


	70. Chapter 70

"Liam I think we have said everything we have to say don't you? I'm with Tilly you don't like the fact I'm with her but tough because like I said before it's none of your buisness and I'm not ending it. I love her."

"And what about your career? Remember how hard you worked for years to become a teacher and your risking all that effort for her?" He asked disbelief across his face.

"Yes that's exactly it, so either be happy I've found someone that means that much to me like I would be happy for you or keep your nose out and your opinions to yourself. Pick one."

"Jen you can't expect me to be fine with this!"

"She groaned in frustration "Then don't be ok! Go with the keep your nose out option it's fine with me. Now I want to relax and sort out a few things for work tomorrow so if you don't mind..."

She gestured toward the door, Liam tutted loudly and left without another word.

Monday morning Tilly walked to college with George, Tilly acting as though she had a crappy boring week with family and George going on about some amazing parties he and Ryan had been to and planning to go to over the next few weeks. "God I have totally missed you this week Tills, our chats and little gossip sessions. Did you hear about Kathy?"

"No what's happened?"

"Her dad had a shouting match with her in the middle of the village told her he was sick of having to move about all the time because of her unhealthy obsessions and she needed to sort herself out, apparently when she knew she couldn't have you she started to pretty much stalk Ruby!"

"Your kidding!"

"No! Ruby felt sorry for her and she took it the wrong way, proper freaked Ruby out and she went to Kathy's dad asking him to have a word, anyway they left the village on wednesday." He laughed.

"I can't believe I missed all the action."

"I know trust it to happen during the week that your not around. Good morning Miss Gilmore!"

Tilly's head shot up at the mention of Jen's name. "Morning George, Tilly. You both ready for lessons after a week long break?"

"Yeah, we're both nerdy and love to learn" George smiled "Did you have a good half term then Miss?"

"I did thank you George it was very...enjoyable." She replied staring at Tilly as she spoke enjoying seeing the blush creep up Tilly's face at her words.

"Good that makes two of us, poor Tills had to spend the week with family bored out her skull."

"Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that Tilly it must of been really horrible for you."

"I just imagined I was elsewhere doing... other stuff."

Jen raised an eyebrow playfully noticing Tillys eyes were no longer looking at her face and was seductively biting her lower lip.

"Well I better finish getting the art room all set up for you, I'll see you both soon then." She left quickly before she lost control of her urges and kissed Tilly where she stood, she couldn't believe the effect the teenager still had on her, they had spent most of the holiday naked and in bed but still Tilly left her wanting more.

Watching the students take their seats and swapping sneaky glances with Tilly Jen stood and addressed the class. "Right guys this is your last week here and we will be spending it perfecting your coursework ready to be sent off and marked which will add to your final exam results. I know your all capable of getting excellent grades so work hard and you will be fine, if you need any help at all just ask. So off you go you all know what to do."

Tilly gave Jen one more smile before concentrating fully on her work making it the best she could. A student painting just in front called over to Jen asking for a bit of advice and Tilly spent the next few minutes distracted by the incredibly sexy view of Jen's backside being only a few feet in front of her, she then focused on the long toned legs below the skirt her imagination running away as she thought of what was underneath the skirt hidden from view. She didn't realise Jen had finished helping the student in front and was watching Tilly with a smile knowing exactly what she was thinking "Are you stuck Miss Evans?"

Frowning as she was jolted from her daydream "Eh? Oh no why?"

"You just seemed... distracted that's all, everything ok?"

"Yes I was just looking for a bit of...inspiration I guess."

Jen nodded stepping closer to Tilly on the pretense of examining the painting "And did you find any... inspiration?" She whispered.

"God yes, it was beautiful."

"Really?"

"Mmmmm Hmmm. I hope you do take this flat."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't wait to get my hands on you." She murmered.

Jen licked her lips and felt her breathing speed up from desire "Stop it, I can hardly control myself as it is, putting those thoughts in my head are not exactly helping."

"I'll apologise properly later."

Jen couldn't help but grin and shake her head.

"Miss Gilmore! I can't get the colouring right on this corner and I've tried everything I can think of."

"Ok I'm just coming."

"No not yet Gilmore, hopefully later on will be a different story though." Tilly whispered seductively.

Giving her a warning look Jen went over to help another student leaving Tilly to get back to concentrating.

Not getting the chance to talk after class Jen sent Tilly a text 'You Miss Evans need to control yourself in my classes and learn not to make suggestive comments when you know I can't act on them! Love you xxx'

She received a text back just before the end of her fourth lesson, 'Then you Miss Gilmore should not be so sexy! But your right I shouldn't tease you when your in lesson and can't do anything about it, seeing as lunch time is coming up maybe I should stop by your store cupboard and apologise? Xxxx'

'As much as I would love that this is my last lesson of the day and I'm viewing the flat soon, is there any chance of getting this apology when I see you later? xx'

' I can't believe your rejecting me for a load of bricks and cement! How will my heart ever recover?! :-( xx'

'I'm not rejecting you just asking to postpone it for a little while and you won't be complaining when I have somewhere we can be alone for as long as we like whenever we want. xxxx'

'Yeah until a bungalow catches your eye and you give me the brush off again ;-) xxxx'

'Lol, I'll ring you in a few hours and let you know how it went? Xxxx'

'Ok love you xxx'

'Love you more xxxxx'

After college Tilly and George met up with Ryan at college coffee, he had already got the drinks and grabbed a table. "Tilly long time no see, you shouldn't leave us for so long we miss ya."

"Sorry I couldn't get out of going away."

"I know, I was just kidding but you do have to come to at least a couple of these parties we've been invited to! Just to make up for being away from us for so long ok?"

"Deal." Just then her phone began to ring seeing it was Jen she excused herself and took it outside for some privacy. "Hey beautiful! So how did it go?"

"Tilly it's amazing I love it! The rent is so cheap for how good it is, it's got a huge living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, it even has a small room I can use as somewhere to paint. It comes fully furnished and everything!" Jen squealed excitedly

"That's brilliant! So I take it your accepting it?"

"I am packing my stuff up as we speak, text me when your done with George and I'll come get you yeah?"

"Ok I will do."

"Good I love you!"

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

She turned to go back inside to George and Ryan only to bump straight in to Liam "Oh Jesus! Sorry I didn't see you."

"No problem, I've been looking for you anyway. I wanted a word with you."

"What about?"

"About you staying away from my sister."


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks to you all for still taking an interest in this fanfic you have no idea how much I appreciate all of your reviews. Just a short one I wanted to upload more but I'm going to be busy tonight now. So I hope you enjoy and thanks again! xxxx**

Tilly felt as though her insides had froze as dread settled in to her stomach, "I... What... what are you talking about?"

Liam laughed sarcasticly, he grabbed Tilly by the arm and pulled her quickly round the corner where they couldn't be seen.

"Don't even bother with the dumb act Tilly ok? I fucking know! I heard you in the backround when she was on her little holiday with you."

Tilly looked at him suspiciously, he had to be lying Jen would of told her, at least to give her a heads up. No she definatly would of said something if it was true but then again how else would he know about them on holiday together? She decided to carry on playing it cool just in case.

"Look Liam I don't know who you think you heard but it wasn't me."

"Tilly watch my lips I KNOW. Jen admited everything when I asked if it was you and I'm pretty sure you're the only girl called Tilly that she also teaches. So how about cutting the crap?"

Tilly didn't know what to do so just stayed silent, she couldn't believe Jen had kept this from her she even remembered asking if Liam had heard her and Jen had said they had just chatted about a good deal on a flat.

"Fine if your not going to talk you can listen, I want you to end things with Jen."

Tilly couldn't hide her shock she dropped all pretences. "Wow, I didn't know you were the controlling type Liam."

"It's got nothing to do with control, this is my sisters career we are talking about here something she has spent a long time hoping for and spent most of her adult life working for so I'm not just going to sit around and watch it disappear because of you!"

"I would never make her give up teaching I'm not stupid I know it means a lot to her."

"Your making her risk it all just by being with her what if you get caught?"

"We are always careful not to let that happen plus this is my last week at College after that if anyone does find out it's not illegal anymore she can't lose her job or go to prison. Now if you don't mind I was having a quiet coffee with a couple of friends and I would like to get back to them."

"Tilly wait, if you think all that is true and you only have to hide it for a week your so wrong. People will not believe a relationship just happened to start up between you as soon as you stopped being a college student they will have questions. It will ruin her reputation rumours always do, careers have been ruined just on hear'say and you will be going off to university so you won't be around to deal with the accusing looks or see what she's put through while your not here. Please see this from another point of view, don't let her lose what she worked so hard for. The best thing you can do for Jen is end things, get on with your studies and your life and let her live hers how she has wanted to since she was nine. Please? At least think about it yeah? And keep this conversation between us, I'm just trying to do what's best for my little sister."

He looked at her pleadingly and ran his hands over his face "Do what's best for Jen." He left Tilly to think over what he had said and hoped she took his advice.

The red head leaned back against the wall and resisted the urge to scream. She hated to admit it but on some points she could actually see why Liam had concerns, depending what university accepted her applications and what one she chose to go to she wouldn't be around to deal with the whispers and stares Jen would have to endure. Jen loved teaching Tilly saw the way her face would become bright while she taught and how passionatly she spoke about her subject it was one of the many things she loved about her, she didn't want to be the reason that Jen lost that. They hadn't discussed properly what would happen between them when the time came for Tilly to choose a university, not her moving away or Jen going with her but then again what other college would make someone with only a years experience head of a department, Jen had it good where she was and frustratingly Tilly didn't have all the awnsers. It was a decision she really had to think about and unfortunatly was one she had to make on her own.


	72. Chapter 72

Still lost in her thoughts Tilly didn't realise straight away that someone was calling her name.

"Tilly! Till's! Oh hey there you are, we wondered where you got to. Everything ok?"

Tilly looked up to see Ryan watching her closely obviously a bit concerned so she forced a smile "Hey, yeah I'm fine, sorry I just got off the phone... old friend chats for england and I kind of lost track of time."

He didn't look convinced but thankfully let it go "Oh right... Well your coffee went cold so George is getting us all another one. You ready to come back in and spend some time catching up with two of the most handsome men on the planet?"

"How can I turn down an offer like that."

They headed back inside college coffee together and carried on catching up, discussing what they had been up to over half term Tilly trying her best to laugh in all the right places as they told her stories of what they got up to at parties and how much fun they had. All she wanted was some time alone to think things through but didn't think it fair to rush off after so long away from them. After a couple of hours chatting away they decided to have one more coffee before Ryan had to go to work.

Tilly went up to the counter to order "Just three coffee's please."

While waiting for them she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hello Miss Evans, what a very nice surprise to see you here."

Jen stood beside her pretending to look at the cakes and before Tilly could reply George came over "I fancy a chocolate muffin with my coffee, hey Miss Gilmore how are ya?"

"Great thanks George, how about you?"

"I've got to spend some time with Tilly and am about to indulge in some chocolate so I could not be happier. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh no it's ok I'm sure you don't want to be seen in public with a teacher."

"We don't mind do we Till's? Plus your one of the young popular teachers so it's ok as long as your not hiding Mr Keeler behind your back I'm sure we can risk it."

"Well as long as your sure... I'd love to."

"Great! Till's add a muffin to the order for me?"

"Yeah course."

He thanked her and went back to Ryan leaving the two secret lovers alone. "You don't mind me sitting with you guys do you? I can make an excuse to leave if you want?"

"No, don't be silly it's fine."

"If it's fine why do you look so unhappy? Is everything ok? I didn't mean to cut in to your time with your friends... I'll go."

"No Jen please don't, I want you to stay plus George probably want's to chew your ear off over his art work." She joked.

"Ok but I know somethings upset you I'm not stupid... We'll talk about it back at mine?"

"Nothing is wrong."

Jen looked as though she was about to argue about it when the drinks arrived "And a chocolate muffin please." After she paid and Jen got her order they went over to join Ryan and George, Tilly was right George started up a conversation with Jen straight away about his art project. So Ryan turned to Tilly "So any idea where you want to go to uni?"

"I just applied pretty much everywhere and I'll pick the best one that will have me I guess." She smiled.

"Good strategy."

"So how's work going?"

"Yeah good it ends in a couple of days though but luckily I already sorted another job at Chez Chez."

"Really? I didn't know they were looking for people."

"Yeah they still want someone behind the bar if you want to earn some extra cash you should apply we would have a right laugh.

"Yeah I might do that, a bit of extra cash to spend before going off to uni would be great and it would give me something to do I suppose. I'll ask about it as soon as."

"Great!"

"Ryan we better get going or you are going to be late for work. Thanks Miss Gilmore I'll definatly try that."

"No problem George I'm here to help."

They all said their goodbyes and Jen smiled at Tilly "So do you want to come back to my place?"

Tilly returned the smile half heartedly "Sure."

They walked quickly through the village Jen talking about this and that Tilly wasn't really listening, arriving there and going inside Tilly was impressed it was huge and really nice.

"Wow! You wern't exaggerating this place is amazing!"

Jen put her keys on the table and frowned at Tilly "Are you going to pretend everythings fine or do you want to just be truthful and tell me what the problem is Tilly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you have been quiet since I turned up and you've been distracted for ages have I done something wrong or something to upset you?"

"No you haven't done anything..."

"So what's wrong? Please just talk to me." She begged

"Ok, maybe we should sit down."


	73. Chapter 73

**Just another short one tonight haven't had a lot of time to write and sorry for any mistakes or if it's a total shit chapter feeling very sleep deprived at moment but hope you enjoy! xxx**

Jen took a seat next to Tilly on the sofa, Tilly's face didn't give her much hope that it was good news and she wondered what exactly was on the red heads mind that was obviously bothering her so much. "So? Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Tilly opened her mouth but no words came out so Jen tried to lighten the mood " Are you going to tell me your straight now and have fallen for some hunk of a man?"

This earned her the tiniest smile "No chance."

Jen stroked her cheek "So what is it? You can tell me anything Tilly, when you love someone as much as I love you all you want is for them to be happy and have the best life they can have. So come on whatever it is I won't judge."

Jen was right if you love someone you have to do what's best for them and Tilly remembered the passion on Jens face when she was telling Tilly all about the paintings when they were in Italy, also when she was teaching in college her face lit up when anyone asked her a question she loved to explain and discuss things. Teaching was in Jens blood, something she was born to do and Tilly wasn't going to take that away from her. She knew if Jen had the choice between her career or Tilly she would choose Tilly but thought that was the wrong decision, in her head she thought teaching would make Jen happier in the long run.

So she made the most heartbreaking decision she ever had to make, she just had to convince Jen she meant it.

"Jen... I think the time has come to... look I think we should call it a day."

Jen looked at Tilly confused "Call it a day?... You mean us?"

"Yeah" She replied quietly.

"And why do you think we should do that? Tilly please tell me this is some kind of stupid joke and you don't really mean any of this!"

Tilly just carried on staring at the floor, if she so much as glanced at Jen her determination to do this would slip away.

"Well?! This didn't just pop in to your head today did it! So come on what reason do you have for breaking up with me? What did I do?"

Tilly hated the hurt in Jens voice she needed to get away quick before she broke too. "Look I'm going to university soon and I want to experience the student lifestyle, I'll be away wherever and you will be here and we will end up drifting apart it's just better to do this now ok."

"Tilly I would never stop you experiencing the student life, as for being apart we can make that work I'd visit as often as you would want I could even move to the same area find another job. You don't have to do this."

"No it's easy to drift apart and I won't let you leave your job the position of head of the art department is hard enough for any teacher to get let alone someone who's been teaching only a year and I won't let you give it up. I've got to go Jen I'm sorry."

She stood up and went to open the front door only it wouldn't budge. Jen was stood behind her, her arm outstretched forcing the door to stay closed.

"Tilly please don't do this, please, think of our time in Italy we are so happy right now..." She whispered.

Tilly knew she had to leave just Jens voice was pulling on her heartstrings but Liam was right she couldn't let Jen give up her dreams or put them at risk, this hurt was necessary.

"Italy was goodbye." She forced the door open and ran as quickly as she could, Jen's cries of pain ringing in her ears.


	74. Chapter 74

Jens knees gave way and she slid slowly down the wall her whole world felt like it was crumbling away. Why would Tilly hurt her so much? And she said she had basicaly known for quite a while if she had planned the holiday to Italy as a way to say goodbye, not once on that holiday had Tilly acted upset knowing their relationship would end, did she not care or was she lying? Had something else happened to make her do this? Was there someone else but she didn't want to say?

Wiping her eyes and pulling herself together she stood up, she wasn't going to find the awnsers to all those questions sat on the floor she had to go find Tilly and demand them. As she left and locked the front door behind her she heard footsteps "Hey Jen, I just came to see how you like the place, what you've done with it and maybe get an invite to stay for dinner I got told you had accepted it..."

"Look Liam I appreciate you helping me get the place and everything but I'm kind of in a rush so can we do this later please?"

She went to rush past him but he quickly stood in her way "Jen have you been crying? What's the matter? What's happened?"

"Liam will you just move please. I haven't got time for this..."

"I will when you tell me what's wrong!"

"Jesus! Liam just fucking move!" She shouted shoving out the way and running out in to the street to see if she could see a flash of red hair anywhere but was disappointed to see only empty paths.

Liam had followed her "God! What is your problem?"

"Did you pass Tilly on your way here?"

Liam's face hardened "No I didn't and you shouldn't have her at the flat anyway, what if someone saw and put two and two together? Can't you see that you two are going to get found out in the end and..."

"Just shut up Liam ok! No one will find out about us."

"You can't know that for sure Jen only takes one person to..."

"Trust me ok I do know for sure... She broke up with me Liam." She replied her voice trembling as she tried and failed to stop the tears running down her face.

The sight of his sister showing her pain so openly shocked him "Why did she finish things?"

Jen wiped her eyes "Some bullshit about how we won't work out once she starts at university, the distance between us and she won't let me leave my job here to move closer to her."

"You er... sound like you don't quite believe her."

"I don't. I think she's lying and there's another reason for her to do this. I love her Liam I can't lose her not again, she's my everything and I'm not going to stop trying to find the real reason she's doing this to us." She sobbed.

He put his arms around her in a bid to comfort his little sister but she shrugged him off "I need to go find her." She began walking away but Liam stopped her.

"You can't go searching the village in this state people will notice..."

"I don't give a flying fuck if they do."

Meanwhile Tilly was walking through the village when she ran in to Sinead. "Heya Tills! Fancy a coffee? We aint had a catch up in ages." She added seeing the reluctance on Tilly's face.

"Er yeah ok, just a quick one."

"Great! I've got so much to tell ya..."

They headed into College Coffee, Sinead chatting away, nearly an hour later Tilly had heard all about her and Bart's latest disagreement, how Diane was getting on her nerves and not letting her live her life the way she wanted to. Basically she was listening to the same old shit she usually had to hear.

"So how's the baby doing?" She asked seeing as Sinead hadn't mentioned her at all.

"She's fine, anyway I said to Diane she needs to back off I'm old enough to make my own decisions and she ended up calling me a selfish cow. Can you believe that!?"

"More than you know" Tilly muttered under her breath.

"Eh? What did ya say Tills?"

"It doesn't matter I'm just popping to the toilet."

"Ok I'll get us another drink then yeah?"

"Great." She replied forcing a smile. She couldn't take putting up with Sineads voice much longer she was already doing her head in and all she wanted was to get home and cry in to her pillow after what she had just done to Jen. She hated that she had hurt her but in the long run it was the best thing to do for Jens future but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Jen entered College Coffee and quickly scanned the room just as she was about to leave she saw Tilly's bag at the table Sinead had just got up from, thinking she must be in the toilets she quickly made her way in there.

She saw Tilly her back to her washing her hands she stepped closer as Tilly turned around and jumped when she see Jen. She tried acting as though Jen wasn't there and went to leave but Jen was having none of it, she grabbed Tilly by the arm and pulled her in to a cubicle locking it behind her.

"Ow! Jen! What do you think your doing?!"

"Me? I'm just trying to talk to you to find out why your doing this."

"What by ripping my arm out of it's socket?! I've already explained ok, there's nothing else to say." She was finding it hard being this close to her and in such a small space Jens perfume was filling her nostrils Tilly needed to leave fast.

"How about the truth!"


	75. Chapter 75

Tilly shifted from one foot to the other clearly uncomfortable, had Jen found out that Liam had spoken to her? "I have told you the truth."

"No Tilly you haven't, at least not all of it I'm not stupid so start talking."

Tilly closed her eyes to avoid looking in to Jen's and took a deep breath "Look Jen I've said everything there is to say, you just need to accept it... So can you excuse me please Sinead's waiting for me."

Jen gently took hold of Tilly's chin and lifted her face so she now had eye contact, just that one touch sent shivers down both their spines.

"Tilly look me in the eye and tell me your telling me the whole truth, tell me there's nothing else to tell me."

Tilly kept eye contact but remained silent "Tilly I'm not going to believe it until you do."

She didn't like lying but couldn't see another way "Jen... I'm telling you the whole truth."

Watching closely as Tilly spoke Jen saw the flicker in her eyes which told her that her gut instinct was right, the red head was lying to her but why? "Is there someone else? Is that it?."

"Jen let's not do this, just let me past ok? Like I said Sineads waiting for me and we don't want her finding me locked in here with you do we."

"Maybe I don't care who finds out about us Tilly, maybe I only care why your doing this. I know when your lying and right now is one of those times just tell me!"

Just then they heard the bathroom door open "Till's? Are ya in here?"

"Yeah just give me a minute and I'll be out."

"Ok well don't be to long Ryan wants a word apparently."

Tilly was about to reply when she saw Jens mouth open, she knew she was about to make it obvious Tilly wasn't alone, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth she almost shouted "Yeah ok like I said one minute."

Jen was struggling to remove Tillys hand determination clear in eyes. "Alright keep your hair on I'll see you out there then."

She left and Tilly let go of Jen "What the fuck do you think your doing? You could of got us found out!"

"According to you there is no us so what is there to find out? Or do you just want to admit your lying and tell me the truth..."

"Don't start this again." She huffed reaching to unlock the door but found herself pushed against Jen closer than she had expected and froze. Noticing this Jen stroked Tilly's hair and put her lips inches away whispering "Tilly... Please don't do this to us, we are so great together..."

Her heart beating so fast at being this close to those perfect lips Tilly had to leave and quick before she gave in and told Jen everything, she knew her and Liam were quite close, he was just trying to do what was best for her and she didn't want to ruin the relationship they had. She pushed past her and left the bathroom, leaving Jen alone in the cubicle her head resting against the wall wondering what to do next now she knew for definate Tilly was hiding something.

"Talk about taking your time Till's."

"Sorry Ryan, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She said distractedly.

"Chez Chez they need someone to cover a shift tonight I told Cheryl you were looking for a job she said come in tonight for a trial run and if she and Brendan like what they see the permanent job is yours! So what do you think?"

She did need to think about getting a job, you could never have too much money and the birthday money she had left wasn't going to last forever. Also working might help take her mind off Jen for longer than 30 seconds.

"Wow Ryan thanks! That sounds great, what exactly do I have to do? It better not be toilet cleaning." She joked.

"Nah, you'll be helping me behind the bar, serving the customers, collecting glasses every so often and helping cash up at the end of the night."

"In that case count me in, what time do they want me there?"

"Six and don't be late you can help me set up."

"Ok see you then."

Six o'clock came and Tilly turned up right on time at Chez Chez and helped Ryan set everything up, Brendan showed up just as they had finished sorting everything. "Matilda right?"

"Tilly yeah."

"I prefer to call people by their full name... Matilda. So you know the deal, you do good you got yourself a nice little night time job working behind me bar, you don't do good then I guess you'll be asking a lot of people if they want fries with that. Serve the drinks, ask for ID flirt with the customers but not too much just enough to make them buy another drink. So good luck young Matilda." He nodded to himself smiled briefly and went in to his office.

Tilly smiled at Ryan "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok then... I think I'll like working here."

Meanwhile Liam had just shown up at Jen's. "So how did it go with Tilly? Did you find her?" He asked nervously.

"Yep."

"And?"

"I know she is definatly hiding something from me but she just won't say what and now she's avoiding me like I'm the plague. I can't get hold of her at all."

"Look Jen you should just forget about her yeah? Maybe this is for the best you know it gives you time to focus on your..."

"It's not for the best thanks Liam ok? And I swear if you tell me to focus on my career I will totally flip, fuck my career ok? Nothing is worthwhile without her. Look I just want to be alone so if you don't mind."

"...Jen..."

"Just leave Liam."

She went to the fridge to get some wine but had forgotten to pick some up earlier. Great she thought to herself, she grabbed her purse thinking maybe a drink out tonight would be better anyway, halfway to the pub she realised Liam might of gone there so turned around and headed to Chez Chez instead.


	76. Chapter 76

When Jen was only minutes away from Chez Chez she heard a familiar voice behind her "Heya Jen, how's it going?"

She turned around and see Diane walking towards her with a smile on her face "Oh hi Diane, yeah not too bad thanks, what about you?"

"Yeah I'm great ta, are you sure your ok? You look a bit down."

Jen shrugged her shoulders "Yeah I'm just... Oh I don't know just over tired I guess."

"Well how about coming back to mine for a bit? I've got a few bottles of wine to get through and I could do with a hand if your interested, we can hve a catch up while we're at it and don't worry Sineads staying over at Barts tonight so you won't have to put up with her." She smiled.

She wasn't going to spill her guts to Diane of all people but she did always buy decent wine and she gossiped for England so that might take her thoughts away from Tilly for a while and if not she could just drink herself to a thought free sleep.

"Actually I'd really like that, thanks Diane."

Back at the club Tilly was concentrating hard on the job she really wanted this to work out, she was so busy serving drinks she hardly had time for Jen to pop into her head. "Hey can I get 2 vodka and cokes please?"

Tilly turned towards the voice which belonged to a slim, pretty blonde woman "Have you got any ID on you?"

"Really? Well I am honoured." She laughed flashing her passport which showed she was actually 22.

"Sorry but you know I have to check."

"Not a problem with me sweet cheeks, I took it as a compliment."

"That's ok then, so two vodka and cokes coming right up."

"Hey Cheryl! How you doing!" Ryan called as he came over to see how Tilly was holding up.

"Looking younger every day apparently." She replied.

"Aaaaw did Till's ask you for ID then?"

"I already apologised for it Ryan, don't make me tell George you've been picking on me." She joked.

"Ok point taken, anyway allow me to introduce you two. Cheryl this is Tilly and Tilly this is Cheryl, remember me and George told you about that wild party during half term? Well Cheryl is the one who organised it... which is probably the reason she thought she was entitled to drink most of the alcohol."

"Don't listen to him Tilly he lies, nice to meet you though. George talks about you a lot."

"All good things I hope, anyway I better get back to work, nice to meet you to." She smiled.

"Actually Till's we were thinking of going out tomorrow night and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

"Who's us exactly?"

"Me and George of course and Cheryl obviously, we were just gonna go from one club to the next and have a good time. You up for it?"

"I've got nothing better to do I suppose."

"Well don't get to excited will ya."

"No I didn't mean it like that, sorry I just meant..."

"Don't worry I was just kidding, shall we all just meet at yours after college finishes?"

"Ok. I'll see you then."

Tilly got on with serving and collecting glasses working hard, Brendan was watching her closely secretly impressed with her efforts, she was great with the customers and she worked hard but unknown to Tilly he wasn't the only one watching her closely.

Jen had stumbled home after sharing a few bottles of wine with Diane, listening to all the latest gossip she had actually enjoyed herself and had decided that she would try and speak to Tilly again tomorrow at college, she had no intention of letting her walk out of her life, happy at the fact she would at least get to see her tomorrow Jen fell on to her bed and in to a drunken slumber.

Waking to the harsh tones of her alarm Jen felt groggy from the night before but dragged herself out of bed to shower and get ready for college. Arriving a little late she rushed through the crowd of students towards her class room all the while keeping an eye out for any sign of Tilly but was disappointed, in fact Tilly didn't even show up for her art class later that day.

As she was leaving she see the headmaster walking towards her

"Jen I've been looking for you can I have a quick word?"

"Yeah of course."

"I'm just letting all the teachers know that Tilly Evans isn't returning to college, she's finishing all her last bits and pieces of work at home, she's been through a lot lately and seeing as she's so far ahead I didn't see a problem with it."

Jens heart sank "Oh... Ok... Erm when was this arranged then?"

"She came to see me early this morning actually, poor girl seemed really distracted... anyway I was just letting you know."

"Right... Thanks."

Walking to her car Jen pulled out her mobile and tried ringing Tilly but it kept going straight to voicemail. She was starting to get pissed off at Tilly's attempts to avoid and ignore her, so starting the engine she started too drive towards Tilly's house and she wasn't leaving until she had spoken to her.


	77. Chapter 77

Tilly sat at the kitchen table she had finished all her work and had read through it making sure she hadn't made any spelling mistakes or any mistakes in general, now she was filling out applications to universities, she had decided to just apply at all the ones she could and make her decision when she knew which ones accepted her.

As she finished the last one there was a knock at the door, looking at the clock she knew it couldn't be george he would of only just finished college and wasn't due around for at least another half hour. The knocking came again this time louder and more insistent, frowning to herself she got up to awnser it and was suprised to find Jen standing there with a very unhappy look on her face.

"We need to talk."

"Jen..."

Not leting Tilly finish Jen pushed past her and walked in to the living room "So... you quit college? Just to avoid seeing me I take it?"

"I haven't quit, I'm just finishing at home I've pretty much finished everything so there was no point staying."

"Right... if you think I'm stupid enough to believe that then your wrong, we both know your avoiding me. What have I done that's so wrong Tilly?" Jen said her voice breaking with emotion.

Tilly felt her heart break a little more at hearing it and she hated herself and Liam for what she was doing. "I told you it just wouldn't work between us, you haven't done anything wrong Jen."

"Then why can't we at least try? We love eachother don't we, or was that just a lie?"

There was no way Tilly would be able to pretend she didn't and never had loved Jen, that was just to big a lie and she couldn't stand Jen thinking that.

"No of course not."

Jen stepped forward so there was hardly an inch between them, stroking her fingers slowly down Tilly's cheek she whispered "So don't you think we're worth fighting for?"

Closing her eyes at Jen's touch, trying not to enjoy the tingle that travelled through her she quietly replied "It's not about that and you know it..."

She felt Jen's lips brush against her own, opening her eyes she began to pull away but Jen kissed her deeper holding her head in place. Tilly melted against her unable to hold back any longer and hungrily kissed her back.

Glad she wasn't being rejected Jen shoved Tilly against the wall her desire taking over, she quickly undone the buttons on the red heads blouse before taking both breasts in her hands and massaging them making them both moan with pleasure. Moving a hand down in to Tilly's jeans she could feel how badly the the teenager wanted her but before she could take it any further they were interruppted by a loud knock at the door.

Tilly came back to earth "Shit, that will be George and Ryan."

Jen gently started kissing Tilly's neck "Can't you just ignore them?"

Tilly pushed her away softly and done up her blouse. "No, I made plans to go out with them tonight. I'm sorry Jen this doesn't change anything. I just got caught in the moment and... sorry."

Jen stood there dumbfounded "Tilly don't pretend like we mean nothing to eachother!"

"I'm not! It's just better for both of us this way ok. You should go the back way so you don't get seen."

"No maybe I should go the front way because I don't care about being seen!" She said angrily and walked towards the front door.

Tilly grabbed her arm and stopped her, she couldn't let her jeopordise her career not after everything she was doing to ensure she kept her job, thinking quickly she spoke "It's not just your career you know! If it get's out I was sleeping with a teacher do you really think all the good universities will be fine with that?"

Jen stopped struggling to get away and stared at Tilly before she could say anything another loud knock sounded. With tears in her eyes she walked out the back without a word leaving Tilly standing there feeling like shit. A third knock bought her back to her senses and she awnsered the door inviting in George, Ryan and Cheryl with a fake smile on her face.

George spoke excitedly "I have been looking forward to this all day! We'll get ready here drink some of this vodka before we go and then it's time to have ourselves some much deserved fun!"

Tilly did her best to act happy and carefree and was doing a good enough job convincing them she was having fun when all she wanted to do was run after Jen and take her in her arms and tell her the truth anything to take that hurt look off her face. She poured herself a large glass of straight vodka and began taking large gulps wanting to forget everything for a while, in that moment she really hated Liam and wished he was here right now so she could tell him exactly what she thought of him. To try and distract herself from this train of thought she joined with the conversation of where to start the night and where to end up.

Starting to feel slightly tipsy she put down her glass "I better go and get ready then guys, I won't be too long... just make yourselves at home."

As soon as she was out of earshot George turned to Cheryl "So what do you think of Till's?"

Cheryl nodded "Yeah she seems like a really nice girl.

"Yeah yeah she's lovely and everything but I meant do you fancy her?"

"God yeah! She's amazingly beautiful, I'm going to enjoy getting to know her more tonight."


	78. Chapter 78

Tilly came back down the stairs wearing a low cut black top and skin tight jeans and a little bit of make up that emphasised all her features, George turned to her with a smile "Wow Till's, your looking sexy without even trying."

"Aaaaaw thanks Georgie, so where are we heading to first?"

"We thought we would start at Chez Chez and just see where the night takes us, sound good?"

"Anywhere with alcohol is fine by me."

"A woman after my own heart." Cheryl said flashing Tilly a grin "Shall we make a move then? Because we are wasting valuable drinking time."

They left Tilly's and headed to the club, Ryan buying the first round of drinks which included a couple of shots each to go with it.

"Matilda, can I have a word?"

She saw Brendan staring down at her "It's Tilly, Matilda makes me sound like the girl from the movie that's good at maths and shit and yeah sure."

Brendan grinned at her remark and led the way to his office, closing the door behind them. "Take a seat... So you did good work last night, your a hard worker and seem to know what your doing. If your still interested in a job here then it's yours."

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like the sort of man that would bring you to his office to share a joke with ya?"

"I guess not... unless your holding back on me and you want to start a career as a stand up comedian?"

Brendan let out a quick laugh his face quickly returning to normal "Funny... I like that... your funny. Do you want the job or not?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good, I need someone to work tomorrow night, thursday night and saturday night. We can sort out a regular work schedule another time, go get pissed with your friends and don't be late tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks."

She returned to Ryan, George and Cheryl with a huge smile on her face and shared her good news with them. Cheryl hugged her "Congratulations! This is something to celebrate and calls for another round of drinks, I'm buying. Same again?"

Everyone nodded and Tilly had drink after drink passed to her all night. Waking the next morning her head resting on her toilet she groaned with disgust partly because of her choice of a pillow and partly because she had let herself get this bad of a hangover. Forcing herself to move she brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower, got dressed and went downstairs for a coffee only to find Ryan, George and Cheryl passed out on her floor. Laughing to herself at the state of them she poked George awake.

"Hey you have college in less than an hour and what the hell happened last night?" She whispered.

"Well for one we drank way too much, my head is killing me. Two... I can't actually remember anything after we left that new club in town, you got hit on a lot."

"Oh God. Please tell me I didn't do anything."

"No you didn't, you were like a nun. Rambling on about your heart belonging to someone special... so who was you talking about?"

Tilly swallowed nervously, she had obviously been talking about Jen "Seeing as I was acting like such a nun then probably Jesus." She joked trying to distract him from questioning her further.

"Yeah right." He laughed

"Shouldn't you be getting to college then?"

"Yeah, I better wake Ryan too but you should let Cheryl wake up on her own because she is a right moody cow the morning after a night of heavy drinking."

"Fine as long as she's not a phsyco or anything."

"Nah she's cool."

He woke Ryan and they both left congratulating Tilly on her new job again.

Meanwhile Jen was pacing her front room, she had to leave for work soon but yesterday with Tilly kept replaying in her head, that kiss was filled with so much passion from Tilly as much as her. She knew the red head must still have strong feelings for her no matter how hard she tried pretending she didn't. Realising the time she grabbed her keys and rushed out the door.

When she was on her second cup of coffee Tilly heard movement behind her "Morning sweet cheeks, I didn't mean to crash here, sorry. I don't really remember much of last night."

"Hey morning and don't worry about it, George and Ryan crashed here to they only left like fifteen minutes ago and none of us remember much of last night."

"Hmmmm must of been a good one then eh? I don't mean to take the piss but is it ok to have a quick wash before I head home?"

"Yeah course, bathrooms upstairs and first door on the left."

"Cheers."

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at her door, thinking it was George and that he had forgot something she went and opened it revealing Jen standing on her doorstep looking nervous. "Hey can we talk?... Please?"

"Jen!... Er can't it wait I'm kind of busy at the moment..." The last thing she wanted was for Jen to see Cheryl and get the wrong idea.

"Not really Tilly, it's about us what could be more important than that?"

Cheryl chose that exact moment to bounce down the stairs "Thanks sweet cheeks, I feel so much better now, your a diamond... Oh sorry I didn't realise you were talking to someone... I'll get out of your hair." She picked up her coat and pulled on her shoes. Tilly's eyes were closed as she thought the one word she wanted to scream 'Fuck!'

"I'll call you later and we can meet up for coffee yeah? I'll see you later Tills." She left eyeing Jen wearily as she walked past.

The whole time Cheryl was talking Jen had been scowling at her just wanting to punch her in her face. Who was this woman and what the hell was she doing coming down Tilly's stairs? Had something happened between them? Had Tilly moved on this quickly?

"I guess something blonde and slim is more important, I didn't mean to ruin your date."

"Jen... No... listen..."

"Forget it Tilly! It's none of my buisness!" She replied tears running down her face she turned and ran to her car ignoring Tilly's shouts behind her.


	79. Chapter 79

Two weeks had passed since Jen had jumped in to her car and sped off from Tillys, she still couldn't believe how quickly Tilly had moved on, she avoided going in to the village at all, driving to and from college and spending all her free time indoors, she didn't want to bump in to her former lover especially if she was going to be with the blonde girl. Her nights were spent looking at photo's of them both together her favourites being those taken in Italy where they both looked genuinely happy, this was followed by crying herself to sleep and then repeating it all the next day. She hardly ate and buried herself in her work and wasn't speaking to anybody.

Liam had begun to notice the huge change in his little sister, she was ignoring his calls and texts which was starting to make him worry so he decided to go round to her flat. Jen awnsered the door looking pale, thinner and tired. "God Jen you look like shit."

"Thanks, what do you want?"

"I just came to see if you were ok, you haven't rung me back or awnsered my texts."

"Sorry I've just been busy with work and everything. But I'm fine."

"Ok... Well are you going to invite me in then?"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, another time maybe?"

"Jen come on, it's obvious somethings wrong. You've been off the radar for two weeks, so let me in I'll make us both a nice cup of coffee and we can chat yeah?"

Jen shook her head "No I just want to be on my own."

Liam looked past her and in to her flat he saw photo's scattered over the table in the front room he could just about make out someone with red hair, returning his focus to Jen he asked "Is this something to do with Tilly?"

As soon as she heard her name her eyes started to fill with unshed tears, seeing this Liam put is hand on shoulder "What's happened?"

Before she could stop them the tears fell silently from her eyes one after the other "She... I went round to try and sort everything... She's already moved on Liam, I see this other girl coming down the stairs... I... Why is she doing this to me?" She sobbed breaking down completely and letting Liam hold her.

After ten minutes or so she calmed herself down enough for Liam to talk "Why don't you go and wash your face and I'll take you out for a coffee because you know my ones are just plain disgusting. Plus it will get you some fresh air what do ya say?"

"No I don't want to see her with her new girlfriend I wouldn't handle it."

"Look Jen... I'm not being funny but your going to have to deal with it sooner or later best to get it over with eh? We probably won't even see her."

"Yeah... ok."

Tilly was at home opening all the letters she got in the post, they were mostly acceptance letters to the universities she had applied for and seeing as she got all A's and A*'s there were quite a few to read through. She was shocked to find she had been accepted for a place at a university in America, she didn't even remember applying there but then again it did mean she wouldn't have to see Jen around all the time especially with what had happened when they last see eachother. Tilly knew what Jen would think when she heard Cheryl come down those stairs and had hated the look of pure heartbreak that had flashed across her face. She had tried to explain but Jen had just sped off in her jeep not wanting to listen.

Her phone ringing jerked her from her thoughts "Hello?"

"Hey Tills! Want to meet for a coffee? I will buy to celebrate you being a brain box!"

"George when people celebrate they tend to do it with alcohol."

"I know that, I just thought we needed a break from the drinking we'll end up being alcoholics at this rate."

They had all been going out a lot lately Tilly joining in because she just wanted to forget everything she was doing to Jen.

"Fair point, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes?"

"Great see you soon!"

Arriving a little late Tilly see George sat at a table near the corner and she noticed he wasn't alone Cheryl was with him.

"Hey ya! I got your coffee for ya. Are you ok?"

Tilly was looking a little grumpy, she had expected it to be just her and George maybe Ryan, Cheryl had been hanging about a lot lately and Tilly didn't have a problem with her or anything she would of just liked to see George on his own.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just been reading through some university letters and I guess I'm still sort of overwhelmed."

"Who's offered you a place then?"

"Everyone by the amount I've still got to go through but one of them is in America."

"America? That's really far away."

"No shit George, there's even a rumour going around that it's a whole different country."

"Shut up you know what I mean, are you going?"

"I don't know I mean it's a great oppurtunity and well it's America you know."

"Well you did do fantasticly on your exams so you deserve the best chances after working so hard."

"George said you got all A's on your exams, well done!" Cherly smiled putting her hand on Tillys shoulder pulling her close.

Jen chose this moment to walk in with Liam and she stopped dead just feet from their table, watching the blonde girl hug Tilly... her Tilly. She felt so angry she just wanted to drag the girl outside by her hair and scream at her to never touch Tilly again.

"Hey Miss Gilmore, how you doing?" George asked noticing the teacher.

Tilly's head shot round and she see Jen's face, thinking to herself that it was just her luck for Jen to see her with Cheryl hugging her, this was just going to make Jen believe she was with Cheryl even more. Tilly wanted to pull Jen aside and tell her it wasn't the case but noticed Liam giving her daggers.

"I'm fine thanks George you?."

"Yeah really good... We're just celebrating Tilly's exam results all A's and A*'s."

"Really? That's great, congratulations Tilly." Jen said stiffly.

"Thanks, anyway guys I better get going or I'll be late for work. I'll see you all later."

She left in a hurry avoiding any eye contact with Jen, she could see how tired and drained Jen looked and she had lost weight too.

"I know she worked hard but I hope she doesn't leave." George said sadly.

Jen looked at him curiously "Leave? What do you mean?"

"She applied at practically every university she could and one of the ones that accepted her application is in America, she's considering going."

Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing, Tilly couldn't leave the country she wouldn't let that happen not without a fight. She turned around and left college coffee running to catch up with the woman she loved.


	80. Chapter 80

**Here's another chapter for today, just want to thank you again for all your reviews, I still can't believe anyone intersted in reading a story I wrote and I'm really grateful to you all. Hope you enjoy! xxx**

Jen's heart was pounding as she looked around for any sign of Tilly or where she had gone, running around the corner she see the red head coming out of the deli and walking towards Chez Chez.

"Tilly! Tilly wait a minute!" She shouted.

Tilly looked up shocked that Jen was shouting to her in public she looked around but no one was taking any notice, when Jen was close enough Tilly whispered "What are you doing shouting in front of everybody?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm going to be late for work so it will have to wait."

"Tilly, don't be like this... you can spare two minutes surely?"

"Two minutes and then I've really got to go."

"Ok, George told me about America... are you really going?"

"He told you?... I might go yeah... It's a great oppurtunity. Plus it might make it easier for you if I'm not around..."

"How can you think that? I don't want you to leave... it's hard enough that you left me but if you left the country I'd hate it. Don't go because of me."

"Right... Well I'll keep it in mind. I've really got to go."

"Tilly!... Even though your with that... blonde woman, I still love you... Nothing could ever change that."

"Blonde woman? You mean Cheryl?"

"I prefer to call her the mega ugly beast that looks like a puddle of puke but if that's her name..."

Tilly smiled "I'm not with her Jen she was just using my bathroom when you see her at mine nothing what so ever happened between us. I tried to tell you that but you left too quickly I don't have it in me to run 50 miles an hour."

"So you and her aren't..."

"God no."

Jen felt so relieved, "Can we have a proper talk when you finish working? We can work this out I know we can..."

"Jen... let's not do this. You know why we had to finish it's the best thing for you in the long run."

"I think I should get a say in what's best.. Wait... best for me? Not us? I thought you did it because you thought it best for you too?"

Tilly looked like a deer caught in headlights "I did... I ... I do. I just meant... you know..."

"I can tell when your lieing."

"Look ok, I just didn't want you to lose your job or not be able to get further in your career when people would of found out about us, it's what was for the best."

"Are you telling me you broke up with me, shattered my heart in to a million pieces because of a stupid fucking teaching job?"

"It's not just a job to you though Jen is it, it's your dream... your life. I wasn't going to do anything to ruin that."

"Tilly... Your my dream... Your my whole life. Compared to you teaching is nothing, I don't care if I lose my job as long as I have you. There are millions of other jobs out there but only one Tilly Evans. Please just meet me when you finish work? Just tell me a time and l'll meet you... Please?"

She stared at Jen the pleading look in her eyes and she couldn't hurt her again, it couldn't hurt to hear what she had to say could it?

"I finish at 10 tonight."

Jen's smiled widely, so happy she had agreed "Great! Then I'll be there at ten on the dot... Where exactly do you work by the way?"

Tilly pointed across the road "Chez Chez."

"Oh really? I've nearly gone in there so many times lately... weird eh? Ten o'clock and I'll be here."

"Ok... Then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah ok."

Tilly walked away ready to start her shift while Jen watched her until she was out of sight. Jen went back to college coffee and to Liam with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Liam noticed straight away "Why are you so happy?"

"I caught up with her and we had a quick chat, she's not even with that girl and she's agreed to have a proper chat with me. I think I can convince her to give me another chance well I hope I can... I just love her so much Liam and I don't want to be without her."

"Jen this is a stupid idea, I mean she's the one that ended things so she obviously wants to be single for when she leaves for uni just like any other teenager."

Jen frowned at him "What's your problem Liam? Why can't you just be happy and support me? And for you information Tilly isn't just another typical teenager ok, she's more grown up than most her age."

"I was just saying..."

"Well don't, if you can't support me on this then keep your nose out." She said angrily and walked away to wait for ten o'clock.

Tilly was nervous at work that night, time was flying by a lot quicker than usual, Ryan kept asking if she was ok as she kept getting distracted.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so, but your using gin instead of vodka."

"Oh shit, for fuck sake. Sorry I don't know what's a matter wth me."

"Hey don't worry about it, listen Brendan and Cheryl are off tonight and you've only got 40 minutes or so left of your shift, why don't you head off early? We aint to busy so I can cover for you."

"No I couldn't do that it wouldn't be fair."

"Tills it's fine seriously, you obviously have stuff on your mind so go sort it whatever it is ok?"

Tilly nodded "Thanks Ryan."

"Anything for my red head." He grinned.

Tilly left work grateful for the fresh air that hit her and sat on a nearby bench to wait for Jen. After 5 minutes or so she heard someone come up behind her. "I think me and you need to have a little chat don't you?"

She sighed deeply as a severly pissed off Liam sat beside her.

"I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Don't be flippant."

"Why not your about to be patronising."

"I'm really disapppointed Tilly."

"Why? Did you catch sight of yourself in the mirror?"

He ignored her last comment. "We agreed that it was best for Jen if you stayed away from her so what are you playing at?"

"Er no you decided it was best for me to stay away from her not me. You guilt tripped me by saying I would be ruining her childhood dreams. I just took you at your word and did everything you asked when I should of spoke to her and asked how she felt about it."

Liam didn't like the fact that Tilly wasn't listening to him "Listen to me you stupid little girl stay the fuck away from my sister I mean it. I suggest you accept that place in America and don't come back Jen will move on quick enough."

Tilly opened her mouth but a noise behind them distracted her, they both turned around to see Jen emerge from the shadows with a look of anger and disbelief on her face.

"So which one of you wants to explain to me what the fuck has been going on?"


	81. Chapter 81

**This chapter has been kind of rushed so sorry if it's total shit. Thanks for all your lovely reviews though very kind of ya all, some even made me blush lol xxxxx **

Liam glanced at Tilly trying to warn her with a look to keep her mouth shut but her focus was only on Jen.

"Er how long have you been standing there?" He asked.

Jen raised her eyebrows at him "Long enough to know if the next words to come out of your mouth are a lie."

Both Liam and Tilly remained silent so Jen spoke again "Ok then, I'll do the talking shall I? Basically you emotionaly blackmailed my girlfriend in to finishing her relationship with me! You spent today trying to comfort me when all the time it was because of you I was hurting! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Hang on a minute Jen I was just trying to look out for you ok, do what I thought was best and if I didn't make a valid point why did your precious Tilly do what I suggested? Huh?"

Jen looked at Tilly who was now avoiding her gaze "Did you agree with what he was saying to you?"

Tilly looked as ashamed as she felt "At the time... yeah... I could see his point of view. I mean you would of lost everything I thought was important to you and ..."

Jen interrupted "So you two both thought you would just make my decisions for me? I mean why would I need to have an opinion it's only my life why should I get to have a say?"

"Not when you would of made the wrong decision no." Liam said defiantly.

Jen slapped him around the face instantly leaving a mark on his cheek "I told you before to keep your nose out of my buisness, now I'm warning you to stay the fuck out of my life."

Liam held his hand to his face but Jens words hurt him more than the slap that was still stinging. "Jen? Don't say that... I was just looking out for you..."

"No you were trying to control my life and you don't like the fact that you've been found out, your a manipulative bastard and I want you to stay away from me."

She walked away before he could see the tears in her eyes, she loved Liam of course but she had enough of him poking his nose in where it wasn't wanted. He had made her lose Tilly when she had made it obvious how much she meant to her. She was angry at both of them for making her decisions for her. Once she was home she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass, it wasn't long until there was a knock at the door which she ignored.

"Jen, it's Tilly... please talk to me... let me explain."

Jen opened the door "Fine explain."

Tilly looked around "Can I come in? It's not really a good idea if I get seen is it."

Jen stepped aside to allow Tilly inside, as she walked through Jen caught a whiff of her perfume, she inhaled deeply enjoying her scent.

Tilly stood near the wall hugging herself obviously feeling nervous "Look Jen... I'm really sorry... I should of spoke to you and asked what you wanted..."

"Yeah you should of Tilly... We were in a serious relationship... a partnership and partners make decisions together... they talk things through."

"I know, I just know how much you love teaching you get this glow about you when you explain stuff and I couldn't make you risk it all for me. I made the choice on my own because I guess I didn't think it fair to make you choose between me and you career, face it I never exactly won when you've had to decide before have I."

"Don't you dare try and turn this around on me! That was in the past and I have more than proven that you mean more to me than my job, I've offered to quit, your the one that told me not to. I even told you wherever you go to university I would follow you so don't stand there and act like I wouldn't of chosen you! Maybe you were just hoping I wouldn't so you could end it, now I'm not your teacher I guess it's not so exciting anymore huh?"

Hearing Jen say that made Tilly angry."You know that's not true!"

"Oh do I?" Jen replied spitefully.

Tilly shook her head and began walking towards the door "I think it's best if I just go."

"Yeah go on just give up that easily then."

"What's the point in trying to explain Jen? Your obviously to angry to listen at the moment."

"I have a right to be don't you think?"

"Yeah I do but there's only so much of your bitchyness I'm willing to take." Tilly said reaching for the door handle. "The thing is Jen I genuinely thought I was doing what was best for you... you do that for the people you love. I can't do anything about it now except say I'm sorry and I've done that." She pulled open the door ready to leave when Jen quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in.

"Ok look... I guess I can understand why you did it... I... it just hurt. And you have said sorry but... that's not all you can do."

Tilly looked at her questioningly "What else do you want me to do?"

She whispered "Kiss me?... Please?"


	82. Chapter 82

**Sorry for taking so long to update another chapter been busier than a one legged man at an arse kicking competition, hope you enjoy reading this one and I'll upload again as soon as I can xx Tanya xx**

Tilly froze at Jens words and under her touch not quite believing what she heard, was she really being forgiven so soon? Jen felt her tense and mistook it for her not wanting Jen to touch her, she removed her hands and took a step back. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I understand if you don't want to give us another go."

"What?! No! Jen it's not that believe me... I just... I thought I would have to pretty much beg for your forgiveness after hurting you like that. I didn't expect you to even want to be with me again to tell you the truth."

Jen gave Tilly a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear "After all I did to you and all the chances you gave me of course I'll do the same for you... plus I'm completely in love with you so that kind of helps a little."

Tilly closed her eyes and leaned in to Jen's touch enjoying the contact. "Lucky me... Now I do believe you mentioned something about a kiss?"

"I did didn't I." Jen replied happily, grabbing the belt loops of Tilly's trousers and pulled her closer. She stroked her cheek and leaned in for a kiss which Tilly gladly accepted.

The moment their lips touched Tilly shuddered as shivers went up her spine, Jen pulled back "Are you ok?"

Looking up at Jens face from under heavy eyelids Tilly didn't awnser instead she pushed her hard against the wall kissing her hungrily, Jen moaned her appreciation against Tilly's lips.

"God I've missed you Tilly." She murmered her fingers fumbling with the buttons on Tilly's shirt, groaning with frustration at not being able to undo them she ripped it open. Then she lifted her up and walked towards the bedroom all the while kissing and nibbling Tilly's neck and chest, suddenly there was a knock at the door causing her to stop.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Tilly.

"Do I look like I can see through walls?" She joked.

"Don't start with the sarcasm or you will have to be punished." Jen teased leaning in for another kiss.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Another louder knock interrupted them again "Jesus Christ! Just ignore it they'll get the message and piss off."

"Whatever you say Miss Gilmore, your the boss."

"Mmmmm and don't you forget it."

"Jen! Jen it's Liam just open the door yeah, we need to sort this out."

"Is he kidding me?"

"I know your in there!"

"Maybe you should just talk to him, hear what he has to say." Tilly suggested wriggling to get down.

Tightening her grip Jen replied "And why would I want to do that when I've already made plans to show you just how much I've missed you." Kicking the bedroom door closed behind her she removed the rest of Tilly's shirt and bra.

Loving the way Jen was devouring her with her eyes Tilly's heart began to race with anticipation "If you've already made plans then I guess it's not fair to make you change them."

"Exactly what I was thinking." She lightly ran her lips down Tillys smooth soft skin to her breasts taking one in to her mouth while her hand teased the other, Tilly moaned aloud at Jens touch she had missed her so much and couldn't believe she had her back. She ran her hand lovingly through her silky dark hair.

"I really love you Jen."

"I really love you too."

With their lips meeting once more, Jen pushes Tilly up against the wall again, crushing their bodies together. They both feel that electrical charge radiating between their bodies, making them crave more of each other. Tilly grabs Jen by the hips and flips them around so that Jen is pinned with her back against the wall. She couldn't hold back anymore, she needed to feel Jen, needed to feel her warm smooth skin beneath her fingertips.

Tilly slowly started to move her hands up Jen's body, feeling every curve and every shudder that ran through her. She stroked the sides of her breasts, then caressing her way back down, gently brushing over her hips. She then slid her hands beneath her dress and rubbed the soft skin on the small of her back.

"Mmmm, Tilly." She moans into her mouth. Tilly slowly began to kiss Jen's jaw line and down her neck, gently sucking on her succulent flesh.

Jen's hands began to roam over Tilly's body, sending little shocks of electricity through her skin. Tilly hooked her thumbs under Jen's dress and pulled it off over her head and threw it to the floor. She stood there looking at her body. Her flat stomach and long legs made Tilly practically drool she couldn't help thinking about how sexy she looked. As her eyes traced their way to that wonderful chest that was covered by a black lace bra, which she really wanted to tear off her body to reveal her magnificent breasts. She took a step towards her, smashing their lips together not separating until both were out of breath.

With their bodies entangled they fell to the bed. Jen climbed on top of Tilly straddling her waist, leaning forward to kiss her lips then slowly entered her mouth with her tongue. Both women moaned as the kiss became more heated.

Tilly stared at Jen's chest, she couldn't wait to feel her, Jen noticed Tilly staring at her breast so reached behind herself and unclasped her bra letting them fall free

"Mmhmm" Tilly moaned as she watched them dangle in front of her. She then reached her mouth forward and sucked one nipple between her lips. Jen released a moan which drove Tilly crazy. She then wrapped a hand around Jen's waist and flipped them over.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered into Jen's ear taking her ear lobe between her lips. She slowly kissed her way down her neck, making her way to her collar bone which she gently licked causing Jen to shiver. She licked her way back up her neck causing Jen to tremble beneath her, She then kissed her way to her heaving chest.

Jen watched this beautiful woman suck on her nipples and caress her flat stomach. Tilly licked and kissed from one breast to the other. She pulled a nipple into her mouth and gently bit down with her teeth. She was driving Jen crazy, she wanted more. Tilly sensed this and started to kiss her way down her stomach stopping at her belly button to dip her tongue in. When she reached the top of her black lacy underwear she stopped and looked up into Jen's eyes, taking the black material between her teeth she slowly pulled them down the length of her legs.

"You're so wet." Tilly purred.

"What do you expect after three weeks of you not touching me?"

Tilly then leans forward and disappears between her legs causing Jen to raise her hips and throw back her head moaning loudly with pleasure.

Jen tangled her fingers into Tilly's hair, urging her on, trying to pull her closer to her, eyes half closed enjoying the sensations from her younger lovers tongue.

"Ohhhh fuck... Tilly I'm gonna ..." Jen screamed.

Tilly took her time to make sure Jen was more than satisfied, a long time later when she was finished she sat up and looked at Jen, she looked completely sated with her eyes barely open and a sheen of sweat covering her entire body.

"You ok there?" She asked smiling.

"That was... Amazing Tilly... My God!"

"If it makes you go like this maybe we should stay away from each other for weeks at a time more often?"

Jen glared at her "Don't even think about it."

"I was just kidding, I don't want to be away from you a second more than I have to be."

"Me either." She replied kissing Tilly deeply. "So seeing as I'm all satisfied now how about I return the favour?"


	83. Chapter 83

After hours of love making they both fell in to a deep sleep, Tilly was woken by the sound of her phone ringing, sneaking out of bed she started searching through the clothes that had been flung all around the bedroom. Finding her trousers in the corner of the room she removed the phone from the back pocket and awnsered it quietly while it was ringing for the third time. "Hello?"

"Matilda, nice of you to awnser."

"Yeah sorry Brendan I couldn't find my phone. What's up?"

"The delivery you said you would help with tonight is on it's way now so if you could get yourself over here as soon as you could it would be appreciated."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment actually..."

"I'll pay double."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I'll pay you double it shouldn't take any longer than an hour."

"...Yeah ok deal, I'll be there soon."

"I'm shaking with excitement." The line went dead.

"Sarcastic barstard." Tilly muttered.

"Who is? And why are out of bed?" Jen questioned sleepily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you and I got up because your snoring is unbelievable."

"I don't snore thank you very much."

"Yeah right I woke up thinking you lived next to an airport."

Jen gave Tilly evils before noticing she was getting dressed "Where are you going?"

"I have to go in to work early." She pulled on her shirt realising half of the buttons were missing "Jesus Jen! You need to control yourself in future. Can I borrow a top?"

Jen grinned "I can't help it if I find you completely irresistable can I? Why don't you come back to bed for a minute and I can practice my control."

"If I come anywhere near that bed we both know that I won't be leaving for a long time."

"Spoilsport." Jen pouted. "Tops are in the middle drawer help yourself."

"Cheers."

"So are you coming back after work?"

"It's only for an hour anyway I thought you had work today."

"I can ring in sick."

"No don't do that, I've got a few things I need to sort out anyway."

"Ok but come back round once I've finished at college then?"

"Won't you have a load of homework? Papers to mark and everything?" Tilly teased.

Jen got out of bed and walked to her completely naked, enjoying the way Tilly's eyes were all over her obviously trying very hard to resist touching her. "You can be my homework if you like."

Swallowing loudly Tilly could only whisper "Ok then. I... better... um go... I'll be late otherwise."

"Don't I at least get a kiss?"

Tilly pecked her cheek and backed away quickly. "I'll see you later."

"Is that all I get?"

"Yeah, I know what your trying to do Jennifer and I already told you I've got to go."

Once Tilly had left Jen flopped on to her bed and instantly could smell Tillys perfume, she smiled to herself so happy she had finally got her back, nothing and no one was going to come between them again she would do her best to make sure of it. Her smile faded as she realised it wouldn't be long before Tilly would accept a place at a university and be moving away making it a long distance relationship, she already had a taste of what it was like being away from Tilly and she hadn't been able to handle it very well, she put her hands over her face, just when she thought things were going to be ok something always had to fuck it up.

After a couple of weeks of them being back together they were sat around Tilly's house cuddled on the sofa watching television because they had seen Liam outside Jens place and she was still refusing to talk to him. They had been getting on really well, hardly able to keep their hands off each other and the sex was even more amazing than before. Jen had kept her concerns about the distance between them when Tilly went away to university to herself not wanting to upset her or hold her back.

She intertwined her fingers with Tilly's and began softly kissing the side of her neck "Tilly, do you have to go to work tonight?"

"Mmmmm... Afraid so, friday is the busiest night."

"What time will you be finished?" She asked still kissing her neck making it harder for Tilly to concentrate.

"Er... Ryan has to... clean up tonight... so... about... eleven."

Her hand tickled it's way up her bare leg under her skirt and back down again she kept repeating the motion "So why don't you come back to mine after? I'll do you something to eat... anything you fancy."

Tilly's breathing began to speed up as Jens hand went higher and higher up her thigh.

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"Ok then."

Just as things were going to go further they heard the front door open and close, quickly pulling apart before Carol walked in to the front room.

"Oh hi you two, I didn't expect you to be home Tilly. How are you Jen?"

"Fine thanks you?" Jen awnsered hiding her embarresment at almost being caught with the womans daughter.

"Yeah not to bad actually... Er Tilly I wondered if we could have a quick chat later?"

"I'm working later mum then going straight round Jens after, can't we just do it now?"

"Er yeah sure I guess... I've been offered a promotion at work..."

"Wow fantastic, congratulations mum! You really deserve it you work hard all the time."

"Thanks love... The thing is if I accept it... it means moving to Dover permanently..."

"Oh right."

"... Yeah and seeing as you've just accepted that place at university I didn't know what to do, Have you got a place to live? If not I won't accept of course."

"No mum it's fine I've already sorted all that."

"Oh great! Well I'll leave you two to it then. I'll fill you in more later, I've got work to be getting on with."

"She left the room, Tilly turned to Jen "That's great huh? She really deserves a promotion... What's wrong?" She asked noticing Jen looking at her funny.

"Why didn't you tell me you've accepted a place at a university?"

"Oh... Yeah... Jen... about that..."


	84. Chapter 84

**Here's another chapter to try to make up for not uploading as much as usual lately also I just wanted to say another thanks for still reading this story but depending on if I get more free time or not I may have to stop writing soon. Anyway hope you enjoy xxxx**

Jen wasn't really looking forward to this conversation the reluctant look on Tilly's face made her think she wasn't going to like this news, not being able to stand the silence any longer she spoke "So?... Come on, which one did you choose?."

"Actually Jen... Can we talk about it later? I better get going to work."

"What? Are you serious? You wern't in a hurry to leave ten minutes ago."

"Yeah well that was ten minutes ago and you had your hand halfway up my leg so I was distracted wasn't I."

"It will only take a minute to say the name of the university Tilly so will you just spit it out."

"I know but you will probably want to have your say and I haven't got time for a discussion about it so can we please drop it until tonight?"

Jen's heart was in her throat, if Tilly knew there was going to be a discussion about it then it was obvious Jen wasn't going to like it, was it really far away? She couldn't let it drop. "Is it in America?"

Tilly looked at Jen while grabbing what she needed for work "What? God no, I couldn't bear to be that far away from you. Look I've really got to go."

Jen had a sudden idea "Ok I'll drive you, we can talk on the way."

Sighing deeply knowing she wasn't going to get her own way on this Tilly agreed and they both got in to Jens jeep after shouting up a goodbye to Mrs Evans. Jen started the car and began the drive to Chez Chez "So if it's not America I can't see why your so nervous about telling me?"

"I'm not nervous... I just don't want an argument that's all."

"Tilly why would I start over your university? I just want to know how far we will be from eachother that's all, seeing as you refuse to let me move to be closer to you. I could find another job and place to live it's not rocket science you know."

Tilly remained silent for a long time they were almost at the club. "Just let me out here or someone will see us together."

Jen pulled over to the side of the road and took hold of Tilly's hand to stop her leaving "It's been over a month since you left college so even if people do see us then it doesn't really matter anymore."

"I just want to leave it a bit longer Jen."

"Ok if that's what you want. So where is the university your going to then."

Tilly took a deep breath "Don't be mad ok?"

Jen laughed "Tilly don't be ridiculous just tell me."

Tilly opened the car door "It's here, I'm going to Hollyoaks Uni." She left as soon as she had said the words, almost running in to work.

Jen was sitting in the car still over an hour after Tilly had left it, feeling completely gobsmacked, Tilly had so my great schools to pick from, she couldn't let her do this she had to talk to her.

She entered the club which was pretty packed out, making her way to the bar she spotted Tilly serving a group of tipsy men "Listen red haired girl... right why don't you... come home with me tonight and I promise to give you the night of your life, don't pretend you don't want some of this... Eh?" He slurred obviously full of himself.

Tilly raised an eyebrow at him "As great as that sounds I don't fancy spending my night watching you stare in to a mirror or was it your amazing conversation skills you think I would be interested in?"

Everyone laughed at the comment "Sweetheart nothing... could distract me from you, I would give you... my undivided attention trust me. A cute little... package like you how could it be any other way?"

Tilly laughed taking it all in her stride "Well this 'package' has already been signed for by someone else, so your attention will have to be focused elsewhere I'm afraid."

"That gorgeous... is a fucking shame, I hope he knows how lucky he is and if you ever... fancy a change then you should give me a call." He said handing over his phone number and stumbling away.

Tilly was smiling and shaking her head when she noticed Jen watching her, walking straight over "What are you doing here?"

"Watching my girlfriend get hit on apparently."

"Jen that was nothing you know that right? I'm not interested in anyone but you."

"It's fine Tilly, your a gorgeous woman working in a club your bound to get chatted up. Anyway I wanted to talk to you can you get a quick break?"

"If it's about going to Hollyoaks Uni then no, I've already accepted, it can't be changed and I wouldn't even if I could let's just leave it at that ok?"

"But you could of gone to Cambridge there were so many better choices Tilly, you should of picked another better one it would of given you the best chance to get ahead in the medical field..."

"Well I didn't Jen alright! I can still get top marks at this university as long as I work hard I can still get noticed, plus I have a job here I've been acepted for a place in the halls and Cheryl's there to so I'll know at least one person but most importantly I'm still close to you we don't have to be in a long distance relationship. So in my opinion it was the best option and I'm not being funny but it's my life and my choice to make."

Jen was taken back by all the thought Tilly put in to her decision and she realised she couldn't disagree with anything that she had said apart from her living in the same place as Cheryl but she trusted Tilly. "Ok fair enough."

Tilly looked shocked "Really? No lecture or anything?"

"I'm not that bad! I just want you to be happy that's all and if I'm honest I'm glad your not moving away from me I've been dreading it since we got back together."

"I'm not going anywhere, your stuck with me now."

"Mmmmm how will I cope?"

"I can think of something to make it worthwhile." Tilly whispered.

"Oooooh really... you sure you wouldn't rather take Mr muscle over there up on his offer?"

"Definatly not, anyway I got made a better offer earlier which I intend to accept."

"Did you now? I bet it was made by a certain lovely, kind school teacher."

"Yeah it was made by a teacher... right moody cow though."

"Is that right, why accept her offer then?"

Tilly smiled "Because she has got an amazing arse that's why Miss Gilmore. Do you want a drink?"

"No I'm going to go home and think of something for you to eat."

"I've got a couple of ideas." Tilly replied biting down on her bottom lip.

"Miss Evans! Behave or that mouth of yours could get you in to trouble."

"If I was you I'd focus on what this mouth of mine could do to you."

"I better get going before I jump over this bar and carry you back to mine you bloody tease."

Tilly winked and went back to working, Jen left with a smile on her face, maybe tonight she should bring up the moving in together thing again over dinner now that things were finally looking up for them.


	85. Chapter 85

Tilly only had half an hour left before her shift finished, she was looking forward to spending the rest of the night in Jens company, with a smile on her face she turned around to serve another customer and came face to face with Liam who didn't look very happy.

"Can I have a word?"

"I'm working Liam so unless it's to order a drink I haven't got time."

"Then make time."

"Er excuse me? Don't talk to me like that and definatly don't expect me to do anything you say... It didn't work out so well for anyone last time did it."

"I was just doing what I thought was best..."

"Exactly, what YOU thought was for the best."

"I don't know why your complaining I take it you two are back together anyway."

"That's not the point! Look how much I hurt her and what I put her through because I listened to you!"

"It wasn't just down to me though was it. Trust me Tilly when it comes out about you two and she has to endure all the whispers and name calling behind her back and your away partying at Uni she is going to wish you had just left without getting back together."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah it is, look at all she's risking for you and what exactly are you giving up eh? Nights sitting in your room playing with your Barbie and Ken dolls?"

Tilly smiled "You think I'm just some stupid kid?"

"Catch on quick don't ya."

"Mmmm, well you obviously don't. I love her and you are not going to change that so I suggest you stop trying."

"What about when you go away huh? Meet new people your own age?"

Tilly leaned forward over the bar making eye contact with Liam her face extremely serious."I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to Uni here to be with Jen. Is that serious enough for you? Do you understand now how much I love her?"

Liam stared at her gobsmacked, "... I.. Well..."

"Yeah exactly so from now on Liam stop interfering... if you'll excuse me I got work to do."

"So I'm guessing your not going to help convince Jen to come talk to me?"

"Ooooh give it up for the brain of Britain, you guessed right Einstein."

"It wasn't just me that was in the wrong though was it so why should it be only you that gets another chance eh? ... Look I get it I shouldn't of stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted and I just want to see her so I can apologise face to face."

When Tilly still didn't say anything he sighed and started to walk away. As Tilly watched him go his shoulders slumped she began to feel sorry for him, Jen and him had always been quite close before, this must of been killing him. "Liam wait!" She called out.

He walked back to her frowning "Yeah?"

"I'll speak to her after work, try and convince her to meet up with you or something."

"Really?! Cheers Tilly that means a lot honestly, thank you. I ... er ... guess I owe you an apology too, I should never of put you in that position... As for calling you a kid..."

"Just forget it yeah, you being nice is kind of freaking me out."

"Sorry, Thanks again, hopefully I'll speak to you soon."

"Yeah... Oh! Liam! For your information I play with build a bears... Barbie and Ken are soooo last century." She said sarcastically earning herself a chuckle.

"I'll remember that."

At twenty past eleven Jen heard a knock at the door, quickly jumping up she practically ran to open it seeing Tilly stood there made her get butterflies in her stomach. "Hello gorgeous, I missed you."

"Hey yourself, did you now? How much did you miss me exactly?"

"Get your cute behind in here and I'll show you."

"Tut Tut Miss Gilmore, Mmmm something smells delicious." She said walking in to the front room.

"Oh yeah I thought I'd do you some spaghetti bolognaise after a hard days work, it's almost ready."

"Did you now? Well thank you very much but I wasn't talking about the food." Tilly replied seductively, walking toward Jen she wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her in for a long lingering kiss.

"Mmmmm, maybe we should take this in the bedroom?" Tilly suggested.

Jen was really tempted to take things further but wanted to ask Tilly to move in and she didn't want to get distracted and end up not bringing up the subject.

"What about dinner? I've been slaving away in that kitchen all day and the first thing you think of is getting me in to bed."

"No... actually the first thing I thought of was how hot all that cooking must of made you and maybe we should cool you down by removing some of these clothes." She teased.

Jen tutted and shook her head "One track mind, go sit down and I'll bring dinner over. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Yeah go on then."

They sat at the table which Jen had made to look all fancy even adding candles. "Oooo very posh, is there a special occasion I've forgotten or something?"

"Just us being back together."

"Aaaaw aint you sweet."

They started to eat, Jen began feeling slightly more nervous "So... erm... Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah it was ok... I was a bit surprised when Liam came in."

"What? He didn't kick off did he?"

"No, actually Jen he's looking really upset, he just wants his sister back."

"Then he should of thought about that before he started sticking his nose in where it's not wanted."

"Look you forgave me for everything can't you do the same for him?..."

"No."

"Jen come on just talk to him, let him explain."

"I said no Tilly, can we just drop it please and enjoy the rest of the night no more talking about Liam ok?"

Tilly looked at Jen feeling a little bit pissed off that she wouldn't even listen "Fine, if that's what you want."

"It is."

Tilly stayed silent poking the remaining food with her fork, this wasn't the way Jen had imagined the night happening.

"Tilly... I'm sorry ok? I just want tonight to be special, to be just about us. How about we talk about him tomorrow?"

Tilly nodded "Ok."

"So... do your forgive me for being snappy?"

Tilly shrugged her shoulders "Might do."

Jen smiled "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I suppose a kiss would be a good start."

"How much are you going to try and get out of this?"

"A lot!"

Jen stood up and walked to her lover planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oi! Is that it?"

"Yep or you'll end up dragging me to bed, plus you didn't specify where you wanted the kiss did you."

"I could of thought of a few places better than my cheek and what's the problem with me taking you in to the bedroom?"

"I just thought we could cuddle up on the sofa, watch a film and have a chat."

"But the bedroom." Tilly whined making Jen laugh.

"There are things more important than sex you know." She said pulling Tilly toward the couch.

Tilly gasped and raised her hand to her chest "Jen! That's blasphemy! How can you say such a terrible thing." She teased.

"Your not funny."

Still smiling Tilly sat down next to Jen who slid her arm over Tilly's shoulders pulling her close. "So are you ok with your mum moving so far away?"

"I'll miss her a lot obviously and it will be weird not seeing her every day but she deserves to be happy and I'm old enough to look after myself."

"I was hoping to look after you." Jen pouted.

"Well nobody's perfect I might need some help I guess."

"I'm more than willing, so are you nervous about moving in with a bunch of rowdy students?"

Tilly laughed "No of course not."

"How much do you have to pay?"

"I can afford it little miss nosy, I should be comfortable with my wages and the money I have left over from my dad."

"Hmmmm, I guess. What about when the money runs out though? And wouldn't you prefer to spend it on things other than rent and Uni fee's."

"Well yeah but we can't always get what we want can we... What is this film called? It's total crap."

"Move in with me."

"Shit title too then, what is it supposed to be a comedy or something?"

"No,Tilly, I'm don't mean the film... I want you to move in here with me."


	86. Chapter 86

**Sorry for taking so long to update peeps been very busy, this chapter is kind of rushed so sorry if it's a let down. Hope you enjoy. xx**

It took a few seconds for what Jen had asked to register with Tilly, taking her eyes off the television and focusing on Jen "What?"

"Move in with me? If you want to I mean..."

"We haven't even come out as a couple yet Jen, don't you think people will get suspicious if we're already living together?"

Jen was getting tired of Tilly finding an excuse every time she wanted them to commit more to each other "Forget about what everyone else thinks Tilly! It's not about them it's about us. Think about what you want. If it bothers you that much people don't need to know you live with me do they I live outside the village its not that hard to keep secret. Or is this just an excuse because you don't want to live together? You can just say no."

"It's not an excuse, I'm just trying to be careful Jen."

"Ok fine I get that but what do you think?"

"Erm..."

"Look it saves you paying rent in that place, it's really cheap here, we can see eachother all the time, fall asleep together every night and wake up next to eachother every morning... Just think about it at least? Please?"

"Did you take on another job as an estate agent or something? You trying to get your commision?" She joked.

" No, I'm just trying to get my girlfriend to realise how serious I am about us and see if she's ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"I'll give it some serious thought ok?"

"I respect that but instead of listening to your head what does your heart say?"

"Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom." Tilly replied trying to get a smile out of Jen but failing.

"This is serious Tilly, I just want to know what your thinking."

Tilly really thought about it, about falling asleep in Jens arms every night, coming home to her after University or work and seeing her face every morning.

"I'm thinking that... I know I'm crazy about you and that your the only person I want to be with. I guess I already know my awnser... I would love to move in with you." She grinned giving Jen a kiss.

Jen screamed with excitment "Really?"

"Really... but I do have one condition."

"I think I'd agree to anything"

"You have to sleep naked every night." Tilly said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh do I now? Well what about in the winter?" She asked sliding her arms around Tillys waist and pulling her on to her lap.

"Even in the winter I'm afraid Gilmore."

"What if I get cold?"

"Then I get the job of warming you up."

"I like the sound of that."

"And I like the thought of that." Tilly whispered leaning forward and placing her lips on Jens, the kiss was long, soft and full of love.

"I think we should celebrate."

"What champagne or something? Coz it's nearly midnight nothings open now."

"Oh yeah it just didn't feel that late, today has gone so quickly probably because I was so nervous about asking you to move in."

"Aaaaaw was you? Bloody coward." She teased.

"Oi! No I'm not. I was just worried you would say no."

"Well you convinced me so worry over." She replied leaning in for another kiss.

"What do you mean by that? That I've forced you in to it?"

"No not at all..."

"That's how your making me feel."

"Well it's not what I meant, let's not have an argument."

"So what did you mean then?" Jen snapped

"I meant you convinced me with the fact I get to wake up next to you everyday, Jen this is what I want ok?"

"Oh."

"Yeah exactly so stop being so snappy."

"I wasn't."

Tilly laughed "Yes you was, you practically bit my head off... can I have it back please my neck feels funny without it."

"Sorry, I just..."

"Forget it, just kiss me then I might let you make it up to me."

"Ooooh my pleasure."

They shared another passionate embrace before both running in to the bedroom giggling to make up some more.

The next morning Jen was woken by the sound of her phone ringing she sleepily reached for it and awnsered it.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? It's dad. Did I wake you?"

"Oh hi dad, yeah but it's fine. What's up everything ok?"

"We're fine nothings wrong but Liam rang your mum a couple of days ago and said you two had a little tiff and you wern't talking to him anymore."

"A little tiff? Dad he keeps interfering in my life, trying to control everything I do! I stand up for myself telling him to keep his nose out of my buisness and he goes running to his mummy like a child."

"Well that's not how he tells it, he was adamant he was just trying to do what was best for you and you threw it back in his face."

"And you believe him?"

"No I know what your brother can be like, one of the reasons I rang was to see if you was ok."

"Yeah I'm fine, actually I'm really happy dad... hang on what do you mean one of the reasons you rang?"

"Oh yeah well the other reason I rang was to give you a heads up."

"About what?"

"Your mother is on her way down."

Jen could not believe her ears, this couldn't be happening. "Please tell me your joking."

"Afraid not. So prepare yourself and I'll try and call you later see how you got on."

"This is just great... ok then, thanks dad."

"No problem. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

She layed back down to see Tilly still fast asleep beside her looking peacefull and breathing deeply. Smiling to herself she began stroking Tillys red hair causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'ok." She murmered sleepily.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please. So what do you say we both skive off work and spend the day in bed 'celebrating'?"

Jen smiled. "I would love to but unfortunatly we can't. I've already had my plans made for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't suppose you want to meet my mum do you?"


	87. Chapter 87

Tilly remembered Jen telling her bits and pieces about her parents, how she was closer to her dad and Liam was more for his mum, also that her mum had never been very accepting of any of Jen's girlfriends in the past so she didn't really want to meet her just yet.

"Er... I think I'll pass actually."

"Tilly I plan on spending the rest of my life with you so you'll have to meet her eventually or are you going to hide in a cupboard every time my parents come to visit?"

"Nah I'll probably just piss off down the pub." She joked "I know I'll have to meet her eventually but not yet eh? She doesn't even know about me yet... maybe next time."

"Ok I'll deal with her all on my own." She pouted.

Tilly laughed "You sulkng isn't going to make me change my mind, the way you go on about her you make it sound like she's the devil incarnate."

"Yeah well it's not far from the truth." Jen muttered.

"And you wonder why I'm not keen on the idea? Anyway I'm guess I'll go back to mine for a while and then see if George is up for getting a drink in The Dog. What times your mum getting here?"

"Not sure my dad said she's on her way so anytime really."

"I better move my arse then." Tilly said getting up from the bed only for Jen to pull her back.

"Can't your arse stay here for a little while longer?" She asked kissing Tilly deeply.

"Mmmm... no so stop it your mum could knock your door any second. Ring me later yeah?"

"Ok, I might take my mum for a drink later so maybe I'll see you there if you meet up with george?"

"Any excuse to gaze at me from across the room eh Jennifer?"

"What can I say I'm in love."

"Soppy cow."

"Oi!" She protested playfully slapping her.

Tilly chuckled "Right I gotta go, give us a kiss."

"If you stay a bit longer I'll give you more than a kiss."

"Nice try." She replied before stealing a kiss and getting dressed Jen watching her happily.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You, I get to see this every morning soon and I can't wait."

Tilly smiled her eyes exploring Jen's body, biting her bottom lip she replied "Maybe I can stay for a little bit longer."

"Yeah 10 minutes or so won't hurt."

"I was thinking a bit longer than that actually." She winked taking off her top and tossing it to the floor.

"I like your thinking."

Ten minutes after Tilly left Jen heard rapid knocking at her door, recognising it as her mothers knock she reluctantly awnsered it, her mum glared at her stern faced.

"I have had a phone call from your brother Jennifer! We need to have a chat don't you think?" She said while pushing past Jen in to the living room and sat herself down on the sofa.

Jen sighed closing the door "Hey mum, please come in, sit down make yourself comfortable, I'm fine by the way."

"Don't be sarcastic Jennifer and from what I hear your not fine."

"Really? What's Prince Liam been saying then?"

"You shouldn't be so ungrateful to your brother he does nothing but look out for you."

"Does nothing but interfere actually."

"He said this woman you were seeing wasn't right for you and he just tried explaining that to you, when you didn't listen he warned her off and now your refusing to speak to him."

"That's what he said is it? I'm surprised his nose hasn't doubled in length the size of that lie."

"Don't be ridiculous he's just being a good brother!"

"Maybe one day he'll be a real boy."

Her mum chose to ignore Jen's comment. "Anyway I came down here to sort this out he wouldn't tell me the full story said he would leave it to you. So?... start talking!"

Jen raised her eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look."

Jen was starting to get pissed off with her mums attitude towards her "Fine I'll tell you everything, let's go to the pub though... I'm guessing I'm going to want a glass of wine once I've finished."

"That bad is it? She's probably married or something... fine let's go."

Tilly had been home, showered and was going straight back out to meet George for a drink and a gossip.

When she arrived she see Jen sitting at a table talking to some woman with dark hair and eyes like Liam so she guessed it was her mum. Looking around for George she spotted him already at the bar.

"Hey Tills! I got you an orange juice, is that ok?"

"Yeah great, it's too early for me to start drinking anyway."

"So Ryan tells me your going to Uni here now?"

"Yep, it's just easier now I've got a good job here that pays well."

"Uh huh and why did I have to hear it from my boyfriend and not you?"

"Sorry Georgie, I just haven't seen you to tell ya."

"I'm just kidding, to tell the truth I'm glad your staying round here especially with it only being me and Bart staying on at Hollyoaks sixth form for another year, I didn't fancy hanging out with him no one can replace my Till's."

"What can I say I'm one of a kind." She joked.

"So what you been up to then?"

"Nothing much just working really... but my mum got a promotion! She's moving away but she deserves it she's always worked hard."

"Wow, yeah she has. Tell her I said congratulations! We should celebrate do you reckon she'll want to come on a night out with us? Get shit faced?" He teased.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she would be beside herself with excitement."

He laughed "Shall we grab that table over there?" He asked pointing at the one behind Jen's mum.

"Er yeah ok then."

They sat down, Tilly facing in Jen's direction. "Hang on Till's I just gotta go toilet."

"Ok."

Tilly could hear Jen's mum speaking in an angry tone "... I don't believe this Jennifer! How could you be so stupid risking it all for a career wrecking tramp!"

Jen just caught sight of Tilly who was pretending to be offended making Jen chuckle.

"And now your finding hilarious! I've never been so dissappointed in you and that's saying something. Why can't you be more like your brother he would never put me through this."

She stood up and left the pub, Tilly saw from Jen's face her mum's words had hurt her, she couldn't let her go through this on her own so she quickly stood to follow Jen's mum outside.

"Tilly wait, just leave it."

"No, I won't."

Catching up with Jen not far behind her she called out. "Excuse me, what gives you the right to talk to her like that?"

Jen's mum turned around frowning at Tilly. "I'm her mother thank you very much and who might you be?"

Tilly smiled sarcastically and stuck out her hand "I'm the career wrecking tramp, nice to meet you."


	88. Chapter 88

**Hey people, had more more free time so thought I'd write another chapter, hope you all enjoy will try and upload again in the week, sorry if it's a shit one got a banging headache and couldn't concentrate much :-( xx **

Jen smiled at Tilly's comment, glad she had stuck up for her and confronted her mum who didn't look as pleased more shocked than anything, she just stared at Tilly not saying anything.

"No offence Mrs Gilmore but we couldn't stop what was happening between us when I was Jen's student and trust me we both tried but nothing gives you the right to make her feel like a piece of shit on your shoe even if you are her mum."

"If you really loved my daughter you wouldn't of made her risk losing everything she had worked so hard for."

"That's Jen's choice to make trust me I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to and if you really cared for your daughter you wouldn't make her feel like crap and compare her to her brother because he's not exactly perfect, instead of focusing on telling Jen what you think she's done wrong why don't you try telling her what you think she's done right, be her mother for christ sake not her bloody judge." She turned and walked away giving Jen's hand a quick squeeze as she walked past and was rewarded with a huge smile and a whispered "I love you."

"Right back at ya."

She dissappeared back in to the pub hoping George hadn't noticed she had gone anywhere.

Jen's gaze returned back to her mum who was watching her as if deep in thought, Jen braced herself for the shouting and screaming she was sure would happen to start but instead her mother spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"Maybe we should go back to yours and talk properly?."

Jen was shocked that her mum hadn't stormed after Tilly and given her a piece of her mind or at least blamed her for the way she had been spoken to.

"... Yeah... Ok."

Once they arrived back at the flat her mum sat down and patted the seat beside her and Jen slowly walked towards her and sat confused at the way her mum was acting.

"Jennifer... I shouldn't of spoken to you like that or said those things... it was unfair and I apologise."

Jen resisted the urge to pinch herself thinking she must be dreaming, her mum had never apologised to anyone in her life least of all her.

"That girl was right..."

"Tilly... her name's Tilly."

"Ok, well Tilly was right what she said. I don't think your a dissappointment we all make mistakes..."

"Me and Tilly are not a mistake."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant no one is perfect and I shouldn't compare you with Liam, I can see now how that would make you think I favour him but I don't Jennifer I love you both equally."

"Mum... what's going on here? I don't mean to be funny or anything but this isn't like you at all."

"That girl ... sorry Tilly... well no one's ever stood up to me like that as you probably know..."

"And because of that you've had a personality transplant?"

"I'm not saying I'm going to turn in to Mother Theresa but I do respect the fact she told me some home truths." She smiled at Jen. "I can see why you like her."

"I know your not exactly happy with my sexuality but to be honest mum I don't just like her... I'm completely head over heels in love with her, I've just asked her to move in with me actually."

Frowning her mum replied "Wow that is serious then and what makes you think I have a problem with you being gay?"

"Because you wern't nice to any of my ex's that's why, you told one of them she was ugly and made it obvious you thought another one was fat."

"I didn't know I made it obvious that I thought she was fat."

"Mum! You told her that behind every fat girl was a beautiful woman and she should move out of their way!"

Her mum chuckled "I forgot about that, but I never had a problem with you liking woman Jennifer I just never thought any of them were good enough for my daughter and I was right."

"So... what do you think of Tilly?"

"I think she'll take care of you, I mean she won't even let your own mother say a bad word about you. I don't agree with the fact she was your student but seeing as she isn't any longer and your even moving in together then I'm happy for you, happy you've found someone that makes you seem so content with your life."

"I really am for the first time I can say I'm truly happy." Jen smiled.

"Then I shall keep my nose out and I'll be telling your brother to do the same."

"Thanks."

"So how about asking Tilly to come round so I can introduce myself properly?"

"I'll see if I can convince her."

Tilly was still in the pub listening to George speak about Ryan, she was thankfull he hadn't noticed she had left earlier, returning from the toilet only a minute after she had walked back in.

"... So I'm thinking we should go to France because he said he would love to go to Paris but do you think he would want to spend a whole week with me? We've never been together 24/7 before."

"Just because your going on holiday together doesn't mean you have to be in each others pockets the whole time, he could go for a walk or to the beach while you draw more designs or sleep in and I think it's a lovely birthday present for him... hang on I'm vibrating."

"Oooooh you lucky cow."

"Shut up I meant my phone." Seeing it was Jen ringing "Georgie I gotta take this back in a second yeah?"

"Ok."

Walking outside she awnsered "Hey, everything ok?"

"Hey gorgeous yeah surprisingly everythings fine. You made quite the impression on my mum."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... She wants to meet you."

"What?!"

"Yeah so can you come round?"

"Now?"

"Please? She's never asked to meet a girlfriend before, I think she might actually like you."

"Ok for you, give me twenty minutes."

"Thank you, I'll show you just how grateful I am tonight."

"Ooooo really? In that case I'll be there in ten minutes."

Jen laughed "Great, see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

She ended the call and took in deep breath she couldn't believe how nervous she felt.


	89. Chapter 89

To get George to forgive her for leaving their catch up early Tilly had to promise to meet him for a drink that night after her shift at Chez Chez luckily she was only working for a couple of hours.

Slowly making her way towards Jen's flat her heart beat becoming faster and louder with every step she took, she had never met a girlfriends parents before and she was starting to feel more and more nervous. Knocking quietly on the front door half hoping that it wouldn't be heard so she could turn and run but the door opened after only a couple of seconds and Jen was standing there beaming at her "Hello you."

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"You just seem... nervous."

"... I've just ... never done this before that's all."

"You'll be fine, she respects that you stood up to her over me, trust me she's not going to have a go or anything and I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"I'm not worried about her starting... I guess it's just the situation, I haven't exactly had long to get used to the idea have I."

Jen stroked her cheek gently "I'm sorry for springing this on you, I was just so pleased she actually wanted to meet you... like I said she's never taken an interest in anyone I've been with before. Look if your too uncomfortable leave now quickly before she comes back from the bathroom and I'll make an excuse."

Tilly smiled "No it's fine, I'll cope."

Jen returned the smile gazing at her lovingly. "Thank you."

The bathroom door opened and Jen's mum came out, saw Tilly and walked towards her smiling politely holding out a hand. "Hello I'm Mary, it's very nice to meet you Tilly, lovely name by the way, is it short for anything?"

Tilly shook her hand "Thanks, yeah it's short for career wrecking tramp but my mum got tired of saying it so that's why we shortened it."

Mary frowned not quite sure how to reply "Yes... I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't of judged you before I met you."

"I was just kidding Mrs Gilmore sorry I'm a bit nervous it tends to lead to me making stupid jokes. My full names Matilda."

Jen snorted making them both turn to look at her Tilly raised an eyebrow "Are you making fun of my name?"

"Of course not! Would I do that?"

Before Tilly could reply Mary spoke "Glad to hear it because you wouldn't want her to find out your middle name would you Jennifer?"

Jen's teasing smile dissappeared "Shall I put the kettle on?"

"Good idea I'll have a tea then me and Tilly can have a little chat, get to know eachother a bit. If that's ok Tilly?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! So... how old are you exactly?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Well I must say you seem older, so your at University now?"

"Not yet I start in a couple of weeks at the local one."

Jen walked back in with the drinks placing them on the table "She could of gone to Cambridge though or even one in America."

"Really? I'm impressed you must work very hard. Why didn't you accept if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have a job here and friends so I thought it was pointless to leave when Hollyoaks Uni does the courses I need aswell."

"What is it your studying?"

"Medicine, I want to be a doctor someday."

"Wow I'm sure your parents are very proud, are they in the medical career to?"

"No my mum's just been promoted to head of her department she's in sales."

"And your father?"

"...Oh... Er..."

Jen could see Tilly was uncomfortable talking about her dad so quickly interrupted "God mum what is this an interview or something? Enough with the questions."

"I'm just trying to get to know her Jennifer, the way you talk about her she's going to be part of this family."

"Yeah but we don't have to know absolutely everything now do we."

Mary and Tilly spent the next hour chatting about little things, Mary telling embarresing stories about Jen when she was younger. Noticing the time Tilly stood "I better get going I've got to get to work. It was nice to meet you Mrs Gilmore."

"Please call me Mary and it was lovely to meet you to, I can see you and my daughter are very much in love and as long as she is happy then I'm happy. Also I'm sorry about before..."

"It's forgotten, anyway I better go."

Jen walked her to the door "Are you coming back here tonight after work?"

"I said I'd meet george for a drink after so I'll just go home it saves waking you up."

"... This is basicaly your home now it's just waiting for your stuff and anyway I've got you a key cut so you can just let yourself in."

Then she spoke low so her mum couldn't hear "... and anyway I want you to wake me up."

She leant in to kiss her goodbye but Tilly pulled back "Not in front of your mum."

Jen sighed "Fine but you owe me Evan's."

Tilly smiled and said her goodbyes, Jen closed the door behind her and turned to her mum. "So? Do you approve?" She teased.

"She's my favourite by far, lovely girl."

A few hours later Tilly had finished work and was sitting with Ryan and George, they had all had a few drinks and were feeling a bit tipsy.

"So Till's me and Ryan thought we would go to the beach for a couple of days next week, you wanna come?"

"Maybe I'll have to see depends on work and everything."

"Ok well let me know yeah?"

"Yep, my round you both want same again?"

They both nodded and the next hour was spent with them drinking, joking and laughing. They were joined by Bart, Sinead and Ruby who all wanted to go on to another club to keep the party going but Tilly declined just wanting to get back to Jen, hugging them all goodbye she stumbled across the road searching her bag for the key Jen had given her Tilly heard Sinead scream "Tilly! Look out!"

She looked up just in time to see a car speeding towards her and the squeal of breaks as it tried unsuccessfully to stop in time.


	90. Chapter 90

**Hey guys thought I'd upload another chapter tonight to try and make up for all the times you had to wait for ages, will try and upload again after the weekend, hope you enjoy! :-) xxx**

Jen had fallen asleep watching tv and woke up on the sofa in an awkward position, checking the time and seeing it was past 7am the next morning she walked to the bedroom wondering why Tilly hadn't woken her when she came in. Opening the door expecting to see her slumped across the bed she was dissappointed to see the room empty.

Grabbing her phone to see if Tilly had tried ringing or texting her she saw nothing and was starting to get a bit worried it wasn't like Tilly to not let her know if she wasn't coming back, scrolling through her contacts until she reached Tilly's name she pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear waiting for it to start ringing but instead it just went to voicemail.

"Hey this is Tilly, obviously I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and if your important enough I'll get back to ya."

Jen decided to leave a message and began speaking after the beep "Hi babe it's me, I was just calling to see if you were ok, I thought you were coming back here last night but I guess you got sidetracked or just extremely drunk. Anyway can you give me a call back as soon as you get this? Let me know your ok, I'm a little worried... So yeah give me a call ok? I love you."

Nibbling her bottom lip and tapping her phone against her chin she decided to get ready for work early and walk to the college hoping she might catch sight of Tilly or even George so she could slyly try and get it out of him where Tilly had gone last night. After a quick shower and change of clothes she left the flat and begun walking to college coffee knowing that Tilly and George met there a lot in the mornings when it was too early for anything alcoholic. The whole journey there Jen was looking at the people all around her by the time she reached the coffee shop she hadn't caught sight of either of them, hoping to have more luck inside she entered and ordered a coffee scanning all the tables as she waited but yet again was dissappointed.

Paying for her drink and leaving she sighed heavily to herself, at least she should see George at college she was sure he had art with her after lunch.

Once Jen arrived at college it was obvious she was preoccupied, she set easy assignments for her lessons and the students had to call her name more than once on several occasions before she would respond. She had been glancing at her phone all morning and had even sent a text asking Tilly where she was and was still waiting for a reply.

When lunch time came Jen dismissed her class and as soon as the last student had walked out the door closing it behind them she pulled out her phone and redialled Tilly's number only to be sent straight to voicemail yet again.

"Hey this is Tilly, obviously I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and if your important enough I'll get back to ya."

"Tilly it's me again, can you please ring me back as soon as possible or even just a text. I'm getting really worried now and it's more than likely you got completely wrecked last night and George took you back to your mum's or his place but I've just got a feeling something isn't right, even with a hangover you would of got back to me by now, you probably think I'm being stupid but... anyway please call. I love you so much."

Jen hung up and ran her hand through her hair, she couldn't shake this feeling that something had happened she just didn't know what, maybe she had pushed Tilly to far lately with asking her to move in and then only a day later asking her to meet her mum, maybe it was all to much and she had felt forced in to all this seeing as she had never done either thing before maybe it was to quick for her and she was having second thoughts.

Leaving the classroom to go get some lunch at the canteen she passed the girls toilet and she heard someone sobbing so she went inside and saw Ruby by the sinks tears streaming down her face.

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

Ruby looked up and wiped her tears away quickly "Nothing Miss Gilmore."

Jen walked up to her and handed her some tissue. "Come on there's obviously something wrong? Is it Esther? Is she ok?"

Ruby shook her head "Esther's fine she's doing great now... It's Tilly Miss."

"Tilly? Why what's happened?"

"We were all at Chez Chez last night and Tilly was heading home..."

"Yeah? What happened is she ok?" Jen asked desperate for the full story.

"She was searching her bag for something and she wasn't looking a car came round the corner and..."

"And? And what Ruby, was she hit?"

Ruby nodded "I don't even know how she is, I wasn't supposed to be out so I couldn't go to the hospital, George went with her in the ambulance but he's not awnsering his mobile."

Jen was out the door before Ruby could finish speaking, running towards her car she almost knocked over Mr Keeler "Jen? What's the rush?"

"Something's come up I have to leave, someone's going to have to take my classes for the rest of today." She replied still walking to her car and driving off before he could complain.

She sped all the way to the hospital, rushing in and talking to the man behind the desk. "Hi can you tell me where Tilly er I mean Matilda Evans is please? She came in last night."

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her girlfriend."

He typed Tilly's name in. "Ok, she's in room 215, second floor."

"Thanks." Running off again she pressed the button repeatedly for the lift then took the stairs because it was taking too long, finally finding the right room she hurried in to see Tilly laying on the bed asleep, the right side of her face covered in cuts and badly bruised. Walking slowly towards her she took the seat next to the bed and ran her hand gently through Tilly's hair causing her eyes to flicker open.

"Hey beautiful, you ok? How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." Tilly smiled. "It's my own fault I wasn't looking where I was going... How did you know I was here?"

"Ruby was upset at college and she told me what happened, I've been worried sick all day, I've been trying to call..."

"My phone's in my bag battery's dead and I couldn't get anyone to phone you and let you know obviously they would get suspicious."

Jen sighed "I would rather know you were ok Tilly, stuff the job and who cares if people find out? All that matters to me is you. So what's the damage?" She asked stroking her face.

"Couple of fractured ribs, a broken ankle and obviously my face is bit bruised, pretty lucky actually it could of been worse."

"Oh Tilly, why does stuff always have to happen to you?"

"At least I know who you are this time eh?" She joked.

Jen smiled and leant down to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her lips against hers it went on for longer than she meant it to. Suddenly the door opened Jen and Tilly looked around to see Ryan, George, Bart and Sinead all standing there gobsmacked.


	91. Chapter 91

Nobody had spoken for a minute or so Jen was watching Tilly who seemed nervous so Jen reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, before she could say anything a nurse appeared at the door.

"Excuse me, I just need to do a few checks Miss Evans if that's ok?"

Tilly nodded.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside though please, you can all come back in when I'm finished."

Everyone left, Jen giving Tilly a quick kiss on the forehead first. When she was outside the room with the rest they all turned and stared at her.

"Look... I know this has come as a bit of a shock..."

Sinead glared at her "A bit of a shock? Are ya fucking joking? Shock ain't the word, we don't see a teacher shoving her tongue down her students throat every other day ya know!"

"I'm not her teacher anymore! We aren't doing anything wrong Sinead."

"Bullshit! Your not telling me this has only been going on for a few weeks, all those rumours that were going around last year were true wern't they."

Jen didn't see the point of hiding it anymore, they would find out the whole truth eventually. "Yes... they were, but you have got to understand that Tilly means the world to me, as soon as I laid eyes on her I just knew she was the one, she's my everything and I can't imagine my life without her. This isn't disgusting or wrong, it's something amazing and nothing you say or do will make me stay away from her because as long as she want's me around I'm not going anywhere."

"And what if I decide to tell Mr Keeler or the police what you've been up to?"

"Sinead!"

"It's ok George. That's your decision Sinead but whatever you do I'll still be with Tilly, I don't think your understanding just how much she means to me... I would gladly give up my career even my freedom for her, in fact I almost did until she stopped me."

"Well as long as Tilly's happy then I'm happy for you both." George smiled.

"Thanks George." Jen replied returning the smile.

"Hey I'm cool with it... But seeing as your getting it on with one of my best mates does it mean I'm getting an A* next term?" Bart asked.

"No you still have to earn it I'm afraid." She laughed.

"Are you just gunna stand there laughing and joking with her? Your going to let her get away with it?"

Bart frowned at her "Get away with what Sinead? She likes Tilly and Tilly likes her, their happy together and if you really are Till's friend you'll stop judging and just be happy for her."

She chewed her lip for a couple of minutes looking thoughtful "Fine, but if you ever hurt our Till's you'll have me to awnser to."

"I'm sure she's absolutely shitting herself." George muttered.

Tilly's door opened "Ok you can go back in now, she can go home soon and she's been prescribed very strong painkillers that will make her sleep a lot so whoever is looking after her will have to keep an eye on her, make sure she eats and drinks enough ok?"

Jen nodded "Ok."

Watching everyone walk back in Tilly fiddled with her hands nervously. Bart grinned at her "So... Till's got herself an older woman eh? Trust you to jump in front of a car just to get her to play nurse for ya."

"Shut up." Tilly replied relieved that they were all smiling, Sineads was looking forced but Tilly was glad she was trying.

George came over and gave her a hug squeezing a bit too hard.

"Ow! George ease up please."

"Sorry I'm just glad your ok, you scared the shit out of us... when that car hit you I thought... you know..."

"Aaaaw George, I'm ok though."

"Yeah luckily... Oh the police came by when you were asleep they wanted to talk to you about the accident. Their going to get hold of you later."

"Why? It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I know but the driver sped off after they hit you so they think whoever it was must of been drinking or on drugs."

"Didn't you guys see who was driving?"

"No it all happened too quick we were more worried about you."

"Plus you got a closer look than us when you went over the window screen didn't ya?" Bart joked and got a slap round the back of the head from Sinead for it.

"That ain't funny."

"OW! Alright! Nearly broke my neck."

George shook his head "Anyway we'll leave you in Miss Gilmore's capable hands..."

"Just the way you like it eh Till's?" Bart interrupted earning himself another slap. "I'll say bye now before I end up next to ya with head injuries." Giving Tilly a gentle hug goodbye.

"Don't look so worried we ain't going to say anything, we're happy for ya. Jen explained and we know she really cares about you so our lips are sealed."

Tilly smiled "Thanks guys, I can use a break from all the drama."

They all said their goodbyes and left the room, Jen came in a few minutes later "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, great."

"Good, I've got all your medication here with strict instructions to look after you, plenty of bed rest ok?"

"Ooooh bed rest? I can't wait."

Jen tutted "Not like that, even with fractured ribs and a broken ankle that's all you think about."

"So I can't help the effect you have on me can I."

"Come on let's get you home."


	92. Chapter 92

**Another chapter for ya, will try and get another up in next few days, if this heatwave continues my next chapter will be written while I'm sitting in the freezer lol. Hope you enjoy! xxx**

Helping Tilly from the car to the front door Jen could see it was causing her a lot of pain to move about so as soon as they were indoors she took her straight to the bedroom laying her gently on the bed and taking her trainers off for her.

"You ok? Comfortable enough?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Liar, I'll get your painkillers and a glass of water, are you hungry?"

"A little bit, hospital food tasted horrible so I couldn't eat a lot of it."

"Don't blame you, I'll do you a chicken salad, jacket potato or something, whatever you fancy."

Tilly laughed "A sandwhich will be fine thank you."

"Ok, I'll bring the TV in aswell so you don't get bored."

"You don't have to do that Jen..."

"I know but I'll be in here with you keeping you company so it's for me to watch when you fall asleep."

"Look at you being all Florence Nightingale for me... I think you would look great in a nurses uniform you know." Tilly teased.

"Well if your a good patient and do as your told and rest you might find out." She replied leaning down to give her a kiss which Tilly immediatly took advantage of, entering her tongue and running her hand up Jen's leg.

"Behave Miss Evans."

"Why don't you make me Miss Gilmore?"

"You need to rest."

"I was only after a bit of t.l.c ..."

"I know exactly what you were after thank you, now I'm going to do your food and then you can take your pills."

"Spoilsport."

After she had eaten and taken her medication they laid on the bed together watching TV, Tilly started to feel a bit drowsy, she moved her head on to Jens shoulder the pain in her ribs and foot calming down to a dull ache.

"You ok?"

"Just a bit tired."

"Get some sleep then."

Jen waited on Tilly hand and foot for the next few weeks taking time off work until she could move about without wincing and had got used to moving around on crutches. Coming home one afternoon after work she overheard Tilly on the phone.

"Yeah it's much better now mum... Yes she has been taking care of me... No see the thing is Jen kind of asked me to move in with her a couple of weeks ago and I said yes... I didn't say anything because you were celebrating your promotion plus your haven't even been in the country since she asked... Ok I'm sorry jeez... I'll go back and pick it all up today I'll ask Jen to give me a lift when she get's back... Thanks, I will... love you too. Bye."

Tilly hobbled out of the bedroom and noticed Jen. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in."

"So you told your mum then?"

"Yeah. Nosey"

"How did she take it?"

"Great, a little bit pissed off I didn't tell her sooner that's all but she said she's happy for us both and to send you her love... Erm would you mind giving me a lift to get my stuff."

"Oh so you finally decided to move in properly then."

"It's not my fault I didn't plan on getting hit by a car did I."

"Well now your here maybe I can keep you out of trouble."

"I hope not." She replied biting her lip suggestively.

"Mmmm come on let's go get you moved in properly."

"And maybe when we get back we can celebrate?"

"Tilly your still not a hundred percent, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not asking for a wrestling match Jen just... what is it you old people say... a little hanky panky."

"Back to the old age jokes huh?"

"I'm pretty much on a sex ban anyway so I thought I'd throw one out there. If you don't want to hear anymore you should either let me have my wicked way with you or turn your hearing aid off."

Jen smirked " Your the old one, it's not me who needs help walking is it."

Tilly raised an eyebrow "Don't talk to much, we don't want your dentures falling out do we?"

"Not funny."

"Your right I shouldn't joke too much should I, your bladder ain't what it used to be. Come on let's go we can stop at the shop and pick you up some tena lady on the way."

"Ok and while we're there we can pick you up some glasses so you can spot the car before it hits you."

Tilly burst out laughing "Ok you win that one, do you want your prize now or later?"

"Depends what the prize is."

Tilly just smiled cheekily.

"God, do you ever give up?"

"No, don't you ever give in?"

"Nope." She replied smiling and walking Tilly to the car.

They packed up the rest of Tilly's clothes and belongings, Jen doing most of it while Tilly laid on the bed doing her best to get Jen to join her but was unsuccessful.

Returning back to the flat they unpacked everything Jen loving the fact that Tilly was fully moved in. "Why don't I get us some wine and a pizza from the deli to celebrate this now being our place?"

"Sounds good, I'm going to grab a quick bath if that's ok?"

"You don't need to ask. I'll be back soon ok."

Jen bought everything they needed and had only been gone for fifteen minutes or so by the time she got back, Tilly wasn't in the living room so Jen walked in to the bedroom only to see her halfway through getting dressed still in just her underwear.

"You were quick."

Jen stood there just staring obviously the weeks of nothing happening had more of an effect than she thought.

"...Um yeah... no queue's at the shops..."

"Oh right, are you ok?"

"... Yeah why?"

"Because your looking a bit dazed and your tongue is on the floor be careful you don't trip on it." Walking slowly but seductively towards Jen she whispered "I don't suppose you've changed your mind about that prize have you?"

Jen swallowed hard already aching to touch the red head. "I guess your not in as much pain now."

"I can hardly feel a thing." She awnsered undoing the zip on Jen's dress.

"And it would be rude of me to keep refusing."

Slipping the dress of Jen's shoulders Tilly pulled her face down for a kiss "Thank God you've got manners."


	93. Chapter 93

Tilly woke up early the next morning clutching at her side, the pain in her ribs was slightly worse than usual so maybe she had overdone it a bit last night but thinking back to the hungry kisses, urgent caresses and the screams of pleasure that had been coming from the bedroom yesterday, Tilly smiled to herself, it had been totally worth it. Anyway she was pretty sure she had a couple of the prescription pain killers left as she hadn't really needed them for the last week so she wouldn't have to put up with the pain for too much longer.

Quietly opening the bedside drawer she searched for the pills, finally finding them right at the bottom she felt Jen begin to stir behind her and then an arm sliding around her waist pulling her closer.

"Good morning roomie."Jen murmered kissing her shoulder softly.

"Morning did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you, I think some one must of tired me out. What about you?"

"Same." Tilly smiled

"I actually tired you out? Wow I'm shocked."

"Yeah well you had plenty of stamina... For someone your age."

"Someone my age? I kept up with you last night so I can't be that old." Jen replied.

"Don't sound so smug, you can only just keep up with me when I'm injured. If I was a hundred percent it would be a different story."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." Jen smiled, noticing the tablets in Tilly's hand the smile quickly faded. "Are you ribs hurting?"

Tilly knew what was coming so she acted as if it wasn't a big deal. "Only a little bit."

"Tilly if they only hurt a little you would be taking normal paracetamol, not ones this strong... I knew we shouldn't of done anything, I said you wern't up to it. Why didn't you just listen to me?" Jen spoke angrily, got up and stormed in to the bathroom, Tilly heard the shower turn on and sighed to herself shaking her head.

She had expected this over the top reaction as soon as Jen see the tablets, she knew Jen would blame herself for Tilly's pain but that didn't mean Tilly had to just accept it and put up with a stroppy Jen for however long. Swallowing the pills she stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, knocked and entered.

"Jen... Jen... Will you awnser me for God sake!"

"What Tilly."

"Can you stop being such a drama queen over a little bit of pain?"

Jen wrenched the shower curtain open so she could see Tilly.

"A bit of pain? Don't lie to me, it's not just a bit... I should of controlled myself better."

Tilly smiled at Jen's words but mostly at the sight of her in the shower.

"Are you saying it wasn't worth it?" Tilly asked cheekily.

"... I'm saying I hate it when your hurt... especially if it's because of me."

"It's not beacause of you don't be stupid, if you don't want to hurt me then move over so I can hop in with you quick."

"Ok." Jen grinned "But you have to promise not to try anything."

Taking Tilly's hand she helped her in to the shower and watched as she stood under the shower head and water cascaded over her body.

"Would I do anything in my condition? I was only going to offer to wash your back that's all."

Jen handed her the soap looking at her suspiciously before turning around, Tilly began lathering the soap up and proceeded to rub it in to Jens back, massaging her neck and shoulders as she went. Before long Tilly moved her hands around to Jen's chest.

"Tilly! You promised."

"I did no such thing thank you, anyway I'm only making sure your completely clean." She said innocently, moving her hands even lower down the front of the brunettes body making her shudder and lean back against her more.

Softly kissing her collerbone and tickling her thigh edging closer and closer to Jen's heated area.

Jen spoke in an almost breathless whisper "Tilly, we should stop before..." Suddenly gasping in pleasure as Tilly inserted a finger inside.

"Sorry, hand slippped." Tilly said mischeviously.

Jen turned her head to playfully scowl at the read head but as Tilly continued to tease her body her self control began slipping. Before she knew it she was kissing and nibbling at Tilly's lips hungrily as she felt her inside again this time not teasing or stopping.

Tilly's pace quickend as Jen's moans got louder and she screamed out her name dragging her nails down her arm in pure pleasure. Tilly didn't stop until this happened a further two times and Jen was left breathless in her arms.

Lowering herself with Tilly's help she sat on the edge of the bath, the cool water coming from the shower feeling nice on her skin. Tilly quickly washed herself and her hair, then grabbed the towels offering one to Jen.

"You getting out then? Or do you want to go again." Tilly asked a little hopeful.

Jen smiled "I don't think my body can handle any more just yet." Hearing her mobile in the bedroom she asked "Can you get that for me please? My legs still feel a bit shaky."

"Yeah course."

Back within seconds with the phone she handed it to Jen who sighed.

"What's up?"

"It's Liam."

"So awnser it, you said that you would talk to him a couple of weeks ago so your long overdue."

"I was looking after you! And your not exactly helping holding me hostage in the shower and having your wicked way with me."

"Oh I do apologise I didn't hear your complaints... must of been too loud with the screaming of my name that was going on right next to my ear." Tilly replied sarcastically earning her a grin from Jen.

"I'll call him back in a minute."

"Invite him round for dinner tonight I'll cook.'

"I'm not inviting him for dinner Tilly he can come round say what he has to say and leave... anyway I know I'm not happy with him at the moment but I still wouldn't make him eat your cooking." Jen joked making Tilly glare at her.

"You said you liked my cooking." Tilly pouted.

"I do really, it's gorgeous... just like you."

"Stop trying to distract me, please just invite him for dinner, don't you want to just put it all behind us? We are living together and we're happy so he hasn't really done any damage has he and he's probably been moping for the past few weeks... time to forgive and forget don't you think?"

Jen thought for a minute "Ok fine, we'll do it your way."

"Good, shouldn't you get ready for work?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yep got my fancy woman coming round so hurry up."

Jen laughed as she went to get dressed. When she went to leave she gave Tilly a quick peck. "I'll be home about five so shall I get Liam round for six?"

"Yeah that's fine. Does he like curry?"

"It's Liam he would eat dog food if you put it on a plate."

"Be nice. I'll do curry then and I might aswell do the housework seeing as I've got nothing better to do."

"Take it easy though ok?"

"Yes Jen, it's just a bit of cleaning I like doing it."

"Look at you cooking and cleaning."

Tilly laughed "Your making me sound old or like a housewife that's just learned how to use the cooker and hoover."

"Not old that's me" Jen joked. 'Which makes you the wife.' She thought to herself her heart skipping a beat as she realised how much she liked the sound of that.


	94. Chapter 94

**Had enough time to write another chapter so here it is hope you enjoy reading it. x x**

Jen was sat at her desk still imagining Tilly as her wife, she knew it was to early to propose seeing as she only agreed to move in with her a few weeks ago and adding this to the pile would just be too much too quick but that didn't stop her day dreaming about how she would do it. On a romantic holiday? Just asking while they were indoors on their own? surrounded by friends and family? Doing it at christmas or on her birthday? All of these played out in her head but not one seemed a perfect enough idea but she had a lot of time to think about it anyway.

Her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts, smiling when she see Tilly's name on the screen.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Nothing too dirty I hope?"

"Not like that."

"That's a shame... Because I was."

Jen laughed "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Sometimes I suppose. Anyway I was calling to see what Liam said?"

"Shit, I still haven't rung him yet, I'll do it once I get off the phone to you."

"Were your thoughts about me distracting you?" Tilly teased.

"Might of been."

"So... what exactly was you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"Mmmm hmmmm. And was I involved naked in any of that stuff."

"Tilly!"

"Come on what was you thinking about?"

"Not sex."

"Oh, I'm not interested then." She joked. "I'll let you go, text me what Liam says ok?"

"Ok I love you."

"And I love you... even though your going grey."

Jen laughed and they said their goodbyes. Jen then got Liams number up and phoned him.

"Hey Jen! I've been trying to get hold of you, listen can we meet and have a talk please?"

"Tilly's persuaded me to invite you around for dinner tonight she's doing a curry so we can talk then ok?"

"Yeah great! How is Tilly?"

"She's fine, you heard about the accident?"

"Yeah I did... I'm really glad she's ok. Did she see who was driving?"

"Nope, anyway be at mine at six ok?"

"Yeah ok... Mum wants to know if she can come?"

"She still here?"

"Yeah... So can she?"

"Yeah I guess, I'll let Tilly know there's an extra person coming along."

"Cheers, see you at six."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Jen rang Tilly back "Hello? Queen of cleaning speaking."

"Hi, My mum's still here, staying at Liam's so she's coming for dinner too if that's ok?"

"Yeah course it is, right I better get back to my fancy woman... I mean cleaning."

"Yeah you better mean cleaning."

"Why what are you going to do? Put me in detention?"

"Maybe."

Tilly laughed "Right I've got to get back to it your ruining my cleaning flow."

"Ok I love you, Bye."

"You too."

Jen returned home just before five to find the flat spotless and Tilly preparing everything for dinner.

"Wow someones been busy, the place looks great, you want a hand with dinner?"

"No it's fine I've got it, just sit down and relax or get some marking done then you've got no excuse to fight off my advances when Liam and your mum leave."

Jen chuckled "I swear your part rabbit."

"Because I'm cute?"

"No because all you want to do is have sex multiple times a day."

At six o'clock on the dot there was a knock at the door, Jen opened it and invited Liam and her mum inside.

"Something smells good." Mary smiled.

"It's just a chicken curry, I hope that's ok?"

"Sounds perfect dear, shall I give you a hand in the kitchen, let these two talk?"

"Yeah, do you want a glass of wine?"

"Oooo lovely."

Once they were left alone Liam turned his sister.

"I'm really sorry Jen... for sticking my nose in and getting involved in your buisness, I thought I was doing the right thing. I know now how serious you two are about eachother and how wrong I was for doing what I did."

Jen remained silent.

"Please forgive me, your my sister I don't know what I'd do without you." He said tears in his eyes.

Jen looked at him for a second "Of course I forgive you just don't do anything like this again ok."

He smiled and held up three fingers "Scouts honour."

"Idiot." She smiled back giving him a hug.

"Good, you two have made up." Mary said walking back in to the room with two steaming plates of food.

Everyone sat down, making small talk and catching up on everything. When everyone had finished eating and thanked Tilly for a delicious meal, she got up and began clear the plates away. Liam insisted on doing it for her but in his eagerness to be nice he caught her in the ribs with a plate making her double over.

"Oh shit... Tilly I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, it was just an accident. I'm going to lie down for a bit though."

Jen helped her in to the bedroom and on to the bed. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll just sleep it off."

"Ok call me if you need me and I'll be straight in."

Leaving Tilly to go to sleep she quietly walked back in to the front room and heard Liam's voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'm so fucking stupid..."

"Don't be silly, she knows you didn't do it on purpose."

"This is all my fault."

"Liam stop blaming yourself, you apologised and Tilly accepted..."

"No mum you don't understand... It was me... I was driving the car... I hit her."


	95. Chapter 95

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews I really appreciate them your very kind, here's the next one I hope you enjoy xx :-)**

Jen froze not believing what she was hearing, Liam had done this? Her brother had hit the woman she loved with his car and then had drove off before even checking she was alive? She snapped herself out of the shock to focus on what he was whispering. "Look ... Mum I know your disappointed ..."

"Disapppointed Liam? I'm more than disappointed ... I can't believe you."

"Yeah your not the only one." Jen said stepping in to the kitchen glaring at Liam who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Jen... listen please. I was driving round the corner and she just came out of nowhere... I didn't see her until it was to late... I'm so sorry... please."

Jen continued to scowl at him and could feel the hatred showing on her face not even bothering to hide it from him because in that moment she truly did hate him.

"Please? Please what? Forgive you ... again? Because it's becoming a regular thing Liam, you fucking up and trying to ruin my life just when it's getting good and I'm actually happy."

"Jen! I'd never do anything to hurt you ... you know that."

Picking up a plate that was lying on the side near her she launched it at Liam's head, he ducked just in time so it shattered against the wall behind him. He looked at Jen in shock but had to recover quickly as another plate came hurling at him as she screamed in rage.

"You have hurt me though by hurting her! You are nothing but a lying, selfish, cowardly, bastard! As if running her over wasn't enough you drove off and left her for dead! That's now twice you have tried taking her away from me and there is no way in hell I am ever going to forgive you... I'm not going to give you the chance to try and do it a third time. Now get the fuck out of my flat before I do something that I won't regret!" She shouted loudly.

"Jen I didn't do it on purpose... Please." He begged tears in his eyes but this time they had no effect on her what so ever.

Gritting her teeth she whispered "I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone, from now on you are no brother of mine ... Now I said get the fuck out of my flat..."

"Jen! What the hell is going on out here?" Tilly asked standing in the kitchen doorway, her eyes noticing the shards of smashed plates in the corner, Mary standing with her hand to her mouth shocked and looking as though she was about to burst in to tears, to Liam who had lost the battle with his own tears that were now rolling down his cheeks and finally on to Jen who was staring at Liam as if she thought he was something disgusting she just had to wipe off her shoe.

"Jen? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on ... this sad excuse for a human being is the one who was driving the car that hit you ... he's the one who left you lieing in the middle of the road and drove away without knowing if you were even alive."

Tilly looked at Liam for an explanation not quite sure if this was a sick joke. "Tilly I'm so sorry ... I just panicked ... The thud was so loud and I thought you were ... but please don't hate me ... I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't beg her not to hate you in fact don't talk to her at all, don't even look at her from now on just stay away before you do any more damage. Now for the last fucking time get out!"

Liam glanced at everbody in the room trying to find someone to see his side of things but his mum was just disappointed, Tilly shocked and Jen was just too angry to even try to reason with. Hanging his head he walked past them and out the door without another word closing it gently behind him.

Mary was the first to speak after he had left. "I ... I can't believe he could do something so stupid and irresponsible."

"I can." Jen muttered. "Are you ok babe? Do you want me to help you back to bed?"

Tilly shook her head "No, I'll clean up all this mess."

"Tilly don't be silly, you need to rest up. Sit down and I'll do it ok?"

She began cleaning up the kitchen with her mums help, none of them speaking a single word to each other the whole time trying to get their heads around what had just happened.

Once the kitchen was clean Mary said her goodbye's giving them both a hug carefull not to squeeze Tilly and leaving them alone to talk. Jen flopped on to the sofa beside Tilly and sighed "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I can't believe Liam could be so cold hearted and do something like this."

"He didn't exactly do it on purpose did he ... it was an accident ... I was searching my bag for the key you gave me ... I wasn't even looking where I was going."

"Don't try and make excuses for him Tilly, no one made him leave you there, nothing stopped him getting out of that car and trying to help you."

"I'm not making excuses, I'm just saying it's not completely his fault that's all."

"No ... you saw his crocodile tears and fell for them..."

"You were a little hard on him Jen..."

Jen scoffed "Hard on him? I haven't even started yet."

She stood up and grabbed the phone, Tilly watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"He's not getting away with this ... I'm calling the police."


	96. Chapter 96

Tilly stood up as quickly as the pain in her rib and foot would allow and snatched the receiver from Jen's hand and slammed it back down.

"Tilly! What are you doing?"

"He is your brother Jen! You can't report him to the police ... it was an accident, do you really believe that Liam would run anyone over on purpose because I don't."

"But he left you ..."

"I know Jen but he was obviously scared and he panicked like a lot of people would and do."

"So he apologises and that's it is it? He needs to learn he can't get away with this sort of thing."

"And if you ring the police then what? Liam goes to prison for a while, you regret reporting him because you didn't wait to calm down. Prison is not a nice place Jen it ruins some people's lives makes them change and not in a good way ... do you really want to do that to Liam?"

Jen was quiet for a couple of minutes. "Fine, whatever it's your decision anyway, it was you he hit so it's up to you. For the record I wouldn't regret it at all."

"Liar." Tilly smirked. "And I don't want Liam in trouble especially for something that wasn't entirely his fault. I'm still going to tell the police I didn't see and don't remember anything."

"Ok ... But I'm still not having anything to do with him and I still want him to stay away from you."

"Jen ..."

"No, your not changing my mind on this Tilly it's my decision wether I talk to him or not and if I ever catch him near you I'm not going to keep my mouth shut."

"You can't say who can and can't talk to me Jen!"

"Everytime he's gone near you something bad has happened and he's not getting the chance to do it again."

Tilly shook her head and huffed. "I'm going to bed."

"Tilly please don't be mad with me, I'm just trying to protect you that's all."

"I'm an adult Jen, I don't need protecting like I'm a child. I can look after myself." Tilly replied slamming the bedroom door shut behind her.

Flopping back on to the sofa Jen huffed, why couldn't Tilly see she was just trying to do what she thought was right? She flicked through the channels on the television not really watching anything, after an hour she switched it off and snuck quietly in to the bedroom seeing Tilly fast asleep and crept in to bed next to her, she moved a piece of hair off her face and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear "I love you."

When Jen woke the next morning she turned to find Tilly's side of the bed empty, thinking that maybe the red head was still annoyed with her she braced herself as she got up and walked in to the living room, only to find it empty so she checked the kitchen and bathroom to see the same thing.

Picking up the phone she dialled Tilly's number and waited, hearing a slight buzzing noise from the bedroom she checked and saw Tilly's phone on the bedside table.

In College Coffee Tilly was sitting at a table with George, Ryan and a hot choocolate.

"How's the foot?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

"A lot better thanks, the cast can come of next week."

"So are you coming back to work then?"

"Yeah I already sorted it with Brendan, I'm actually surprised he didn't sack me after all this time off."

"Nah he's pretty decent, plus he knows your a hard worker and he likes it when you banter, I heard him tell Cheryl that he hopes the sarcastic kid comes back to work soon."

Tilly laughed.

"So how is Miss Gilmore on this fine weekend?" George asked.

"Ssssh keep your voice down." Tilly whispered looking around making sure no one had heard seeing as half the village was in the shop today.

"Oh sorry I forgot... So when do you think your going to let people know your an item?"

"I don't know George, there's going to be a lot of people that are going to be asking questions when we do and I'm kind of worried about how people will react ... especially towards Jen."

"What does she think?"

"She says she's not bothered she wants people to know ..."

"Well there you go then ... Tilly that woman is crazy about you, the way she spoke about you at the hospital it's just obvious how much she loves you."

Ryan nodded in agreement and Tilly smiled goofily. "We had a bit of a tiff last night, I should probably go apologise and maybe we can talk about the best way of letting people know."

"Great well let us know what you decide to do ..."

"Hey Tilly how you feeling?" Someone interrupted.

"Liam! ... Hey I'm feeling ok thanks."

Liam nodded and nervously wrung his hands.

"Listen can I have a word? ... In private?"

George stood up and grabbed Ryan's hand "We need to get going anyway Till's, text me later yeah?"

"Er... yeah ok."

Liam smiled at them as they left and sat down opposite Tilly and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to apologise again about ... you know ... the accident. I really didn't see you Tilly and I'm so so sorry. I'm going to go turn myself in at the police station later and ..."

"Liam no don't do that! I'm going to tell them I didn't see anything anyway. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm fine right?"

"Not completely I damaged your foot and ribs and I knocked them again last night like an idiot."

Tilly smiled "Don't worry about it."

"I'm surprised you don't hate me. Jen does and my mum can't even look at me."

"They will come around."

"Even Jen? I've never seen her so angry, the things she said ..." Liam said softly, tears springing to his eyes.

Meanwhile Jen was wandering the village looking for Tilly and was heading towards Chez Chez to see if she was there, as she walked past College Coffee she glanced in, stopping in her tracks not believing what she was witnessing as she saw Liam crying and Tilly comforting him. How dare he make himself seem the victim and to seek comfort from the person who he had hurt, she felt the rage build up inside of her and saw red. Steaming in to the shop she grabbed him and pulled him outside ignoring Tilly's outburst of "Jen! What are you doing?"

Outside Jen turned on Liam shouting "What the fuck is wrong with you!? I told you to stay away from us!"

"Jen please I was just apologising ..."

"No! You were trying to worm your way back in and using Tilly to do it! Stay away from her and stay away from me, you are not going to ruin our relationship again! Ever since you found out we're together you have done nothing but try to fuck us up and I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you now piss off!."

She turned to go back inside and saw that a crowd had gathered in the doorway at the commotion and had heard everything ... including her relationship with Tilly.


	97. Chapter 97

**Hey sorry for the wait again, was ill for a bit then once I was better I was made to go out and get drunk completely against my will ... sort of lol and yesterday had the worst ever hangover so I apologise again and hope you enjoy! x**

Tilly made it to the doorway after everyone else her ankle slowing her down still, as she made her way through the crowd she expected to hear Jen and Liam arguing but there was just silence. When she finally got outside she saw Diane, Cindy, Carmel, Mercedes, Dr Browning, Ste and Leanne all staring at Jen, noticing Tilly they all stared at her to still looking shocked.

"What?" Tilly asked. "Have I got hot chocolate on my lips?"

"No but we all no you've had teacher on em." Mercedes smirked.

Tilly felt like huge rock had been dropped in to her stomach, what the hell had happened in the last few minutes that had let everyone know about her and Jen, almost everyone there was a huge gossip this would be around the whole village by the end of the day, feeling panic boil up inside of her she tried her best to keep cool.

"What are you on about?"

"You know exactly what I'm on about, there's no point denying it we all heard."

Tilly glared at Liam thinking this was his doing, that he had said something because Jen was angry at him and he had lost his temper. His eyes widened at the way Tilly was looking at him.

"I didn't say a word I swear."

"I did ..." Jen said softly

Tilly turned towards Jen too shocked to speak she just stared not quite knowing what to say. Jen stepped towards Tilly taking her hand, doing it in public felt so right she had just imagined Tilly with a smile on her face when she done it for the first time not a look of confusion.

"Me and Liam were arguing and I just let it slip ..."

"Let it slip?"

"It was an accident..."

"Pretty big accident to make especially in public in front of everyone."

"I'm sorry."

"How long has this been going on?" Diane said sternly giving Jen evils.

Tilly awnsered before Jen could fuck herself up even more. "Only a couple of months ... not until I had left college." She lied.

Diane's face was still really angry. "I hope your telling the truth." She replied staring at Tilly who didn't look away or even flinch as she lied again.

"I am."

Mercedes stepped forward "I think it's disgusting myself even if she aint your teacher no more she was at one point she should know better."

Tilly raised her eyebrow at people murmering their agreements and then started laughing causing them all to focus their attention on her.

"Are you telling me that you have a problem with an 18 year old being in a relationship with a 24 year old woman who 'USED' to be her teacher. Nothing happened in that time so what's the big deal?"

This time it was Cindy that awnsered. "It's just not right ..."

Tilly scoffed again. "Ok let me get this straight..." She pointed at Cindy. "You get with Tony to take his money and sleep with Darren behind his back then after all that you sleep with a man who is more than double your age and marry him for ... take a wild guess ladies and gents ... for money. You become rich look down on everyone else but turn to them when you fall on your arse begging for their help."

Then she pointed at mercedes "You sleep around with your sisters boyfriends because your a jealous bitch and want all the attention on you, then when you finally find a decent guy who actually likes you, you decide it would be a good idea to sleep with his dad then have a hissy fit when he finds out and starts to move on because the attentions no longer on Mercedes McQueen and after all that you hook up with the local doctor who's also been accused of murder."

"I was aqquited actually." Dr Browning said looking around making sure everyone had heard him.

Before Tilly could reply Leanne spoke up "It is a bit weird ..."

"Really? You want to talk about weird? The girl who gets obsessed if someone even smiles at her? You told a million lies to try and get your ex back and he ended up leaving the village probably to get away from you. You lie so much you start to believe them yourself." She looked around at everybody. "Whoever has a problem with me and Jen being together I suggest you take long hard looks at yourselves before you start thinking you can judge us. None of you are perfect but if anyone else want's to have their say go ahead I got no problem telling everyone a few home truths." Tilly finished the rant and glared at everyone daring them to say something.

Ste said "I've got no problem with it anyway, in fact it's none of my buisness ... good on ya both." He gave them both a wink and walked back towards the Deli.

"Yeah, it's kind of romantic ... sweet really. Not able to be together until the time is right hiding your feelings for eachother ... like Romeo and Juliet ... except for the gay part." Carmel smiled.

Tilly grinned back "So it's more like Juliet and Juliet."

Carmel laughed. "Exactly."

"Er ... you telling me you agree with this are ya?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh shut up and leave them alone they've done nothing wrong, come on let's get back home."

Mercedes threw them one more disgusted look which Jen just rolled her eyes at, she looked at Tilly worrying what her reaction to her was going to be now everyone was going to know about them because of her, everyone else walked off mumbling to eachother.

"Well ... That went better than I thought it would." Jen said nervously.

Tilly sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, she had been tense since Mercedes started talking. "Yep I guess so."

"Tilly ... I'm really sorry I honestly didn't know everyone was there ... I just didn't think..."

"Don't worry it's done now I just wanted to do it differently that's all."

"Maybe it was better this way actually."

Tilly frowned "How exactly? It was a shock to everyone we could of done it slowly, been seen chatting having a coffee sometimes then eased them all in to it."

"Slowly? I just wanted it out in the open no more hiding us but you was always finding excuses not to say anything!"

"For you Jen!"

"How was it for me when I wanted everyone to know? Don't say it was because of my job because it's been months now since you left College!"

Jen walked away angry, they were finally able to be together in public and she couldn't understand why Tilly wasn't at least a little happy about that. Maybe it wasn't the best way for everyone to find out but it was done now, everyone was going to have an opinion and some didn't even care.

Once back at the flat Jen poured herself a glass of wine, ten minutes later Tilly hobbled through the door and Jen closed her eyes and prepared for another arguement, Tilly noticed this and stood behind her sliding her arms around her waist and put her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry ok? You've more than proved to me I mean more to you than your career and I shouldn't of kept holding off, in my defence though I was about to come find you and discuss how we should tell people and also to apologise for just leaving without saying anything this morning. So I am very sorry Jennifer and can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?" She pouted.

Jen smiled and turned to face her. "So your ok with me then? Ok about everyone knowing?"

"There's not really a lot I can do about that is there, I can't erase people's memories." She joked.

"And if you could what would you do?"

"Make you forget how to put clothes on."

"Tilly I'm serious ... would you change the fact that they know about us?"

"Jen can you just accept my apology and stop picking at everything."

"I'm not picking I just want an awnser to my question, so would you?"

"No I wouldn't ok, it's not the fact that they know it's how they found out... I was going to invite them all to a little film about it, let them find out in a fun way."

Jen couldn't help but smile. "Really and what was this film going to be called?"

"I like what I did last summer."

Jen burst out laughing and hugged Tilly tightly. "It sounds great but with that title they might work out we lied about how long we've been together."

"True, oh well I wouldn't of been able to let them watch it anyway." Tilly said slyly.

"Why's that?"

"Because Miss Gilmore it had too many scenes of a sexual nature."

"Mmmmmm really?" She ran her hands over Tilly's backside and slapped it. "Fancy adding another one of those?"


	98. Chapter 98

It had been a week since a few people had found out about Jen and Tilly's relationship and they were right when they thought it would spread through the village like wildfire. Everytime Tilly had gone out she heard the whispers following her about, saw people talking behind their hands glancing sideways at her as she walks past, others didn't even try to keep their voices down and just blatantly stared at her. Jen had been getting pretty much the same treatment but a bit worse getting called names and so on but hadn't let it get to her, she hadn't mentioned it to Tilly as she didn't want to make her worry. They hadn't been out together all week so didn't really know how the other had been treated in public.

Sitting at the table sorting out some stuff for work as College started up again in a few days Jen looked up as the front door opened and Tilly walked in.

"Hey you, how did it go?"

"Good all done, they said it might be a bit tender to start with but I've been walking on it fine, hopefully I can start jogging again in the mornings." Tilly replied holding out her leg showing Jen her ankle which no longer had a cast on it.

"I didn't know you jogged in the mornings."

"I started when we broke up last time, helped with certain frustrations I was having if you get my meaning." She winked cheekily. "I haven't been able to do it since we got back together because I was waking up too late for some reason."

"What makes you think you'll have time now?" Jen asked standing up and giving Tilly a long kiss hello.

"Because your age is catching you up now Gilmore and your free time will most probably be spent moaning at children for kicking their ball in your garden and going on about how things were different in your day."

"Is that right? Here we go again eh? For your information I don't even have a garden." Jen said poking out her tongue.

"Yeah I know that but you've become a little forgetfull and crazy in your old age ... I mean it's not even children your moaning at it's post boxes and lamposts. That's just your eye sight though I keep finding you squinting at telephone boxes having conversations with them. 'Your a tall fella aren't ya, all these chemicals in kids food these days that's what does it, in my day it was good old fresh fruit and vegatables..."

Jen was trying her best to hold back a laugh and slapped Tilly's arm playfully. "Your not as funny as you think you are you know."

"As long as you don't ban me from my most favourite form of exercise I don't really mind but I know your holding back a smile."

"What's the point in threatening you with no sex it doesn't do any good does it, you still always end up doing stupid jokes anyway." Jen smiled sitting back down and starting to work again

"Plus you don't want to go without getting any either." Tilly smirked sitting on Jen's lap.

Not taking her eyes off the lesson plan in front of her Jen replied "I proved it in Italy that I can resist your attempts to get me in to bed."

Tilly laughed "That wasn't even for twenty four hours Jen!"

"Only because you gave in, I could of kept it going thank you."

"I doubt it."

Jen looked up from her work. "You really want me to prove it?"

"I wasn't saying that ... I was just saying that's all, no need to take it personal." She mumbled.

"Coward."

"Not at all, it's just that now I'm all healed we don't have to be so careful anymore and I don't want to waste any time playing games ... That I'll only end up winning anyway."

"In your dreams."

Tilly giggled and tucked a piece of Jen's hair behind her ear. "If you say so... Hey fancy grabbing a coffee with me before I have to go to work."

"Your working tonight? But you only just got your cast taken off today!"

"I know but Brendan has been kind enough to give me this long off sick and I did promise I'd go back as soon as I could."

"Can't you just call him and pretend your ill and have been given strict instructions to stay in bed?" Jen whined poking out her bottom lip and running her fingers lightly over Tilly's thigh. "It won't be a complete lie if I insist you stay in bed will it." She teased leaning in and giving her another kiss.

"Mmmmmm ... Oi stop it. I can't he see me at the hospital and gave me a lift back and I already told him I'm fine and will see him at work in a bit."

Jen tutted "You and your big mouth." She teased giving her another quick peck.

"Whatever you love my mouth."

"That I do Matilda but seeing as I'm not allowed to put it to good use I suppose we should go get that coffee you was talking about."

"Good idea." Tilly replied jumping off Jens lap and grabbing her bag of stuff for work.

As Jen was locking the front door she turned to Tilly "You do realise this will be the first time we've gone out together since everyone found out about us."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, if anyone's got a problem they'll just have to get over it won't they."

Jen smiled "Come on then." Holding out her hand which Tilly happily took.

As they walked towards College Coffee hand in hand Jen couldn't wipe the huge grin from her face, this is what she had been waiting for to be a proper couple in public having everyone know that this beautiful woman had chosen to be with her.

They ordered their drinks and sat at one of the tables in the middle of the room knowing a majority of the people there were looking at them.

Jen ignored them and Tilly stared them all out, Ste came over to them. "Hello girls ya aright?"

"Yeah all good thanks." Jen smiled.

"Good, listen don't take no notice of anyone that get's on their high horse and tries bringing ya down it just means they are small minded people who don't know when to keep their nose out." He said not bothering to keep his voice down.

Jen laughed "Thanks Ste."

"No problem." He smiled leaving them to it.

After he left everyone went back to staring at the couple but it seemed less hostile this time most of them even gave small smiles to the pair all but Diane who was watching them suspiciously from a table in the corner.

"It's going better than I expected." Jen murmered watching Tilly closely seeing how she was handling being in public openly together.

Tilly gave her a smile and a wink "Yeah I expected it to be worse."

"You handling it all ok."

"Yep ... But if I pretend I'm not will you make me feel better later?"

Jen smiled "Most definatly."

They chatted for a while enjoying the fact that everyone was now leaving them alone there was still the odd glance but there were no more whispers or snide comments.

After they finished their drink Tilly stood up. "Right I better get going then."

"Wait a second I'll walk you to work."

"Aaaaw ain't you sweet."

"Sweeter than chocolate."

"Taste better too." Tilly whispered in her ear making her blush.

When they had just got outside they heard someone shout Jen's name they turned to see Diane walking towards them a frown on her face.

"Can I have a word? ... In private."

"I'm walking Tilly to work actually ..."

"She's an adult now like you said so I'm sure she can cross the road on her own."

Jen went to reply angrily but Tilly put a hand on her arm. "It's fine Jen, I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok." Jen sighed pulling Tilly in for a kiss making Diane tut.

Tilly walked away from them and headed towards Chez Chez as she was about to go in she heard a voice behind her. "Hey red, long time no see."

Tilly turned around to see who had spoken and her face dropped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"


	99. Chapter 99

Tilly stood still glaring at the woman in front of her, the short brown hair and heavy lidded hazel eyes that were staring right back at her a playful smirk pulling at the corners of her lips which Tilly noticed and didn't appreciate it just made her angrier.

"Trish! I said what are you doing here!"

"Hey that's no way to speak to me now red is it, what's your problem we used to be so close."

"That's in the past so let's just leave it there ok."

"Not that far in the past though eh? And that's the thing about the past it has a way of coming back and biting you in the arse when you least expect it to."

"Just say what you've got to say and then piss off and leave me alone."

Trish raised her eyebrows not happy with the way she was speaking to her. "So ... Is that the girlfriend then?" She asked slyly glancing over towards the dark haired woman she had seen kiss Tilly.

Tilly looked over aswell seeing Jen in deep conversation with Diane still. "None of your buisness."

"Think me and her might need a little chat, don't you think she has a right to know what sort of person she's with?" Starting to walk over to Jen but Tilly grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back.

"Stay away from her Trish, I am not pissing about with you. Keep pushing your luck and your going to get hurt." She threatened through gritted teeth.

"Your not as scary as you think red ... Oh look ... Wifey is on her way over."

Tilly looked and Jen was walking over watching them curiously, Tilly started to panic and Trish knew it.

"Two options ... One I tell her everything, yeah I will probably get a beating but I'll get over it you however will most probably lose her completely and we don't want that do we? Which brings us to your second option ... You meet me tomorrow at that shack 5am that way no one will be around to hear our conversation. She's nearly here red so what's it going to be?"

Tilly glanced at Jen who was only a little way from them "Fine I'll see you there."

Trish smiled happily "Good! Don't be late will ya." She said just as Jen got there, with a final smirk she turned and walked away.

"You ok babe?" Jen asked noticing Tilly was trying to hide being furious.

"Yeah I'm fine. Better get in or I'm going to be late."

"Who was she?"

"No one important. What did Diane want?"

Jen started to get suspicious at the way Tilly was avoiding her questions.

"Just warning me of the repercussions if I was seeing you while you was at college ... Late for what?"

"For work."

"No she said don't be late will ya. What doesn't she want you to be late for?"

Tilly had to think quickly. "Yeah for work Jen. I told her I had to go or I would be late, which is very true so I'll speak to you later yeah?"

Jen watched Tilly walk inside and knew something was up, she wasn't stupid that's not what that girl was talking about plus Tilly wouldn't look her in the eye which had always meant she was lying, she had a bad feeling about this and wasn't just going to let it go, heading in the same direction that Trish walked off in Jen decided to find out what exactly was going on.

Tilly's mind couldn't focus on her work very much but she did well at hiding it though laughing and joking with the customers, having a little banter with Brendan who told her she should by a whole wardrobe of glow in the dark clothes out of her next set of wages, she threw him a playful scowl which made him chuckle.

"Do ya still not know who was driving?"

"Nope, it was probably someone in a stolen car who had been drinking." Tilly lied.

"I'll keep me ear to the ground."

Tilly couldn't let Brendan of all people find out that it was Liam. "No don't worry about it, don't waste your time not on little old me. I didn't know you cared" She smiled.

"Your one of my best workers what can I say."

"One of? I think you mean THE best thank you very much. I drag myself out of bed to come here and work my arse off for you."

"Don't you mean drag yourself outta your teacher's bed." He teased.

"News does spread fast doesn't it. Ex teacher actually." She replied poking out her tongue.

"Ste told me, I aint got a problem with it anyway. You still getting stick for it?"

"Not really it's died down a bit, a few people still have their opinions but that's their problem."

"Exactly, anyway back to work I don't pay you to stand around chatting to me."

"I know or I would of demanded more money." She replied making him laugh.

Meanwhile Jen was still searching for Trish and finally spotted her standing on a corner smoking and walked up to her quickly.

"Hi."

She looked at Jen and smirked. "Hey. What can I do for you?"

"You know Tilly and I want to know how."

"Do you? Well you will have to talk to Red about that won't you."

"Red?"

"Uh huh, that's my little pet name for her." She said blowing smoke at Jen.

"Why would you need a pet name for her? Your an ex?"

Trish chuckled to herself. "Like I said you'll have to talk to her about that."

"How long have you known her? There's no harm in telling me that right?"

"We met when her dad died, she was drinking a lot and she hung out with us."

That was only a few months ago when they were still together her blood ran cold at the thought of Tilly cheating on her and Trish knew exactly what she was thinking so stood there with a satisfied smile.

"Did you two sleep together?"

"Ask your girlfriend ... ask her what her dirty little secret is."

Jen turned away angrily hiding the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and walked away, at first she was going to head straight to the club to confront Tilly but instead went home to calm down with a glass of wine or three to get her head around things and think of what she should do.

Just after 11pm Tilly walked through the door. "Jen!? Are you home?" She called out.

Jen didn't awnser she just walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey there you are, Brendans giving me some extra shifts so I'll have more money coming in."

"Great." Jen replied uenthusiasticly.

"What's wrong?"

Jen placed her glass on the table and walked closer to Tilly, close enough that Tilly could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"You tell me Red." Jen said angrily watching Tillys reaction which was suprise and a little worried.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." Tilly replied trying to front it out.

"Ok if you want to act like you don't know that's fine, how about I know your dirty little secret. That girl you were with earlier told me everything." This wasn't true but Jen couldn't be bothered with lies so acted as though she knew more than she did. "Tilly can you really look me in the eye and tell me it's not true?" She asked almost in tears again.

Tilly hated to see her like this so tried to explain. "Listen Jen please ... It's no excuse but I was having a hard time ... "

Jen closed her eyes as Tilly confessed, this was too much she couldn't handle this, Tilly cheating on her. "How could you do this to us? I've done a lot of things but I never cheated!" Before she realised what she was doing she slapped Tilly's face. "Get your things and get out!" She screamed.


	100. Chapter 100

**100th chapter! Wow never thought I'd write this much just thought I'd say thank you to you all for still taking an interest in this story so thank you! xx**

Tilly stood there shocked the slap from Jen still stinging, coming to her senses to the sound of Jens sobs coming from the bedroom she walked in to find Jen throwing her clothes in to a black bag.

"Jen ... Jen! Will you stop it!"

"No Tilly! I won't! I want you out! Out of this flat and out of my life! Your nothing but a cheat ... I hate you for what you've done to us."

"Yeah and I could understand that ... If I had cheated which I haven't Jen! I'm not like that especially not to you! Trish is messing with your head!"

Jen stopped what she was doing and stared at the red head who stepped closer, took the clothes and bag out of her hand and looked her in the eye. "I swear to you I have never cheated on you Jen, you mean too much to me to throw it all away just for a quick fumble with someone else ... I love you for god sake. Please you have to believe me ... I'm telling you the truth."

Jen looked deeply in to Tilly's eyes and wanted to believe her. "Tilly you already admitted to it."

"No I didn't Jen not cheating I thought she had told you about ... something else."

"And what was it?"

Tilly sighed and walked away stopping at the bedroom door. "It doesn't matter ... but I didn't cheat on you."

"So why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's in the past Jen ... Where it belongs."

"Tilly we are a couple, there's not supposed to be secrets between us. Otherwise that's what makes things like this happen."

"I don't want you to think differently about me and this will make you do that. Can we please just leave it?"

Jen shook her head "No we can't, it's obviously something big ..."

Tilly looked walked to the front room window and see Trish walking past oblivious to her. All Tilly thought of was how she had made Jen think she could do that to her, she had never felt this angry before and without thinking she ran out the front door in to the street, Jen running after her, only stopping when she was right behind Trish.

"Oi! I've got something for you." She called out making Trish turn around in suprise only to see Tilly's fist coming straight towards her face, the impact of the punch knocking her to the floor.

"Get up! I said get up!"

"Whoah Red! What's up? Something I said?" Trish said from the floor blood running from her nose.

"You know what you fucking did you sad pathetic piece of shit! I warned you what would happen if you kept pushing me." Tilly hissed pulling her up and punching her in the stomach making her double over.

"I didn't tell her the truth did I? It was just a joke don't blame me because your girlfriends gullible. She's gorgeous though Red I wouldn't mind a go myself" Trish laughed earning her self another punch to the face.

"Tilly stop it!" Jen shouted from behind.

"Yeah Red stop it or I'll have to tell her the truth won't I."

"Or I could just smash your face in until you can't speak." Tilly threatened raising her fist again.

"Tilly! Enough! I don't want you getting in to trouble!" Jen shouted grabbing Tilly and pulling her away.

"It's too late for that beautiful your girlfriends already in it, I was just coming to warn you and give you a chance to get yourself out of it but now I think I'll let you handle it by yourself after this not so polite welcome you gave me."

Jen stopped in her tracks dread filling her body. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it Jen, I can handle it." Tilly said trying to force her to carry on walking.

"No! What do you mean?" She asked Trish again.

" I mean Mike Tyson over there has landed herself in it with some very bad people ... people that aren't to happy with her at the moment. Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

Tilly sighed and gave her a dirty look. "Do you remember when my dad died I went awol for a while?"

"How could I forget?"

"I'd spent all my money on drink and while I was trying to think of a way to get some more I met Trish and a few other people they saw me slipping some vodka under my top and we got talking. Basically I sold some drugs for them because they were too well known by the police to drop them off to customers, it was easy money that's all I was thinking about. Anyway the night I got brought back to my mums Trish's girlfriend Hannah see a bloke carrying a bag which had some pills in it, the zip was slightly open so we stole them. When I sold the first one to some random teenager who couldn't of been much older than me it became pretty obvious there was something wrong with them. He collapsed ... and he wasn't breathing." Tilly explained tears in her eyes at the memory.

Jen looked gobsmacked she couldn't believe Tilly had done something so stupid, she was usually so smart, mature and level headed. "What happened to him?" Jen whispered dreading the awnser.

"Red did CPR on him until she got a pulse and we got him to a hospital then we went and got out of our faces and had a little falling out, he's fine now he came back for some more a couple of weeks back."

"Are you kidding? How stupid can you get I thought that would of opened his eyes to the dangers."

"Apparently not. Anyway I got a visit last week from the owner of those dodgy pills, it was Trevor, the guy Chris was telling you about and trust me he wasn't exaggerating with the stories about him he is seriously scary and he knows everything. Because he got the pills back and only a few were missing he's willing to be lenient, one job and he will leave us alone if we refuse he'll make us regret it."

Tilly had gone pale at the mention of Trevor's name "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"You told him about me? You stupid bitch! I would of kept my mouth shut!"

"No Red you wouldn't trust me, he is crazy he'd have no trouble killing me I knew I might get a smack from you but at least I'd still be alive."

"Don't count on it." She threatened.

Just then Trish's mobile rang she awnsered it. "Yeah? Yeah, ok." She held it out to Tilly. "He want's to talk to you."

Tilly took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Red I take it?"

"Yep." Tilly was so nervous but determined not to let it show.

"Has Trish filled you in? Offered you the deal?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you say?"

"I say no, I'm not doing anything illegal for you. Do what you have to I'm not scared."

She heard laughter coming from the other end of the phone. "You got guts girl I'll give you that, your lucky I'm in a good mood so I'll offer you that deal just one more time and bear this in mind if you say no it's not you I'll be coming for it will be that girlfriend of yours ... Do I make myself clear?"

Tilly looked up at Jen, if she got hurt because of a stupid mistake she made she would never forgive herself if she had to pick between Jen and the risk of going to prison then it she would pick protecting Jen everytime.

"Fine it's a deal."


	101. Chapter 101

Jen watched Tilly speaking on the phone, proud that she had refused to do anything illegal then Tilly had looked scared about something, glanced at Jen and then changed her mind and agreed making Jen close her eyes and turn away in an attempt to hide her disapppointment. The call lasted another ten minutes and all that was heard from Tilly's side of the conversation was 'yes' and 'ok' every so often, finally taking the phone from her ear she threw it back to Trish still looking extremely pissed off with her.

"So you know the deal, meet me tomorrow at 12 outside Chez Chez and we'll go from there. Oh and you may wanna tell your boss your not going to be in for a few days."

Tilly just glared at her making Trish swallow nervously and slowly walk away not quite able to hide the pain she was in. Once she was out of view Tilly sighed and rubbed her temples trying to ease the first signs of a headache she had coming, remembering Jen was still standing behind her Tilly slowly turned around to face her scared of the look she would find on Jen's face which turned out to be shock, disappointment and just disbelieving.

Tilly swallowed nervously before speaking. "I told you it would make you think differently of me."

"I ... I ... just don't understand Tilly, what I've heard today and what I've seen you do ... that's not you ... not in the slightest way, how can someone so sweet, innocent and kind hearted change so suddenly and do these things ..."

"Jen please listen to me."

"I watched you beat her up ... I didn't even know you could fight like that. I didn't know you could be so stupid as to deal drugs though so ... Is that everything? I'm not going to find out something worse tomorrow or next week?"

Tilly nodded. "That's it I swear."

"So you spent the time me and your mum was worried sick taking drugs, drinking, stealing and dealing? Does that about cover it? I'm glad you've got the grace to look embarresed Tilly! What drugs were you taking?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! Anything with needles?"

"What! No course not! I'm not that stupid!"

"Really? You could of fooled me! So what was it?"

"Just cocaine, ecstacy and a bit of speed."

"Just? I can't believe you could be such an idiot."

"Yeah alright Jen, it's done now so there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry ok? Can we go back inside please instead of shouting at eachother in the street?"

Looking around as though surprised to find she was still outside Jen tutted and stormed off back to the flat with Tilly following closely behind. Once inside they sat down on the sofa, Jen thinking and Tilly nervously biting her nails she was so scared Jen wouldn't want anymore to do with her.

"Jen? ... What are you thinking?" She whispered afraid of the awnser.

"That this is so out of character for you ... Tilly someone almost died because of your stupid decision."

"I know that, I was just sick of being such a goody goody and bad stuff happening all the time. I took the easy route to run and hide from everything, drink and drugs helped with that, I'm not proud of it."

Jen sighed and put her hands over her face as if she could wipe the last few hours away. "What did you agree to do for the man whose drugs you stole?"

Tilly stayed silent.

"Tilly! Tell me! No more secrets ok? Promise me or there's no point us even being together."

"... Ok, I promise. I have to go with Trish to France and meet someone who gives us some stuff and we bring it back over."

"Drugs?"

"Probably."

"No your not doing it that is way too risky you'll get caught."

"I have to Jen he wasn't just going to get me to wash his car was he I stole from him and to tell the truth it could be worse."

"You refused to do it at first ... I heard you, so what changed your mind?"

When Tilly didn't awnser Jen lifted her chin so she had eye contact. "No secrets remember. Did he threaten you?"

"No ... He threatened to hurt you." Tilly muttered.

"I won't let you do this for me Tilly ..."

"Well tough Jen! Because I am and nothing you say will change my mind! ... Look I'm sorry I caused all this Jen but I'm an adult now I have to take responsibility for my actions."

"No if you do this Tilly we're over. I'm not joking ok."

"Jen! Don't you see this is the only way!"

"We could ring the police."

"And say what? Hey officer a few months back while I was drinking and off my face on multiple drugs I stole pills out of an open bag and now the owner is picking on me and forcing me to do more illegal things? Don't think they would be too impressed do you?"

"Make your choice Tilly."

Tilly stood up and walked towards the door knowing there was no contest. "If your making me choose between you getting hurt and me being without you then I choose the latter Jen. I really hope one day you can understand why I made this choice and forgive me." Her voice broke as she finished talking and before Jen could reply Tilly was out the door.

Three days later Jen was pacing around ther flat her mind on overdrive, she had been trying to call Tilly since the night she made her choose, she hadn't meant what she said it was just to try to get Tilly to stay and not risk getting arrested. After leaving countless voicemails and text messages begging her to come back Jen realised that the amount of time Tilly had been gone now meant that it was already done, she had either been caught smuggling drugs in to the country or she had got away with it, but what if something else had happened or gone wrong what if she was hurt? Now messaging Tilly she only asked her to let her know she was safe.

Tapping the phone against her lips she heard knock at the door and smiled with relief, opening it the smile turned to a frown.

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Oh charming, can't a mother come to say goodbye to her daughter before she goes home?"

"Yeah of course you can it's just ..."

"Good, I'll put the kettle on shall I?" She interrupted inviting herself in and seeing the state of the flat, wine bottles and glasses laying about and the hoovering obviously hadn't been done in days. Looking closer at Jen her mum noticed she looked exhausted and upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jen shrugged.

"Where's Tilly? Have you two had a row?"

Jen nodded.

"Oh sweetheart, I take it she did all the cleaning?" Her mum teased in an attempt to make her smile which failed.

"I've been more interested in if Tilly's ok than to worry about the state of my flat funnily enough. Look mum I appreciate you coming round but I just want to be on my own."

"Ok, if your sure."

"I am."

"Try and get some sleep then Jennifer before you make yourself ill."

They hugged goodbye and Jen took her mum's advice and got some sleep.

Waking up she realised she had slept through the alarm as it was now dark, getting up to get a drink of water switching the lights on as she made her way to the kitchen, it took her a minute to realise that someone had cleaned the flat. Hearing the toilet flush she see Tilly come out the bathroom and stopped walking as she see Jen.

"Hey." She said softly.

Jen just stared.

"Sorry if I woke you... Jen... I just wanted to know if ... I was hoping you had changed your mind ... about us? Give me another chance?"

"I've been trying to call you."

"My battery died just after I left."

Jen nodded "Oh right, you didn't think to call me off another phone?"

"I was scared of what you would say to me." She whispered.

Jen tutted "Come here." Holding out her arms.

Tilly flung herself at Jen.

"Are we ok?"

"Course we are, just stop making me worry ok?"

"Ok." Tilly murmered in to her neck.

Jen was so relieved to have her home, still holding her tight she asked. "So it all went ok? He'll leave you alone now?"

"It was nerve wracking but apart from that it went fine, free to get on with our lives no worries, everyone knows about us and he's of my back now."

"Good, I take it you cleaned the place up."

"Yeah your such a tramp without me."

"Oi! I'll have you know I was to worried about you to even think about anything else."

"Yeah yeah enough with the excuses you lazy cow. I'm getting in the shower."

"Ok, do you want me to do you something to eat?"

"No I want you to wash my back, I can't reach it." Tilly pouted.

"Tilly."

"What? It can make up for that slap you gave me." She teased.

Jen looked at her guiltily "I really apoplogise about that Tilly, I ..."

"Don't worry about it I was only kidding. I understand why I would of done the same."

Jen leaned down and gave her a deep meaningful kiss.

"So you said something about a shower?"


	102. Chapter 102

It had been a year and a half since everything that had happened with Trish and Trevor, Tilly and Jen were happier than they had ever been and the village had got used to them being a couple, they had all noticed how the pair lit up around eachother.

Tilly woke up first that morning and looked over at the gorgeous brunette still asleep beside her breathing deeply. Glancing at the alarm clock next to her she had 20 minutes until she had to start getting ready for her first day following the doctors around the hospital learning things first hand. Her nerves had kept her in and out of sleep all night, she didn't understand why she was so scared the University had been extremely impressed with all her work and she had aced every test that she had taken also she was one of the few that they thought was ready to start going on rounds at the hospital only two others had also got the opportunity to do it.

Jen had been a big support to Tilly always encouraging her and calming her down before an important exam telling her how amazing and bright she was, how anyone that had her as their doctor would be a very lucky patient. Tilly needed some of that encouragement now so lightly ran her fingers over Jens face starting from the top of her nose over her lips down to her neck making Jen begin to stir.

"Are you trying to wake me up Miss Evans?"

"Would I do a thing like that? Why? Is it working?"

"Nope, I'm still sound asleep."

"I doubt it the snorings stopped ... and the rooms stopped shaking. God knows what the neighbours think."

"Well get used to it because I'm going back to sleep."

"No Jen please don't, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'm just nervous about today I was trying to distract myself that's all."

Jen opened her eyes and gazed at her girlfriend lovingly. "Tilly you will do amazing today trust me, your so smart you just need to have more confidence in yourself."

Tilly smiled this was what she needed hearing that someone believed in her so strongly. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Jen smiled kissing her forehead.

"So I have 15 minutes until I have to get ready and I'm not so worried anymore so how about me and you ..."

"Don't even finish that sentence young lady, that extra time can be used to eat breakfast which I shall make for you while you shower."

"Oh can't we just ..."

"No, do as your told. You need to eat to keep your energy up you've got a long day ahead of you."

"It would be a better day if I had the memory of some hot amazing sex to keep me going." Tilly mumbled getting up and stomping to the shower still muttering under her breath making Jen chuckle.

Once she was showered and dressed Tilly went in to the kitchen and sat opposite Jen who had made them both a fry up. "Are you still sulking?"

Tilly took a bite of bacon, raised her eyebrows and looked away a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Look it's valentines day tomorrow and we haven't made any plans so how about we do something special?"

Tilly grinned cheekily. "You mean like stay in bed all day and ..."

"No! Stop with the dirty thoughts."

"Fine. Like what then?"

"Let's both have a think and talk about it when we get home yeah? Anyway hurry up or we'll both be late do you want me to drop you off on my way to College?"

"Yes please."

"Do you promise to keep your hands to yourself in the car?"

"I want to say yes but I don't want to lie to you."

Jen dropped Tilly off outside of the hospital after doing her best to resist Tillys attempts to seduce her which had only stopped when Jen pointed out that it wouldn't look good if she was late, after a long goodbye kiss and wishing her good luck she watched Tilly until she disappeared inside the building. Smiling to herself at Tilly's cheekiness she drove to work. Even after two years of being together she loved the fact they were still passionate and couldn't get enough of each other.

Jen spent all of her day teaching wondering how Tilly was getting on resisting the urge to ring her. The last class of the day had George in it and Jen noticed he stayed behind after the bell had gone.

"Everything ok George?"

"Fine Miss, I was just wondering if you've heard from Tilly today? I wanted to know how she done at the hospital but didn't want to ring her incase she was busy."

"Oh I'm not sure she hasn't got in touch with me since she started and I didn't want to disturb her for the same reasons as you. Do you want me to ask her to call you when she gets in?"

"Yeah please that would be great but if she's too tired then just ask her to ring me in the morning. Thanks Miss."

"No problem George."

He said his goodbyes and left, Jen finished up some marking and left to go shopping for a last minute valentines day gift for Tilly, she already had a few gifts for her but this one was the most important.

When she got home later that evening she saw Tilly sitting on the sofa engrossed in a medical book, surprised she was home so early Jen quickly hid the present in her pocket.

"Hey babe! I didn't think you would be home so soon. How did it go?"

Looking up from her book Tilly gave her the biggest smile "Hey! Jen it was amazing! It was great seeing it all first hand..." Tilly starting explaining every thing she had seen and done in detail, how they seemed pleased with all her awnsers and how she couldn't wait to go back on monday. Jen listened with a smile on her face the whole time, falling in love with her even more with every second that passed.

"What are you grinning at?"

Jen kissed her passionatly "You. So have you thought of anything special to do tomorrow?"

"I have actually ... I thought we could go to Crosby Beach. It's where we first kissed I thought we could take a picnic and spend the day enjoying eachothers company, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect." Jen smiled. It was the perfect idea and the perfect place to propose to Tilly on valentines day Jen couldn't wait ... she just hoped Tilly would say yes.


	103. Chapter 103

Jen woke up on valentines day morning and smiled nervously to herself today was the day she was asking Tilly to marry her she felt excited and slightly scared at the thought of her saying no. Rolling over to feel Tillys soft skin beneath her hands she was dissapointed to see the other side of their bed empty, getting up and leaving the bedroom she see the red head standing in the kitchen.

"Hey why did you leave me in bed to wake up alone on valentines day?" Jen moaned sliding her arms around Tilly's waist making her jump.

"Jesus Jen! Why do you always have to walk so bloody quietly? We need to get you a bell to put around your neck." She teased. "I was planning on coming back to bed before you woke up actually, I'm just finishing up your breakfast. I thought you would be asleep still after last night."

Jen smiled and kissed Tilly's shoulder. "I think my body has got used to less sleep because of you and your wandering hands."

Tilly laughed under her breath. "Are we going back to bed to eat this then? I've bent over backwards cooking all this for you ... it was really hard work."

Jen looked at the plates Tilly had obviously gone to the deli and bought them both a breakfast filled bagel all she had done herself was made coffee.

"Did you? I guess it takes a lot of energy to stir some coffee."

Tilly poked out her bottom lip "It does ... I think I sprained my wrist."

"Aaaaaw poor Tilly give it here I'll kiss it better." She gently kissed her wrist all the way up her arm and then her lips, pulling away she saw Tilly smirking cheekily.

"I can think of another place for you to kiss better if you want?"

Jen rolled her eyes "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"I do actually I'll have you know I think about loads of other things."

"Such as?"

"Like ... the other day I thought I'd be nice and clean your car for you inside and out."

Jen frowned "But the jeeps still dirty."

"I know I got distracted thinking about having sex with you in it."

Jen burst out laughing picked Tilly up and carried her in to the bedroom, the food and coffee left forgotten on the kitchen side.

Two hours later they left the flat after showering and arguing over who got to pack the picnic basket which Jen refused point blank to let Tilly do as that was where she wanted to put the ring, putting the basket and wrapped up gifts for eachother in the boot of her car Jen climbed in to the drivers seat and they set off for Crosby beach.

Halfway there Tilly turned in her seat and stared at Jen her eyes taking in the long slender legs next to her, lingering on her chest and biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself touching while Jen was driving.

"It's rude to stare you know."

"A lot of things I do are rude and you don't complain about them... Like the time I..."

Tilly leaned over while the car was at the traffic lights and whispered the rest of the sentence in Jens ear making her smile and then gasp.

"Tilly Evans! Do you kiss you mother with that mouth?"

Tilly laughed and sat back in her seat, resting her hand on Jen's thigh. Seeing the look on Jens face Tilly tutted.

"I'm not going to try anything ... I just like touching your legs ok? I promise ... For now anyway." She winked.

Jen ran her hand softly down Tilly's face "I really love you, you do know that don't you?"

Tilly smiled. "I know you do. And you know I love you like a fucking lot right?"

"Well ... I'd hoped. I just don't understand how I got so lucky."

The car behind beeped breaking Jen out of her trance, seeing the light was green she gave Tilly another smile and continued driving.

Once they arrived Jen began to feel even more nervous which Tilly seemed to notice. "You ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've just gone a bit quiet."

"No I'm fine, shall we have a walk on the beach first and come back for the picnic in an hour or so?"

"Yeah that sounds good, take the presents though yeah? I wanna know what I've got."

"Ok."

After walking for 20 minutes they sat down and passed eachother their gifts. Jen had got Tilly chocolates, a book she wanted and Tilly squealed when she see there was two tickets to Paris dated for two weeks time.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Yeah and I'm paying for everything this time."

"Thank you." Tilly grinned giving Jen a long kiss of appreciation. "Your turn." She said nodding at the presents on Jens lap.

She had got a new dress she had been admiring at a shop in town, whole new lot of art supplies including pencils, paints, brushes and sketch pad. Finally ripping open the last present Jen's jaw dropped, holding up the latest hich tech camera with more extra pieces than she knew possible. "Tilly ... I... wow... are you sure? I've seen this one in a magazine last week it's really expensive ... you shouldn't have..."

"Oh button your lips will ya, your definatly worth it."

"The presents I got you seem crap now."

"Oi! I love these thank you, what girl don't like chocolate, I've wanted to read this book for ages and I get to go to Paris with my girlfriend who has the most fantastic boobs I have ever seen ... that's something you can take a picture off." Tilly smirked.

Jen laughed. "I'll think about it." plucking up her courage she continued. "Shall I go get the picnic?"

"Yeah come on then."

"No I'll do it you wait here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah you carry on with your digging." Jen replied noticing the small hole that Tilly had made absent mindidly scraping her hand across the sand.

Tilly poked out her tongue and carried on while Jen walked off towards the car. Grabbing the basket she checked the small jewelry box was still under the wine and carried it back to where Tilly was sitting.

"Hey ... What's that." She asked noticing Tilly fiddling with something.

"I found this bottle digging that hole, it's got a rolled up bit of paper in it but I can't get it out."

"Someones nosy. It must of got washed up with the tide and been buried for ages."

"Maybe and I like to think of it as curious."

Jen smiled "Do you want me to try and get it out?"

"Yeah you tell me what's on it then I can eat some of these chocolates."

"A whole picnic in front of you and you want to start with the chocolate."

After five minutes Jen finally got the paper loose. "Done it."

"Ooooooo! What does it say?"

Jen unraveled it and started reading out loud. "To the love of my life ... aaaaaw it's a love letter."

"Aaaaaaw carry on then I want to know what it says."

"To the love of my life, I am writing this for two reasons. The first is to tell you that from the moment I first laid my eyes on you I knew you was someone special and I was right you truly are an amazing person, when I'm not with you my heart aches and when I am my heart soars. I honestly believe we were put on this earth to find eachother my only regret is that I didn't find you sooner because I can't imagine my life without you, which brings me to my second reason. I want to ask you if you ..." Jen looked up at Tilly with tears in her eyes and finished in a whisper. "... if you Jennifer Gilmore will take my heart, give me yours, stay with me forever and marry me."


	104. Chapter 104

Jen sat there with the note still clenched in her hand with tears running down her cheeks, she really hadn't expected this and what Tilly had wrote was so touching and beautiful Jen felt exactly the same.

Tilly reached out taking her hand "Jen ... It's fine if you don't want to, I understand ... I mean it's a big step to take, if you think it's too soon then I won't be upset or angry."

"No! ... Tilly it's not that!" She sniffed. "What you wrote ... it was beautiful I loved everyword of it, I just had no idea you were planning this."

Tilly laughed "That's why it's called a surprise."

Jen ran her hand over Tilly's cheek. "Marrying you ... would make me the happiest person alive. I can't think of anything better than spending my life with you and as for giving you my heart ... I did that a long time ago."

Tilly smiled. "So is that a yes?"

Jen kissed her gently just a brush against her lips. "It is a definate yes."

Tilly screamed in delight and launched herself on top of Jen kissing her thoroughly, things began to heat up, Jen running her hand higher up Tilly's thigh and enjoying herself she felt slightly annoyed when Tilly pulled away.

"Hey! I thought we were celebrating!"

"Best not to in a public place though eh." Tilly replied with a smirk pointing further down the beach where a group of people were sat talking. "Anyway now you have agreed to keep me around for the rest of your life ... I thought I better give you this."

Tilly held out an open box with a pink heart shaped diamond ring sitting in the center. "Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"It's gorgeous... I love it." Jen gushed holding out her finger so Tilly could slide it on.

"So can we tell people straight away?" Jen asked.

"Yeah of course if that's what you want."

"To tell everyone that the most gorgeous woman in the world wants to spend the rest of her life as my wife? I can't wait!"

"Wife ... that sounds so weird."

"Sounds right to me. Your not having second thoughts already are you?"

Tilly laughed. "No chance."

"Good, or that would of been the shortest engagement in history."

"Shall we start on this food then, all this excitement has made me starving. I'll open the wine." She said leaning toward the picnic basket and picking up the wine, the small black velvet jewellery box catching her eye. "What's this?" She asked picking it up.

Jen looked at what she was holding, she had completely forgot in her sudden happiness that she had wanted to propose too.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Jen suggested.

Tilly lifted the lid and gasped, the ring inside was so beautiful, the diamond sitting on top was quite big. Once she had finished gawping at it she looked up at Jen who smiled at her.

"It seems we were both ready to take things to the next level, I've been thinking about asking you to marry me for a while. It's why I insisted on packing the picnic ... So I could hide the ring. I didn't have anything as amazing as you did planned ... that was cunning acting as though you just happened to come across the bottle ... What would you have done if we hadn't of come to the beach?"

Tilly looked thoughtful "I would of just chucked the ring to you and said wanna get hitched or what?" She joked.

Jen laughed. "And people say romance is dead. I liked this way better. So can I put this ring on your beautiful finger?"

"You may. It's a good thing I wasn't planning on going swimming ... I would of sank."

Jen put it on Tilly's finger and smiled happily at her, laying her head on Tillys lap. "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"... Me either." Tilly replied stroking Jen's hair.

After they had finished their picnic and walked around for a while, Jen taking pictures on her new camera and Tilly read some of her book, they packed everything up and walked back to the car.

Tilly got a phone call just as they were ready to leave she walked away to take it leaving Jen slightly suspicious, she watched Tilly awnser and walk around for a few minutes before puttin her mobile back in her pocket and getting in the jeep.

"Who was that?" Jen asked starting the engine.

"What? Oh erm ... Just my mum asking how it went, I told her I was going to ask you."

"Oh right, so she knows we're engaged now?"

"Yep."

They drove home, exchanging glances and smiles, both staring at their rings. Finally arriving back at the flat, Jen put her key in the door.

"Do you fancy a glass of wine to celebrate?" She asked turning on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

Jen jumped and see a group of people standing in the living room a big banner hanging from the ceiling saying 'Congratulations to Jen and Tilly on your engagement!'

Diane, Sinead, George, Ryan, Phoebe, Cheryl and Ste the McQueens were there except Mercedes and other various people from the village were there too all showing their support.

Jen turned to look at Tilly who was leaning against the door frame smiling at Jen.

"You sorted all this too?" She grinned.

Tilly nodded.

"You have been busy today haven't you." Sliding her arm around Tilly's waist she pulled her close and kissed her and someone wolf whistled causing them to break apart.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No course I don't ... There any other surprises I should know about?" She teased.

"Maybe just one more." Tilly replied apprehensively.

"What's that?"

"Hi Jen ... Erm congratulations ... I'm really happy for you."

Jen's face dropped as she turned to see Liam standing there.

"Jen it's been way over a year can we just move on and forget the past."

Seeing the look on Jen's face Tilly could see that was the last thing Jen was going to let happen ... She just hoped she hadn't ruined everything.


	105. Chapter 105

Everyone in the Village knew there was some reason why Jen and Liam hadn't spoken in over a year nearly two but they all thought it was because she was in a relationship with Tilly and Liam didn't agree with it, now that Liam was the one approaching Jen and asking for another chance they all knew they had gotten it wrong and were watching closely trying to get the gossip.

"Maybe we can go talk somewhere more private?" Liam asked.

"... No I don't think so actually."

"Jen ... Please?"

"Liam I said no ... this is my engagement party and I don't want you ruining it ... I don't even want you here so can you leave."

Liam looked pleadingly at Tilly who could only shrug and mouth 'Sorry' at him, she felt bad for Liam but she wasn't going to mess up Jen's day to try and get them talking again ... Not today anyway.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere right now Liam left the flat and silence filled the room. "Right, let's get some music on shall we?" Jen suggested trying to get everyone back in to a more relaxed atmosphere and once the music was going it seemed to work.

Tilly watched her mingle and decided to do the same instead of bringing up the subject of forgiving Liam which would probably only cause an argument, she still had her fingers crossed that she wasn't going to get an earful later once everyone had gone home.

George came towards her with a huge grin on his face. "So! Till's has decided it's time to tie the knot then?"

"Yep, what can I say, I'm a one woman girl."

"Well I think it's great babe congratulations."

"Thanks Georgie. How are you and Ryan doing?"

"Oh Till's we are fantastic .. In every department if you catch my drift, I still can't keep my hands off him..."

Tilly clamped a hand over his mouth "That is more than enough information thank you!"

George giggled and removed her hand. "You act like you've never done anything." He winked.

"Me and Jen have never done anything of that manner, we've been saving ourselves until our wedding day." Tilly replied trying to keep a straight face.

George rolled his eyes. "One I know your not a virgin and two everyones seen how you two act around eachother in public your not telling me nothings ever happened behind closed doors."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you ... Scouts honour." She smiled holding up three fingers.

George burst out laughing "You were never even in girl scouts."

Tilly laughed along with him until they were joined by Ryan and Jen. "What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"Tilly here is actually trying to convince me she's a virgin." George awnsered.

Jen snorted. "Your trying to convince everyone you going to be a virgin bride?"

Tilly raised her eyebrows. "Well I was until you practically wet yourself at the suggestion ... Now my good girl image is all ruined." She pouted.

They all chuckled then Ryan asked George to dance and they left Jen and Tilly alone.

"Good girl image?" Jen smirked.

"I'm just saying I do half the cleaning and a lot of the cooking ... you could of at least said I was your angel in the kitchen or something."

"I could of I suppose but I think that Devil in the bedroom is more of an accurate description." Jen whispered in her ear squeezing her backside.

"Jen Gilmore! You saucy cow! And how many times do I have to remind you to keep your hands to yourself in public?"

"But we're not in public ... we're in our home ... right next to our bedroom ... so we could go lay on our bed ..."

"With all of our friends in the next room, so nice try gorgeous but the awnsers no."

"Oh come on Tilly, it's usually the other way round." Jen sulked slightly before placing her lips on to Tilly's trying to entice her in to it.

"Oi! Put her down will ya!" Sinead shouted from across the room a huge grin on her face.

Jen poked out her tongue while Tilly laughed and got them both another drink, through the rest of the party Jen's eyes were mostly on her red head watching her talk and laugh with people, everyone started leaving because it was getting late plus they were pretty drunk until it was just the two of them, Jen closed the front door behind George and Ryan and leant back against it.

"That was exhausting." She sighed.

"You enjoyed yourself though yeah?" Tilly asked starting to clean up the mess.

"Of course ... Well except for Liam showing up..."

"Yeah sorry about that ... I just thought that ... Well when we actually do get married I don't want you to look back and regret not having him there that's all."

"I won't."

"Jen ..."

"Did you tell my mum about the engagement and the party?" Jen interrupted obviously trying to change the subject.

"... No there was no awnser when I rang."

"Ok, that's good actually because I get to tell her." Jen smiled.

Tilly nodded and carried on with the cleaning, Jen walked up behind her putting her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Why don't we leave that until morning?"

"Because I don't like waking up to a mess in the morning Miss Gilmore that's why."

"... When we get married you'll be Mrs Gilmore." Jen laughed.

"Er ... No I won't, you'll just have to take my name."

"Jen Evans? That doesn't sound right ... Tilly Gilmore however has a certain ring to it."

Tilly chuckled. "I'm still not taking it, we'll just have to keep our own names then won't we."

"Or ... I could just convince you." Jen muttered kissing Tilly's neck smiling when she felt her relax against her.

"Maybe I'll convince you instead." She replied enjoying the feel of Jen's lips against her skin.

"Game on." Jen whispered and before Tilly could reply Jen had her against the wall holding her arms above her head.

"That's cheating, how is it fair if your not letting me use my hands?"

"That is the point ... and anyway I thought I was just an old woman so you should have no problem getting out of my grip should you?" Jen teased.

Unbuttoning Tilly's shirt with her free hand, kissing her way down her neck and chest then back to her lips. "So what's it going to take to convince you?"

Tilly smiled "A hell of a lot."

Jen stared for a moment at Tillys lips then lingered on all of her, she couldn't believe she had chosen to be with her, spend the rest of her life with her in fact, she felt so lucky.

"I love you so much, you know that don't you?"

"Ditto." Tilly whispered.

Kissing the red head softly at first then the kiss turned hungry and passionate making Tilly moan eagerly, Jen removed Tilly's shirt and bra quickly before pinning her hands again which had begun to make their way up Jen's dress.

"No fair." Tilly pouted.

"I know." Jen said simply, lowering her hand and caressing her breast gently alternating between kissing and nibbling until Tilly was pleading for her to take things further.

Undoing the button on Tilly's jeans and entering her hand in to her underwear she caressed her teasingly.

Tilly swallowed hard moving her hips to try and catch Jens fingers, when that didn't work she tried kissing her but Jen stayed purposely just out of reach.

"Jen ... Stop with the teasing ... Please."

"And if I do ... What do I get out of it." Jen asked circling Tilly's heated area causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Do you agree to take my name? It suits you so well ... so what do you say?"

Tilly nodded.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you?"

"Y ... yes."

Jen plunged her fingers in to Tillys wet opening as soon as she heard the awnser she wanted making the red head scream with pleasure, as soon as she knew Tilly was close she quickened her pace and curled her fingers so they rubbed over that one sensitive spot.

"Oh God! ... Jen! ... Don't stop! I'm so close ... I'm ..."

The rest of the sentence was lost as Tilly slammed her lips in to Jen's and screamed her pleasure in to her mouth.

Jen grinned at her smugly.

"What are you so pleased about?"

"I won." Jen laughed. "And because you screamed my name yet again ... Tilly Gilmore."

"You may of got your way with the name thing but that just means I get to pick everything else." Tilly smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Fine, get yourself in that bedroom woman, whoever wins this one gets to pick the music."

"How many things are we going to be competing over tonight?"

"42." Tilly joked "So come on woman ... move it, there's work to be done and I for one am looking forward to it."

"So am I." Jen replied following her in to the bedroom.


	106. Chapter 106

**Soz for the delay peeps been mega busy hope u all enjoy x**

Jen woke up and was shocked to see that it was half twelve in the afternoon but then again her and Tilly did have a busy night they were just lucky neither of them had work or University today.

Loving the sight of Tilly sound asleep in her arms looking so peaceful and gorgeous, Jen almost didn't want to wake her up but they couldn't sleep the day away.

"Tilly? ... Tilly come on it's time to get up."

She stirred a little then just rolled over and carried on sleeping.

"Tilly it's gone half 12 babe." Jen tried again, shaking her slightly.

"Jen ... I don't care ... I'm knackered ... for some reason." Tilly mumbled pulling the duvet cover over her shoulder. "Just let me sleep a bit longer."

Jen chuckled. "Ok fine ... you can't keep up anymore ... I understand ... looks like I'm not the old one anymore."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that ... I know how you oldies tend to get forgetful."

Jen scowled then got out of the bed dragging the cover with her as she left smiling as Tilly complained of the cold.

Once she was sat on the sofa with a nice hot cup off coffee she decided to ring her mum to tell her the good news.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum it's Jen."

"Oh hey love, everything ok?"

"Yeah it's great, more than great actually."

"Good and how is Tilly?"

Just then Tilly came out of the bedroom still completely naked causing Jen to stare.

"Jen? Jen? Are you there?"

Tilly walked slowly towards Jen who thought she was at least about to get a kiss but instead Tilly took her coffee swallowed a mouthful and walked away again towards the bathroom making sure Jen got a good long look at her bum first.

"Jen?"

"Oh sorry mum I just ... erm ... got a bit distracted." Jen apologised smirking as she heard Tilly laughing.

"Ok, well how is Tilly then?"

"She's fine."

"Excellent, she's such a lovely girl. You know your father absolutely adores her."

Tilly and Jen's dad David had met a few months ago and really hit it off.

"How are you and dad?"

"Both fine dear."

"Good ... So there was actually a reason why I was calling ..."

"Spit it out then."

"Me and Tilly ... We got engaged yesterday."

"Oh sweetheart that's excellent news, DAVID!"

Jen held the reciever away from her ear as her mother shouted the news to her dad.

"He says congratulations to you both and you must come up for dinner to celebrate."

"Oh ... erm when?"

"Today love if you can?"

It had been a while since she had seen her parents.

"Yeah of course, we'll leave soon and be at yours in a couple of hours."

"Great! I'll start preparing everything! Bye love you."

"Bye love you too."

Jen put the phone down just as Tilly emerged from the bathroom all clean and fully clothed.

"Did you tell your mum?"

"Yeah her and Dad are both pleased for us, actually they want us to go up for dinner."

"Great, when?"

"Today and I thought seeing as we both have free days that we might as well go. Plus I haven't seen them for ages."

"Oh shit Jen I'm doing rounds at the hospital tomorrow and wanted to do some reading ... Make sure I know enough for when they chuck questions randomly at us ... Sorry, you go though."

"But their expecting both of us, can't you just do it in the car on the drive up?" Jen pleaded, kissing Tilly gently teasing her until ...

"I hate it when you do that, I always end up agreeing to anything."

"That a yes?"

"Yes but you owe me when we get home, not for coming to your parents but for stealing the duvet cover like a common thief I thought such actions were below you." Tilly teased.

"It didn't do you any harm."

"For your information I was shaking like a leaf in there ... could of got pnuemonia woman."

"Then you shouldn't of paraded yourself naked in front of me if you was that cold should you ... and anyway you nicked my coffee so we're even."

"Can't even share a coffee or a duvet with your girlfriend these days, you Gilmore are becoming selfish."

"Fiancee actually so get it right and I'm not selfish, I'll share anything ... except you ... you are mine and mine only." She whispered taking the red head in her arms and pulling her close.

"Ooooh get the possesive side of you!" Tilly teased.

"Is that a problem?"

"Hell no, In fact it kind of turns me on ... Do you think we have time to ..."

Jen laughed. "Jesus Tilly, I thought you said you was knackered."

"That was fifteen minutes ago Jen times change ... So ..."

"No, I'm going to get dressed and then we can leave so you might want to grab those books."

"Ooooh don't mind if I do." Tilly grinned walking towards Jen with her hands reaching towards her chest.

"Books Tilly! Not boobs."

"See you get me all worked up thinking I get to cop a feel and then, Bang, you just take it all away." Tilly pouted.

Jen laughed. "I'm so sorry."

"I should hope so ... I'll end up emotionally scarred if you carry on."

"I can't believe I agreed to marry someone this dramatic." Jen teased.

"I can't belive I asked such a tease to marry me." She replied poking out her tongue.

"Tease? How many times did I give in to you last night?"

"That doesn't count, today is a new day we have to start again."

Jen tutted but couldn't hide the smile. "Just go get your books and get in the car."

"Bossy cow." Tilly mumbled as she went to grab what she needed.

Twenty minutes later they were both ready to go and Jen started driving while Tilly read through her books and notes. When they were only half an hour from her parents house they got caught in a traffic jam. Jen quickly became bored and started to flick the page that Tilly was trying to read, after the fifth time Tilly spoke. "If you insist on doing that repeatedly then I will teach you a lesson."

Jen did it again, Tilly threw the books in to the backseat, undid her seatbelt and launched herself on to Jen kissing her deeply until she had to pull away to breathe.

"As far as punishments go that one was pathetic ... seeing as I was enjoying it."

"That wasn't the lesson." Tilly replied quietly looking around. "This is." Before she knew it Tilly began quickly sliding her hand up Jens thigh her fingers caressing Jens private area over the top of her underwear making Jen gasp.

"Tilly! What are you doing? We're surrounded by people!"

"They can't see anything, I promise." Tilly whispered in her ear before nibbling at it causing her to let out a moan.

"But ..."

"But nothing, it takes your mind off the traffic and your kind of letting me know your not completely hating the idea." She smiled

Jen knew Tilly was referring to the sudden wetness that had appeared. "Not hating it no." Jen replied.

Slipping her fingers under the soaked material, Tilly gently stroked her fingers up and down, smiling as Jen's breathing became heavier each time she did it, both of her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Tilly ..."

"Yes Jen?"

"Can you please stop fucking teasing me?"

Tilly smiled and bit her lip. "... if you insist."

Moving her fingers to Jens opening she slowly entered her, loving the sound of Jens groans, the way eyelids fluttered and how she had stopped looking around to see if anyone noticed what they were doing she was too caught up in the moment to care anymore.

Enjoying the feel of Tillys fingers working their magic and the added excitement of being outside where anyone could accidently catch them it didn't take much longer until Jen began to feel the familiar build up inside her stomach.

"Oh God Tilly ... I'm so close ... Now Tilly!"

Tilly stopped removed her fingers while smirking and grabbed her books again. "Traffics moving." She grinned.

"Are you kidding me? Thirty seconds and I would of been done but you decided to just stop?"

"Don't stop me from revising and I won't stop you from ..."

"All this because I flicked a few pages? What would of happened if I had closed the book or something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Seriously are you going to leave me in this state?" Jen pouted.

"Yep."

Jen tutted and drove the rest of the way to her parents in a sulky silence. Once outside the house Jen parked the jeep in the garage and turned off the engine. "I can't believe you ... Now I'm going to be frustrated the whole time we're here." Jen moaned.

"God your a whiney cow aint ya?"

"Be different if it was the other way round."

"If you say so." Tilly smiled opening the passenger door but got pulled back in.

"We are in a garage ... no one can see us ... can't you just quickly finish what you started?"

"Jennifer Gilmore! Your parents are in that house waiting for us."

"Better be quick then." Jen replied pulling Tilly in for a kiss, the red head wasted no time in pulling off Jens underwear and lowering her head, using her tongue to bring all sorts of moans and groans from Jens mouth until she felt her stiffen and cry out her name followed by a gush of her juices.

"Satisfied?" She asked a heavy lidded Jen.

" ... Extremely."

Cleaning herself up five minutes later with some wipes she kept in the car and making sure she looked presentable, Jen held up her underwear. "What am I going to do about these I can't go in with nothing on."

Tilly smirked and threw Jen a clean pair that was in her pocket.

"Usually keep my underwear in there do you? ... You cheeky little cow you planned this didn't you?"

"Would I do something like that." Tilly laughed leaving the car, followed by Jen.

"Yes you bloody would."

Tilly knocked the front door. "I can't believe you could even suggest that ... I'm a good girl."

"My arse." Jen replied just as the door was opened.

"Language Jennifer! Hello Tilly, lovely to see you again dear." inviting them inside

"You too Mary." Tilly smiled, walking in before turning to Jen and whispering "Yeah Jennifer language, God your so rude."

"I wouldn't keep pushing your luck Evans, your sitting next to me at dinner and I'm guessing you haven't got any of your own underwear in your pockets."

Tilly swallowed visibly. "Ok truce."

"Thought you might say that ... Hey dad!"

"Hey angel, hey Tilly."

"Hi." Tilly waved.

"Dinners almost done! So if you want to sit yourselves at the table, David pour the wine please."

"Yes dear."

Sitting down next to eachother Jen held on to Tilly's hand making her dad smile. "So you two getting married eh?" Passing Tilly a glass of wine.

"Thanks, yeah."

"Excellent ... Children next then?"

Tilly spat out the wine in shock.


	107. Chapter 107

David patted Tilly repeatedly on the back as she continued her coughing fit.

"Sorry ... Went down the wrong hole."

"That's ok, happens to us all ... Especially with Mary's cooking, it's like your throat refuses to swallow it and tries to get rid of it any way possible." He teased making Tilly chuckle.

"So that's where Jen gets her cooking skills from then? I always wondered why the hairs on the back of my neck always stood up whenever I heard her turning the cooker on."

"The trick is to pretend to like takeout food a lot, it's expensive and you may put on a little weight but at least you get to keep your life."

"See I go down the old 'I just fancy a microwave meal' road, saves you money and isn't so bad on the waistline."

David burst out laughing. "A real pro, I'll have to remember that."

Jen watched them disapprovingly. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves, mum is a great cook and you know it."

"Notice you didn't include yourself in that statement." Tilly teased.

"Because I won't lower myself to play your stupid and childish games." Which only made Tilly and David laugh more.

It came to a stop as Mary walked in with the plates of food, setting them in front of Jen and Tilly who uttered their thanks.

"Dig in everyone, there's more if you want it."

The conversation soon turned to the engagement, who asked who and how it was done, Jen explained most of it noticing Tilly was kind of quiet and was hardly touching her food. Mary and David looked impressed as the two women showed off their engagement rings. As her parent's cleared the table Jen turned to Tilly who looked as though she was deep in thought.

"Hey? Are you ok?"

Tilly smiled but avoided eye contact. "Yeah, I'm just trying to remember some stuff for tomorrow, that's all."

"If I didn't know you I'd believe that but I know you pretty well so I'm certain that your lying ... Want to tell me the truth?"

"... I am."

Jen raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "So it's nothing to do with what my dad said? About children?"

Tilly took a deep breath. "It just came out of the blue and I guess it surprised me. He was joking though ... right?"

Jen shrugged. "Probably not, in his eyes when your ready for the commitment of marriage then children are the next step."

"Well you could of warned me, that way I wouldn't of nearly choked on something that isn't even solid." She joked.

"I didn't know he was going to bring it up ... I mean we haven't even discussed it yet. ... Do you ever want children?"

Tilly looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Erm ... Well ... Er ... I haven't really thought about it to be honest."

"Never?"

"No, are we really going to talk about this now? I mean we only got engaged yesterday and now you want to discuss wether or not to have children, it's all a bit quick don't ya think?"

"Tilly I wasn't asking to take you down the hospital so you could pop out a baby in nine months time ... I was just asking if you would ever consider having a child. Your going to be my wife sometime in the future and I just wanted to know where you stood on the subject, that's not unreasonable is it?"

"Can we just talk about it another time?"

Jen was about to reply but Mary walked back in with the pudding followed by David.

"So any idea when you to will be tying the knot as they say." He smiled at Tilly.

"No not yet." Tilly smiled back, inside she felt slightly guilty for putting an end to hers and Jens conversation when all she wanted was an awnser, the truth was Tilly really hadn't ever thought about it, she liked kids she just wasn't sure about having any of her own and she didn't want to blurt out an awnser that she hadn't thought about, on the other hand she didn't want Jen worrying that Tilly was having second thoughts about them getting married so she put her hand over Jen's and grinned at her. "Soon though I hope."

"Me too." Jen grinned back. "We can talk about all the details when we get home ... We should make a move really it's a long drive back and Tilly's working at the hospital tomorrow so ..."

"Ok then love, are you enjoying the hands on part of being a doctor Tilly?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I'm mostly still watching and learning but I've been allowed to treat a few people with minor injuries."

"Was you nervous?"

"At first but this is my dream job, I've always wanted to help people."

"That's because your a kind hearted and gentle soul love. Your a well behaved young woman."

Jen snorted with laughter causing her mum to glare at her disapprovingly. "Something funny Jennifer?"

Jen couldn't exactly point out that Tilly was anything but a well behaved young woman especially on the drive over so just shook her head whilst sharing a knowing smirk with the red head who seemed to be blushing slightly.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes, Jen and Tilly getting in to the jeep and starting the drive home.

"So my parents seem to be your number one fans ... well number two I'm number one. They think your a good lttle girl."

"What can say I'm a charmer."

"Good actor more like."

"Oi!"

"Oh for God's sake." Jen moaned, they had just pulled on to the motorway and traffic was already moving at a slow pace.

Tilly sighed and grabbed her books again thinking she may as well start going over the things she was likely to be asked tomorrow. After 15 minutes of reading the car came to a complete stop.

"Want me to read out the questions?"

"No it's fine."

"Go on it will give me something to do." Jen said taking the book and looking at the page Tilly had been reading and was shocked to see it was all about child birth, she glanced up at Tilly who saw the look on her face.

"We're in the maternity ward tomorrow that's all so don't get any ideas." She teased.

Jen didn't smile. "I still think we need to talk about this."


End file.
